Chaos on Mobius: The Black Armed Nocturnus
by TodStar
Summary: Chaos on Mobius continues into its third saga, with Sonic dealing with the Black Arms on Planet Wisp, and the rest of Mobius resisting the evil Nocturnus Clan! Tight situations, traitors & tears, this one's got it all! Rated T for violence & mild language
1. Welcome to Planet Wisp

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 51_ - _Chapter One: Welcome to Planet Wisp_

After Sonic had Spin Dashed off of one of the black creatures, he found himself looking at the Seedrians and Wisps, who were fighting off the same creatures.  
>"I wonder if this is the Wisp planet that Cosmo was telling us about..." Sonic speculated, which got one of the Seedrians' attention...<br>"You know Cosmo?" He asked Sonic.  
>"<strong>You<strong> know Cosmo?" He asked back.  
>"But of course." The Seedrian replied. "She is the last of Lady Earthia's children." Not long after he said that, a cyan Wisp started flying around Sonic. When Sonic saw the army of black creatures approaching, this made him grin.<br>"Heh heh. Why don't I give you guys a hand?" He asked the Seedrian as the Wisp flew into him. **"LASER!"** As Sonic bounced off all of the black creatures, all of the Seedrians were amazed by Sonic's skills, as every black creature he touched fell to the ground!

"You... how do you merge with the Wisps so_ easily_?" One Seedrian asked Sonic as the cyan Wisp left his body. Sonic just shrugged.  
>"Regardless of how you do it, stranger, you must meet with our leader." Said another, dismissing the mystery while grabbing Sonic's arm.<br>"Hey! Easy, pal!" Sonic told him as he continued to drag him. As they walked away, a white Wisp with a curl between it's antennae floated after them. None of them knew that a floating black creature was watching them take Sonic away...  
>"Hmm... the son of Terios sides with the enemy..." It said. "No matter. He <span>will<span> join us eventually..."

Soon, the Seedrians guided Sonic to a village within a forest that was thriving with Seedrians. Wisps were flying through the village with joy, aswell.  
>"Welcome to the village of New Seedria." Said one of the Seedrians. Sonic couldn't help but be amazed by what he saw.<br>"*whistle* Nice place you guys have got here." He said. "(Kinda reminds me of Knothole...)" Eventually, Sonic was lead to a large tree that seemed unlike all the others. While the rest of the trees in the village (let alone the planet) had flat, circular tops to them, this tree looked more like the trees back the Great Forest.  
>"So this is the one who has arrived on our planet like the others?" Asked a female voice, which slightly startled Sonic.<br>"Yes, milady." Replied one of the Seedrians.  
>"Wait, others? What others?" Sonic asked.<br>"You are not the only Mobian who has arrived on this planet so suddenly, young hedgehog..." While this was being said, a hologram of a female Seedrian appeared before Sonic. She had a white flower as her head, and while the outfit she was wearing looked similar to what he remembered Cosmo wearing, this one was white.  
>"Whoa." Sonic exclaimed as he saw her. "You must be..."<p>

Meanwhile, in orbit of Planet Wisp, was a rather large asteroid.  
>Inside the asteroid was a countless number of those same black creatures fighting the Wisps and Seedrians. Also within was a strange liquid that allowed the creatures to transport from one place to another. What looked like a river within the asteroid was actually a toxic substance. Amongst the black creatures were flying bats, worms that could attack their enemies with smaller worms that can lock-on to their prey like homing missiles, and small red blobs with three sharp points surrounding their one eye.<br>Within the core of this asteroid with a Mobian-like Black Arm imprisoned, was another Black Arm. This one was wearing a coat of some sort with what appeared to be jewelery and chains around his neck. He also had three red and yellow eyes, and no visible mouth. He also seemed to have no legs, as he was floating in midair (or what air there was within the asteroid!).

"Now, my daughter..." Said the cloaked Black Arm to the imprisoned one. "...are you ready to redeem yourself, and bring me more of our bloodline?" The imprisoned Black Arm had two of her three eyes in the same shape as someone like Sonic, while her third eye was above the other two, and looked much like her father's. She also had wings behind her, like the flying members of the army, as well as a tail. As for her figure, she looked pretty much like Princess Sally back on Mobius.  
>"I don't want anything to do with you or <strong>this disgusting army of MONSTERS!<strong>" She yelled so everyone could hear her. After saying that, she glared at her father.  
>"Very well..." He replied as one of his eyes left his head, revealing the same tentacled creature that was watching Sonic earlier. "Perhaps you will reconsider when I return with the blue hedgehog... hahahahaha..." This comment made the imprisoned Black Arm worry for her father's future captive... "General, you are in command while I am gone." He said to a Black Arm with purple skin, black hair at his sides, red eyes, small fangs, and a hat with the Black Arms symbol on it.<br>"Yes, Black Doom." It replied as it bowed before the floating creature.

"I am Earthia, head of the Seedrian colony here on Planet Wisp." The holographic Seedrian said to Sonic, introducing herself.  
>"Uhh, colony?" Sonic asked, sounding confused.<br>"Allow me to explain..." Said Earthia. "Many years ago, our home planet was destroyed when an evil alien army known as the Black Arms invaded. We gathered as many of our people as we could into a ship, and evacuated before the planet's destruction. For five years, we travelled the galaxy in search of a new home when we finally came across this world. Fortunately, the Wisps were kind enough to let us thrive here in this village for over 50 years." Unknown to Sonic, the small, white Wisp that was following him earlier was now floating behind him...  
>"Wow." Was all Sonic managed to say. "So, how come you're talking to me as a hologram, and not in person?"<br>"I am doing both, young hedgehog..." Earthia replied. "...for you see, I am the tree that is standing before you..."  
>"WHAT?" Shouted Sonic, still not understanding, which made Earthia giggle slightly.<br>"You see, when a key member of my species becomes ready to bear children, they transform into a tree, much like the one standing before you." She told him. "However, I am unable to bear any children at the moment, as the Black Arms have poisoned the air and water supply of our village."  
>"Black Arms? They those black creatures that your people are fighting?" Sonic asked, to which Earthia nodded. "And they're the same creeps that invaded your home planet?" Earthia nodded again. "I see. So, who are the other Mobians here?"<p>

Before Earthia could answer him, the small white Wisp appeared from above Sonic's head, startling him, and making Earthia giggle.  
>"Man, you gave me quite the jump, little guy!" Sonic told it. The Wisp then started talking to Sonic in a language that sounded like gibberish to him. "...sorry?"<br>"He was just introducing himself." Earthia told Sonic. "His name is Yacker." The Wisp then nodded while still chattering away.  
>"...you can understand him?"<br>"Of course. We had to be able to communicate with the Wisps _eventually_. *giggle*"  
>"Right." Said Sonic as he slapped himself in the head, before looking at Yacker and grinning.<br>"Milady, the Black Arms are attacking again!" Shouted a Seedrian, as he rushed in.  
>"I see. Hedgehog, will you please help us dispose of them?" Earthia asked Sonic, to which he responded with a thumbs-up, and his cheeky grin.<br>"You got it!" He replied. But before he raced off... "And, just call me Sonic."

As the Seedrian warriors and some Wisps moved forward, Sonic raced through them, only to find around the same number of Black Arms that attacked before, and the tentacle creature that was watching him earlier, now standing before them.  
>"So... the son of Terios has joined the denizens of this planet against me..." Said the tentacle creature to Sonic, confusing the blue hedgehog.<br>"And you are..." Sonic asked, before a hologram-like light shined from the tentacle creature's eye, revealing the coated black creature.  
>"I am Black Doom, leader of the Black Arms, and future ruler of this world." Said the creature with its distorted voice.<br>"Really? Well Black Doom, if you wanna rule this world, you gotta get by us, first!" Sonic told him.  
>"Hahahahaha... fools." Was all Black Doom said before he raised his hand and pointed at Sonic. "Bring that hedgehog back to the Black Comet. Alive." The light vanished, and Black Doom's eye flew away, allowing his troops to attack.<p>

Sonic didn't give them an inch though, as he Spin Dashed into one, and used his Homing Attack on others! While the Seedrians concentrated on the smaller Black Arms, the Wisps helped Sonic deal with the larger ones. Black Doom was watching the battle from above with his third eye.  
>"Impressive..." He said as he watched Sonic fight. "He will make a fine soldier for my army..." Before Sonic could attack anymore though, a large amount of stars came falling from the night sky like meteors, eliminating the remaining Black Arms! "Her again..." Black Doom's eye then flew back up to space before it vanished in a flash of light.<p>

"What the? Where'd those stars come from?" Sonic asked the Seedrians. They and the Wisps pointed to a Mobian cat, holding a staff of some sort.  
>She looked a lot like Blaze, however her fur was darker, her hair was in a ponytail (her tail was also tied up), had sunglasses on her head, and a necklace with a pearl on it. She was wearing a navy blue shirt with a yellow star on it, a short-sleeved black jacket with stars and two cresent moons on it. Her pants and shoes had the same style, except her pants also had yellow stripes around the knee and ankle area, and her shoes had white stripes across the middle.<br>"You look familiar. Have we met?" Sonic asked her.  
>"No, but I've certainly heard of <strong>you<strong>... Sonic the Hedgehog..." The cat replied, while smirking at Sonic.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. The Sword's Seal

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 52_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>While Jet, Wave and Storm went after Eggman so they could stop him from getting the Treasure of Babylon, ALL seven Chaos Emeralds were left unattended, allowing Shade to take them with ease! By the time the Freedom Fighters realized that the Emeralds were left behind, they were too late. However, since TodStar could sense the Emeralds not too far away, he wasn't willing to give up, despite his weakness against them, so he and Bunnie chased after the Emerald thief.<br>When the Babylon Rogues defeated Eggman, they discovered the two founders of the Babylon Rogues, Talon the Owl, and his assistant Vlad Vulture. While they fought to claim the life force of Jet, Wave and Storm, they were defeated, allowing the three Mobian birds to take the fabled treasure of Babylon: A carpet that needed deceifering, a number of Babylonian scrolls, and a ring-shaped stone called an Ark of the Cosmos.  
>Later, after she reached the top of the Feathered Icecap and took out Knights of Mercia Galahad &amp; Gawain, Shade used the Chaos Emeralds to create portals all over Mobius, allowing soldiers dressed much like herself to fall from them. "The Nocturnus Invasion can begin!"<br>Who are the Nocturnus? Can TodStar convince Shade to hold back the invasion? And why did Shade stop to look at Nicole during the EX World Grand Prix? Find out next in Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Two: The Sword's Seal_

The light that was blinding TodStar and Bunnie soon faded, allowing the two to look up.  
>"What on Mobius <strong>was<strong> that?" Asked Bunnie, as she and the green echidna looked up.  
>"Buggered if I know..." TodStar replied, before using his spiked fists to climb up higher. "But whoever took the Chaos Emeralds is up there. I can <span>sense<span> them..."

At the top of the Feathered Icecap, Shade had two soldiers that were dressed in a similar fashion with her, except they appeared to have arm cannons, and the lights on their helmets were blue.  
>"What shall we do with these fools, Procurator?" Asked one of them, touching an unconscious Galahad with his boot. Although Shade had her helmet over her head, she was feeling regret all of a sudden. Little did they know that someone was peering from the edge of the mountain...<br>"Leave them." She instructed. "We now have to rendezvous with the rest of the clan within Hidden Palace."  
>"...<strong>Spear!<strong>" Shouted TodStar as he threw a Chaos Spear at the soldiers, but his attack was blocked by one of the soldiers firing back with his cannon.  
>"What? TodStar?" Shade exclaimed as the green echidna jumped up to meet her, and his Roboticized rabbit friend followed.<br>"Shade... how could you?" TodStar asked as he had another Chaos Spear at the ready. "I thought after you helped me and Tikal defeat Enerjak, you'd turn your back on the Nocturnus!" This information startled Bunnie a little...  
>"Y'all <em>know<em> this creep?" She asked TodStar.  
>"All too well..." Shade replied as she removed her helmet, revealing her face and startling Bunnie even more. "And Tikal died not long after you left, TodStar. I felt so alone! I had no purpose!" After she said that, two blades that TodStar recognized appeared in Shade's hands. "If you're going to resist me and the Nocturnus Clan, old friend... you're going to have to fight me."<br>"...Fine. Have it your way." Said TodStar as his right hand was set ablaze. "Bunnie, distract the other two while I deal with Shade."  
>"You got it, sugah." Bunnie replied as TodStar and Shade leapt at each other with angry (yet sad, if that makes sense...) looks on their faces.<p>

At that moment, the rest of the Freedom Fighters were on their way back down to Freedom HQ, when a laser-like beam hit the plane, causing them to spiral out of control and crash just outside the front door!  
>"Well, at least we made it..." Said Amy as she stood up.<br>"Ohh... it's gonna take ages to repair the Tornado..." Tails complained before changing the subject. "Although I can't help but wonder what that was that shot us down..."  
>"Nicole, what do you think?" Sally asked the half-Mobian.<br>"I'm not sure..." She replied. "Although... that beam did seem familiar to me somehow..." As she said that, four of the same soldiers that fell from the portals appeared as if from nowhere!  
>"Whoa! Where'd they come from?" Tails asked in shock.<br>"Warp Belts..." Nicole said to herself.  
>"We have come for the Gizoid." Said one of the soldiers.<br>"...what's a Gizoid?" Amy asked.  
>"Don't play dumb with us, ma'am." The soldier replied. "We know that one of you is the Gizoid we want. Now tell us, which one is it?" No one answered, but Sally pulled out the Sword of Acorns.<br>"What makes you think you scare me?" She asked them. All of a sudden, the sword started to rise above Sally, taking her arm with it. "What the? **Aah!**" A strange dark energy started coming from the sword, causing Sally a lot of pain.  
>"Sally!" Cried Tails and Nicole, as the soldiers just stared at Sally in awe. Soon, gold rings attached to her arms and legs, four for each limb.<p>

When Sally opened her eyes, where there was supposed to be blue and white, there was yellow and black!  
>"Finally! The Nocturnus have arrived, and I am free of my dreadful prison!" Said a male voice, coming out of Sally's mouth, startling everyone in the area.<br>"...Sally?" Tails asked curiously.  
>"*chuckle* Yes, she still resides in this body..." Said the voice. "But she is not in control. <strong>I am.<strong>"  
>"And you are..." Asked Amy, getting frustrated.<br>"Dr. Finitevus, creator of the Rings, and beacon of the Nocturnus Clan." Said the voice, as the soldiers all gasped.  
>"<em>You<em> were the one who sent that signal?" Asked one of the soldiers.  
>"Yes, I am." All of the soldiers bowed before Finitevus.<br>"Why are you controlling Sally like that?" Tails angrily asked him. All of a sudden, a Ring appeared behind him, and Sally's fist emerged from it, punching Tails to the ground!  
>"Tails!" Cried Amy as Finitevus chuckled.<br>"Fools. Come, my warriors." He said as he opened another Ring to another location, allowing him and the Nocturnus soldiers to walk through.  
>"Who were those guys?" Amy asked as she knelt down to Tails, while Nicole saw the Ring vanish.<br>"The Nocturnus Clan..." She said to herself.

Meanwhile, back at the top of the Feathered Icecap, TodStar was still fighting Shade, while Bunnie was left unconscious, and other Nocturnus soldiers were closing on the echidna...  
>"Stand down!" She ordered them as she blocked a Chaos Spear. "This one is mine." While Shade tried to slash at TodStar with her blades, he kept dodging them at the last second. Shade then tried slashing down at the echidna, but he escaped his fate with Chaos Control. TodStar then punched Shade in the back of the head, making her fall face first into the snow! This made the Nocturnus soldiers come after TodStar...<br>"So, you wanna rumble, eh?" He asked them. "Bring it!" Before they could do anything however, a red blur zoomed above the mountain.  
>"<strong>Thunder Arrow!<strong>" Yelled a familiar voice as arrows of Chaos Energy came raining from the sky, hitting all the Nocturnus soldiers coming at TodStar!  
>"Knux! Boy, am I glad to see you, bro!" TodStar told the Guardian as he landed in front of him.<br>"Never mind the reunion." Knuckles told him. "I'll deal with these guys. You take the Chaos Emeralds, and get off the island."  
>"If you're sure..."<br>"GO!"  
>"(Thank you, Shahra...) Chaos... <strong>CONTROL!<strong>" TodStar was in such a rush to escape with the Chaos Emeralds, that he forgot about Bunnie!

As Shade woke up, she saw that both TodStar and the Chaos Emeralds were gone!  
>"What? Where are the Emeralds?" She asked as she got to her feet.<br>"With my brother..." Knuckles told her, getting her attention. "...away from Angel Island."  
>"That was a big mistake, Guardian..." She said to him.<br>"Yeah, well your mistake was competing in the EX World Grand Prix!" Knuckles told her as he charged at her.

At that moment, the Babylon Zepplin was flying above Knothole, while inside the blimp, Jet and Wave were trying to understand the carpet and the Ark of the Cosmos. In their own seperate ways... Wave was still reading through the scrolls they found, looking for information about the Ark of the Cosmos, while Jet had discovered that the cube he inherited from his father allowed the carpet to hover above the ground!  
>"Huh. What do you think this means, Wave?" He asked the swallow, who was impressed with what Jet had accomplished.<br>"Wow... not sure. But I think the carpet _might_ be a Extreme Gear prototype..." She replied, staring at the carpet. "Anyway, I think I've uncovered something about the Ark of the Cosmos..."  
>"Yeah? Like what?" Before Wave could say anything, Storm fell into the room, with Nocturnus soldiers standing on top of him!<br>"Hand over the Ark of the Cosmos!" One of them told Jet, but he merely folded his arms.  
>"Heh. And if I don't?" He asked with a smug look on his face, making another soldier bring a blade to Storm's head! This made Jet point the Ark of the Cosmos at the Nocturnus, causing it to create a wave that disrupted the gravity around the Nocturnus soldiers, making them fly off of Storm and into the wall behind them before vanishing!<p>

"Wha? How did you do that, Jet?" Wave asked him.  
>"No idea." He replied while shrugging. "Didn't want those guys to harm Storm, and I figured this thing would do <strong>something<strong> to help..."  
>"Ugh... what happened?" Storm asked as he came to.<br>"Jet just unlocked the power of the Ark of the Cosmos!" Stated Wave.  
>"...what?" Asked Storm, looking confused ...resulting in Wave hitting Storm in the head with her spanner! "Ouch!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his head.<br>"**What** did I do with this thing?" Asked Jet, who was almost as confused as Storm.  
>"Well, to put it simply..." Wave replied. "The Ark of the Cosmos can temporarily charge up gravity... and then convert it to power Babylon Garden's warp drive."<br>"Hmm, sounds promising." Said Jet as he looked back at the Ark of the Cosmos.  
>"Wait a minute..." Inturrupted Storm. "Babylon Garden is a SHIP?" After Jet and Wave looked at each other, Storm got another spanner to the head! This one resulted in him fainting.<p>

"So, that power was gravity, huh?" Jet asked before Wave pointed to one of the scrolls with five stones of the same shape.  
>"It sure looks that way." She replied. "And there are four more Arks of the Cosmos out there somewhere. That one with the yellow markings seems to be the master unit, while the other four -including the one you're holding- serve under it." While Jet <em>was<em> paying attention, something else was on his mind... "Jet? What's wrong?"  
>"(Who <span>were<span> those guys?)" Jet thought as he looked at where the Nocturnus soldiers were last seen on their blimp, before he shook his head. "Nothin'. If these things can attract one another, you should be able to come up with some kind of Ark-finding radar. Get on it!"  
>"Understood." Wave said before she walked out of the room, leaving Jet alone in his thoughts as he looked out the window again...<br>"(What did they want with the Ark of the Cosmos?)" He thought. "(Maybe that Talon guy sent them... I had a feeling we hadn't seen the last of him...)"

END OF CHAPTER


	3. I Cici a Cat

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 53_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>After meeting the Seedrians, their leader Lady Earthia, and a Wisp by the name of Yacker, Sonic was tasked with leading the charge against the alien invaders known as the Black Arms.<br>Hailing from an asteroid in orbit of Planet Wisp known as the Black Comet, the Black Arms' leader Black Doom only has one intention at the moment: Capture Sonic, and bring him back to the Black Comet... alive. While Sonic, the Seedrians and the Wisps put up a good fight against the Black Arms, many stars rained down on the black creatures, killing them instantly! Responsible for the star shower was a purple Mobian cat that somehow knows Sonic...  
>Who is this cat? And how does she know Sonic? Can she help Sonic liberate Planet Wisp from the Black Arms? Will Black Doom be able to capture Sonic, and conquer Planet Wisp? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Three: I Cici a Cat!_

"Wait a sec." Sonic told the cat in front of him. "How do you know **my** name, if I don't even know you **at all**?"  
>"My name is Cici." Said the cat. "And the reason why I know you is because a mutual friend of ours keeps in contact with me. Does Knuckles ring a bell?" This made Sonic jump with excitement before racing up into Cici's face.<br>"Are you saying you can talk to people back on Mobius?" He asked her in desperation.  
>"Uh-huh." Was all she said while nodding.<br>"Please, you **have** to show me!" Begged Sonic as he grabbed Cici's hands and held them in desperation.  
>"All right, follow me." Cici replied.<br>"Sir Sonic?" Asked on of the Seedrians.  
>"Chill out, guys. Just tell Earthia I'm contacting my home planet." Sonic told them as he and Yacker followed Cici.<p>

As he and Yacker followed Cici through an open field, Sonic couldn't help but be amazed by the sight of trees over the horizon, and the entire field was filled with flowers.  
>"*whistle* What a sight..." He said as he looked all around. Both Cici and Yacker noticed Sonic's curiousity and giggled.<br>"Yeah, even though the Black Arms are still a pretty big threat, this planet is still the same as it was when the Seedrians came here." This made Sonic stop walking.  
>"And just how long have <em>you<em> been here, Cici?" He asked her.  
>"Not as long as you might think..." Said a deep, male voice that came from nowhere, that made Sonic's head start darting around. "In fact, Cici and myself arrived here just a few years ago..."<p>

"Salem, did you have to follow me?" Cici asked before a black cat wearing a traditional karate uniform appeared as if from nowhere, startling Sonic.  
>"Yes? YOU were the one who told me to sneak behind you!" The black cat replied in confusion.<br>"*giggle* I so did." Cici whispered to Sonic. "I just wanted him close to me. *giggle*"  
>"Uh-huh. So, about how you contact Mobius?" Asked Sonic, impatiently stamping his foot.<br>"Oh, right! This way." Cici replied. As the black cat Cici called Salem walked beside Sonic.  
>"You're probably wondering how I can blend in with my surroundings like that, aren't you?" He asked the blue hedgehog.<br>"Well, yeah." Sonic replied. "Cause the only Mobians I know that can do that are chameleons like Espio."  
>"Hmph. Espio was actually the one who taught me how to do it." Said Salem, making Sonic whistle in awe.<br>"Dude, I don't think you could've asked for a better teacher..." He told the black cat.

Meanwhile, Black Doom had returned to the Black Comet, and he wasn't in a happy mood...  
>"That blasted feline..." He said under his breath, before turning his attention to a pod that had a brown Mobian cat within it, and a chamber with what looked like Wisps in it. "How are our experiments progressing, Axtius?"<br>"Well, according to these readouts..." Axtius replied. "The clone of Cici the Cat is almost fully energized. And as for our Hybrid Wisps, they're ready and waiting to be released."  
>"Excellent." Said Black Doom. "And what of the other Wisps? Have all of their Hyper-go-on power been extracted from them?"<br>"See for yourself..." Axtius told him as he showed Black Doom to another chamber that had purple and violet Wisps within it. All of the Wisps were angry and ferocious making Black Doom laugh.  
>"Excellent." He said. "Once the Mobian clone is ready, have her lead our Wisps on a mission to capture that hedgehog." Before Axtius replied, a smashing sound was heard from behind them.<br>"Don't worry, boys..." Said a female voice that sounded like Cici's. When Axtius and Black Doom turned around, they saw the brown cat open up the two fans in her hands. "I'm ready for my first samba..." As she said that, a smirk was seen on her face.

At that moment, Cici and Salem had led Sonic and Yacker to a valley, that had a cliff on the end of it. On top of the cliff was an altar, and surrounding the altar was seven star-shaped jewels, with a larger one in the middle of the altar.  
>"Whoa..." Was all Sonic managed to say, as he was amazed to see this sight.<br>"Well Sonic, welcome to New Star View Valley." Cici said to him. "This is where Salem & I protect the Chaos Stars up there."  
>"Chaos Stars?" Asked Sonic.<br>"I'll explain later." Cici replied before changing the subject. "Don't you wanna contact Mobius?"  
>"Yes! How do you do it?"<br>"Before Salem and I came here with the Chaos Stars three years ago..." Cici said as she grabbed something from the altar. "...we took one of these." She then held a Ring out to Sonic, making him confused.  
>"A Ring?" He asked.<br>"Not just any Ring, Sonic..." Salem pointed out.  
>"It's a Chatter Ring." Added Cici. "And it can be used to talk to anyone you want."<br>"Really? Sweet!" Sonic said with joy as he took the Ring and spun it around his finger. "So... how does it work?"  
>"Well, like a Warp Ring, you just throw it in the air until gets large enough, then touch the Ring and think about the person you wanna talk to." Salem replied. Sonic then flipped the Ring off of his thumb, and it grew in size slightly. Sonic then touched the Ring with his left index finger.<br>"C'mon, Tails..." He said softly. "Can you hear me, bud?"

Meanwhile, back on Mobius, in Freedom HQ to be exact, Tails, Amy and Nicole were sitting in the living room, looking pretty down.  
>"What's happening to us?" Tails asked. "We're falling apart..."<br>"What do you mean, Tails?" Nicole asked back, making Amy angry...  
>"Open your eyes, Nicole!" She shouted. "Sonic is <span>dead<span>, the last we saw of TodStar, he was heading for the Sandopolis Ruins, and Sally's been possessed **again!**"  
>"Oh. I see..." Nicole said softly, now looking upset.<br>"(Didn't know you cared that much about Sally...)" Tails thought as he looked at Amy.  
>"*sigh* I'm sorry, Nicole. I'm just upset..." Amy told her.<p>

"I wish Sonic was still here... he'd be able to make to make us feel better..." Tails said to himself, before a Ring appeared before him, and Sonic's face was within it!  
>"...Tails..." He said, making the fox boy jump. "Can you hear me, bud?"<br>"Sonic!" He shouted with joy, making Amy's face light up.  
>"Tails! Oh, thank Chaos!" Sonic said after hearing Tails' voice.<br>"**SONIC!**" Amy screamed as she jumped in front of Tails to see him, startling him. "_**You're still alive!**_"  
>"Yikes!" Sonic exclaimed. "Hey, Amy.<em> Man<em>, it's good to see you guys."  
>"Likewise, Sonic." Said Tails. "What happened? We all thought you died when you defeated Enerjak."<br>"Heh, so did I." Sonic replied before he told his old friends about his time away from Mobius. "See, I ended up in this void, where I met a little guy called a Wisp..."

At that moment, a flash of light was seen in Downunda...  
>"...<strong>CONTROL!<strong>" Shouted TodStar as he appeared from the flash with the seven Chaos Emeralds in hand. But after the flash disappeared, TodStar dropped the Emeralds and fell to the ground in exhaustion. "*pant* The... Chaos... ugh." TodStar had passed out after he said that, which was when six Mobians showed themselves...  
>"Strewth... never thought we'd see <em>this<em> bloke again!" Said the smallest one.  
>"Yeah..." Added the large, muscular one. "I mean, we all thought that he, Vector and Lily were killed when that Eggman bloke blew up the orphanage..."<br>"So... we leavin' him here, or what?" Asked the bird-like Mobian with the tail of a beaver.  
>"Not on your life!" Shouted the only female Mobian in the area. "We gotta find out what he's doin' with the Chaos Emeralds, after all..."<br>"Yeah, but maybe we oughta keep 'em away from uhim/u..." Said the tall, Mobian with a laid-back kind of voice. "I'm gettin' a _really_ bad vibe from the Emeralds being so close to him, man..."  
>"Good idea." Said the one Mobian with the longest tail, that seemed to be their leader. "Okay guys, let's get our old mate back to our hideout." While all of them carried at least one Chaos Emerald, the larger one also had TodStar unconscious over his shoulder. "TodStar... how'd you survive, mate?"<p>

Later that night, Locke was busy watching the Master Emerald when the face of a grey echidna appeared before him in a Ring...  
>"So... byoub are the current Guardian of the Master Emerald..." He said to Locke.  
>"What? Who are you, and how did you come across a Chatter Ring?" Locke asked the echidna.<br>"*chuckle* I am Imperator Ix of the Nocturnus Clan. And you can thank an echidna by the name of Finitevus that we have returned to Mobius at last." The echidna replied, making Locke widen his eyes in fear.  
>"Finitevus? Nocturnus Clan? No... impossible!" Locke shouted in disbelief.<br>"*chuckle* While you comtemplate your mistake Guardian, allow me to make your job more interesting..." As the echidna said that, the Master Emerald was consumed by an aura of darkness before it shattered!  
>"<strong>NO!<strong>" Locke screamed as the grey echidna was laughing and laughing. Not long after, all of Angel Island began to shake...

END OF CHAPTER


	4. The Reunion Downunda

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 54_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>After confronting Shade and fighting her for awhile, TodStar left the Feathered Icecap with the Chaos Emeralds, leaving Knuckles and Bunnie to deal with her. TodStar ended up fainting when he arrived in Downunda, where six Mobians that spoke like him carried him and the Chaos Emeralds to their hideout.<br>After meeting Ix and hearing the name Finitevus from him, Locke witnessed the Master Emerald shatter into pieces!  
>Can Knuckles and Bunnie defeat Shade? Where are the six Mobians taking TodStar, how do they know him, and why are they interested in the Chaos Emeralds? And can Locke restore the Master Emerald? Find out next in Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Four: The Reunion Downunda_

As Bunnie awakened, she realized that she was still on top of the Feathered Icecap, and she saw Knuckles now struggling to fight Shade... before everything started rumbling!  
>"Oh mah stars!" She exclaimed.<br>"Wh-what's going on?" Asked Shade.  
>"I'm not sure..." Knuckles replied. "But I'll bet it has something to do with the Master Emerald..." The three of them then noticed that the sky seemed to be going up... or the island was falling! "No! Not <em>this!<em>"  
>"What?" Shade asked.<br>"Something is very wrong with the Master Emerald!" Knuckles replied. "Without its power, **all** of Angel Island will fall to the planet bel-UGH!" Knuckles was knocked unconscious by another Nocturnus. This was when Bunnie decided it'd be best if she flew away.  
>"Shoot her down. While I take this one." Shade ordered before he disappeared with Knuckles in tow, while the other Nocturnus soldiers began to fire at Bunnie, but she was out of range.<br>"Oh mah stars!" She cried as she saw Angel Island was falling towards some ruins. "The whole dern island's gonna crash into Glyphic Canyon!"

Meanwhile, TodStar had awakened in a cave, only to find that the Chaos Emeralds were gone from sight!  
>"Ahh! The Chaos Emeralds!" He shouted as he looked around in a panic.<br>"Chill out, TodStar..." Said a voice that he recognized. Emerging from the shadows was a red Mobian wallaby, wearing a brown vest, brown three-fingered gloves, brown elbow pads and brown shoes. "The Emeralds are deeper in the cave, mate."  
>"...Walt..." TodStar said, before a white female koala came into view, wearing a brown sash over her right shoulder, red gloves that had spikes similar to TodStar's on them, a black belt and red boots. "Barby..."<br>"Long time no see, eh?" She asked him. As she said that, four more Mobians came out of the shadows. First was a small yellow wombat who wore a gray trucker hat, green gloves and grey boots.  
>Next was a tall blue emu who wore a yellow bandana and a pink bandana on his head. He also had pink glasses, a white t-shirt, a gold medallion with the peace logo on it, and brown flip-flops (or thongs, as they all call them!).<br>Next to him was a small aqua platypus, who had a little bit of gold in his hair. He was wearing some goggles on his head, white gloves, and black sneakers with a yellow stripe on them.  
>Finally, there was a large, muscular, purple tasmanian devil. He was wearing green gloves (slightly brighter than the wombat's) and shoes of the same colour.<p>

"Stu... Guru... Bill... Thrash..." TodStar exclaimed as he looked at the six of them, before turning his back to them. "Never thought I'd see you bogans again..."  
>"Likewise, mate." Said Bill. "I mean, we all thought you, Lily and Vector got killed when Eggman attacked."<br>"...Yeah, well, we all survived." TodStar replied. "Though I only found out about Lily recently... Anyway, why'd you guys bring me here? I thought you all hated the three of us. Not counting you, Guru."  
>"No worries, man." Guru replied.<br>"Carn, Toddy, we're all grown-up now." Stu told him. "Can't we _try_ to get along?"  
>"*sigh* I will if you blokes will..." TodStar replied, which was when Barby sat beside him.<br>"TodStar, there's somethin' I gotta tell you..." She said to the green echidna, getting his attention.  
>"If this is about you secretly liking me, forget it. I'm already taken." He said back, making Barby blush.<br>"What- no, that's not what I was gonna say!" Barby replied, before calming back down. "What I was gonna say was... I actually felt bad for you three back then..." This shocked everyone in the cave.

"Are you serious, Barby?" Bill shouted in disbelief, before she nodded. "Then why'd you pick on 'im with the rest of us?"  
>"I only did it cause I wanted to fit in with you guys..." Hearing this, Walt stepped forward.<br>"Ditto." He said, making everyone freak out again. However, none of them were aware of Nocturnus soldiers appearing deeper in the cave, where the Chaos Emeralds lied...  
>"You too, Walt?" Shouted Thrash.<br>"Yeah." He replied. "Look, TodStar, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me, mate?"  
>"Hey... it's all in the past, right?" TodStar asked the group, and they all sighed with relief.<br>"Well, now that you've reunited with the Downunda Dags, how 'bout yo- What was that?" Asked Walt, before they all heard clanging from deeper in the cave...  
>"*gasp* The Chaos Emeralds!" Gasped Barby, as they all ran deeper into the cave.<p>

One of the Nocturnus soldiers had managed to vanish with one of the Chaos Emeralds. The other soldiers was about to leave with another Emerald when...  
>"...<strong>Spear!<strong>" Shouted TodStar as he threw a Chaos Spear at the soldier. And while he dodged the attack, he also dropped the Emerald. All of the Downunda orphans were amazed at TodStar's actions!  
>"That's pretty cool, mate." Thrash told him as his right hand was set ablaze.<br>"You can thank Shadow the Hedgehog for that." TodStar replied, before turning his attention back to the Nocturnus soldier. "Get away from those Emeralds, now!"  
>"I don't think so, Brother of the Guardian..." The soldier replied as he started juggling the two Chaos Emeralds he just picked up. "...for every Nocturnus soldier knows your major weakness..."<br>"What?" TodStar asked, before clenching his fists, and looking quite angry. "Shade. That **dibba-dobba!**"  
>"What weakness, TodStar?" Bill asked out of curiousity.<br>"You're about to find out! *cackle*" Shouted the Nocturnus soldier as he slid the Chaos Emerald across the floor, towards TodStar, giving him great pain!

"Mate? What's wrong?" Asked Walt.  
>"The Emerald..." TodStar groaned. "Get it away from me!" Walt then used his tail to whack that Chaos Emerald further out of the cave, where the other Nocturnus soldier was waiting for it!<br>"That's it, come to papa!" He said as the Emerald got closer. But suddenly, it vanished before he could get his hands on it! "What?" Back in the cave, the other five Emeralds started glowing, then vanished!  
>"The Emeralds!" Cried everyone in the cave. As the Nocturnus soldiers disappeared (in a different way than the Chaos Emeralds did, mind you), the seven Downunda orphans experienced what felt like an earthquake!<br>"What in the Realm of Iblis?" Shouted Thrash as TodStar fell down to the ground again.  
>"Angel Island..." TodStar said. "It's fallen down from the sky... that's why the ground's shaking!"<br>"WHAT?" Shouted the rest of the orphans in disbelief.

Early next morning, a brown raccoon wearing a red hat, a red long-sleeved shirt, blue overalls and brown boots was investigating Glyphic Canyon along with a pink frog with long, blonde hair, wearing a crown and a pink dress.  
>"Well, Princess... apart from Angel Island crashing into the ruins, I don't see anything unusual..." Said the raccoon plumber.<br>"That's just it, Mario..." The Princess told him. "Maybe we should check out Angel Island. As far as I know, it's only falls to the ground when Little Planet appears above Never Lake. And it's too early for that."  
>"*sigh* All right." Said the raccoon the Princess called Mario. "I still think that bringing a bunch of Toad Chao with us was a bad idea..."<br>"Hey, don't blame me. They insisted!" The Princess replied as walked towards Angel Island with the Toad Chao following her.  
>"(And c'mon Peach, that myth about Little Planet &amp; Never Lake is just that. A <strong>myth!<strong>)" Mario thought as he ran after them.

Before they could get onto the island however, the frog Princess slipped and fell into the canyon!  
>"Peach!" Cried Mario as all of the Toad Chao flew down after her. As the Toad Chao caught the Princess, she saw a small dark void above her... that eventually flew into her body before she started to move around involuntarily. When Peach's eyes opened, they were black instead of blue.<br>"Oh leapin' lasagna, what am I gonna tell Toadsworth?" Mario asked himself. Before he could worry anymore, the Toad Chao returned whilst carrying the Princess. "Princess, oh thank Chaos! Uhh... where'd that tail come from?" Mario noticed a tail that was poking out of the Princess's dress. She didn't answer, but she started walking towards a Chaos Emerald.  
>"Isn't that..." Mario asked. Again, the Princess didn't answer. But not long after she picked up the Chaos Emerald, she dropped it into her mouth and swallowed it! "What the? Peach, did you just <strong>swallow<strong> that Chaos Emerald?" She didn't answer. All she did was run away from Angel Island as fast as she could! "What? Hey Princess, wait up!" Mario shouted as he and the Toad Chao chased after her. "Bowser's gonna _love_ this! Peach, wait for me!"

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Red Chaos Emerald - Princess Peach the Frog<p> 


	5. WispFiesta

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 55_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>After meeting Cici and Salem the Cats, Sonic discovered that make regular contact with Mobius through an object called the Chatter Ring. So they let him use it to talk to the Freedom Fighters back home, and they could fill each other in on what had happened.<br>Little do any of them know that Black Doom is preparing his next attack on Planet Wisp. Leading the charge is a clone of Cici's, and she's leading a whole group of Wisps into battle!  
>Can Cici and Salem help Sonic get back to Mobius? Just what are the Chaos Stars that they protect? When did the Black Arms get a sample of Cici's DNA? What can the Wisps she's leading into battle do? And exactly what does Black Doom want with Sonic? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Five: Wisp-Fiesta_

Sonic had been sitting in front of the Chatter Ring that he borrowed from Cici for hours, just talking with his friends back on Mobius.  
>"Man, sounds like I missed out on some <em>real<em> fun!" He said to Tails, as he had just been caught up on what had happened since he left Mobius. "So... anybody miss me?"  
>"Of course we missed you, Sonic." Tails replied, before Amy jumped in.<br>"I missed you every second of every day!" She said, startling Sonic slightly.  
>"Right. Of course. ...and Sally?" This made Amy pout before Tails came back into view.<br>"She's tried to visit your grave everyday." Tails replied.  
>"Whoa..." Said Sonic. "I knew she cared about me... but not like that..." Amy overheard this, and stormed out the front door of Freedom HQ, still angry. "Well, I gotta go. But I'll call you tomorrow, OK bud?"<br>"Sure thing, Sonic." Tails replied as he nodded.

As the Chatter Ring changed to it's smaller size again, Sonic took it back to Cici and Salem, who were staring up at the stars.  
>"Well, this sure looks roman-"<br>"Shh! They're coming..." Cici said, interrupting Sonic, as the three of them saw red clouds approaching the valley...  
>"Red clouds?" Asked Sonic. "Is that normal?"<br>"It means that the Black Arms are on their way..." Said Salem.  
>"We have to hide the Chaos Stars!" Cici pointed out. "Rose, we'll need a hand!" After Cici shouted, a stone in the ground lifted, revealing a staircase leading to a chamber underneath the altar. Emerging from the staircase was a small pink cat with blue eyes. She wore a flower crown on her head, a green bodysuit, green shoes with pink stripes and flowers on them, and a red skirt.<br>"Okay, Cici!" Said the small catgirl. Soon, she, Cici, Salem and Sonic were carrying the Chaos Stars into the chamber, when Sonic felt something unusual...  
>"Whoa... what is <em>that<em>?" He asked as he carried the Red Chaos Star.  
>"Oh, that's normal." Cici replied. "The Chaos Stars all have different elements, and grant their users abilities related to that element."<br>"Since you're got the Red Chaos Star, all of your attacks would now be fire-based." Added Salem.  
>"Huh. Pretty cool." Sonic pointed out as they all got the last of the Chaos Stars into the chamber.<p>

As Sonic, Cici and Salem came out of the chamber, they saw that the red clouds had formed into a spiral shape, leaving a circle in the middle of the sky open.  
>"Now we have to defend the valley." Cici pointed out.<br>"Wait, what about that Rose girl?" Asked Sonic.  
>"She doesn't like to fight..." Salem replied as the three of them spotted the a Mobian-like cat and Wisp-like creatures emerge from the clouds. When the cat landed, it and the 'Wisps' slowly approached the altar.<br>"If you want the Chaos Stars, you're gonna have to deal with **us**, first!" Cici warned as she, Sonic and Salem assumed their fighter stances. All they heard was a chuckle from a voice that sounded like Cici's!  
>"We're not here for the Chaos Stars..." Said the cat that sounded like Cici. "Not yet, anyway..." When Sonic, Cici and Salem saw who was talking to them, they saw a brown cat with gold eyes. She wore an orange hairband (that had what appeared to be a logo shaped like a sun attached to it), and gold bands on her wrists and ankles. Her shirt, dress, pants and shoes all shared the similar pattern of red, yellow and orange with black points on the ends of the clothing. But what they all noticed right away was that her face resembled Cici's!<p>

"Uhh... any relatives we don't know about, Cici?" Asked Sonic. All the purple cat did was shake her head.  
>"*chuckle* My name is Asunta. I was cloned from your DNA, Cici..." Said the cat as she extended her fans. "And all my Wisp friends &amp; I want from you this evening is that cutie of a blue hedgehog." As she said that, three small groups of Wisps appeared beside her. One group was purple, had no visible eyes, but had horns on top of their heads and mouths, aswell. Another group was a violet colour. Like the purple Wisps, they had no visible eyes, but had mouths. And these Wisps had curved spikes outside of their bodies.<br>The last group had heads that were shaped like Black Doom's head. They were coloured black and had red on the tips, and had three red and yellow coloured eyes.  
>"Whoa. They look pretty nasty..." Sonic pointed out as the three of them looked at the Wisps.<br>"What have you done to these Wisps?" Cici shouted, demanding an answer.  
>"Hey, I didn't do it." Asunta replied. "The guys who created me did it. They said <em>something<em> about extracting their Hyper-go-on power... or something like that." Both Cici and Salem were shocked to hear what had become of these Wisps.

"All right, you want me?" Sonic asked. "Come and get me."  
>"I should warn you... we're just the first wave." Said Asunta, waving her finger in front of Sonic, before pointing it up to the spiralling red cloud. "More Black Arms are coming for you, blue hedgehog..."<br>"Then I guess we'd better get this party started." Sonic replied as he was about to run towards Asunta, but she threw her arms down to the ground as fast as she could, creating a pretty fierce tornado with her fans. But Sonic started to Spin Dash in a circle, going in the opposite direction as the tornado. When Sonic and Asunta's attacks collided, they merged together to become on large hurricane! And Sonic was in control!  
>"Ahh! Quick, one of you Wisps merge with him!" Asunta shouted. One by one the Wisps tried to get to Sonic, but they all got blown away!<p>

However, one purple Wisp managed to fly into Sonic, causing the hurricane to stop, and Sonic to change...  
>"Sonic?" Asked Cici as she, Salem, Asunta and the rest of the Wisps witnessed Sonic transform into a dark purple beast with a huge mouth filled with sharp teeth! Sonic then started 'running' and chomping away from them, moving closer to the second wave of Black Doom's attack.<br>"Oh no, you don't!" Asunta warned as she revealed a scepter of some sort and connected her fans to it before jumping on it, and flying after Sonic with the Wisps behind her.  
>"Hey!" Shouted Cici as she waved her staff, and two cresent moons flew out of it, and after Asunta. Asunta managed to dodge Cici's attack, but she saw what it did to a rock: Sliced it in half!<br>"Wanna try that again?" She asked as she held her scepter behind her, and prepared for battle.  
>"You bet I do!" Cici replied as she did the same with her staff. "Stay here, Salem."<br>"Of course." The black cat ninja replied before Cici and Asunta ran towards each other. "It is my duty to protect the Chaos Stars."

As Black Doom's third eye watched Sonic chomp through his wave of Black Arms, he couldn't help but laugh, which got Sonic's attention when the purple Wisp left his body.  
>"Hey buddy, I just ate my way through your army, and you think that's funny?" Sonic asked him.<br>"Hahahaha... you are an ignorant one, blue hedgehog..." Black Doom replied. "Tell me... is your father the same?" This made Sonic a little angry.  
>"What's it to <strong>you?<strong>" He asked, making Black Doom laugh again.  
>"If you can survive this, I will tell you..." The floating creature replied. "BLACK BULL! I summon you!" As he shouted that, a large, one-eyed monster with small wings appeared from the spiralling red clouds. "Behold! The wrath of Black Arms!"<p>

"All right, bring it on!" Challenged Sonic as he ran towards the monster. It spat a large fireball at Sonic, but thanks to his Quick Step ability, he dodged it. When he got close enough, Sonic tried a Homing Attack on the side of it's stomach, but it didn't seem to affect it all that much... "What?" Black Bull then released a fireball onto the ground, creating a wave of fire that destroyed the grass and flowers! Sonic managed to avoid it, though, as he jumped out of harm's way. While he was airborne, Sonic tried Homing Attacks all over the monster's back, but again, no damage.  
>"Hahahaha... You were foolish to challenge Black Bull, blue hedgehog..." Black Doom told Sonic. "Its skin is impenetrable. There is nothing you can do to stop its rampage!" Hearing this, Sonic got an idea... After leaping over another fire wave, Sonic charged at Black Bull using his Homing Attack again. His target this time was Black Bull's eye, and once he hit his mark, he saw that the monster was moving around in pain!<p>

"Yes! I found it's weak spot!" He cheered as he landed on the ground and saw the result of his attack. After it recovered from Sonic's attack, Black Bull started to fly towards New Star View Valley, but Sonic quickly chased after him. "And where do you think **you're** going? I haven't given you a black eye yet!" Before Sonic caught up with Black Bull, a violet Wisp merged with Sonic, causing him to change into a small black hole (with yellow eyes and mouth) that sucked everything that was close enough in! Including Black Bull!  
>"How can you use the power of our Nega-Wisps so easily?" Black Doom angrily asked as Sonic turned back to normal and got Black Bull in the eye again. Sonic just shrugged. "Very well. If you will not answer me, I suppose I will find out for myself..." Black Bull tried continue it's journey towards New Star View Valley, but Sonic kept it at bay with a number of Homing Attacks.<p>

All of a sudden, a Wisp that resembled Black Doom's head merged with Sonic causing him to change again... this time he melted into a black and red liquid.  
>"Now, Black Bull. Attack!" Ordered Black Doom. While Black Bull attacked Sonic with his fireball, it didn't affect the former hedgehog. In fact, it made him leap into Black Bull's mouth, and eventually into it's body, causing it to move around involuntarily. Eventually, cracks of light were coming from all over Black Bull as it continued to experience pain.<br>"What's this?" Asked Black Doom, before he witnessed Black Bull explode in an orb of light! Emerging from the light was Sonic (back to normal), and the Wisp he merged with. "How... how did you defeat one of my strongest soldiers?"  
>"Hey, you shouldn't have made your Wisps so interested in me." Sonic replied as he rubbed his nose with his left index finger, lifting up his left arm, allowing Black Doom to see a S-shaped mark on his skin. This mark was black and red, and also had two dots on seperate sides of it.<br>"Hmhmhmhm... enjoy your new powers while you can..." Said Black Doom, before he flew away. "...for they will soon work in my favor..." Not hearing Black Doom's last comment, Sonic raced back to New Star View Valley.

Meanwhile, watching from a high orbit above Planet Wisp and the Black Comet, was a small spaceship (supposedly a fighter, the way it was shaped). Inside the ship was what looked like a Mobian wearing a red uniform with gold armor. His shoes were green and had the same colour armor. His gloves were blue, and had what looked like blue cannons connected to them. His helmet was the same colour as he shoes, but his visor was up, revealing the face of Sonic the Hedgehog!  
>"Hmm... I don't like where this is goin'..." He said to himself with a voice that sounded like Sonic's, as he witnessed the black and red mark on Sonic's arm. Suddenly, his communication screen lit up, revealing what looked like Princess Sally!<br>"Zonic!" She said with Sally's voice, startling the Sonic look-alike. "What are you doing in orbit above Planet Wisp?"  
>"J-just taking some R&amp;R. Like you ordered me to, Captain..." He nervously replied.<br>"You're spying on Sonic again, aren't you Commander?" She asked, before Zonic eventually nodded. "*sigh* I know you're worried about him Zonic, but he can take care of himse-"  
>"I'm not so sure this time, Zally..."<br>"Hey, you're on duty. So it's _Captain_ Zally to you."  
>"Funny, I thought you ordered me to take some R&amp;R."<br>"Don't get smart, Zonic. Just leave a cloaked camera there, come back to the fleet, and we'll talk."  
>"Or we could talk while we check out the Asteroid Coaster. I hear it's one sweet ride."<br>"**Zonic!**"  
>"*chuckle* Sorry, ma'am. I'm on my way. Zonic out." As Captain Zally told him, Zonic left a camera behind as he piloted his ship through a tunnel made of Rings. Eventually after Zonic left, the camera blended in with it's surroundings as it began record what it was watching...<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Egg Zpace Khaos

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 56_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>After Locke witnessed the Master Emerald shatter into pieces, it lost all of it's power, causing Angel Island to fall down onto Glyphic Canyon!<br>While Bunnie managed to escape capture, Knuckles was knocked out before he got the chance. Shade then disappeared with Knuckles and the other Nocturnus soldiers with her.  
>Before Angel Island fell, TodStar reunited with the Downunda Dags. The reunion didn't last long however, as some Nocturnus soldiers appeared, and tried to take away the Chaos Emeralds. Before their fight got interesting however, all seven Emeralds vanished!<br>The day after Angel Island crashed into Glyphic Canyon, a raccoon plumber by the name of Mario, a frog Princess known as Peach and a bunch of Toad Chao went to investigate why this happened. During this time, Peach was possessed by a dark aura, causing her to grow a tail, and swallow a Chaos Emerald! Once the Princess ran away, Mario and the Toad Chao chased after her.  
>Meanwhile, above Planet Wisp, someone called Zonic was watching Sonic fighting the Black Arms when he was called back to active duty by Captain Zally.<br>Where did Shade take Knuckles? What happened to the Chaos Emeralds? Can TodStar trust the other orphans who teased him in the past? Who are the plumber and the Princess? Who are Zonic and Zally, and why do they resemble Sonic and Sally? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Six: Egg Zpace Khaos_

Within a land filled with lava and bird-shaped rock, there was a large castle, where the local tyrant rules. Little did he know that a group of familiar invaders wanted the castle for themselves...  
>"Ahh hahaha!" Laughed a large yellow turtle, in front of an army of smaller turtles. While they all had shells and shoes of different colours, the larger one had spikes on both his green shell and underneath his dark green shoes. He had red hair and eyebrows, and also had horns on his head. "All right men, I'm sure you've all heard that the Princess has run away from her precious Kingdom and her furry hero." Hearing this, some of the turtles nodded, while others were shocked. "Now, I know that we've failed to kidnap her in the past, but if there's anytime to bring her back to Babylon Volcanica, it's <strong>now!<strong> Who's with me?" Amongst the cheering was a few turtles screaming, but the larger one didn't seem to notice...  
>"Ha ha ha. 'We're under attack!' You guys are the best!" He said, before he realized what he had just repeated. "What? That raccoon is here <em>already?<em> But we don't even have the Princess yet!" Looking at the back of the crowd, he noticed some soldiers in black armor. "Hey! You guys don't work for me. What do you want?"  
>"We claim your castle in the name of Imperator Ix!" Said one of the soldiers. "You will surrender it and yourselves to us at once."<p>

"Bwa hahaha! And what makes you think you can defeat King Bowser?" The large turtle asked before he spewed fire at the soldiers, feeling confident that they would back off. However, they started taking out the smaller turtles, making Bowser worried... "Huh. I didn't think I'd have to use it so soon..." Bowser then pulled out the blue Chaos Emerald from inside his shell!  
>"How did <span>you<span> aquire a Chaos Emerald?" Asked a Nocturnus soldier after seeing Bowser with an Emerald.  
>"That's not important." He replied. "What's important is how I'm gonna use it to kick you guys out of my castle!"<br>"What?" Asked the Nocturnus soldiers as they saw the Emerald make Bowser a little bigger...  
>"Bwa hahahaha! Are you sure you wanna take me on now?" He warned with an evil grin on his face. Before they could answer him, Bowser breathed fire on them, disabling them long enough for him to spin at them in his shell, knocking them out of the castle! "Whoa. Such power... and that was just ONE of the Chaos Emeralds..."<br>"*gasp* So, what're we going to do, Lord Bowser?" Asked one of his turtle soldiers before Bowser reverted back to his normal size.  
>"What else? Collect the other Emeralds!" Bowser replied. "Rally the troops! We've going on a treasure hunt! *cackle*"<p>

At that moment, Tails, Amy and Nicole were now sitting within Freedom HQ, discussing a way to get Sonic to return to Mobius, when Nicole mentioned something else on her mind...  
>"Nocturnus..." She said, only just loud enough for Tails and Amy to hear.<br>"Nicole?" Asked Tails.  
>"The Nocturnus Clan..." Said Nicole as she stood up in realization. "Now I know why those soldiers were after me!"<br>"Really? Why?" Asked Amy.  
>"They were Nocturnus soldiers... and I was created by the Nocturnus Clan!" Hearing this, Tails and Amy were shocked. "I have to find them."<br>"What? But Nicole, they're evil!" Shouted Tails as he ran in front of her.  
>"Not from what I remember." Nicole replied. "All they wanted while they were in the Twilight Cage was to return to Mobius." Before Tails let her go, Bunnie fell to the ground, exhasted, making the three of them run up to her.<p>

"Bunnie! Are you all right?" Amy asked her. Bunnie didn't answer, as she was still breathing heavily.  
>"I wonder why she's so exhausted..." Tails thought out loud as he examined her.<br>"Because her rocket-powered feet run off of her lifeforce." Stated Nicole after she had scanned Bunnie.  
>"*pant* Shade... *pant* captured Knuckles... *pant*" Was all Bunnie managed to say before she passed out, leaving the three Freedom Fighters speechless! Until a Chatter Ring appeared before them. Inside the Ring was what appeared to be Sally.<br>"Sally!" Tails exclaimed, before he heard chuckling and realised what was going on.  
>"I am calling on behalf of your friend, Knuckles." Said a male voice from Sally's mouth, before revealing Knuckles being held back by two Nocturnus soldiers.<br>"Don't listen to him! It's a trap!" He shouted as he struggled to break free.  
>"The Nocturnus Clan and myself are willing to give you both Knuckles <em>and<em> Princess Sally..." Offered Finitevus. "...in exchange for the Gizoid."  
>"Deal." Was all Nicole said, and it scared Tails and Amy.<br>"Nicole, are you **crazy?**" Amy asked her.  
>"No. I will willingly surrender myself if both Sally and Knuckles go free." Nicole told Finitevus.<br>"Excellent." Finitevus replied. "Then we shall make the trade on West Side Island at this time tomorrow." This piece of news shocked Tails as the Chatter Ring vanished.

Meanwhile, within Robotropolis, a number of Egg Pawns were tightning screws and welding sheets of metal together, to form a large, half-spherical object.  
>"Gah hahaha! Everything is going directly according to plan!" Said Dr. Eggman as he was overseeing every moment from his Egg Mobile with his lackeys, Orbot and Cubot.<br>"So, how long 'til this thang is up and runnin'?" Asked Cubot, with his voice chip acting up once again.  
>"Grr. Well, if everything remains on schedule, my latest creation should be operational within a month." Eggman replied.<br>"Well, I'm not sure everything IS on schedule, boss..." Orbot pointed out, as he looked at a map of an island that Eggman recognised.  
>"No! My Badniks!" He exclaimed. "No matter. I'll deal with this myself. You two make sure that the Egg Pawns remain busy with this until I return."<br>"Yes, boss." Orbot said as he bowed before the Doctor.  
>"Aye aye, cap'n!" Said Cubot as he saluted Eggman. Eggman then piloted an Egg Hawk away from Robotropolis, while a number of Egg Flappers followed him.<br>"(What has happened to my precious Badniks?)" He asked himself. "(I'll figure it out once I get to West Side Island.)"

Later, within deep space, a large spaceship fleet (complete with battleships, gunships, medical ships, hundreds of fighters and one large flagship) was moving through the sector pretty slowly when a lone fighter appeared from a tunnel made of Rings that vanished as quickly as it appeared. Inside the fighter was Zonic. He was flying towards the flagship, when he received a communication signal from the flagship. Appearing onscreen was someone who looked like Knuckles, but he was wearing a uniform much like Zonic's.  
>"Identify yourself, pilot." Said the echidna with a voice like Knuckles.<br>"Commander Zonic, reporting in Znuckles." He replied, while trying to keep in a fit of laughter. "Requesting permission to land within the flagship. Over."  
>"Permission granted sir, but would you please stop laughing at my name?" Said the echidna that Zonic called Znuckles as he opened the landing bay of the ship.<br>"*snicker* Sorry Ensign, but I am trying." Zonic replied before he activated his fighter's landing gear.

When Zonic jumped out of his ship, he was greeted by someone who resembled Dr. Eggman, but he had similar uniform to Zonic on, only it was a black coat, and he had a shorter moustache than Eggman did, aswell as different glasses, and a headset communicator.  
>"(Great. Ol' Zeggman wants to chat. Again.)" Zonic thought as he approached the Eggman look-alike.<br>"So, I hear you were watching your other self again..." He said to Zonic as they walked.  
>"Y-yes, sir." Zonic nervously replied. "In fact, I'm on my way to meet Captain Zally about that now." This made Zeggman slam Zonic into a wall!<br>"You're lucky I find you useful, Commander..." He told Zonic, who had an angry look on his face, aswell. "...otherwise, you'd be looking through a capsule, hurtling into an uninhabited planet!"  
>"Heh. You're lucky you outrank me, Zeggman." Said Zonic. "For I'd have probably done that to you a <span>long<span> time ago if I was in charge..." Zeggman then threw Zonic to the floor in disgust.  
>"That's <strong>General<strong> Zeggman to you, Zonic." Zeggman told him. "And the likes of you will never command a fleet such as Zpacefleet! Now get out of my sight."  
>"Yes sir, <strong>General<strong> Zeggman." Zonic replied as he walked out of the landing bay.

Soon, Zonic arrived in Captain Zally's quarters, where she was waiting for him. She looked like Sally in everyway, except she had her hair in a ponytail, and she had Zonic's uniform on.  
>"You wanted to see me, Captain?" Zonic asked her.<br>"Yes, I did. At ease, Zonic." Zally told him, before Zonic removed his helmet. "I happened to catch your encounter with the General before you came to me... why must you continue to antagonize him, Commander?"  
>"Ma'am, in my defense, he was waiting for me in the landing bay!" Zonic replied, making Zally sigh.<br>"Zonic..." She started as she got close to him. "I can't keep protecting you from him forever. Eventually, he's gonna get what he wants of you."  
>"Which is why we've gotta execute our plan sonner than later!" Zonic told her, making Zally looked out her window. "C'mon Zally... you'd be a much better leader than ol' Zeggman."<br>"Mmm..." Zally moaned as she felt Zonic's hands on her shoulders, before coming back to her senses. "What about your brother?"  
>"Him? Ha. He'll be easy to deal with once Zeggman's gone." Said Zonic, as he started to massage Zally's shoulders.<br>"You're lucky I like you, Zonic..."  
>"And why's that, ma'am?"<br>"If I didnt, I'd be throwing you in the brig for all this mutiny talk." This startled Zonic slightly. "Dismissed." As Zonic left Zally's quarters, he couldn't help but think of what he spoke to the Captain about...  
>"(You know I'm right, Zally...)" He thought as he made his way back to his quarters while putting his helmet back on. "(We can't keep working like this forever...)"<br>"*sigh* I know you're right, Zonic..." Said Zally as she laid on her bed. "...I just don't think we can get enough of the troops to rally under us..."

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Red Chaos Emerald - Princess Peach the Frog<br>Blue Chaos Emerald - King Bowser Koopa


	7. The Lies Inside

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 57_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Some new soldiers from the Black Arms arrive to capture Sonic. One of them was a clone of Cici the Cat, calling herself Asunta. While Cici dealt with her clone, Sonic fought one of Black Doom's most powerful soldiers, with the help of some unusual Wisps. After the monster's defeat, Black Doom noticed that one of his Wisp-Hybrids had left a mark on Sonic... Someone else who noticed this was Commander Zonic, who was watching Sonic from high above Planet Wisp. And although he was called back to his fleet, he left a cloaked camera behind so he could still watch Sonic.<br>What's happening to Sonic? And how long until he finds out? How did Black Doom create those Wisp-Hybrids? And why is Zonic so focused on Sonic? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Seven: The Lies Inside_

Sonic soon returned to New Star View Valley, where Cici was still fighting Asunta, but she was starting to struggle against her clone.  
>"Hah! Give it up! Like me, that blue hedgehog is property of the Black Arms!" Asunta said to Cici. But she didn't take into account how quickly Sonic would defeat Black Bull, as he Spin Dashed into her back!<br>"Sonic! Whew, thanks." Cici said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.  
>"Hey, no problem." Sonic replied as he gave Cici the thumbs-up, unaware that Asunta was doing some sort of dance with her fans.<br>"Oh, Sonic..." She called out to him. And as he turned around, Sonic felt strange as he watched Asunta dancing before him... "That's it... watch me sway, Blue..."  
>"What the? What're you doing to him?" Angrily asked Cici.<br>"*chuckle* Easy, Cici. After I do this..." Asunta replied as she grabbed her sceptor from the ground, and aimed the end of it at Sonic, who looked dazed. Asunta then fired an energy blast at Sonic, but it seemed to have no effect on him... "...he's mine now. Like that black cat will be..."  
>"Fat chance, faker! C'mon, let's go!" Cici shouted as she ran towards Asunta. But before she could get close, Sonic Spin Dashed into her, knocking her out cold!<br>"Awesome job, Sonic." Asunta pointed out. "C'mon. Let's go back to the Black Comet." As Salem arrived on the scene, he witnessed Asunta and Sonic get absorbed by the red clouds. Yacker also witnessed this, and he went flying back towards New Seedria in a panic.

Watching this from his quarters on the fleet's flagship was Zonic, and was feeling tense after what he had seen.  
>"No! Sonic!" He exclaimed as he stood up from his chair. "I've gotta help him!" As Zonic grabbed his helmet, he had opened his door, and noticed Captain Zally and someone who looked like Tails standing at the door. "Lt. Zails? Captain?"<br>"Sit down, Zonic." Zally said to him, and he complied.  
>"We need to talk to you, sir." Zails told him, before he and Zally sat down.<br>"Okay... what is it?" Zonic asked them. Both Zally and Zails were hesitant to speak.  
>"We feel that your obsession with Sonic is making you a little... what's the word?" Started Zails, but he didn't know how to finish the sentance.<br>"Stalker-like." Said Zally, and Zails nodded in agreement. Zonic however, did not. "Before you respond, I have to admit that Sonic _does_ look like he's in trouble..."  
>"Which is why I've gotta get go-"<br>"**But**... we've got bigger problems..." Zally pointed out.  
>"Like?" Asked Zonic.<br>"The Nocturnus Clan." Zails replied, making Zonic's eyes widen in fear. "Znuckles detected that the clan had returned to Mobius from the Twilight Cage."

"General Zeggman is waiting for everyone so he can begin explaining his mission plan." Said Zally, making Zonic fold his arms in disgust.  
>"Zeggman's only gonna lead us into disaster..." He said coldly.<br>"Maybe, but I'm sure I'll come up with something should there be anything wrong with his plan." Zally added. Zonic then looked at Zally with determination before the three of them walked out of his quarters. On the bridge of the flagship, General Zeggman was standing with pride from the observation floor.  
>"Attention all personal on all ships." He said through the communication system that spread throughout the entire fleet. "We have detected some unusual acitvity coming from Mobius, as the evil and thought to be extinct Nocturnus Clan threatens our homeworld. If all ships would follow the flagship through the Ring Tunnel to Mobius, I shall brief you all on our attack plan..." Outside, the Zpacefleet's flagship fired multiple Ring-shaped beams ahead of it, creating the Ring Tunnel that Zeggman mentioned. After the flagship flew into the Ring Tunnel, the rest of the fleet followed, allowing all ships in the fleet to travel through space at an incredible speed.<p>

Meanwhile, Asunta and Sonic had arrived within the Black Comet, when they were confronted by a small Black Arm that wore a uniform.  
>"I see you have returned with the blue hedgehog, Asunta." It said. "Well done. Black Doom is expecting the two of you."<br>"All right Axtius, but I'm gonna show him around, first." Asunta replied as she wrapped her arm around Sonic's, before she led him deeper into the Black Comet. "Over here is our science lab. It's where I was created, and where Black Doom fused his blood with some of the Wisps we captured to become the Hybrids you saw earlier." While Sonic was still in his dazed expression, Asunta enjoyed showing him around the Black Comet. "Ahh, over here is Black Doom's daughter. She's been imprisoned her until she gets her act together."  
>"Or until I can do <strong>this!<strong>" Shouted the Mobian-like Black Arm as she lunged at Sonic, who was up against the glass. Once the imprisoned Black Arm felt the warmth of Sonic's hands, she leapt into his body, making him fall to the ground!  
>"Sonic?" Asked Asunta, not sure what was happening. When Sonic's eyes opened, they were the same colour as usual, but he also had the Black Arm's third eye on his forehead, and he looked quite mad...<br>"**Finally!** I'm free of that cage!" He said after he looked at his hands.  
>"What the?" Asunta asked, before seeing 'Sonic' smirk.<br>"My name is Black Soil..." Said the formally imprisoned Black Arm in Sonic's voice. "And thanks for bringing the blue hedgehog to me. I can use his speed to escape this rock!" Before Black Soil could reach the transporters, Black Doom appeared before her and Sonic. But in a different way than usual...  
>"You honestly thought I would let you get away that easily, Black Soil?" He asked her. All she did was make Sonic smirk again.<br>"Actually, yeah..." She replied. "...cause maybe you forgot that I could do this... Chaos **CONTROL!**" As she shouted that, Black Soil and Sonic disappeared in a flash of light similar to Shadow and TodStar...

Almost instantly, Black Soil and Sonic arrived before Earthia's tree within New Seedria via Chaos Control. They then fell to the ground, but Sonic got on his knees before Black Soil emerged from under his body, making them stare at each other. The Seedrians were moving towards them armed with spears, but Sonic quickly stood up.  
>"Stop! Don't hurt her!" He shouted.<br>"And why not?" Asked one of the Seedrian soldiers.  
>"Cause she's not like the rest..." Sonic replied, making Black Soil stare up at him with confusion. "She hates her own kind."<br>"How did you...?" She began to ask, as Sonic smiled at her.  
>"While you were controlling my body, I checked out what was going on inside your head." Sonic replied. "You <em>really<em> hate your old man, don't ya?" Black Soil nodded. "Well, don't worry. You'll be safe here." As Sonic gave her his thumbs-up, Black Soil noticed the black and red mark on his arm had gotten more noticable...  
>"Are you aware of this, Sonic?" She asked as she showed him the colours on his arm. Judging from the expression on his face, Black Soil speculated that he did not know...<br>"Wh-what **is** that?" He asked while getting a good look at it.  
>"It seems that when you used the power of the Black Arm Wisp, it gave you something of a side-effect..." Black Soil speculated. "And I'm guessing that me controlling your body just made the infection spread..."<br>"Isn't there something you can do?" Sonic asked her, but she shook her head. This made Sonic look back at the mark in fear...

As the Zpacefleet soared through space via the Ring Tunnel, everyone had gathered in the briefing room in the flagship, or at least had their communicators online.  
>"All right gentlemen... and ladies..." General Zeggman began. "Here's the plan: Many of the Nocturnus are invading Mobius as we speak, but there are still a fair few guarding the planet from above, so it's a safe bet that they've gotten to the Space Colony ARK. Colonel Zadow, it's up to you to sneak into the ARK's central control room, remove any Chaos Emeralds they have in there, and eliminate any Nocturnus soldier you find."<br>"Yes, sir." Zadow replied as he saluted the General. Zadow resembled Shadow very much, only he was in Zonic's uniform without the helmet.  
>"Captain Zally... you'll be leading the charge for the fighters." Zeggman told Zally, making her uncomfortable, and making Zonic frustrated. "Once you've escorted Colonel Zadow to the ARK, you'll be leading the charge against the Nocturnus above the planet."<br>"General, _I_ should be leading that mission!" Zonic stated in protest, getting everyone's attention. "Everyone here knows I'm the best fighter pilot in the galaxy! I know it, Captain Zally knows it, and **you** know it too, sir!"  
>"I beg to differ, Commander..." Zeggman replied. "For I've been going over your records aswell as the Captain's... and it seems that she's been more successful in the dogfights than you have!" This information stunned Zonic temporarily.<br>"Those records about our airtime maybe true sir, but what about our ground-time?" He asked the General.  
>"Again, the Captain tops you." Zeggman replied. "That's why she's the Captain, after all..." The expression on Zonic's face showed defeat, and Zally didn't like it. "Well, now that that's settled, man your stations, and may the Power of Chaos be with you."<p>

Later, as Zonic was climbing into his fighter, Zally walked up to his ship.  
>"Zonic, I've been thinking..." She said to him. "...I'm going to let <strong>you<strong> lead the attack against the blockade."  
>"What? But, the General..."<br>"My records aren't like that, Zonic. I've seen them for myself. You're the right choice for the charge."  
>"Thanks Zal- uhh, ma'am." Hearing this, Zally giggled.<br>"Good luck out there." She said to him.  
>"You too." He replied before she walked towards her ship.<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	8. The Trading Ruins

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 58_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Now that Bowser the Koopa has discovered just how much power the Chaos Emerald he holds has, he's determined to find the rest!<br>Cutting a deal with Finitevus and the Nocturnus Clan, Nicole is willing to surrender herself in exchange for Sally's body and Knuckles. They are to make the exchange on West Side Island, where Eggman is also headed, but for another reason...  
>Meanwhile, Zpacefleet is currently approaching Mobius at high speed, planning to help the denizens of their home planet against the Nocturnus Clan.<br>Can Bowser succeed in his search for the Chaos Emeralds, or will the Nocturnus hinder his plans? Why is Eggman on his way to West Side Island? Will Finitevus honor his agreement and let Sally & Knuckles go? Can Zpacefleet help take out the Nocturnus Clan? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Eight: The Trading Ruins_

The day after he left Robotropolis, Dr. Eggman had just landed his Egg Hawk on top of his base on West Side Island.  
>"Now, what's all this abo-" He asked as he entered the command centre, but he was inturrupted by a number of Nocturnus soldiers aiming their arm cannons at his head!<br>"So, **you** are the Dr. Eggman these machines have been telling us about..." Said a grey echidna standing in front of a monitor.  
>"What? Who are you, and why are you in my Metropolis base?" Eggman angrily asked. The echidna merely laughed as he walked towards the Doctor, revealing that he had no pupils and a beard.<br>"I am Imperator Ix of the Nocturnus Clan." He replied. "And your 'Badniks' as you call them will prove useful to me..." Before he could or Eggman could talk any further, a beeping sound was heard...  
>"My lord, the Gizoid approaches." Said a Nocturnus soldier stated as he bowed before Ix.<br>"Excellent. Finitevus will finally get what he wants, now that he has helped us return to this world." Ix pointed out, making Eggman think...

At that moment, Tails and Amy were in the Tornado, escorting Nicole towards West Side Island. But when Tails looked down at the island, he instantly looked up at the sky.  
>"Tails? What's wrong?" Amy asked him. "You've been quiet the whole flight."<br>"It's this island, Amy..." The two-tailed fox replied. "West Side Island..."  
>"Oh, right. This is where you met Sonic, right?"<br>"Well, yeah. But this island means more to me than that. **Much** more..." Following Nicole (who was in her Rocket Mode), Tails had begun his descent into what looked like ruins surrounded by trees and water...  
>"What is this place?" Asked Amy as she, Tails and Nicole walked deeper into the jungle.<br>"The Aquatic Ruins." Nicole replied almost instantly.  
>"Huh. Isn't it a little weird to have ruins like these so close to a casino?" Amy asked as she pointed to the neon lights and spotlights nearby.<br>"I'm actually surprised at how many Badniks are still here..." Tails pointed out as he looked around. "I mean, I thought Sonic and I got rid of them all!"  
>"You can thank the Nocturnus Clan for that..." Said a familiar voice, making the three of them stop.<p>

When they walked a little closer, they saw Knuckles being held back by two Nocturnus soldiers, while Sally wasn't restrained at all.  
>"Finitevus..." Tails grumbled.<br>"All right, children..." Said the male voice. "Hand over the Gizoid, and you will get your friends back." While Nicole started to walk towards the Nocturnus, Tails stopped her.  
>"Give us Knuckles and Sally, first." He demanded.<br>"Very well, fox-boy..." Said the male voice coming out of Sally's mouth, as he revealed a Chaos Emerald.  
>"I <em>knew<em> I could sense a Chaos Emerald around here!" Knuckles pointed out as Finitevus raised the Emerald above Sally's body, causing the Rings around her arms and legs to detach, and a dark spirit left her body along with the Rings. Soon, the dark aura transformed into a white echidna with black markings all over his body. He had bandages on his hands and feet, wore glasses and a black cape, and the Chaos Emerald was now part of his forehead!

"Ahh... finally. I have my own body again." Said the echidna as he revealed his yellow and black eyes, while Sally's body fell to the ground. "Release the Guardian. He's not the twin I'm after, anyway..."  
>"Ngh-what? What do you want with TodStar?" Knuckles asked after he was pushed to the ground. Finitevus didn't answer, as dark auras appeared around his hands and Nicole.<br>"Come with me, Gizoid..." He told her.  
>"Oh, no you don't!" Shouted Knuckles, before green auras appeared around his hands, aswell as Nicole. "Not until you tell me what you want with my brother."<br>"*chuckle* You honestly think can match my power?" Asked Finitevus.  
>"I'd like to think so." Knuckles replied with a grin on his face. "I am a Guardian, after all..."<br>"Heh. That's funny... so am **I!**" Shouted Finitevus as he threw what looked like dark Thunder Arrows at Knuckles, making the red echidna lose his grip on Nicole when he got hit. "Farewell."  
>"No, stop!" Knuckles said as he got to his feet and ran towards Finitevus, but he, Nicole and the Nocturnus soldiers disappeared just before Knuckles landed a hit on the white echidna. "<strong>FINITEVUS!<strong>"

"Is she all right, Amy?" Tails asked as they looked over Sally's body.  
>"She's alive..." The pink hedgehog replied. "But I think she might be in a coma..." This was when Knuckles turned to them.<br>"Let's get going." He told them. "It isn't safe here."  
>"(I can vouch for that...)" Tails thought as he and Amy carried Sally to the Tornado as Knuckles followed. Little did they know that the Nocturnus Clan was still watching them from the shrubs.<br>"Heh. Once they take off in their aircraft... shoot them down." Finitevus ordered, making Nicole gasp. As they began firing on the Tornado, Tails did the best he could to avoid their attack, while Amy & Knuckles held on for dear life, and Sally was strapped in behind Tails. Eventually, the plane was hit by one of the Nocturnus, causing smoke to flow out of the plane!  
>"Everybody hold on!" Tails shouted as he tried to keep the Tornado steady while flying back to West Side Island. "I'm gonna try and set us down at the Emerald Hills!"<p>

Later that evening, the raccoon known as Mario had arrived in a town that had many houses. Some of which were shaped like mushrooms. These buildings housed many Toad Chao, much like the Chao that had accompanied him and the Princess, aswell as mushroom-headed Mobians resembling the Toad Chao.  
>"Finally! I thought we'd <em>never<em> get back to Spagonia!" Mario said as the Toad Chao flew back into their homes. Mario then looked up at the castle on the hill above Toad Town. Like most castles, it was made of stone, but also had a red roof, and a flag on each point of the roof, including the top. "*sigh* I guess I'd better give 'em the bad news..." Just as Mario got to the castle's moat, a large turtle came down hard on the ground before him, making Mario fall on his butt!  
>"Ahh hahahaha!" It cackled as it saw Mario get to his feet. "We meet again, Mario! Have you given up looking for your precious Princess? *cackle*"<br>"What? How did **you** know she was missing?" The raccoon plumber asked the large turtle.  
>"Oh, I've got my ways..." He replied as he pointed up at smaller turtles with wings. "Just like those guys told me that she's been possessed by their god." The turtle then pointed behind Mario, to three soldiers in black.<br>"And you believed them?" Mario asked in disbelief. "C'mon Bowser, I thought you were smarter than that. I mean, you don't-"  
>"Of course I don't believe them!" Bowser replied as he pulled one of his arms back into his shell. "They're only following me and my troops because I've got this."<p>

"No way..." Mario said as he saw what Bowser had pulled out of his shell... "Where did YOU find a Chaos Emerald?" Bowser merely laughed at the comment.  
>"Mario... how long have you known me... really?" He replied as he and Mario stared at each other, before the Nocturnus soldiers approached the two.<br>"All right gentlemen, hand over the Chaos Emerald, and no one gets hurt." One of them demanded. After hearing this, Mario & Bowser smirked at each other, before Mario twirled around, hitting one of the soldiers with his tail, while Bowser retreated to his shell and spun into the other two!  
>"First one to find Peach gets her Chaos Emerald?" Bowser challenged as he and Mario stared at each other with smirks on their faces.<br>"And some cake!" Mario replied as he jumped and started waggling his tail, allowing him to fly. But he couldn't fly too high up, as he and Bowser saw explosions in the sky...

Those explosions were coming from the battle above Mobius, where Zpacefleet had engaged the Nocturnus Clan's blockade in battle. While both sides were firing all they had, the ships of the Nocturnus Clan were holding position...  
>"Damage report, Ensign Znuckles." Ordered Zeggman.<br>"Shields are holding at 95%, but the blockade's is still much stronger..." Znuckles replied. Zeggman then pressed a button on his headset.  
>"Attention, fighters." He announced to all fighters in the flagships landing bay. "Now is your chance to strike! Captain Zally, your squad must protect Colonel Zadow until he has safely boarded the ARK. That's your top priority!" As Zonic powered his ship's engines, he still felt angry...<br>"(Can't believe I gotta protect him...)" He thought, before hearing a familiar voice on his communicator...  
>"Hmph. Even after all these years of fighting with me, you've <em>still<em> gotta protect me, Commander." Said the voice of Zadow, making Zonic growl.  
>"You're lucky we need you for this mission, bro..." Zonic replied. "Otherwise I'd be shootin' you down myself."<br>"That's 'Colonel' to you, Zonic." Zadow replied. "And you're lucky I don't have you court-martialed for that remark..." After that, the 50 fighters within Zpacefleet blasted out of the flagship and the three battleships. Four of those fighters were piloted by Captain Zally, Colonel Zadow, Commander Zonic and Lieutenent Zails.

At that moment, Nimue, the Lady of Never Lake was standing in front of the lake, staring up at the dogfight in the sky, when Sir Lancelot walked up to her.  
>"Milady? What's wrong?" He asked her. Nimue just looked at Lancelot with great fear in her eyes.<br>"Little Planet is soon to return to this lake..." She replied. "...and I fear that its return may doom Mobius for all eternity."

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Red Chaos Emerald - Princess Peach the Frog<br>Blue Chaos Emerald - King Bowser the Koopa  
>Yellow Chaos Emerald - Dr. Finitevus<p> 


	9. Chaotic Showdown

_**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**_  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 59_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>After helping Cici deal with her clone, Sonic fell victim to Asunta's mind control, and he was escorted up to the Black Comet, where he was possessed by Black Soil, Black Doom's daughter. During her time controlling his body, Sonic discovered that Black Soil hated everything the Black Arms stood for, and was willing to do anything to fight against them. Once Black Soil left Sonic's body, she showed him that the red and black mark on his arm was spreading. Just who is Black Soil, and why does she hate her own kind so much? What's happening to Sonic, and how long until it has completely spread all over his body? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Nine: Chaotic Stardom_

Once Sonic had told the cats about Black Soil and what had happened to him once he returned to New Star View Valley, they got worried.  
>"So, does this mean you're turning into one of them?" Cici nervously asked the hedgehog, but he just shrugged.<br>"I don't trust that Black Arm that came back with you..." Said Salem. "For all we know, she could be contacting them right now."  
>"And say what, 'I still hate your guts, so just leave me alone'?" Sonic replied, making Salem angry. "Look man, I was inside her head! There's nothing evil about Black Soil."<br>"Maybe he's right, Salem..." Cici pointed out. "I mean, look at her play with Yacker and Rose!" What she, Salem and Sonic saw was Black Soil and Rose throwing a ball around, while Yacker was happily flying around them. Before anything else was said, Sonic and Black Soil gasped, as they both sensed a familiar presence...  
>"The Black Arms..." Sonic said to himself before red clouds emerged again.<p>

Before any of them knew it, Asunta returned with a Black Arm wearing a helmet and uniform. Cici instantly threw two cresent moons at Asunta, but she dodged the attack.  
>"Chaos Eye!" Shouted the Black Arm in uniform as he stared at Yacker and Rose. After he said that, a green light shone from his eyes, paralyzing Yacker and Rose in the process, as they stared at him in fear.<br>"Stop it, Axtius!" Black Soil yelled, making him turn to her.  
>"And if I don't?" He replied. Before Black Soil could say anything, Sonic Spin Dashed through Axtius, making him twirl around in the air before landing on the ground.<br>"Leave 'em alone." Sonic told him. But Axtius just laughed in his face.  
>"You won't be saying that once that infection of your spreads!" He replied before he threw Sonic up to the altar where the Chaos Stars were. Sonic tried to grab one of the pillars, but he picked up the red Chaos Star instead, making it fuse with him.<p>

Axtius then jumped up to the altar where Sonic was, but was distracted by the Chaos Stars... allowing Sonic to punch him off the altar!  
>"Ngh. What? Where did <strong>that<strong> come from?" He asked in disbelief.  
>"Huh. I guess the Chaos Stars have a different effect on me..." Sonic pointed out as he suddenly appeared before Axtius, getting Cici's attention...<br>"Teleportation?" She asked Sonic, but he shook his head.  
>"Nah, I was here the whole time." Sonic replied. "You just didn't see me."<br>"Invisibility..." Axtius speculated before jumping towards Sonic and the Chaos Star. "Gimme that!" Sonic dodged Axtius, and by the time the Black Arm turned around, Sonic was gone.  
>"Heh heh. What's the matter? Can't see me?" Sonic teased. "Maybe you're just too slow..." This made Axtius angry...<br>"Show yourself, hedgehog!" He demanded, but all that got him was an invisible Spin Dash to the face! "Asunta, we're leaving!" Cici's clone didn't hear him, as she was still fighting Cici. After hearing this, Sonic saw the yellow Chaos Star, and got an idea...  
>"(I just hope this works...)" He thought as he picked up the yellow Chaos Star, before looking at Axtius. "(Asunta's already gone... you just leave while making some comment about destroying us...)"<br>"Consider yourself lucky, hedgehog." Axtius told him. "While I need to retreat for now, I'll be back! Chaos **CONTROL!**" And with a familiar flash of light, he was gone.

Soon, Cici and Asunta were still exchanging attacks, before Sonic Spin Dashed into Asunta's back, knocking her out for a while. As she reawakened, she thought she saw a flash of green light as her sight returned, only to find TWO Cicis standing before her!  
>"What the?" She asked before rubbing her eyes in disbelief. "TWO Cicis? Isn't one enough?" Both Cicis just smirked at Asunta, but one of them was showing their teeth.<br>"You're outnumbered, Asunta!" Said one Cici.  
>"So why don't you just run on home?" Asked the other one. Asunta then combined her fans with her scepter, jumped on it, and flew away while screaming in a panic! Once Asunta was far enough away, one of the Cicis started glowing green, before reverting back to his original form (Sonic), and the green Chaos Star emerged from his left hand.<br>"How'd you do that, Sonic?" Cici asked him. "I mean, that Chaos Star can be used to heal others, or control dirt, not look like someone else!" All Sonic did was shrug.  
>"I don't know." He replied. "I guess they really do have a different effect on me..."<p>

Later, Black Doom had both Axtius and Asunta together so he could yell at them at the same time.  
>"You two are starting to disappoint me, greatly!" He told them. "Either bring Sonic and Black Soil back to me, or you will die!" Both Axtius and Asunta gulped aftet hearing that! After being dismissed, Axtius returned to the research lab, where the Wisps used to be.<br>"You're going to have to do better than that to threaten me, 'sir'..." Asunta said to herself, but Axtius managed to hear her, and this made him think...

At that moment, back on Mobius (deep beneath Station Square to be exact), there were Overlanders training with weaponry, filling out paperwork, or just relaxing. Amongst the relaxers were Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, and Shadow the Hedgehog, but he wasn't relaxing. He was staring at the green Chaos Emerald he was holding...  
>"Shadow, will you stop looking at that Emerald?" Rouge asked him. "Just chill out! Go on standby mode, like Omega."<br>"*sigh* I'm sorry Rouge. But I've got a lot on my mind, so it's not exactly easy for me to relax..." Shadow replied.  
>"Whatever." Said Rouge. Not long after she said that, Commander Tower was seen on the monitor in their quarters.<br>"Team Dark, I have a new mission for you." He said, grabbing Shadow & Rouge's attention, and Omega returned online. "According to our satallites, the moon known as Little Planet is about to return to Mobius to hover above Mercia's Never Lake."  
>"Yes, we all know the story, sir." Rouge pointed out.<br>"Very well." Tower replied. "Your mission is this: Find and retrieve the seven Time Stones that are said to be located there." The three of them saluted the Commander, as they understood their mission. "Good luck, Team Dark."  
>"Thank you, sir. Chaos <strong>CONTROL!<strong>" Said Shadow before warping himself, Rouge and Omega out of GUN HQ using the Chaos Emerald.  
>"With those Time Stones in our possession, it will be child's play to remove the Mobians from this planet..." Tower said to himself.<p>

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Red Chaos Emerald - Princess Peach the Frog<br>Blue Chaos Emerald - King Bowser the Koopa  
>Yellow Chaos Emerald - Dr. Finitevus<br>Green Chaos Emerald - Shadow the Hedgehog


	10. Big Trouble on Little Planet Pt1

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 60_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>TodStar was reunited with the rest of the orphans of the Downunda Orphanage where they grew up. And while they made peace with him, the Downunda Dags and TodStar discovered the Nocturnus Clan taking the Chaos Emeralds, but they all disappeared before they could get their hands on them.<br>Zpacefleet had engaged the Nocturnus in space, and Zonic's squadron have been ordered to protect Colonel Zadow until he boards the ARK.  
>After Nicole surrendered herself to save Sally and Knuckles, Finitevus revealed a Chaos Emerald, allowing his true form to emerge! While Tails, Amy and Knuckles tried to retreat from West Side Island, they were shot down by the Nocturnus, while Eggman was captured during his mission to investigate the island.<br>And the Lady of Never Lake has predicted that the return of Little Planet shall doom Mobius! Is she right? What's so dangerous about Little Planet? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Ten: Big Trouble on Little Planet (Part One)_

Above Mobius, Zpacefleet had begun to hold its position against the Nocturnus blockade, allowing their fighters to pass through without harm.  
>"Zonic, Zails, Colonel, you three still with me?" Captain Zally asked as her fighters flew past the Nocturnus blockade undetected.<br>"Yes, ma'am." Both Commander Zonic & Lieutenant Zails replied, as they had their ships on both sides of Zally's.  
>"Right behind you, Captain." Said Colonel Zadow as he flew his ship in formation behind Zally's.<br>"All right boys, we've gotta escort the Colonel to the ARK. Ready?" Zally asked again.  
>"Ready!" Zails replied.<br>"Let's go!" Added Zonic, before he flew his fighter over Zadow's, ending up behind him. "I'll cover you, sir."  
>"Hmph. Like I need it..." Said Zadow as he zoomed towards the ARK with Zonic, Zally and Zails not too far behind.<p>

Within Zpacefleet's flagship, everything was shaking, as they were under heavy fire.  
>"Shields are holding at 85%, sir!" Ensign Znuckles pointed out.<br>"Return fire, Lieutenant Commander Zector!" He said to a crocodile that resembled Vector.  
>"Aye, sir." Zector replied before pressing a button, allowing their flagship to fire lasers at a Nocturnus ship in the blockade.<br>"General, our blockade is unable to hold its position!" A Nocturnus soldier informed what looked like a robot. "We must retreat down to Mobius!"  
>"Negative." Said the robot, as it revealed itself: A light-blue Gizoid with yellow eyes. "Hold your position, and return fire. We shall remain here until ordered otherwise."<br>"Yes, General Charyb." What no one above Mobius seemed to realize was that a moon was entering the planet's atmosphere...

At that moment, TodStar was back at what was left of the Downunda Orphanage with the majority of the orphans, looking through what files were left...  
>"Wow, this place sure has seen better days..." Bill pointed out as he and Stu looked around, while Thrash stood guard.<br>"So, what d'you blokes want from here?" TodStar asked them as he flicked through a folder.  
>"We're trying to get all of the orphans that were here back together." Walt replied, making TodStar a little nervous.<br>"Uhh, you realize I don't count, right?" He asked. "I mean, I'm one of the Freedom Fighters! Which reminds me, I _should_ be looking for the Chaos Emeralds..."  
>"After seeing you get hurt from being near one, I'd keep my distance if I were you, mate!" Thrash shouted. Little did any of them know that a dog and a fox were watching them...<br>"Ahh, here's one..." Barby pointed out. "Patrick the Dog. Wonder where he is now?"

"Right here, Barby." Yelled a voice from above. Jumping from the wrecked roof was Patrick the Dog. "Y'know, I've always wondered how much you koalas can BEAR. *snicker*" This made all of the Downunda orphans in the area gather before Patrick.  
>"Oi, watch that mouth of yours, PAT." TodStar warned the labrador, making him growl ferociously. "What're <strong>you<strong>, of all Mobians, doin' here?"  
>"Grr... just following orders of the one who hired me..." Patrick replied while pointing up to a red female fox, wearing a yellow bow in her hair, a black tube-top, black arm-length, finger-less gloves, three grey belts and black boots. All of a sudden, she jumped down and landed on TodStar, while holding his arms back in a painful way!<br>"TodStar!" The Downunda orphans shouted as they ran towards him, but they were stopped by Patrick growling at them.

"Ngh! Who in the Realm of Iblis are you?" TodStar asked while taking in the pain.  
>"Just someone who needs your help to locate someone else..." The fox replied.<br>"*pant* You've got GUN's loyal pet at your disposal, there. Can't ya just use his resourc- AAH!" TodStar asked again, but he was inturrupted when the fox moved his arms in the wrong way, causing him more pain.  
>"I already am, Toddy..." The fox whispered to him as she had her head close to his. "But I need you and your Chaos Control abilities to find him for me."<br>"Heh. And if I don't?" The green echidna chuckled.  
>"Patrick?" Asked the fox, making Patrick throw a Chaos Emerald at TodStar, making him scream in pain! "Now, all this pain'll go away if you promise to help me. All right?"<br>"GRRRRAAAAGGHH! ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT, JUST GET THAT BLOODY EMERALD AWAY FROM ME!" TodStar screamed, before the fox kicked the Chaos Emerald back to Patrick, who ran away with the Emerald.  
>"That's a good boy..." Said the fox as she helped TodStar up. "Now, Patrick will meet up with us in Mercia. By that time, you'd better have the one I want, or it's more time with the Emerald for you."<br>"*groan* Fine. Chaos **CONTROL!**" TodStar replied before warping himself and the fox away from Downunda, leaving the other orphans feeling confused...

Meanwhile, the Tornado crashed into a hill on the edge of West Side Island, but everyone on board jumped off before the plane was destroyed.  
>"Ohh, I'll <em>never<em> fix the Tornado now!" Tails complained, while Knuckles stared up at the hill they crashed into, lost in thought...  
>"(Finitevus... why does that name sound so familiar?)" He asked himself, before he looked back at Tails, Amy and an unconscious Sally... "Y'know, I can get you guys back to Freedom HQ." "Well, that'd be great, cause I don't feel like taking Sally by myself!" Amy told him.<br>"Wait. **How** can you, Knuckles?" Asked Tails, before Knuckles hopped and appeared to be hovering above the ground, as his dreadlocks blowed around in the wind. "Wow, cool. Okay, you guys go. I'll stay here and see if I can repair the Tornado."  
>"But you just said-" Amy told Tails, but he inturrupted her.<br>"I know. But maybe the Badniks around here can help me..." Amy shrugged before she let Shahra take control of her body.  
>"Speed Break!" She yelled as he blasted across the water, while Knuckles soared through the air while carrying Sally. When they left, a number of animal-like robots appeared to trap Tails, but he just smirked at them while revealing a spanner...<p>

A short time later, Eggman and Imperator Ix were witnessing Tails defeat Eggman's Badniks with ease!  
>"My beautiful Badniks!" The Doctor cried, as they saw Tails gathering up the remains of the Badniks, and bringing them to the wreckage of the Tornado.<br>"Hmm... that boy is more resourceful than I thought..." Ix thought out loud. "Perhaps _he_ can help me reprogram the Gizoid..."  
>"I already told you, Ix." Eggman growled. "You need to establish a Link with it before you can reprogram it!" This resulted in Ix using dark magic to slightly choke Dr. Eggman!<br>"Don't you think I know that, Doctor?" He angrily asked him. "**I created the Gizoids!** That reminds me..." Ix then revealed a Chatter Ring, that had a red Gizoid that appeared to have one blue eye smaller than the other inside it. "General Scylla, how goes the battle on the spacefront?"  
>"Spacefront?" Eggman asked curiously before coughing.<br>"Meh heheheheh! We're going out with a bang, my lord!" Scylla maniacally said. "I wish you could see this in person! Deh hahahaha!"

At that moment, Colonel Zadow and Commander Zonic were closing in on the ARK, with Captain Zally and Lieutenant Zails behind them.  
>"Admiral, I'm approaching Space Colony ARK." Zadow told Zeggman via communicator.<br>"Excellent! You know what you have to do, Zadow." The Admiral told him.  
>"Yes, si-UGH!" Zadow replied, but his ship was hit by a Nocturnus cannon blast, which sent him plummeting down towards a Nocturnus battleship.<br>"Colonel!" Zally cried out.  
>"Zadow!" Shouted Zonic.<br>"NO!" Screamed Zeggman, as Zadow screamed at the top of his lungs before his ship exploded upon impacting the Nocturnus ship's shield, which shattered upon impact! "Attention all fighters! Concentrate your fire on that battleship! **NOW!** Captain, that includes your squadron aswell."  
>"Not this time, General!" Said Zonic as he flew towards the ARK, while Zally and Zails flew back to the fleet.<br>"Zonic?" Zally asked, before realizing what he was doing.  
>"What do you think you're doing, Commander?" Zeggman asked in anger.<br>"What the Colonel couldn't." Zonic replied as he landed his fighter in the ARK's landing bay.  
>"You're trying my patience, hedgehog!" The Admiral warned.<br>"(What patience?)" Zonic thought as he started shooting at the Nocturnus soldiers with the lasers on his wrists. General Zeggman was very angry after realizing that Zonic was ignoring him.

"Uhh, General?" Asked Znuckles.  
>"<strong>WHAT?<strong>" Zeggman screamed, startling the echidna ensign.  
>"I'm uhh, detecting a moon entering Mobius' atmosphere..." This made Zeggman get back on his feet (mentally).<br>"That must be Little Planet." He speculated. "We have to eliminate the Nocturnus before Little Planet reaches its destination!"  
>"But sir, shields are at 50%" Protested Zector. "I don't know how much longer we can last here!"<br>"(You had better succeed, Zonic...)" Zeggman thought as he stared at the ARK. "All cannons, target the closest battleship and FIRE!"

"...**CONTROL!**" Shouted Shadow as he, Rouge and Omega returned to the outskirts of Mercia, where they encountered a familiar green hedgehog...  
>"Well, if it isn't Stripes..." He said to Shadow. "I've been waiting for you..."<br>"You... and that... dark presence again..." Shadow said as he felt something dark around Scourge.  
>"Yeah, yeah. See that?" Scourge asked as he pointed up to a moon burning up whilst entering the planet's atmosphere.<br>"MOON DETECTED." Stated Omega. "IDENTIFIED AS LITTLE PLANET."  
>"That's right." Said Scourge. "What d'ya say we race to see who can get the most Time Stones? Winner takes all!"<br>"Hmph. Fine." Shadow replied, before he and Scourge zoomed towards Never Lake, with Rouge and Omega not too far behind. After they disappeared from sight, TodStar and the red fox appeared via Chaos Control.  
>"*gasp* He's close..." She told TodStar, before giving him a picture of Scourge the Hedgehog. "<strong>That's<strong> who you're lookin' for."  
>"Yeah, all right..." TodStar replied as he and the fox ran after Scourge. "By the way, what's your name?"<br>"*sigh* Fiona." She replied. "Fiona Fox." Neither TodStar nor Fiona knew about Little Planet closing in on Never Lake...

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Red Chaos Emerald - Princess Peach the Frog<br>Blue Chaos Emerald - King Bowser the Koopa  
>Yellow Chaos Emerald - Dr. Finitevus<br>Green Chaos Emerald - Shadow the Hedgehog  
>Cyan Chaos Emerald - Patrick the Dog<p> 


	11. Big Trouble on Little Planet Pt2

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 61_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Zpacefleet had begun to gain the upper hand in their fight against the Nocturnus blockade, when Colonel Zadow was shot down, and disobeying direct orders from General Zeggman, Commander Zonic took his place and boarded the ARK.<br>While Amy (& Shahra) and Knuckles took Sally back to Knothole, Tails stayed behind to easily deal with the Badniks while he repaired the Tornado.  
>In Downunda, Fiona Fox and her hired hand (Patrick the Dog) had captured TodStar in order to help Fiona find Scourge. They tracked him down to Mercia, where he was racing Shadow to the falling Little Planet.<br>Can Zonic succeed where Zadow failed? Will Zpacefleet be able to destroy the Nocturnus blockade before Little Planet arrives above Never Lake? Can Tails survive on West Side Island on his own? Can TodStar help Fiona find Scourge? And will Team Dark beat Scourge to Little Planet's Time Stones? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Eleven: Big Trouble on Little Planet (Part Two)_

Inside Space Colony ARK, Commander Zonic was easily shooting his way through any Nocturnus soldiers in his way, until the lasers on his wrists started beeping...  
>"Commander, I've noticed that your wrist lasers are overheating." Zeggman pointed out via communicator. "I'm ordering you to abort your mission."<br>"I'm not done just yet, sir." Zonic replied, as he revealed part of a sword. When Zonic pressed a button, a blade made from electricity emerged from his hands!  
>"Grr. Very well. You have 10 minutes before Little Planet appears above Never Lake." Zeggman warned.<br>"Yes, sir." Zonic replied as he sliced his way through any debris, while Zeggman just sat back in his seat, holding his head.  
>"(Why do I get the feeling that hedgehog is going to be the death of me?)" He thought.<p>

At that moment, Procurator Shade had arrived within Hidden Palace, where Locke was unconscious, and the Master Emerald was still in pieces.  
>"Lord Ix, the Master Emerald is still in pieces, and the Guardian's father is unconscious." She said to Imperator Ix via Chatter Ring.<br>"Don't worry about the Master Emerald..." Ix replied. "Just have your men keep an eye on the Guardian, and return to me."  
>"Yes, my lord." Said Shade as she bowed before him.<p>

A short time later, Mario arrived at Mushroom Hill on Angel Island, and grabbed a flower that appeared to be on fire when he saw Shade pressing down on a switch that closed a door behind her...  
>"(That must be the leader of those troops that me and Bowser fought!)" He thought. "(I wonder what they're hiding in that cave...)" As soon as Shade disappeared into thin air, Mario pressed down on the same switch, allowing him access to the cave that Shade sealed off. "Whoa, I'd better grab one of these..." He said to himself as he picked a green mushroom with white spots.<p>

Meanwhile, Zonic made it safely to the central control room of the Space Colony ARK, where he found two of the seven Chaos Emeralds.  
>"General, I've found the central control room." He said. "The Nocturnus Clan have got two Chaos Emeralds powering the Eclipse Cannon." Hearing this, Zeggman got to his feet in a rather fast manner.<br>"Zonic, aim the Eclipse Cannon at the Nocturnus blockade, and fire!" He ordered.  
>"Aye, sir!" Zonic replied, before targeting the closest ship in the blockade. Suddenly, half of the ARK's outer shell was blasted off, revealing three flaps on two sides, and a cone-shaped spire in the middle. The spire soon opened it's four sides, revealing a thin tower that was crackling with green energy. Eventually, the tower fired a beam at the closest Nocturnus battleship, which not only penetrated its shields, but caused it to explode! Seeing this, Zpacefleet's crew threw their fists in the air with praise.<br>"Magnificent! Keep firing, Zonic!" Zeggman told the Commander.  
>"I can't, sir. The cannon's gotta recharge..." Zonic pointed out, before realizing that a number of Nocturnus soldiers had entered the control room. "...and I've got some uninvited guests."<br>"You've got 3 minutes to fire again, Zonic. Do you copy?"  
>"*bzz* Ngh! Ha! Roger that. *bzz*"<p>

At that moment, TodStar and Fiona were still running after Scourge, when the fox started to get frustrated... still unaware that Little Planet was closing in...  
>"Why can't you just use Chaos Control to get us to him?" She asked the echidna.<br>"*pant* I'm low *pant* on energy..." TodStar replied while panting as he started to slow down. "I gotta *pant* eat something... *pant*"  
>"Oh no, you're not stopping now!" Fiona told him as she grabbed his arm and got him running again. Suddenly, TodStar sensed a familiar presence as he fell to his knees...<br>"M-Master..." He breathlessly muttered, before falling to the ground.  
>"What the? Hey, wake up!" Fiona shouted as she noticed TodStar face-down in the dirt, unaware that Little Planet was now floating above Never Lake, and sending a pulse throughout all of Mobius every minute or so...<p>

Someone who sensed this was Shadow, who stopped running after Scourge, who stopped himself after seeing Shadow wasn't with him.  
>"Hey, what's the deal, Stripes?" He asked as he ran back to see Shadow staring at his Chaos Emerald in confusion... "I'm playin' fair for once, and you're goin' easy?"<br>"I... I can't sense anything from this Chaos Emerald..." Shadow replied, as he stared at the Emerald, which looked more rock-like. "I can't sense _any_ Chaos Energy at all!"  
>"Shadow!" Cried Rouge, getting his attention. Omega had fallen to the ground, and his eyes had appeared to be deactivated. Shadow then opened Omega's energy port and picked up the fake Chaos Emerald that Tails made for him.<br>"Not even from this fake Emerald..." He said, completely shocked. "Nothing!"  
>"Well, while you're freakin' out, I'm gonna get my hands on those Time Stones. Later!" Scourge told Shadow and Rouge before taking off at high speed.<br>"Shadow, we have to keep going." Rouge told him.  
>"But my-"<br>"Forget about the Power of Chaos for now! You can still beat that creep to the Time Stones! I _know_ you can."  
>"...*sigh* Okay, let's go." Shadow and Rouge continued chasing after Scourge.<p>

Meanwhile, Eggman was still held at gunpoint within his Metropolis base on West Side Island, while Ix was looking over Nicole with Dr. Finitevus.  
>"Give it up." Eggman told them. "If a genius like myself can't find a way to control that robot, no one can!"<br>"Silence, Doctor!" Ix shouted. "Can you explain to me why we need him again, Finitevus?"  
>"Merely to repair the Badniks, and to keep them under our control, is all..." The white echidna replied, before Nicole suddenly fell to the floor, and the nanites covering her body melted off of her, revealing another fake Chaos Emerald!<br>"Hmm..." Muttered Ix as he picked up the fake Emerald. "Perhaps now we can make some changes..."  
>"Already working on it, my lord." Finitevus replied, as Eggman stared in awe. "(Although it seems my power has suddenly vanished...)"<p>

Zonic was now repeatedly pressing on the button to fire the Eclipse Cannon, but it wouldn't work, as the two Chaos Emeralds powering it had turned into a rock-like state.  
>"(That can't be good...)" He thought.<br>"Zonic! Little Planet has reached it's destination, rendering all Chaos Energy around Mobius useless!" Zeggman told him via communicator. "Bring the Emeralds back to the flagship, immediatly!"  
>"I'm on it!" Zonic replied as he pulled the Chaos Emeralds out from where they were, and ran back out. As Zpacefleet continued it's assault against the Nocturnus blockade, Zonic flew out of the ARK, only to get hit by a Nocturnus weapon that activated his Ring Tunnel generator! "What the-?" Before anyone knew it, Zonic's fighter blasted into the Ring Tunnel! "WHOOOOOAA!"<br>"Commander!" Zeggman shouted in anger.  
>"Zonic!" Zally and Zails cried.<p>

At that moment, within Hidden Palace, one of the Nocturnus soldiers had chained Locke up to the wall, while the other two were gathering pieces of the Master Emerald, totally unaware that Mario was hiding, and had crushed the flaming flower in his hand, causing his clothes to change from red and blue, to white and red.  
>"All right, Knuckles scum..." Said the Nocturnus holding Locke's chin. "Where are the Chaos Emeralds?"<br>"You Nocturnus fools will destroy yourselves with those Emeralds." Locke replied, resulting in the soldier punching him in the stomach!  
>"Tell me, Guardian!" He shouted, but before Locke could reply, fireballs had hit the other two soldiers, causing them to disappear without the pieces of the Master Emerald. Emerging from the flames was Mario.<br>"You want some of this, too?" He asked the other Nocturnus while holding balls of flames in his hands.  
>"You got lucky, Knuckles scum..." He said as he turned to Locke before disappearing like Shade did. Mario then busted Locke out of the chains with more fireballs, and helped him off the ground.<br>"Are you all right, Guardian?" Asked Mario.  
>"*cough* Yes. I am fine." Locke replied. "But I fear that all of Mobius is in great danger..."<p>

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Red Chaos Emerald - Princess Peach the Frog<br>Blue Chaos Emerald - King Bowser the Koopa  
>Yellow Chaos Emerald - Dr. Finitevus<br>Green Chaos Emerald - Shadow the Hedgehog  
>Cyan Chaos Emerald - Patrick the Dog<br>Grey and Purple Chaos Emeralds - Commander Zonic


	12. Big Trouble on Little Planet Pt3

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 62_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Zonic managed to fight his way to the central control room of the ARK, where he found two Chaos Emeralds! Zeggman ordered him to use the weapon the Emeralds were powering to destroy the Nocturnus blockade. But because the cannon needed to recharge after an attack, and as Little Planet had arrived above Never Lake, Zonic could only use the cannon once. He was then ordered to take the Chaos Emeralds to Zpacefleet's flagship, but when his fighter was shot, he unintentionally activated his Ring Tunnel generator!<br>Because Little Planet is now above Never Lake, it has rendered ALL Chaos Energy useless, which may explain why TodStar passed out, and why Shadow can't use any of his Chaos Powers!  
>Back on Angel Island, Mario found Shade hiding something in a cave, and he decided to investigate. What he found was Locke getting interrogated by a Nocturnus soldier, while the other two were gathering pieces of the Master Emerald. Mario stopped them by bringing the fire, and freed Locke from his chains, only to get a warning from the current Guardian's father... "All of Mobius is in great danger."<br>What happened to Zonic? Will Zpacefleet succeed in destroying the Nocturnus blockade? Why has Little Planet affected Mobius so? What do Ix and Finitevus have planned for Nicole, now that she's unintentionally shut down? Is Mario even close to finding Princess Peach? And what of Locke's warning? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Twelve: Big Trouble on Little Planet (Part Three)_

Scourge was making his way towards Mercia, when he spied a small Mobian dog aiming his sword at him.  
>"*snicker* Sorry kid, but you're in my way." He told him before he Spin Dashed towards him, making Macho a little nervous... when Scourge was suddenly held in place by an aqua-coloured aura!<br>"Now, Lancelot!" Shouted Galahad, as the armored black hedgehog threw a red spear at Scourge, making the green hedgehog scream in pain.  
>"Gawain, Lamorak, now!" Lancelot yelled, allowing the armored echidna and hawk to leap at Scourge from opposite directions and start slashing with both pairs of swords. Percival then shoved her sword in front of her, allowing a flame to emerge from it and hit Scourge!<br>"Now, Your Highness!" She shouted, while looking at a cloaked hedgehog on a cliff. He then revealed his sword, twirled it around and held it above his head before jumping down.  
>"With this single act, the Knights of Mercia shall purge Mobius of this evil once and for all!" He shouted as he fell. However, none of them counted on the Scepter of Darkness in Scourge's pocket, which caused a purple orb to emerge around the green hedgehog, then disappeared with him before the King could land a hit on him.<p>

"Blast!" He said as he pulled his sword from the ground.  
>"I don't understand..." Said Lancelot. "With Little Planet now in place, how was he able to avoid the King's final blow?"<br>"Perhaps he can command different kinds of energy, like ourselves." Speculated Percival.  
>"Hmm... now that you mention it, that didn't <strong>feel<strong> like Chaos Energy..." Gawain pointed out.  
>"Personally, I still think we should help bring down those Nocturnus soldiers..." Said Galahad, who changed the subject.<br>"Agreed." Lamorak added. "I still can't believe their leader was part of the World Grand Prix, like myself!"

"No." Said Rob, which got the others' attention. "We have reunited after so long. And by Chaos, I will **not** have us seperated again! However, I would like you all to search our land for some magical friends of ours. And any Nocturnus soldiers you see, you may bring down. Galahad, take Macho with you."  
>"Again, Your Highness?" Galahad painfully asked as he got down on his knees. "Spare me from the torture, sire. Please!" "May I take the boy?" Asked Percival, to which Rob nodded, and Galahad sighed with relief. "You owe me one, Galahad."<br>"I suppose so..." The armored silver hedgehog replied while blushing slightly, as the armored cat pulled down her visor. "Thank you, Percival."  
>"Hm. You're welcome..."<p>

Meanwhile above Mobius, Zpacefleet was starting to struggle as their flagship's shield had cracks in it.  
>"Sir, our shields are down to 21%!" Znuckles stated. "We have to retreat!"<br>"No!" Zeggman angrily replied. "I unever/u retreat! We keep fighting 'til the bitter end!"  
>"Yes, sir..." Said Zector, unsure about the General's statement. Suddenly, Captain Zally arrived on the bridge, with Lieutenant Zails behind her.<br>"General Zeggman, this is a mutiny." She told the General, as she and Zails looked pretty serious... but Zeggman just laughed in their faces.  
>"Mutiny? On my ship?" He asked himself. "I never thought I'd see the day... Security to the bridge!"<br>"Yes, sir. On our way." Said a voice similar to Espio's.  
>"Heh heh. I suppose with Zonic abandoning us, you needed to do this before all of your support crumbled..." Zeggman told Zally as she had her arms folded. "Well guess what, Captain? You <strong>have<strong> no one to support you! Everyone else in Zpacefleet is loyal to **me!**"  
>"Oh, really?" Zally sarcastically asked with a grin on her face. "Boys?" As she said that, both Znuckles and Zector aimed their wrist lasers at Zeggman. Mere seconds later, a chameleon the looked like Espio, a silver hedgehog, and a green echidna (all wearing the same uniform) arrived on the bridge, and aimed their wrist lasers at the General, aswell!<p>

"This would probably be one of your most stupid plans yet, Captain..." Zeggman pointed out, as he saw everyone aiming their primary weapons at him. "A mutiny during a battle?"  
>"Good point." Said Zally. "Ensign, take us out."<br>"Yes, ma'am." Znuckles replied while saluting Zally, before pressing some buttons on the console, activating a Ring Tunnel that all of Zpacefleet's ships zoomed into.  
>"As for you, General, I'm going to say what everyone's been thinking for a while..." Zally began. "...your leadership skills have gotten sloppy ever since we met that Nega character!"<br>"*chuckle* That's what you all think, is it?" Zeggman asked the crew, not believing Zally's words. But all he saw was everyone's angry eyes.  
>"I don't think Zonic could've put it better himself." Zally pointed out. "Take him to the brig, Zespio."<br>"Aye, Captain." Zespio replied as he and the green echidna held Zeggman's arms as he struggled.  
>"You'll all regret this!" He shouted. "By Chaos, this will NOT stand!"<p>

After the bridge had gotten silent again, Zally sat in Zeggman's chair.  
>"Wow. Comfy." She exclaimed. "Ensign Znuckles, locate Commander Zonic for me."<br>"Yes, ma'am." Znuckles replied as he activated a radar system of some sort.  
>"And Lieutenant Zails?" Zally asked, getting the fox's attention. "I am hearby promoting you to Lieutenant Commander. Congratulations." Zails was so amazed at what his Captain had just told him that he was speechless!<br>"Uhh... uhh... th-thank you, m-ma'am." He eventually replied, making Zally giggle.  
>"Captain?" Said Znuckles, getting Zally's attention. "I'm picking up Zonic's signal. *sigh* It's coming from Planet Wisp." This information made Zally slapped her hand over her face.<br>"Zonic..." She said shamefully. "Adjust course to intercept."  
>"Yes, ma'am." Znuckles replied.<br>"(Why, Zonic?)" Zally thought. "(Why did you go back **there?**)"

At that moment, Shadow and Rouge had arrived at Never Lake, where two bridges connecting Mercia and Little Planet had appeared.  
>"Damn, looks like we lost him." Shadow pointed out.<br>"So? C'mon, we've still gotta beat him to the Time Stones." Said Rouge. Shadow and Rouge then ran along on of the bridges, that led them to a grassy hill filled with palmtrees.  
>"Hmph. I expected something darker from this place..." Said Shadow as he and Rouge looked around. Suddenly, they both noticed something shining above them...<br>"What d'you think _that_ is?" Rouge asked.  
>"Hmm, not sure." Shadow replied. "Perhaps it's a Time Stone..." While Rouge flapped her wings to fly higher, Shadow jumped from ledge to ledge to get higher and higher. When they both reached the shining object at the top of the hill, they saw a red hexagon-shaped jewel.<p>

"That's gotta be one of the Time Stones!" Rouge pointed out as Shadow picked it up. "Sure is pretty..." Shadow wasn't paying attention to the bat, as he stared intently into the Time Stone... and he saw the face of a familiar Overlander...  
>"Maria?" He asked as he turned around, and faced a confused Rouge.<br>"You okay, handsome?" She asked him, as he was just as (if not more) confused.  
>"Uhh... see if you can locate the other Time Stones." Shadow told her as he handed her the Time Stone, and she revealed a scanning device that fit on her right ear and wore it over her right eye.<br>"Huh. According to my scope, there's only one other Time Stone on this rock..." She informed Shadow, which got the black hedgehog's attention.  
>"Where?"<br>"It's in a place called... Metallic Madness."  
>"Let's go!" Shadow then grabbed Rouge by her arm and used his Air Shoes to move to their next destination at a high speed. However, Shadow's mind was on something else... "(Maria...)"<p>

Later, a female echidna was training with a small light green hedgehog, both of them swinging wooden swords at each other. The echidna wore a baggy white bodysuit, brown shoulder pads, a brown belt with a silver buckle, a brown vest, a blue cape and brown boots, whereas the hedgehog wore an outfit similar to King Rob 'O the Hedge.  
>"HA!" Shouted the echidna as she struck the hedgehog with the sword, knocking him to the ground. "You keep letting your guard down at the last second, little Jon. You need to keep blocking until your enemy has struck your sword."<br>"I've asked you several times **not** to call me 'little', Mum!" Said the hedgehog as the echidna helped him up. The echidna couldn't help but giggle. Suddenly, they both heard a knock at the door.  
>"Milady Mari-An? Are you home?" Asked a voice familiar to both of them. When the echidna opened the door, Percival and Macho were waiting for them. Jon and Macho gave each other a hug before grabbing two wooden swords and dueling each other.<br>"So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Percival?" The echidna Percival called Mari-An asked.  
>"The King asked me to check up on you, before Macho and myself begin our search for an old friend." The armored cat replied.<br>"*sigh* That man is so sweet." Mari-An said after happily sighing. "No wonder he became King of Mercia..." Before Percival could respond, Fiona kicked the door open while carrying an unconscious TodStar on her back.

"Someone wanna gimme a hand, here?" She asked as she struggled to walk into the house. "This guy gets heavy after about a mile or so..."  
>"What happened?" Asked Percival as she helped Fiona place TodStar on a nearby couch.<br>"I dunno." Fiona replied. "One minute, we were running after somebody. The next, he was on the ground!"  
>"Sounds like exhaustion to me..." Stated Mari-An as Percival took a closer look at the green echidna, and realized something...<br>"Wait... this is TodStar the Echidna." She pointed out. "I've heard that Chaos Energy flows through him..."  
>"If that's true, then perhaps Little Planet's return to Never Lake is what caused this young man to fall unconscious..." Speculated Mari-An, which got Fiona thinking...<p>

That night, on the edge of the Great Desert, Mario was flying above a city of some sort, when his mind flashed back to when he rescued Locke...  
><em>"Are you all right, Guardian?" He asked the echidna.<em>  
><em>"*cough* Yes. I am fine." Locke replied. "But I fear that all of Mobius is in great danger..."<em>  
>"(Great danger...)" Mario thought. "(I wonder what he meant by that...)" His thoughts were inturrupted however, when he saw a familiar pink dress within the city. "Peach! Finally! Here I come!"<p>

Mario zoomed down towards the Mobian frog, who was well aware of the raccoon flying towards her, so she stood her ground until the last second, then leapt out of the way, making Mario crash into a shopstand, dropping the merchandise on sale! When Mario looked back up, he not only noticed that his clothes had changed from white and red back to red and blue, but he saw Peach on the run again.  
>"Peach, wait for me!" He shouted as he ran after her. "(What's gotten into her?)" Mario was starting to gain on the frog Princess, until she turned a corner almost instantly, while Mario skidded, missed the corner, and ran into an orange fox wearing a crown of daisies on it! "Ugh. Sorry ma'a- sweet, merciful Chaos! Daisy, I'm so sorry!"<p>

"Heeey, what's with tackling my girlfriend, Big Brother?" Asked a raccoon who was dressed similar to Mario, except he wore green instead of red, his moustache wasn't as bumpy as Mario's, and he was both thinner and taller.  
>"Sorry, Luigi." Said Mario. "I was chasing Peach when I bumped into her."<br>"What were you doin' chasing her, Mario?" Daisy asked. She was wearing a yellow skin-tight top with a daisy pattern around the neckhole, brown short-shorts, and yellow shoes.  
>"I'll explain later." Mario replied as he got to his feet. "I've got to catch her before Bowser does!" Mario then jumped into the air and started wagging his tail, allowing him to fly.<br>"You mind if I go with him?" Luigi asked Daisy, who sighed.  
>"Luigi babe, I told you. I'm fine here." She replied with a grin on her face. "Anyone comes for me or my Kingdom of Shamar, they're gonna get the 'Daisy Treatment'!" Luigi then jumped into the air and followed his brother by wagging his tail in the same fashion.<p>

Later that night, Shadow and Rouge arrived at a place on Little Planet filled with gears, saws and lasers.  
>"Hmph. Seems like the Doctor's kind of place, doesn't it?" Shadow asked as he and Rouge looked around.<br>"Mm-hm." Muttered Rouge while nodding as she found something on her scope... "The other Time Stone's just ahead."  
>"I'm on it." Shadow replied as he raced in the direction Rouge pointed to at high speed. Spin Dashing under saws, jumping over lasers and running through closing corridors, Shadow eventually found a purple coloured Time Stone. "Yes." Before he could pick it up however, it was snatched from him at a speed that matched his own! When he looked up, he saw Scourge holding the Time Stone.<br>"Ha. Too slow, Stripes." He teased as he slightly threw the Time Stone up in the air before catching it, and holding it above his head. "Chronos... **CONTROL!**" Scourge then disappeared in a quick flash of light that startled Shadow.  
>"Dammit!" He exclaimed as he saw that Scourge was gone... until he looked at his Time Stone and got to thinking... "I wonder... Chronos <strong>CONTROL!<strong>" After Shadow shouted those same words, he too vanished in a similar light.

Around the same time on Planet Wisp (the altar of New Star View Valley, to be exact), Sonic was with Cici, Yacker and their new friend Black Soil, discussing how the Chaos Stars worked, and why they affected Sonic differently...  
>"So, do you know why they would affect him differently, Black Soil?" Cici asked the Black Arm, but she shook her head. Sonic was juggling the light blue Chaos Star in his hand, when he accidentely absorbed it into his hand!<br>"...I wish these guys could understand me." Said a voice that only Sonic could hear. "I've got something important to tell them!" When Sonic tried to find the source of the voice, it was coming from Yacker!  
>"Whoa! You speak Mobian?" Sonic asked him, which got Cici and Black Soil's attention. From the girls' point of view, Yacker was still speaking the same gibberish, but Sonic somehow seemed to understand him... "...weird." He said to Yacker, when Cici noticed something...<br>"Sonic... what happened to that Chaos Star you were holding?" She asked him.  
>"...I absorbed it. Sorry." He replied, looking slightly worried.<br>"Don't be." Cici told him. "For I've figured out how you can understand Yacker." Sonic looked at the purple cat with anticipation. "_That_ Chaos Star must let you understand any language you hear!"

Sonic was about to say something, when they all heard a crash not too far away...  
>"What was that?" Asked Cici.<br>"Hmm... let's go check it out!" Sonic replied as he and Yacker zoomed towards the crash site, with Cici and Black Soil not too far behind them. What they found was a ship half buried in the ground, and the windshield was seriously cracked.  
>"Hmm... that's no Black Arms ship I've ever seen..." Speculated Black Soil, as Sonic took a closer look. When he opened the windshield and Yacker, Cici &amp; Black Soil joined him for a closer look, they were shocked by what they saw!<br>"I... is that?" Cici asked.  
>"But... you're he- how can yo-" Said Yacker, that only Sonic understood.<br>"That... that's **me!**" Sonic exclaimed as he saw what appeared to be himself in a uniform.

END OF CHAPTER


	13. Two Sonics, No Waiting

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 63_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>While fighting the latest invasion effort from the Black Arms, Sonic accidentely tapped into the power of the Chaos Stars, but not in the way he (or anyone else) was expecting...<br>Zonic managed to fight his way to the central control room of the ARK, where he found two Chaos Emeralds! Zeggman ordered him to use the weapon the Emeralds were powering to destroy the Nocturnus blockade. But because the cannon needed to recharge after an attack, and Little Planet appeared above Never Lake, Zonic could only use the cannon once. He was then ordered to take the Chaos Emeralds to Zpacefleet's flagship, but when his fighter was shot, his Ring Tunnel generator was activated!  
>While they were discussing why the Chaos Stars affected Sonic differently, he, Yacker, Cici and Black Soil heard a crash nearby, and decided to check it out. What they found was an unconscious Zonic within his trashed fighter!<br>With Zpacefleet on their way to collect him, how long until Zonic awakens without talking to Sonic? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Thirteen: Two Sonics, No Waiting_

Zonic eventually awakened in a dark place, only to find someone who looked like him staring back at him...  
>"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" Said the blue hedgehog. Zonic was shocked to see him.<br>"Sonic?" He exclaimed before throwing his hands onto his face. "(Man, the General's **never** gonna let me hear the end of this!)"  
>"Hey, who are you anyway?" Sonic asked Zonic. "And more importantly, how do you know my name?" Zonic was hesitant to reply.<br>"...Sonic, what I'm about to say violates protocol, so you can't tell anyone else. Understand?" He eventually said, to which Sonic made the 'zipping-of-the-mouth' move. "I am Commander Zonic, of the Mobian space armada called Zpacefleet."  
>"Zpacefleet?" Sonic asked after he heard Zonic say it. "But that's just a story I was told as a cub! Zpacefleet don't exist!"<br>"Yes they do, Sonic." Zonic told the blue hedgehog. "We were founded about 10 years ago, which was when I was born..."  
>"Wait, you're only ten?" Asked Sonic, looking confused. "But you look like you're around my age!"<br>"Being a clone, I age differently than you do." Zonic replied, making Sonic even more confused... "All of Zpacefleet are cloned from certain Mobians and Overlanders around Mobius. Our battleships were actually made from schmactics we stole from Dr. Eggman! Any more questions?"

"Yeah, a couple..." Sonic said. "One, how do you know my name? And two, if you've got all of this tech, why aren't you back on Mobius, fighting the Eggman Empire? We Freedom Fighters could use a hand, you know!"  
>"Well first of all, I've been watching you for a long time, Sonic." Zonic replied. "With all the training <em>I<em> went through, I just got this feeling that you're meant for something big. As for Dr. Eggman: We have other problems besides him. For example, the Black Arms..." While saying this, Zonic coldly stared at Black Soil, who was playing with Yacker and Rose.  
>"Hey... lay off Black Soil." Warned Sonic. "She's one of us."<br>"How can you be sure, Sonic?"  
>"Cause when she took over my body, I was inside her head, man! She showed me just how much she hates her own kind."<br>"Very well, Sonic. I believe you."  
>"Okay, now whaddya say we try and fix your ship?" Just as he said that, Sonic grabbed Zonic's arm, and blasted off at high-speed!<p>

Shortly, Sonic and Zonic arrived at his wrecked ship, still as buried in the ground as it was when he crashed.  
>"Ohh, I wish I paid more attention in ship repair class!" Zonic exclaimed, as he saw his wrecked ship. "I'll <em>never<em> get her fixed!"  
>"Hey, chill out, Zonic." Sonic told him. "For all we know, help could fall right out of the sky!"<br>"Be realistic, Sonic." Said Zonic. "Who's gonna come and help me repa-" Zonic was inturrupted by a blinding light that came from the sky, and faded right in front of them. When Sonic and Zonic opened their eyes, they saw a young Overlander woman wearing an aqua dress, a silver crown and some of her platinum-blonde hair over her right eye standing in front of them.

"Sonic the Hedgehog... Commander Zonic... you are both far away from home, aren't you?" She asked after identifying them.  
>"(Why does she seem so familiar...)" Sonic asked himself as Zonic stared in awe at the woman.<br>"Queen Rosalina!" He exclaimed before he bowed before her. This got Sonic confused again.  
>"C'mon Zonic, she can't be uthatu Rosalina!" Sonic told him as he got him on his feet. "She's iway/i too young to be her."  
>"...you don't understand the laws of time and space, do you Sonic?" Zonic asked the blue hedgehog, who just shrugged.<br>"Because of how fast my vessel can travel, I have only been travelling through the universe for five years." Rosalina told Sonic. "Whereas you are lead to believe that I have been away from Mobius for over a century."  
>"Okay, <strong>now<strong> it makes sense to me. (Sorta...) Sorry 'bout that." Said Sonic as he scratched the back of his head, making Rosalina giggle.

"Commander, my Lumas and I would like offer you our help with repairing your ship." Rosalina told Zonic as three star-shaped lifeforms appeared from behind her.  
>"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that..." Said Zonic.<br>"It's no trouble... in fact, we repair ships like these all the time, right?" The Lumas then jumped around Rosalina, making her giggle.  
>"C'mon Zonic, if they wanna do it, who are you to turn 'em down?" Said Sonic, nudging Zonic with his elbow. Just as Zonic nodded, Rosalina and the Lumas turned to Zonic's ship.<br>"Are you ready?" She asked them, the three Lumas nodded before they all started spinning above the ship, while Rosalina raised the wand she held. Coming from the star-shaped end of her wand were two lights that flew into Zonic's ship. And before long, his ship was lifted up from the ground, and up into the sky where the Lumas were spinning. Rosalina then moved her wand in different directions, allowing wrecked parts of the ship to not only be patched up, but also remove any dents!

Sonic and Zonic were staring in awe once the ship was lowered back to the ground, looking good as new!  
>"*giggle* What do you think, gentlemen?" Rosalina asked the hedgehogs.<br>"*whistle* Man, that is one sweet ride." Sonic pointed out.  
>"I-I... I don't know what to say..." Said Zonic. Suddenly, something on Zonic's wrist started beeping. "...except Zpacefleet's on their way to come get me." Hearing this, Rosalina revealed another Luma, but it's colour looked more like Rosalina's hair.<br>"Sonic, I'd like you to keep this Luma safe until you return to Mobius..." She told the blue hedgehog.  
>"Uhh, okay." Sonic replied.<br>"Only until you find a Mobian by the name of Mario..." Rosalina told Sonic, making his eyes widen.  
>"Mario? Man, I haven't seen that guy in forever!" Said Sonic, before the Luma disappeared into Sonic's gauntlet.<br>"May the stars shine down on you..." Rosalina said as she waved her wand, making her and the other Lumas vanish in a flash of light.

"Huh. Guess she didn't wanna stick around..." Said Sonic.  
>"It's a little more complicated than that, Sonic..." Zonic replied as he walked up to the cockpit of his ship.<br>"Hey Zonic, think you could give me a ride home?" Asked Sonic, but Zonic shook his head as he put his helmet on. "Why not?"  
>"If Zpacefleet find out that I've made contact with you, they'll go ballistic on both of us!" Zonic replied as the cockpit began to close. "Sorry Sonic, but you're gonna have to find your own way home..." As Zonic blasted off Planet Wisp in his ship, he couldn't help but look back on the blue hedgehog he left behind... "Be careful, Sonic..."<p>

A little later, Zonic found Zpacefleet orbiting a nearby planet. When he landed in the flagship's landing bay, he was greeted by Captain Zally.  
>"Captain?" He asked before he jumped out of his ship. "Where's the General?" Hearing this, Zally's face quickly developed a smile.<br>"In the brig." Was all she said, which took Zonic a few seconds to process.  
>"Wh-what?" He asked again, before Zally hugged him.<br>"Zonic, we pulled it off!" She happily told him. "The mutiny was a success! Zeggman's in the brig!"  
>"Really? Awesome! So, with Zadow being shot down, does that mean you're in charge?"<br>"Mm-hm. And you're my First Officer."  
>"Cool. Oh, wait. Does that mean I have to be by your side at all times?" As Zonic asked this, he and Zally were walking out of the landing bay.<br>"Well, not ALL the time, Zonic... but, I **do** want to be closer to you." This made Zonic chuckle, as the two then shared a hug before entering Zally's office.

Back on Mobius, Jet, Wave and Storm of the Babylon Rogues were zooming through a land filled with lava, ash and bird-shaped rock sculptures.  
>"Whoa. This place sure is hot!" Said Storm as he wiped sweat from his forehead.<br>"Yeah, and it certainly has its fair share of Babylonian relics." Wave pointed out. "Are you seeing this, Jet?" Jet didn't answer, as he was focused on getting to where he and his team needed to be. Jet was also wearing the Ark of the Cosmos they found on his left wrist. Soon, the three of them stopped at a mountainside that had a narrow road that spiraled up above the black clouds.  
>"So, what're doin' here again, boss?" Storm asked, which resulted in a spanner to the head by Wave!<br>"We're here because of this radar I designed." She told the albatross while holding up a small device that was beeping. "That beeping dot there is where the next Ark of the Cosmos is located."  
>"That's right." Added Jet. "And just over this mountain is one the most famous ruins amongst treasure hunters like us..."<p>

"The Gigan Rocks..." They all said in unison.

END OF CHAPTER


	14. Time and Space Travel Troubles

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 64_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Once they collected one of the seven Time Stones on Little Planet, Rouge detected only one other Time Stone on Little Planet, and Shadow immediatly went in search of it. While Shadow found it, Scourge grabbed it and escape Shadow's wrath using the Time Stone and a technique called Chronos Control. Mimicing Scourge, Shadow uttered those same words and used his Time Stone to follow him.<br>Meanwhile, Jet, Wave and Storm began their search for the rest of the Arks of the Cosmos. Their first stop was the molten lava land known as Babylon Volcanica. However, the Ark of the Cosmos they seek lies beyond Babylon Volcanica, within the ruins known as the Gigan Rocks.  
>Can Shadow chase Scourge and get the Time Stone back? And can the Babylon Rogues reach the Gigan Rocks and find the second Ark of the Cosmos? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Fourteen: Time and Space Travel Troubles_

Shadow after shouting the same two words Scourge last said before disappearing, Shadow ended up in the same location as when he left, only it looked more polluted... and Scourge was waiting for him!  
>"Yeah, I figured you'd come after me eventually..." He told the Ultimate Lifeform, but Shadow was too busy looking around...<br>"What happened here?" Shadow asked him. "Did you do this?"  
>"Nope. It was like this when I got here, too..." Scourge replied. "But hey, you want this Time Stone, right? Come and get it!" Scourge then raced further into the machinery-filled place, and Shadow soon followed.<p>

As Shadow was closing in on Scourge, he noticed that the green hedgehog was holding his Time Stone behind him, completely visible.  
>"Are you holding it like that to taunt me?" Asked Shadow.<br>"*snicker* You'd better believe it!" Scourge replied, making Shadow chuckle.  
>"You fool..." Shadow said before he Spin Dashed into Scourge, causing him to drop the Time Stone! "I knew you would have a loose grip on that Time Stone, so I thought that an attack you weren't expecting would shake it loose." Before Shadow could claim the Time Stone, he spotted a number on his own. It read: 4027 "Four thousand and twenty seven... is this the year that we've travelled to?" He asked Scourge.<br>"Hey, don't look at me..." Scourge replied before he swiped the Time Stone he dropped. "You're the one who followed me." As Scourge ran away again, Shadow chased after him.  
>"Come back here!" Shadow shouted.<br>"You'll have to catch me first, Stripes!" Scourge yelled back as he held his hand up to hit a post that had 'Past' written on it. Suddenly, Scourge zoomed into a flash of light, and he disappeared!  
>"Grr... you're not getting away from me that easily, Scourge!" Shadow said as he held his Time Stone out in front of him as he passed the post. "Chronos <strong>CONTROL!<strong>" Shadow then disappeared into the same light that sent him there.

Meanwhile, Jet, Wave and Storm were still standing at the bottom of the mountainside, discussing how they were going to get to the Gigan Rocks...  
>"Why can't we just take that path up the mountain, you guys?" Asked Storm.<br>"Looks a little too narrow and weak for my tastes..." Jet replied. "Why couldn't just fly here in the Babylon Zepplin?"  
>"I told you, Jet." Said Wave. "All the smoke and steam from this place would totally fog up the windows, so we wouldn't be able to see where we're going. And who would have to clean the windows, <strong>hmm?<strong>"  
>"Okay, okay, I get your point!" Jet told Wave, before he looked at the Ark of the Cosmos he had on his wrist...<br>"Can't we just fly up there with our Gear?" Asked Storm.  
>"*sigh* Same problem as the blimp, Storm." Wave replied. "You don't wanna get blinded, do you?"<br>"How about you guys get a little closer to me?" Asked Jet, holding up the Ark of the Cosmos. "I got an idea..." After Jet raised his left hand, some sort of energy started getting absorbed into the Ark of the Cosmos. Once Jet then threw his hand back down, a pulse was released from the Ark of the Cosmos, causing the three Babylon Rouges to start floating higher and higher into the air. While Wave and Storm were shocked about this new experience, Jet had a cheeky grin on his face as the three of them floated up higher...

When Shadow emerged from the flash of light, he realized that he was back in the present... and still chasing Scourge!  
>"Heh, you're pretty good at the whole 'time-travelling' thing!" Scourge told Shadow. "But you're nowhere near as fast as me!" Scourge then Spin Dashed further away.<br>"Hmph. Wanna bet?" Shadow said to himself before Spin Dashing after him. Eventually, the two hedgehogs came to some ruins surrounded by water. Scourge instantly skidded when he saw water, and nearly lost his balance on a ledge when Shadow read a signpost...  
>"Welcome to Tidal Tempest." Shadow read out as Scourge regained his balance while staring at the water.<br>"Water... **Why** did it have to be water?" Asked Scourge.  
>"Hmph. I see you share Sonic's fear of the water." Shadow told Scourge, making him look at him with frustration.<br>"Naw!" He sarcastically replied.  
>"I'll stop chasing you if you give me the Time Stone..." Said Shadow, making Scourge look back at the water... then jumping in! "Hmph. So be it." Shadow then dove in after him.<p>

Scourge sank to the bottom of the ruins, and started moving as fast as he could. But because he was underwater, it wasn't easy... and Shadow was swimming after him! Shadow was just about to Spin Dash into Scourge, when a dark energy warped him away from Shadow's wrath! As Shadow started looking around, a handful of small rocks came down into view, allowing Shadow to look up and saw Scourge smacking his butt in a teasing way, making Shadow mad... When Scourge ran off, Shadow rushed to the surface.  
>"*gasp* Dammit!" He said after he gasped for air. Shadow then swam towards the tower where he last saw Scourge, then started running after him. As soon as he saw a post spinning around, he got out his Time Stone again. "Chronos <strong>CONTROL!<strong>" What Shadow didn't know was what was written on the post: Past.

At that moment, Jet, Wave and Storm were still floating up the mountainside and had just appeared above the clouds, when they all saw what looked like three missiles that had eyes and arms headed their way...  
>"What are those?" Asked Storm.<br>"Whatever they are, they don't look friendly..." Wave warned.  
>"So? Let's take care of 'em the way we always do!" Said Jet, as the three of them got their feet on their Gear. Once Jet stopped the effects of the Ark of the Cosmos, they split up, allowing the missiles to chase after one of each. Storm grabbed the one chasing him, and threw it into the mountainside! Wave pulled out a pack of dynamite and lit the fuse as the missile following her got closer...<br>"Heh heh. Bombs away!" She shouted with a grin on her face. When the dynamite collided with the missile, both exploded, allowing Wave to raise her fist in the air with approval. Jet was trying to lose the missile chasing him with some tight turns, but it remained on his tail feathers... until Jet batted it back with one of his Feather Fans, causing the missile to impact the mountainside and explode!

Soon, the three of them made it to the entrance to the Gigan Rocks. From what they saw as they hovered through the ruins on their Gear, the ruins were filled with houses, trees, waterfalls, and a canyon.  
>"Whoa... this place is totally untouched!" Storm pointed out.<br>"Yeah... how far away is the Ark of the Cosmos, Wave?" Asked Jet, looking back at the purple swallow.  
>"We just have to follow this path, and according to the Babylonian scrolls, it should lead us right to the Ark of the Cosmos." Wave replied.<br>"Then let's get moving." Said Jet as his board started picking up speed, and Wave & Storm soon followed.

Later, night had fallen, and the three of them arrived at what appeared to be the end of the ruins, where a chalice awaited them...  
>"Well, that was the dullest ride of my life!" Storm stated, resulting in a spanner to the head making him fall unconscious.<br>"Maybe next time, you'll think before you open your beak!" Said Wave as Jet approached the chalice. "Wait a sec, Jet!"  
>"Huh? Why?" Jet asked her.<br>"You see all those squares on the base of the chalice there?" Wave asked back, before Jet nodded. "You have to enter the right code before you take the Ark of the Cosmos."  
>"Lemme guess... a trap?" Wave merely nodded before giving Jet one of the scrolls she found with the same symbols as on the chalice printed on it.<br>"The symbols I've circled are the ones you need to enter, Jet."  
>"Right. Well, here goes..." Jet then carefully pressed on the squares with the symbols on it that he needed to. Once Jet was finished, he and Wave waited impatiently for something to happen... when the Ark of the Cosmos was suddenly raised from the chalice, allowing Jet to grab it with ease! "I got it!"<br>"Ugh, got what?" Asked Storm as he woke up, and the ruins started to shake...  
>"Not now, Storm. We gotta get outta here!" Wave told him before they all jumped on their Gear and raced towards the exit. As they flew away, they noticed that the ruins were starting to crumble behind them!<p>

Later that evening, Scourge appeared from near a post labelled 'Future' in the land filled with palmtrees. As soon as Scourge hit the ground, he fell to his knees, as he was exhausted!  
>"Whew! Man, I'm wiped!" He said to himself, unaware that a Mobian bat was watching him... "I sure hope Stripes got lost lookin' for me..." All of a sudden, Rouge hit him in the head with her elbow, knocking him out cold, and releasing the Time Stone from his hand!<br>"Well, that was easy..." She said as she knelt down to pick up the Time Stone. Before she could grab it however, both it and Scourge were covered in a dark orb which made them disappear from the area!  
>"Oh no! My precious Time Stone!" She complained as Shadow appeared.<br>"You found Scourge?" He asked.  
>"Yeah, but he's gone again..."<br>"Dammit... let's just head back to GUN HQ. We're getting nowhere with chasing Scourge."  
>"All right, but you'd better stop by a house in Mercia, first..."<br>"What? Why?"

Meanwhile, within Metropolis, Dr. Eggman noticed that all of the Nocturnus Clan (and Finitevus) were sound asleep. So as quietly as he could, he snuck out of his own base and jumped back in the cockpit of his Egg Hawk... only to find that it wouldn't start!  
>"(Great... could my luck <strong>possibly<strong> get any worse?)" He asked himself before he looked at the Chaos Drives he had within the Egg Hawk... "(What? Depleted? Impossible! Chaos Drives are supposed to last for years! Unless... of course! Little Planet's back above Never Lake! Which means it's time for my Power Savers to activate!)"

At that moment, deep within Robotropolis, five robots of the same shape activated at the same time. The five of them all looked the same, only they had different paint jobs and weapons.  
>"Sound off, E-100 Power Savers." Ordered the black one, as a sixth robot got in formation.<br>"E-106 Eta." Said the green robot that just got in line. It had a slightly polite female voice, but none of the robots seemed to notice.  
>"E-105 Zeta." The purple one stated.<br>"E-104 Epsilon." Said the orange robot.  
>"E-103 Delta." Stated the blue one.<br>"E-102 Gamma." Said the red robot that resembled a robot that may have already been seen by Mobians...  
>"And I am your leader, E-101 Beta." The black robot replied. "Now that there is no power here at Robotropolis, we have been activated, and our mission to find a new power source has begun. Move out!"<p>

With Beta leading the way, four of the robots filed behind it in lines of two. Eta was struggling to walk, until it managed to catch up to the other five, but something was stuck in it's CPU...  
>"(Shadow... I <em>will<em> find you...)" It thought with a normal, female voice.

END OF CHAPTER


	15. Sonic the Black Arm

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 65_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>After Zonic crashed on Planet Wisp, Sonic stood by his side until he recovered. After Sonic swore to secrecy, Zonic told him about Zpacefleet, before they checked on his wrecked ship.<br>Before they knew it, Queen Rosalina and some of her Lumas repaired Zonic's ship! And after giving Sonic another Luma, telling him to give it to someone called Mario, Rosalina left.  
>Before Zonic even crashed on Planet Wisp, Sonic merged with a Black Arm-Wisp Hybrid, which gave him the side effect of a black and red mark on his arm. And after Black Soil took control over his body, the mark only spread further, making Sonic think that it's an infection.<br>Why is a Luma so important to get to Mario? And how long until the infection on Sonic's arm spreads all over him? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Fifthteen: Sonic the Black Arm_

A few days after Zonic left Planet Wisp, the mark on Sonic's arm seemed to get blurry as it was spreading... but he didn't let it bother him, as he was currently playing what looked like soccer with Yacker and Black Soil on his team, against Cici, Salem and Rose.  
>"Yo, Black Soil! Pass it! I'm open!" Sonic shouted as he waved his arms. When Black Soil kicked the ball to Sonic, he was moving pretty fast with it once he got the ball. So fast in fact, that no one even noticed that Sonic had kicked it into the goal! "Yeah! Team Sonic: 5, Team Cici: Zip!"<br>"C'mon Sonic, it's not fair the way you use your speed like that." Said Cici as Sonic spun the ball on his finger.  
>"Hey, all's fair in love, war and soccer." Sonic replied before chuckling as he kicked the ball up into the air, but when it came back down, it was reduced to ash... "That can't be-AAH!" Sonic fell to the ground, holding his arm in pain.<br>"Sonic, what's wrong?" Cici asked as she knelt down to him.  
>"They're... coming..." Was all Sonic said before passing out, and Black Soil sensed something similar...<br>"The Black Arms..." She said to the cats.  
>"Quick, let's get the Chaos Stars int-"<br>"We have no need for the Chaos Stars today..." Said a familiar dark voice. When Black Soil, Yacker and the three cats turned around, they saw Black Doom's third eye, Axtius, Asunta and a number of Black Arm-Wisp Hybrids standing (or floating) before them.

"Black Doom!" Exclaimed Black Soil in anger.  
>"Is that anyway to treat your father, Black Soil?" Black Doom asked her, to which she spat at him.<br>"We only want one thing from you all today..." Stated General Axtius.  
>"...and that's that cute blue hedgehog behind you." Asunta finished. Hearing this, Black Soil, Yacker, Cici and Salem stood in front of Sonic, to try and protect him.<br>"Hahahahaha... ignorant fools..." Said Black Doom. "If you will not obey me, the son of my creation will!" As he said that, all of the Wisp Hybrids flew into Sonic's body, causing him to shake uncontrollably. Eventually, his body melted into the black and red liquid substance from before.  
>"Sonic!" Cried Cici and Black Soil.<p>

Before anyone could say anything else, what looked like Sonic emerged from the liquid, only he was black with red stripes on his legs and former quills, and his eyes were yellow, similar to a standard Black Arm soldier.  
>"Sonic?" Asked Black Soil, who seemed to slightly fear Sonic's new look.<br>"Now Black Blur, eliminate these fools." Black Doom ordered. Without a second thought, Sonic jumped into the air, and used his Homing Attack to knock Cici, Black Soil, Salem and Rose unconscious with ease! "Hahahahahaha... excellent work, Black Blur. Now let us return to the Black Comet." After the clouds spiral down to their location and disappeared, Black Doom, Sonic (now Black Blur), Axtius and Asunta were gone!

Meanwhile, within Captain Zally's quarters onboard Zpacefleet's flagship, she and her First Officer, Commander Zonic were watching live footage from Planet Wisp, when they witnessed Sonic's sudden betrayal before their very eyes!  
>"Sweet, merciful Chaos..." Said Zally, as she stared at the screen. "Why on Mobius would he turn on them like that?"<br>"It wasn't his fault, Zally..." Zonic told her.  
>"Hey, we're still on duty, so it's <strong>Captain<strong> Zally to you."  
>"Right, sorry. But, it's not Sonic's fault... it was the Black Arms that did this to him!" Hearing this, Zally's eyes widened.<br>"Ensign Znuckles, bring us about! We're going back to Planet Wisp." She ordered.  
>"...may I ask why, ma'am?" Asked Znuckles via communicator.<br>"We're going to fight the Black Arms, so prepare all weapons and fighters!" After Zally issued her orders, she looked over at Zonic, who seemed a little down. "It's okay, Zonic. We'll get him back."  
>"I hope you're right Zal- uhh, Captain." Zonic replied, making Zally smile.<p>

Back on Mobius, Shadow arrived at a house in Mercia, where he saw a familiar green echidna unconscious throught the window.  
>"TodStar!" Shadow exclaimed before he burst through the door, getting the attention of Mari-An, Percival and Fiona. "What happened to him?"<br>"Lancelot?" Asked Percival, mistaking Shadow for a Knight of Mercia.  
>"My name is Shadow." He replied. "What has happened to my apprentice?"<br>"I had him help me look for Scourge, when all of a sudden, he passed out." Said Fiona.  
>"I suspect that it was during the time of Little Planet's return to Never Lake." Mari-An pointed out as Shadow nodded.<br>"Hmm... that makes sense." He said. "But isn't there some way to get him out of this?"  
>"Perhaps I can help..." Said another female voice. When Shadow, Percival, Mari-An and Fiona turned to the doorway, they saw a young Overlander girl with dark purple hair which was platted. She wore a tiara, two rings, a purple dress which was covered by a pink cloak, and she was carrying a rather big staff that had a sphere with what looked like water within it.<p>

"Merlina?" Asked Percival. "You shouldn't be here. You _know_ it's dangerous for you to be out in the open!"  
>"I know, but I want to help this poor Mobian." Said the girl that Percival called Merlina. "I would like to take him back to my master's cave."<br>"Then you're taking me, too." Shadow told her.  
>"Very well." Merlina replied, before she held her staff out in front of her, allowing dust to spiral around herself, Shadow and TodStar. Before anyone knew it, the three of them were gone!<br>"**No!**" Fiona screamed before running out of Mari-An's house... "I need him!"

At that moment, within the Black Comet, Black Doom was with Black Blur in a large chamber, and he was attempting to read the former hedgehog's mind...  
>"Ngh... Grr..." Black Doom was struggling to obtain what he wanted, as Sonic's memories seemed to block him. "You cannot deny me!" Before he could make a third attempt though, everything started shaking. "What? What <em>is<em> this?"  
>"Leader, it appears that Zpacefleet know about Black Blur." Said Axtius.<br>"Hmhmhm... no matter." Black Doom replied, after looking at Sonic. "Black Blur, show these fools your **true** strength!" Sonic nodded before running off to fight the outside threat.

Outside the Black Comet, all of Zpacefleet had begun their attack on the asteroid!  
>"Commander, you and your squadron are go for launch!" Said Captain Zally as Zonic was waiting for the word.<br>"Aye, Captain! All right boys, let's rock!" Zonic replied as he and his squadron blasted out of the flagship, and immedietly started blasting at the Black Comet! While many black bird-like creatures emerged from the Black Comet, they were no match for Zpacefleet's firepower! "Heh. Scratch one bogey." Said Zonic as he vaporized what his computer called a Black Hawk.  
>"Ahh! Zonic, help!" Cried Zails, as was being chased by what looked like a Black Hawk, but it had armor on its head.<br>"Zails, quick, do a barrel roll!" Zally shouted into the communicator as the creature fired a missile-like projectile at Zails. Just before it connected with his ship however, Zails spun around pretty quick, making the attack bounce off of one of his ships wings, and destroy the creature that launched it!  
>"Yeah, I got one!" Cheered Zails as his computer identified the creature as a Black Volt.<p>

"Okay, I'm going in." Zonic pointed out as he piloted his ship down towards the Black Comet. "Cover me, Znivley."  
>"Heh heh. I'm right behind you, Z Leader." Said an Overlander with a long nose, as he followed Zonic. Once they were close enough, both Zonic and Znivley fired down on the asteroid. "Okay, I've got a bit of a problem here..." Znivley said, as he detected something on the outside of the Black Comet.<br>"**LASER!**" It shouted in a distorted voice, as it ran after them at an impressive speed.  
>"Eject, Lieutenant." Zonic told him, unaware of their follower.<br>"No, I can hold it." Znivley replied as he turned around to face the being.  
>"Znivley, pull up!" Ordered Zonic.<br>"No I-NAAAARGH!" Screamed Znivley as he was shot down by something small, running along the Black Comet, firing purple lasers at him and Zonic.

"What in the Realm of Iblis is **that?**" Asked Zonic before he got his visor to zoom in on the lifeform... it was a Black Arm, but it looked familiar in shape...  
>"*bzz* What is it, Zonic?" Asked Zally via communicator.<br>"It's... it's Sonic!" Zonic struggled to reply.  
>"<strong>ROCKET!<strong>" The hedgehog now known as Black Blur shouted, before four purple missiles (including Sonic) were fired at Zonic's ship. Zonic managed to weave his way through all of the attacks. "**VOID!**" All of a sudden, Sonic turned into a large black hole that was starting to suck in Zonic's ship!  
>"Ahh! Mayday, mayday! I'm caught in the black hole's current!" Zonic shouted, which got Zally's attention.<br>"Zonic!" She cried as she had her hands on the glass seperating the bridge of the flagship from the space on the outside.

At that moment, Bowser the Koopa was walking through Babylon Volcanica slowly, as he was exhausted.  
>"*groan* I can't wait to get home..." He said. "How does Mario do all this running around?" Just then, three Mobian birds on boards zoomed past Bowser at a high speed! "Ngh! <strong>Hey!<strong> Watch where you're going!" Not bothering with the birds that were no longer visible to him, Bowser continued his walk home, only to find that the same kind of soldiers he'd dealt with before were now walking into his castle, making him mad...  
>"What? I thought I got rid of them..." He grumbled as he stomped towards his castle in anger. Little did he know that a Mobian in a similar uniform was following him... "When I find that Ix, I'm gonna stomp him into- UGH!" Someone had hit Bowser in the back of his head, knocking him out. The Mobian that did so was Nicole, but she had red eyes, and the Nocturnus uniform on!<p>

"Lord Ix, I have knocked Bowser unconscious." She said after revealing a Chatter Ring with Imperator Ix inside it.  
>"Excellent work, Nicole-Phi." Ix replied. "Now all we need is Princess Peach and the rest of the Chaos Emeralds for our plan to succeed. Bring His Highness back to 'his' castle."<br>"At once, my lord." Nicole replied before the Chatter Ring returned to her hand.

END OF CHAPTER


	16. Reveal the Knight of the Wind

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 66_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>After a long search, Mario found Princess Peach within the Kingdom of Shamar. But while he started chasing her, he bumped into Princess Daisy, and lost Peach again. When his brother Luigi appeared, Mario was tempted to tell him and Daisy the story, but he had to chase Peach before she got too far away. While reluctant to leave Daisy, Luigi decided to follow Mario.<br>When Bowser returned home to his castle, he realized that Nocturnus soldiers had occupied it! But before he could storm the place, he was knocked out by Nicole, under the orders of Ix!  
>On Planet Wisp, Black Doom caused Sonic's infection to spread all the way, making him transform into a small, but fast and strong Black Arm soldier! "Black Blur." Zonic and the rest of Zpacefleet attempted to attack the Black Comet, but Sonic (or Black Blur) made it hard for the expert pilot, as he had created a black hole that was sucking Zonic in fast!<br>After Shadow found TodStar unconscious, an Overlander by the name of Merlina took them away from sight, as she wanted to help TodStar, aswell.  
>Now that he's got his little brother helping, can Mario catch Peach? Can this Merlina help TodStar, and where did she take him and Shadow? Why in the Realm of Iblis did Nicole join the Nocturnus Clan? And what do they want with Bowser &amp; Peach? Now that Sonic is a Black Arm, can he be changed back to normal, and will Zonic escape the fate of the black hole? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Sixteen: Reveal the Knight of the Wind!_

As quickly as a small dust cyclone appeared outside a cave on the outskirts of Mercia, it vanished, but from the now falling dust emerged Shadow and an Overlander by the name of Merlina, who was carrying TodStar.  
>"What? Where are we?" Shadow asked the girl as he looked around.<br>"This is where my master and I have been hiding for 14 years." Merlina replied, but something else caught Shadow's eye.  
>"What's that sword over there?" Shadow asked, pointing at a sword stuck in a rock.<br>"Oh. That's-"  
>"That is the Sword of Light, young man." Said an elderly voice. When Shadow and Merlina turned around, they saw an elderly Mobian fox wearing a blue cloak. "Don't you read your history?"<br>"I've been sealed within a military base for thirty years, and on the run for another twenty." Shadow replied. "I haven't had much time to read."  
>"I see." Said the cloaked fox. "Well, it is said that the Sword of Light can purge Mobius of all dark magic. However, it is also said that only the Knight of the Wind can remove the sword from the stone, and wield it properly."<br>"Hmm... while I am tempted to remove the sword, I'm more concerned about my apprentice right now." Shadow replied whilst pointing at TodStar.  
>"Ahh... so this is the Son of Chaos I have heard about..." Said the fox as they all walked into the cave.<p>

At that moment, Mario and his younger brother Luigi were flying above the Great Desert.  
>"Mario, wait up!" Luigi shouted. "What's the rush?"<br>"What's... the rush?" Mario frustratingly repeated. "I've gotta find Peach before Bowser does! After all, she's swallowed a Chaos Emerald!"  
>"Wh-WHAT?" Said Luigi, his mouth wide open after hearing what was just said. Mario groaned as he and Luigi landed in the middle of the desert.<br>"It all started when Peach and I realized that Angel Island had crashed into Glyphic Canyon..." He told Luigi.

Meanwhile, above Planet Wisp, Zonic's ship was being pulled closer and closer into the black hole...  
>"Zally... I'm not gonna make it..." He said. "But before I fall into the pit of no return... I-I just want to say..." Before Zonic said anymore, the black hole was suddenly vaporized, reverting back to Black Blur. When he looked back, he saw Cici standing on the Black Comet with a Warp Ring behind her, and her staff in her hand.<br>"C'mon Sonic, you're better than this!" She yelled. Black Blur didn't answer, but he did Spin Dash down towards her. Before his attack could hit her however, he was hit by one of Zpacefleet's fighters! Not letting it faze him, Black Blur curled up into a ball again...  
>"<strong>SPIKES!<strong>" He shouted before changing into a purple spiked ball, hurtling towards Cici. Right at the last second however, Cici brought forth a large star that blocked Black Blur's attack!  
>"Take this!" Yelled Zonic as he fired his lasers at Black Blur, making him change back to his Black Arm form. Cici took this opportunity to swing her staff into Black Blur, causing him to fly away from the Black Comet.<p>

"(He's out in the open. Now's my chance!) Engaging tractor beam." Said Zonic before a yellow beam came out of the bottom of his ship, and it had grabbed Black Blur! "Yes! I got him! Zally, I've got an idea on how to get Sonic back to normal... but I have to land on Mobius to do it." This made the captain think for a while... "Captain?"  
>"Go. We're right behind you, Zonic." She told him via communicator. Zonic then activated the Ring Tunnel generator in his fighter, and blasted into the tunnel. "Znuckles, set course for Mobius! We have to provide Zonic with the back-up he needs."<br>"Yes, ma'am." The echidna ensign replied. As the rest of Zpacefleet retreated, Cici was left on the Black Comet, staring at the space where they were...  
>"Sonic..." Was all she managed to say before jumping into the Warp Ring.<p>

At that moment, Mario had just told Luigi the story of what had happened to him and Peach...  
>"Wow... I wonder what's gotten into her..." Asked Luigi.<br>"I don't know..." Mario replied. "...but I intend to find ou-" He was inturrupted when he sensed a familiar presence... "Peach... she's in Babylon Volcanica!" Mario then jumped into the air and wagged his tail.  
>"Hey, wait for me, Big Brother!" Shouted Luigi as he quickly followed. Mario wasn't listening, as he was focused on where his Princess was headed.<br>"(Why is she headed _straight_ for Bowser's Castle?)" He thought as he flew in that direction. "(There's something seriously wrong with her...)"

Later, Mario and Luigi arrived behind a rock in front of Bowser's Castle, where Peach was slowly walking towards...  
>"Why is she going into Bowser's Castle?" Luigi quietly asked. "She's just asking for trouble!"<br>"Wait... look at the entrance..." Whispered Mario while pointing at the castle. Guarding the entrance was two soldiers in a black uniform that Mario recognized... "Those guys again. Bowser didn't join them, did he?"  
>"C'mon Mario, let's just get outta here..." Luigi told his older brother, before spotting something familiar near the castle... "Look, there's a Warp Pipe over there!"<br>"Good eyes, bro. We can use that to escape once we grab Peach!" Said Mario as he quickly approached the castle.  
>"Oh... (Mario...)" Luigi thought before he eventually ran after Mario.<p>

Once Mario and Luigi arrived at the entrance of the castle, they peered through the entrance to see Peach bowing before a grey echidna. Not only that, but Bowser was imprisoned!  
>"Look! Bowser's been captured!" Luigi whispered to his brother. "Serves him right!" Mario was thinking otherwise...<br>"(With the way the both of us fought them, I didn't think Bowser would bow to these guys...)" He thought. Suddenly, both Mobian raccoons then saw their Princess look like she was heaving, when she eventually spat out the Chaos Emerald that she swallowed, which was caught by a Mobian lynx that neither of them recognized.  
>"At last!" Said the echidna. "With the Emerald on Finitevus' forehead, we now have <strong>three<strong> of the seven Chaos Emeralds! Shade, Nicole-Phi, I want the two of you to find the rest."  
>"Yes, my lord." Both Shade and Nicole replied as they bowed before the grey echidna. Before both girls walked out of the castle, both Mario and Luigi jumped into the green pipe that they spotted.<p>

Early next morning, Merlina and her master was still looking TodStar over with their magic, while Shadow was watching from behind.  
>"*pant pant* I'm sorry, but my magic is weak without the Power of Chaos to guide me." Said the fox wizard.<br>"I understand better than you think..." Shadow replied before looking at his hands.  
>"Isn't there anything we can do for him, Master Merlin?" Asked Merlina, getting Shadow's attention.<br>"*sigh* Just keep watch over the boy." Merlin replied as he walked towards a wooden chair. "I need to sit down."  
>"Wait a minute... is your name Merlin <span>Prower?<span>" Shadow asked the fox, who nodded as he sat down. "Whoa... (I wonder...)" Suddenly, the three of them heard a noise from outside.  
>"What is that?" Asked Merlina.<br>"Sounds like jet engines..." Shadow speculated, before walking out of the room. "I'll check it out." Merlin was focusing on a what appeared to be a Chatter Ring that had two foxes in it: One had two tails, and the other was wearing a crown and earrings shaped like daisies.  
>"Please... stay safe, you two..." He said as he watched them.<p>

As Shadow approached the cave's entrance, he saw a ship of some sort, and a creature that looked familiar to him somehow...  
>"(Sonic?)" He thought as he saw the black and red creature shaped like a Mobian hedgehog. Suddenly, someone else who looked like Sonic jumped out of the cockpit of the ship, and aimed his fist at the creature.<br>"All right Sonic, listen to me..." He told the creature. "All I want you to do is get that sword out of the stone. That's it." The creature looked at the other Sonic look-alike with confusion. "If you can get it out, you can kill me with it." Shadow gasped when he heard this!

The creature then approached the stone, and put his hands on the sword's handle as Merlin and Merlina showed up to look aswell. The creature then started to strain as it attempted to pull the sword out, when all of a sudden, it succeeded!  
>"Whoa..." Was all that Shadow said.<br>"He actually did it..." Said Zonic.  
>"But... that's impossible!" Merlin pointed out, before the sword started to shine quite brightly, blinding everyone in the area. When the light vanished, the creature holding the sword was back to his true form: Sonic the Hedgehog!<br>"Ngh...huh? What just happened?" He asked.  
>"<strong>Sonic!<strong>" Shouted Shadow.  
>"...Shadow?" Sonic asked before looking at his arm, saw that the mark was no longer there, and sighed before looking what was in his hand... "Why am I holding this?"<br>"Because I asked you to pull it out, Sonic." Zonic told him.  
>"Zonic..." Before anything else was said, Merlin walked over to the blue hedgehog.<p>

"Young hedgehog... do you not realize what you have just done?" He asked him.  
>"Should I not have done that? Oh jeez, I'm sorry!" Sonic said as he tried to hand the sword to Merlin.<br>"Quite the opposite." Merlin replied. "You have just removed the Sword of Light from its resting place!"  
>"No way..." Said Sonic, just realizing what he had done. "So that means..."<br>"Yes, Sonic..." Merlin replied. "You are the Knight of the Wind!"

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Red and Blue Chaos Emeralds - Imperator Ix<br>Yellow Chaos Emerald - Dr. Finitevus  
>Green Chaos Emerald - Shadow the Hedgehog<br>Cyan Chaos Emerald - GUN  
>Grey and Purple Chaos Emeralds - Commander Zonic<p> 


	17. A Mobian Reunion Pt1

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 67_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Mario and Luigi tracked Peach to Bowser's Castle, where she not only seen giving Imperator Ix the Chaos Emerald she swallowed, but where Bowser was also captured! Before they were caught, Mario and Luigi escaped into a pipe that they spotted.<br>Back in orbit above Planet Wisp, Cici unintentionally rescued Zonic from his fate by attacking Sonic (who was Black Blur at the time). Zonic then grabbed Sonic with a tractor beam and set course for Mobius.  
>Shadow and Merlina brought TodStar to a cave, where the legendary Sword of Light was stuck in a stone, and the famous Merlin Prower took the three in. After examining the echidna, Merlin and Merlina couldn't find a way to help TodStar, which was when Zonic arrived outside the cave with a recently mutated Sonic the Hedgehog (known as Black Blur). Relucantly listening to Zonic, Sonic removed the Sword of Light from it's resting place, and it changed Sonic back to normal again! Seeing this, Merlin dubbed Sonic as the Knight of the Wind.<br>Where does the pipe that Mario and Luigi jumped into lead? Now that their star soldier has been abducted, what will the Black Arms do? Is Planet Wisp safe? Now that Zonic has done what he came to Mobius to do, will he leave Sonic? How will Sonic cope being back on Mobius as the Knight of the Wind? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Seventeen: A Mobian Reunion (Part One)_

"Wait. _I'm_ the Knight of the Wind?" Sonic asked Merlin in disbelief, before having another look at the sword he held. "Well, I guess it makes sense..."  
>"(Of course... that would explain why Professor Gerald created me as a hedgehog...)" Shadow thought as he looked at his son. "(He knew that the Knight of the Wind would be a hedgehog, but maybe he wanted it to be me...)" Zonic then approached the other blue hedgehog.<br>"Well Sonic, do you want me to take you back to Planet Wisp?" He asked.  
>"I dunno..." Sonic replied. "I mean, I AM kinda worried about those guys, but Mobius looks even worse than when I left! I think I'd better stick around."<br>"Well then, here. Take these." Said Zonic as he held out two Chaos Emeralds, which shocked both Sonic and Shadow.

"Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic exclaimed.  
>"Where did you get those?" Asked Shadow.<br>"They were powering the Eclipse Cannon when I found them." Zonic replied, making Shadow a little worried...  
>"The Eclipse Cannon? (The Nocturnus must have boarded the ARK...)" He thought before he took the Emeralds. "Sonic, I'll take the Emeralds back to GUN. You go home."<br>"GUN? Aren't you on the run from those guys?"  
>"It's a long story, my son. And I'm not in the mood to tell it."<br>"Shadow, would you please stop calling me your son?" Hearing this, Merlin, Merlina and Zonic were shocked as Shadow turned to Sonic. "We may be related by blood, but I had a father... and he's not you." Not wanting to argue with Sonic, Shadow nodded and ran away from the cave before Percival and Macho arrived.

"Sir Sonic! You're alive!" Exclaimed Percival when she saw Sonic.  
>"Hey Percival, long time no see." Sonic replied, before the armored cat caught a glimpse of what Sonic was holding... making her bow before the hedgehog.<br>"Bow, Macho." She told the shih-tsu, who instantly complied, and left Sonic confused. What no one realized was that Zonic had blasted up into space in his ship.  
>"Lemme guess. Cause I'm the Knight of the Wind?" Sonic asked Merlin, who proudly nodded.<br>"Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind... Merlin Prower..." Said Percival as she stood up again. "I must ask that the both of you accompany us back to Mercia. My King is anxious to see you."  
>"Who am I to argue with an old friend, let alone the King?" Merlin asked as he and Sonic followed Percival and Macho.<br>"Yo, Merlin?" Said Sonic, getting the Mobian wizard's attention. "Did she say your last name was Prower?"  
>"Yes, Sir Sonic." He replied. "Although I must ask you unotu to mention me to your friend, who is my nephew."  
>"What? Why?" Asked Sonic. This made Merlin sigh.<br>"It is complicated, O Knight of the Wind..."

At that moment above Mercia, the Babylon Rogues were within their blimp, unaware that a small yellow plane was approaching...  
>"Heh, those were the treacherous Gigan Rocks? Please." Said Jet, remembering what the three went through to collect their second Ark of the Cosmos.<br>"Yeah, I'm a little suprised at how easy that was myself..." Wave added as she had her eyes peeled on the radar she made. "Anyway, I think I've located some more Arks of the Cosmos."  
>"Really? Where?"<br>"They're actually-"  
>"<strong>Boss!<strong>" Shouted Storm as he barged into the room, making Jet and Wave jump out of their feathers! "We've got incoming!"  
>"You're really pushing it, Storm!" Warned Wave.<br>"What do you mean, incoming?" Jet angrily asked. Storm showed them the blimp's camera, and it showed the same yellow plane that was approaching them earlier. Both Jet and Wave suddenly noticed who was flying the plane: A Mobian two-tailed fox. "Hey, that's that Tails kid!"  
>"You're not gonna let him onboard are you, Jet?" Asked Wave, slightly peeved at the sight of the cub.<br>"Why not? We've had worse people in here." Jet replied, making Wave pout. "Storm, open the landing bay."  
>"Roger that, boss!" Storm replied before running out of the room.<p>

Soon, two doors underneath the blimp opened, allowing Tails to land his plane in the blimp. After he landed, all three Mobian birds appeared in the landing bay.  
>"Thank Chaos you guys let me land in here!" Said Tails as he confronted the three with a small bird in his hands. "I was afraid this little guy was gonna pass out!"<br>"What're you doing way out here with a Flicky, Tails?" Asked Jet, sounding curious.  
>"I just came from West Side Island." Tails replied. "This plane was made out of parts from Badniks that I trashed."<br>"That doesn't explain why you've got the Flicky!" Said Storm.  
>"Maybe it does..." Said Wave. "Are you aware of the so-called 'myth' of Little Planet?" Tails nodded. "That's it! Because every 20th year that Little Planet returns to Never Lake, it causes all Chaos Energy around Mobius to vanish, which means Shorty here had to find another way to power his plane." Tails felt a little angry at what Wave had called him.<br>"Exactly. Although, unlike Eggman, I _asked_ this Flicky to help me get off the island." He replied while gently rubbing the Flicky's head.

"That reminds me, Wave..." Said Jet. "How come all of our stuff is still working? We don't have any Chaos Drives! Right?"  
>"Right. This is all Babylonian technology, which gets its energy from the air around us." Wave replied, before Jet nodded his head in realization. The hawk then turned his attention back to Tails.<br>"So, where to, kiddo?" He asked.  
>"If you could drop me off at Freedom HQ, that'd be great." Tails replied. Wave suddenly realized something as she pulled out her radar... and one of the flashing dots was indicating an Ark of the Cosmos in Freedom HQ!<br>"(Hmm... this'll be an interesting drop-off...)" She thought.

Later, Macho was frustrating Merlin with his sword skills and shouting a lot, while Sonic was talking with Percival.  
>"So, did you and Galahad manage to get your group back together?" He asked her.<br>"Mm-hm. In fact, you and Merlin are the last two we need in order to complete our circle." She replied.  
>"Huh." Said Sonic. "Well, my spot's gonna have to be temporary. I am a Freedom Fighter, after all."<br>"I understand." Percival replied, before stopping the hedgehog. "Look, up ahead." What she and Sonic saw were Mobians wearing black armor, terrorizing the Kingdom.  
>"Are they those Nocturnus creeps you were telling me about?" Sonic asked, before Percival nodded. "Heh heh. Leave it to me." Sonic revealed the Sword of Light and ran towards the soldiers. Percival, Macho and Merlin could only watch as Sonic sliced his way through the Nocturnus invaders!<br>"Fire!" Shouted a soldier as he fired an energy orb at Sonic, only for him to reflect it back at him using his sword!

Two other Mobians were watching Sonic at this moment.  
>"Is that the Sword of Light he wields?" Asked the armored black hedgehog.<br>"Indeed, Lancelot..." Said the hooded hedgehog. "We are witnessing just how the Knight of the Wind fights!" After defeating another Nocturnus invader, Sonic turned his attention to a pink hedgehog, who was wearing a green shirt, an orange skirt, and blue sneakers with orange laces.  
>"Are you okay... Amy?" He asked.<br>"M-my name is Rosy... you know my big sister?" The girl asked back.  
>"Uhh, I'm not sure." Said Sonic. "Amy never said she had family... alive, at least."<br>"My cousin seems to have picked the right man for her future husband." Said the hooded hedgehog as he and Lancelot approached Sonic and the girl.

Meanwhile, within Bowser's Castle, Princess Peach had fallen asleep within her cage, while Bowser himself was frustrated with the fact that he too was in a cage, deep within the castle's basement.  
>"(Grr... how'd I let myself get captured so easily?)" He asked himself before he remembered something hitting him in the back of the head, knocking him out. "(Hmph. I guess I let my guard down... but maybe I can still bust me and Peach outta here... if I can, maybe she'll give me some cake afterwards! *chuckle*)" Bowser then leaned his head out of his cage and started to whisper to the pink frog. "Psst! Peach, wake up."<br>"*groan* Buh-Bowser?" She asked in fear, before he shushed her, and showed her that he was behind bars, aswell. "These people captured you, too?" Bowser then nodded.  
>"Listen, I think I can get us out of here, but I'll need your help..." He told her as quietly as possible.<br>"All right Bowser, what's your plan?" She eventually asked.

"Husband? Uhh, I wouldn't go that far, buddy!" Sonic said to the hooded hedgehog, making Lancelot draw his sword at Sonic in anger.  
>"<strong>That<strong> is how you address the King of Mercia?" Lancelot angrily asked as he pointed his sword at Sonic's face.  
>"Whoa. <span>You're<span> the King?" Sonic asked the hooded hedgehog. "No offence, but you don't really look like you're royalty..."  
>"Yes. I am King Rob 'O the Hedge, and you can thank Dr. Eggman for the state of my Kingdom." He replied.<br>"Oh right. Galahad and Percival were tellin' me about that." Said Sonic.  
>"Come, O Knight of the Wind." Said Rob. "We must escort my cousin Rosy here back to her caretaker."<br>"I'd like to Your Highness, but I've gotta get back to Knothole!" Sonic told the King. "Besides, you don't really need me when you've got Merlin here."  
>"Merlin?" Rob asked as he saw the cloaked fox.<br>"It has been too long, Your Majesty." Said Merlin as he bowed before the King.  
>"Look, I really gotta run, but don't worry about the Sword of Light. It's safe with me." Sonic said before he raced out of the Kingdom.<br>"Well, old friend, I know that you shall help bring peace back to Mercia." Rob told Merlin as they all walked back to Never Lake.

A short while later, Peach started banging on her cell with her dish similar to a dog's.  
>"Yes, Princess?" Asked a frustrated Nocturnus guard.<br>"I'm hungry." She said in a voice that the guard didn't detect. "Could you please bring me something to eat?" While saying this, Peach gave the guard one of the cutest faces she's ever sported.  
>"Very well." The guard replied as he took her dish from her. Before he could walk too far though, Bowser grabbed the guard's head and slammed it into the bars on his cell, knocking him out cold!<br>"Do you have the keys?" Asked Peach.  
>"Almost..." Bowser replied as he reached for the keys the guard had. "Grr... grrr... got 'em!" After Bowser unlocked his cage, he broke out of it easily before unlocking Peach's cage. "All right. I'll distract the guards while you jump in that pipe over there."<br>"All right." Said Peach. "Thank you, Bowser."  
>"Go! <strong>Now!<strong>" Bowser shouted as he heard footsteps approaching. Before anyone else appeared in the basement, Peach jumped into the pipe, leaving Bowser to deal with the many Nocturnus soldiers closing in on him. "(Find Mario, Peach. He's our only hope...)"

Late that afternoon, Sonic had made it to the other side of the ocean. So much so in fact, that he was racing through the plains that connected Freedom HQ with the Great Forest and the Great Desert!  
>"All right, I made it to the Great Plains!" He said to himself. "Now Freedom HQ is somewhere aroun-UGH!" He was inturrupted when a green pipe appeared from the ground and he ran face-first into it! "Ouch. Dude, watch where you're going! Huh? What's a pipe doin' in the middle of the Great Plains?" His question was answered when two Mobian raccoons jumped out of it. Two raccoons that he recognized... "(No way...)"<br>"Yeah, they'll never get to us here in the Great Plains!" Said the raccoon wearing red.  
>"I hope you're right, Big Brother..." Said the raccoon wearing green, whilst shivering in fear. "Those guys give me the creeps!"<br>"Heh, still the same whimp you were 10 years ago, Luigi?" Sonic asked the green raccoon, making them both turn around to face him.  
>"Sonic!" Mario shouted in joy when he saw the blue hedgehog.<br>"Hey, Mario! Long time no see, dude!" Said Sonic as he and Mario shook hands.  
>"You can say that again, Mr. Knight of the Wind!"<br>"What? I just got the title! How'd _you_ know about that?" Mario pointed to the Sword of Light. "Oh. Right. What about you guys? I haven't seen your faces since you left Knothole!"  
>"We're still plumbing." Luigi quickly pointed out.<br>"Right. And protecting the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom." Added Mario, making Sonic whistle.

All of a sudden, the Luma that was within Sonic's gauntlet appeared, scaring Luigi.  
>"*chuckle* Relax, Luigi. This little guy won't hurt ya." Sonic told him.<br>"Is that a Luma, Sonic?" Asked Mario.  
>"Sure is." Sonic replied. "And Rosalina told me to give him to you."<br>"You're joking, right?" Mario asked again, but Sonic shook his head. Before Mario could respond, the Luma flew into him, giving Mario a feeling of something amazing... Before the three knew it, another pipe appeared before them, and a pink frog emerged from it!

"Princess!" Exclaimed Luigi, as he and Mario ran over to her.  
>"<strong>Peach!<strong>" Mario cried before kneeling down to her level. "Are you okay?"  
>"Nocturnus *pant* captured Bowser *pant*" She said while panting. What she said had attracted the attention of both raccoons and the hedgehog. "...Ix *pant* has three *pant* ...Chaos Emeralds..."<br>"Ix? Who's that creep, and does he want with the Emeralds?" Asked Sonic.  
>"From what we saw, Ix is the leader of those Nocturnus guys..." Luigi answered, before Sonic clenched his left hand into a fist.<br>"As for the Chaos Emeralds, we don't know why he wants them..." Added Mario, before turning his attention back to the frog Princess. "C'mon Princess, let's get you back to the Mushroom Kingdom."  
>"No way, man." Sonic told Mario. "Spagonia's too far from here, and I don't think she's got long without treatment. Lemme take her back to Freedom HQ, and you guys can follow me."<br>"All right. Here." Mario replied as he gave Sonic the Princess. Soon, Sonic raced towards Freedom HQ with Peach in hand, and Mario and Luigi flying behind him.

At that moment just outside Mercia, the E-100 Power Savers had arrived near an abandoned Chao Garden.  
>"E-100 Power Savers, halt." Ordered Beta (the black robot), before the other five robots stood in a line behind Beta. "We shall rest here for tonight. Tomorrow, our mission shall continue. Gamma. Eta. Secure the perimeter."<br>"Yes, sir." Complied Gamma (the red robot) and Eta (the green robot with a non-robot voice), as they started walking in different directions around the camp.

Soon, before Gamma came about, he spotted a piece of green metal.  
>"Scanning..." He said after he picked it up. "Analysis complete. Part of Eta's left arm." Gamma soon noticed more of Eta's body parts leading to the pond of the former Chao Garden. Eventually, Gamma saw what looked like a young, yellow, female Mobian hedgehog shedding Eta's chest from her body. The hedgehog was wearing a dark blue shirt, blue headband, a light blue skirt and aqua shoes.<br>"...Eta?" Asked Gamma, getting the girl's attention, before she shrieked at the sight of Gamma.  
>"Gamma! Please, don't tell anyone about who I really am!" She begged the robot, who was staring intently at the frightened girl.<br>"You are a Mobian?" He asked.  
>"Y-yes." She replied. "M-my name is Maria. Maria Robotnik."<p>

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Red and Blue Chaos Emeralds - Imperator Ix<br>Yellow Chaos Emerald - Dr. Finitevus  
>Green, Grey and Purple Chaos Emeralds - Shadow the Hedgehog<br>Cyan Chaos Emerald - GUN


	18. A Mobian Reunion Pt2

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 68_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>After Sonic became the Knight of the Wind and he gave Shadow the two Chaos Emeralds he had, Zonic flew back up into space. Sonic was then reunited with Percival, who led him and Merlin Prower to King Rob 'O the Hedge. While Sonic was happy to meet Amy's cousin (and her little sister Rosy), he was eager to return to Knothole.<br>Tails managed to leave West Side Island by building a plane from Badniks that he defeated, and a Flicky volunteered to power the plane. After reuniting with the Babylon Rogues, Tails requested to return to Freedom HQ, where Wave detected a 3rd Ark of the Cosmos!  
>Calling a truce with Princess Peach, she and Bowser managed to work together to escape their jail cells. But with many guards on their way, Bowser decided to fight them off while Peach escaped through a Warp Pipe.<br>When Peach was next seen, she had arrived in the Great Plains, where Mario and Luigi had reunited with Sonic. After Peach informed the three of what had happened, Sonic took her back to Freedom HQ where she could get some medical help, while Mario and Luigi followed.  
>Arriving at an abandoned Chao Garden near Mercia, the Gamma and Eta of the E-100 Power Savers were ordered to secure a perimeter for their camp. What Gamma discovered on his way back was that Eta wasn't a robot at all... it was a Mobian hedgehog girl who called herself Maria!<br>Can Sonic get to Freedom HQ to help Peach in time? How many lives has Zonic risked in order to rescue Sonic from the Black Arms' influence? Will Tails give the Ark of the Cosmos to the Babylon Rogues willingly, or will they take it from him? Now that he has helped Peach escape, what has become of Bowser? And now that Gamma knows the true identity of E-106 Eta, will he keep it a secret, or will he destroy Maria without question? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Eighteen: A Robotnik Reborn (Part Two of A Mobian Reunion)_

"M-my name is Maria." Said the Mobian girl in front of Gamma. "Maria Robotnik."  
>"Does not compute." Gamma replied whilst his head literally started spinning. "Maria Robotnik was an Overlander that was killed aboard Space Colony ARK approximatly 50 years ago. Preparing to terminate." Gamma then aimed his blaster at Maria.<br>"No, wait! Please, let me explain!" She cried, making Gamma hesitate.  
>"Insufficient data to proceed." Stated Gamma, lowering his weapon. "Explain your reason for being."<br>"Well, uh..." Said Maria, feeling a little scared about Gamma. "According to my cousin, who you know as Dr. Eggman, he created me from my human DNA sample that was left aboard the ARK. While I am happy to see Mobius without my condition, my cousin had other plans for me... so I hid in one of his unfinished robots until he assumed I escaped..."

"So you have betrayed the Doctor!" Shouted Gamma as he aimed at her again.  
>"<em>Ahh!<em> So have you!" Maria screamed as she raised her hands in fear. Hearing what she told him, Gamma was filled with curiousity once more...  
>"Does not compute... I have betrayed Dr. Eggman? Impossible."<br>"Search for your last whereabouts before you reawakened, and you'll see..." Gamma complied, searching his databanks, when he came across what appeared to be himself and Shadow the Hedgehog fighting Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega.  
>"Illogical. <strong>Illogical!<strong>" He repeated as he watched footage of his defeat at the hands of Chaos Dracula. The footage ended when Shadow saw Gamma's last message to him: REMEMBER MARIA'S WISH, SHADOW. GOODBYE.

"*sniff* Shadow's just the way I remember him..." Said a crying Maria, as she had witnessed the footage, aswell. "Always caring about people other than himself."  
>"Maria. I shall not destroy you." Hearing this, Maria sighed with relief. "Nor shall I inform the other Power Savers of your true identity. In fact, once we find a suitable power source for Robotropolis, I shall assist you in your search for Shadow."<br>"*gasp* You will? But why?" Maria asked the robot.  
>"I too desire to find him." Gamma replied. "I have many questions for him."<br>"Oh thank you, Gamma!" Maria happily said before hugging Gamma. "I will never forget your kindness."  
>"You are welcome." Gamma eventually replied.<p>

Meanwhile, E-101 Beta was just about to drift into stand-by mode, when his power source started glowing inside of him, causing his eyes to change from green to blue.  
>"DETECTING TWO MORE ARKS OF THE COSMOS WITHIN THE VICINITY." He said with a deeper voice. "CHANGING MISSION OBJECTIVE, FROM POWER SOURCE SEARCH, TO HUNT FOR POWER..."<p>

A little later that evening, back in Freedom HQ, Amy was getting a little angry while she (& a half-visible Shahra) watched over Sally.  
>"Ugh, what's taking Tails so long?" She asked. "I'm getting bored just sitting here, watching over <strong>her.<strong>"  
>"I'm sure he's on his way, Amy." Said Shahra. "You just need to be patient a little longer..."<br>"As TodStar would say: Bugger that!" Amy stated as she stood up and headed for the front door, but not before Shahra floated in front of her.  
>"Where do you think you're going?" She asked the hedgehog. "We need to stay here, and keep an eye on Princess Sally."<br>"Why?"  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Why do we have to watch over that spoiled brat? She can take care of herself!" Hearing this, Shahra got a little angry at her vessel...  
>"You don't understand, do you, Amy?" She asked her. "Every member of the Freedom Fighters has a purpose on this team."<br>"Not her. She just gets in the way. In more ways than one!"  
>"That's it." Shahra started to disappear from Amy's sight as the ring on her finger started shining...<br>"Wha? Shahra, what're you doing?"  
>"Until you realize how important Princess Sally is, I'm cutting off our link to each other."<br>"**What?** But Shahra, you can't do this! I _need_ you!"  
>"I'm sorry Amy, but you brought this on yourself..." With those words, Shahra completely vanished from Amy's sight as the ring slid off her finger, and back into the book she found it in.<p>

"Shahra? Come back!" Amy screamed as she ran to the bookshelf to find the book that Shahra's ring was found in. Amy started searching book by book, and the books she didn't find it in ended up on the floor behind her. Suddenly, she heard a 'whoosh' sound enter Freedom HQ, followed by an all-too familiar voice saying "Helloooo? Anybody home?"  
>"So-" As Amy saw Sonic, she noticed a Mobian frog girl in his arms, and instantly changed her tune... "-nic. You brought <span>another<span> girl here?"  
>"Uhh, nice to see you too, Amy." Sonic nervously said. "Listen, this girl needs some medical attention. Is Tails, or anyone else here?"<br>"Nope. Just me." Amy lied. "So who is she, Sonic? Huh?"  
>"Would you take a chill pill, Amy?" Sonic frustratingly asked her as two Mobian raccoons appeared behind him. "She's with the Mario Bros." Amy sighed with relief, then. "You remember Mario &amp; Luigi, right?" Amy just shrugged, as she wasn't interested.<br>"C'mon Sonic, put her down so we can treat her!" Mario told Sonic.  
>"Right." Sonic put Peach down on the couch, and Amy placed a moist cloth on her forehead.<p>

At that moment, Zonic had just cleared the atmosphere, when he saw much destruction ahead of him: Zpacefleet and Nocturnus alike.  
>"*bzz bzz* Zonic! About time you showed up, Commander!" Said Captain Zally via communicator.<br>"Uhh, sorry for the delay, Captain..." Zonic said, apologizing to Zally. "I had to make sure Sonic was completely back to normal. But now that that's done, we can retreat, right?"  
>"Wrong, Commander."<br>"Ma'am?"  
>"We've <em>finally<em> gotten the upper hand against the Nocturnus! And we're not giving it up so easily... so I'm ordering you to lead your squadron into battle. Is that clear, Commander?"  
>"Crystal." Zonic replied, happily saluting his leader before turning his ship around. "Gentlemen... let's plow the road!" Following Zonic's lead, his squadron of fighters fired everything they had at the closest Nocturnus battleship, destroying it in the process!<p>

"All cannons and turrets, target the closest Nocturnus ship and fire!" Ordered Zally. Following the orders of their Captain, the officers of Zpacefleet's flagship fired everthing they had from their cannons and/or turrets at the closest Nocturnus battleship, eventually destroying it!  
>"General Charyb, we have lost two more battleships to Zpacefleet!" One of the Nocturnus soldiers stated. "We must retreat at once!"<br>"Negative." Said Charyb. "We have our orders. We must hold the line until ordered otherwise." Suddenly, a Chatter Ring appeared before Charyb, and it had Ix's head within it.  
>"Attention all Nocturnus ships." He said. "I have noticed that our numbers are lowering at an incredible speed. I'm ordering you all to retreat back into the Twilight Cage at once."<br>"Yes, my lord." Said Charyb as he bowed before Ix. "You heard him! Retreat to the Twilight Cage!" Before anyone in Zpacefleet knew it, the few remaining Nocturnus ships flew into a wormhole of sorts. Seeing this, everyone in Zpacefleet (including Zeggman, who was watching from the brig) raised their fists in approval!  
>"Awesome job, boys." Said Zally as she sat back down. "Now, prepare to set cour-"<br>"Attention Zpacefleet..." Said a voice familiar to all officers, as an Overlander man wearing a uniform similar to them appeared on screen, making Zally and Zonic growl.  
>"Admiral Zower..." They said under their breath.<br>"Report back to Crimson Tower immedietly for a de-briefing." Said Zower, before he disappeared from their screens.  
>"Huh. This'll be interesting..." Zonic pointed out.<br>"Not now, Commander." Said Zally, who had her hand over her face. "All ships, prepare for re-entry on Mobius."

A little later, Peach was now sleeping peacefully in Freedom HQ, when Mario and Sonic decided to talk in the kitchen.  
>"So, apart from protecting Peach here, what've you and Luigi been doin' with yourselves?" Asked Sonic.<br>"...nothing, really." Mario replied while shrugging. "Protecting Peach is a full-time job!"  
>"Say no more. I'm kinda doing the same with Princess Sally." Said Sonic. "Speaking of which, where is Sally, Amy?"<br>"Oh. Uhh... she's sleeping right now..." Amy struggled to reply, making Sonic look back at the pink hedgehog. Before he could say anything though, they all heard a propeller sound coming closer... When Sonic, Mario, Luigi and Amy looked outside, they saw Tails flying a small yellow plane, and the Babylon Rogues were chasing him!  
>"Wha? Is that... Tails?" Asked Sonic.<br>"Looks like the Babylon Rogues are chasing him!" Amy pointed out.  
>"Really? Yo Mario, think you could gimme a hand for old time's sake?" Sonic asked his friend, and he replied with a smirk.<p>

"Look Tails, all we want from you is the Ark of the Cosmos!" Jet shouted at the fox.  
>"I told you guys already: I have <span>no<span> idea what you're talking about!" Tails replied.  
>"Well, I guess we'll have to search the place..." Said Wave, as the three birds started to descend down to Freedom HQ. Before they could enter however, Mario threw Sonic into Jet, used his tail to bat Sonic into Wave, then finally kicked Sonic into Storm!<br>"Hah! That was _too_ easy!" Sonic said as he dusted his hands while the Rogues fell to the ground, and Tails safely landed his plane.  
>"Yeah. Piece of cake." Added Mario as he landed next to Sonic.<br>"Sonic! You're back!" Cheered Tails as he ran up to and hugged the blue hedgehog.  
>"Hey, Tails!" Said Sonic. "Nice ride you got there."<p>

"So! **You're** this Sonic the Hedgehog everyone's been talkin' about!" Shouted Jet as he, Wave and Storm approached them.  
>"That's right..." Sonic replied. "And if I remember the posters on my buddy's wall, you're the famous Jet the Hawk, right?"<br>"Yeah, that's me." Said Jet. "And all I'm asking from you is the Ark of the Cosmos you guys've got stashed in there."  
>"Ark of the Cosmos?" Sonic repeated. "What in the Realm of Iblis are you talkin' about?" Jet sighed before raising his left arm, which had the green Ark of the Cosmos on his wrist. Seeing this, Tails realized something...<br>"So _that's_ what you're looking for!" Tails said in realization. "Hold on, I'll just go get it."

There was an awkward moment between Sonic and Jet at this time...  
>"So... I hear that you can run at the speed of sound." Jet asked Sonic.<br>"Faster than that, dude. Nobody can catch me on foot!" Sonic replied.  
>"Heh. You may be the fastest on the ground Sonic, but in the air, with me and my Extreme Gear, you're just a <strong>joke!<strong>"  
>"Really? Care to prove that, Bird-Boy?"<br>"How so?"  
>"First one to the edge of the Great Plains and back here gets that 'Ark of the Cosmos' thing."<br>"You're on!" Sonic and Jet raced off into the distance, leaving both Mario and Wave to stare at them in the same manner...  
>"Him and his speed..." They said in unison.<p>

Halfway through the Great Plains, Sonic was very much ahead of Jet, but the hawk didn't seem worried...  
>"HA! What'd I tell ya? You're too slow!" Sonic teased. But when Sonic came to the land that seperated the Great Plains from the Great Desert, Sonic struggled to turn around, whereas Jet had little trouble.<br>"HA! Eat my molting feathers, hedgehog!" Shouted Jet as he zoomed back to Freedom HQ. When Sonic eventually headed back in the direction he came, he caught up to Jet at an amazing speed, with his feet now resembling a red wheel! His comeback was in vain though, as Jet was holding the Ark of the Cosmos in his hand. "**You're** too slow."  
>"Darn!" Said Sonic as he smacked his left fist into his right palm, before looking up at Jet with a grin. "*chuckle* This isn't over..."<br>"I was hoping to study that a little more, though..." Tails said while looking at the Ark of the Cosmos.  
>"Oh, well." Teased Wave. "How'd you igeti this thing, anyway?"  
>"Well, one night on West Side Island, before I even met Sonic, I heard this explosion outside..." Tails replied. "And I found that within a rather small crater."<br>"So that's what that thing was..." Said Sonic in realization.  
>"Well, thanks for the Ark of the Cosmos, Tails." Jet told the fox before looking back at Sonic. "As for you, here." Jet then flipped a Ring Sonic's way.<br>"A Ring?"  
>"It's a Chatter Ring, Sonic. You ever wanna race me again, just think of me when you throw that."<br>"You got it, Jet." After that, all three Babylon Rogues flew back up to their blimp, which was when Amy came outside.

"I think Peach is well enough to be flown back to Spagonia now." She told Mario.  
>"All right then. I guess this is where we part ways, Sonic." Mario said to the blue hedgehog.<br>"Yeah, but let's not get mushy about it." Sonic replied as he shook Mario's hand. "Seeya round, buddy!" When Mario and Luigi left with Peach, Sonic happily hugged Tails, before getting squeezed by Amy! "Okay, so where're TodStar and Nicole?" There was a brief silence as Tails and Amy looked at each other with sad faces. "Guys?"  
>"The last time we saw TodStar, he was chasing after the Chaos Emeralds..." Said Tails.<br>"And Nicole gave herself to the Nocturnus Clan so they'd give us... Sally." Amy added.  
>"Man..." Was all Sonic managed to say. "What about Sally?" Tails pointed to her bedroom, where she layed on her bed, still unconscious. "She's... she's not-"<br>"No, but she's been like that for about a week now." Tails replied. "It's possible that she's in a coma, but with Nicole not here, I'm not really sure..." Sonic just stood there, staring at the squirrel lying before him.

"Can I be alone with her?" Sonic asked, and Tails instantly nodded before leaving Sally's bedroom. All Sonic could do was stare at Sally with a look of regret on his face. "I'm sorry, Sally. I should've been there to save you from whatever did this to you. But, I'm here now. And... there's something I've been meaning to tell you..." What Sonic didn't know was that both Amy AND Tails were watching from the couch of the living room, as Sally's bedroom was quite visible from there.  
>"I... I love you, Sally." He eventually said, making Amy gasp softly. "Ever since our eyes locked at that award ceremony, I haven't been able to get you outta my head. And, me being fast, I kinda have a short attention span, so that's gotta mean somethin'! *chuckle* Right?" Sonic then started to lean his head down to Sally's. "I love you, Sally. Please, come back..." Almost right after he said that, Sonic pressed his lips against Sally's. Tails' mouth was open wide, while Amy had tears in her eyes. Before anyone knew it, Sally groaned, startling all three of them.<br>"*groan* ...Sonic? You're alive...?" She asked in disbelief.  
>"Sally... you're awake!" Said Sonic with a sound of relief in his voice. "...that wasn't cause of me kissing you, was it?"<br>"Not sure..." Sally replied with a smirk on her face. "I may need a second opinion..." "Aww..." Tails softly said as he and Amy saw Sonic and Sally kiss once more. Amy was so upset however, that she ran out of Freedom HQ with tears streaming down her face. "Huh? Amy? (Where'd she go?)"

At that moment, Beta had gathered the Power Savers for a meeting around a campfire.  
>"ALL RIGHT, POWER SAVERS. WE HAVE A NEW MISSION..." He stated with his different voice, which both Gamma and 'Eta' picked up on. "OUR MISSION IS TO LOCATE THE REMAINING FOUR OF THESE..." Beta then revealed a hologram of a ring-shaped stone. "WE MUST FIND ALL FIVE ARKS OF THE COSMOS. WE SHALL BEGIN OUR MISSION TOMORROW. MEETING AJOURNED." A short time later, Gamma and 'Eta' got together at the abandoned Chao Garden again.<br>"There is something different about Beta..." Speculated Gamma.  
>"Perhaps he has gone mad with power?" Maria asked, revealing her face to Gamma.<br>"Impossible. Robots cannot suffer from insanity." Said Gamma. "However, perhaps his power source has corrupted his CPU..."  
>"How do you know that?"<br>"I managed to scan Beta during the meeting, and I discovered that his power source is an Ark of the Cosmos."  
>"Hmm... <em>that<em> might be what's doing it... but we'd better just play along for now."  
>"Agreed." Gamma and 'Eta' then walked back to meet the rest of the Power Savers.<br>"(Shadow...)" Maria thought as she walked.

At that moment, Shadow the Hedgehog was racing through the Emerald Coast, when he suddenly stopped at a cliff that overlooked the beach and Station Square in the distance. He then revealed the Time Stone that he obtained from Little Planet, and when he looked at it, he saw an Overlander girl that he knew all too well...  
>"Maria..." He said as he looked into the Time Stone, before looking back up at the stars and Space Colony ARK. "I promised to fufill your wish... and that is a promise that I intend to keep."<p>

Meanwhile, Amy had ended up in the Great Forest, still sobbing, and unaware that a certain green hedgehog was closing in on her...  
>"*sniff* Why, Sonic?" She tearfully asked. "After all I've done for you, you still fall for that dumb Princess? *sob* Why?"<br>"Maybe he's totally blind to your beauty." Said the hedgehog, startling Amy.  
>"*sniff* You... what're byoub doing here?"  
>"I was worried about you... you know, you're cute when you're crying." Hearing this, Amy started to get angry.<br>"Leave me alone Scourge... I'm not in the mood."  
>"Well, whaddya know? You're cuter when you're angry." Amy then became furious and revealed her hammer, unaware that Scourge was holding the Scepter of Darkness behind him, and a small black cloud emerged from it.<br>"Tell me why you're really here, right no-" Amy was inturrupted when that same cloud flew into her mind, causing her head to drop.

"Amy, why're YOU here?" Scourge asked her.  
>"...Sonic kissed Sally..." She sadly replied.<br>"That doesn't mean he loves her." Said Scourge. "You've just gotta fight for his love! That's all."  
>"Fight... for his love..." As Amy said this, a black aura surrounded her body. "Make Sonic love <strong>me<strong>..."  
>"That's it." Said Scourge. "So, whaddya gotta do?"<br>"Get rid of Sally..." Amy angrily replied, before raising her head, revealing pure black irises, and a furious face. "Sally... must... **DIE!**"  
>"*chuckle* Sounds good to me, Amy..." Scourge told her as she walked back to Freedom HQ.<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	19. A Mobian Reunion Pt3

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>

_Episode 69_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Shahra had had an arguement with Amy, and she severed the link that they shared. Not long after that, Sonic returned to Freedom HQ with Princess Peach in hand.<br>After treating Peach, Sonic was reunited with Tails, and met the Babylon Rogues, who claimed that an Ark of the Cosmos was within Freedom HQ! After a race that he won, Jet took the Ark of the Cosmos.  
>Sonic found Princess Sally unconscious on her bed. Reason being that her body was used to keep the spirit of Dr. Finitevus safe until it was needed. After he confessed his love for her, Sonic kissed Sally, causing her to awaken, and Amy to run out of Freedom HQ in tears.<br>Because Little Planet had returned to float above Never Lake for the 20th year, all Chaos Energy around Mobius was useless, causing TodStar to fall into a coma!  
>Amy was found in the Great Forest by Scourge, who managed to convince Amy that Sonic doesn't really love Sally, and that Amy had to fight for his love!<br>How long until Little Planet returns to space, and TodStar reawakens? Now that Sonic and Sally are an item, what will this mean for the rest of the Freedom Fighters? Why has Scourge (and the Scepter of Darkness) done this to Amy? After successfully breaking through the Nocturnus blockade, why has General Zower called Zpacefleet back down to Mobius? And Knuckles hasn't been seen since he brought Sally to Freedom HQ, so where is he now? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Nineteen: The Shade of Julie-Su (Part Three of A Mobian Reunion)_

About a half-hour after they received the message, Zpacefleet managed to land their flagship near a tower on the edge of the Great Desert. This tower had a rather large viewing window at the top of it, and had many small ships and security cameras flying and/or hovering around it.  
>"Ugh. Never thought I'd have to come back to this junk heap again..." Said Commander Zonic, looking disgusted at the sight of the tower he and Captain Zally approached it via a platform that hovered above the ground.<br>"How can you say that, Zonic?" Zally asked him. "Crimson Tower is not only where Zpacefleet was founded, but it's _also_ where we were all born!"  
>"Yeah, I know!" Zonic replied. "But there's something about this place that gives me the creeps..."<br>"Maybe it's because Zower commands all of us from here." Speculated Zally, making Zonic chuckle nervously.

Mere minutes later, Zonic and Zally were standing before Admiral Zower in his office. Zower resembled Commander Tower of GUN, however he wore a uniform similar to General Zeggman.  
>"What is the meaning of <strong>this?<strong>" He shouted at the two as he dropped a large folder filled with paper onto his desk.  
>"Time for spring cleaning, sir?" Asked Zonic, trying to lighten the mood.<br>"**Silence, Commander!**" Zower yelled, causing Zonic to stand up straight. "Captain Zally Zacorn... of all your loyalty, I expected you of all people to fall under the command of General Zeggman. Why on Mobius was there even a mutiny in the first place?"  
>"You have to understand, sir..." Stated Zally. "There was something about our encounter with Dr. Nega that changed the General... he's become a little reckless, and he doesn't seem to care about the lives of his crew anymore..."<br>"And I was the one who pressured the Captain into doing this, sir..." Added Zonic, making Zally gasp, and Zower's eyes widen.  
>"I see..." Zower said, as he began to pace in front of them. "In that case, there shall be no court-martial for either of you." Hearing this, both Zonic and Zally sighed with relief. "However, you need at least <strong>one<strong> Zoverlander aboard the flagship... and with Znivley falling in the line of duty, I have no choice but to appoint General Zeggman as the stand-by Captain, should you leave the ship, Zacorn."  
>"(WHAT?)" Zonic screamed in his head after hearing what Zower told them, while Zally merely nodded. "(So all we've worked for is practically down the drain!)"<br>"Dismissed." Said Zower as the three saluted each other before Zonic and Zally left Zower's office.

That night, Julie-Su and her sister Meg-Le met each other at Mushroom Hill, both looking a little worried...  
>"Anything, Meg?" Asked Julie-Su, but the red echidna with all of her dreadlocks Roboticized shook her head. "Blast it! Where could the Nocturnus Clan have taken Knuckles and the rest of the Chaotix?"<br>"Look, 'Su. Down there..." Meg-Le told her sister, as she spotted a Nocturnus soldier below them, with pink markings on their armor instead of blue. Seeing this, Julie-Su got her blaster out of it's holster.  
>"Time to interrogate..." She said before jumping down on top of the Nocturnus soldier, causing their helmet to vanish and reveal their face. A face Julie-Su recognized... "<em>You?<em>"  
>"Yes. Me." Said the echidna that Julie-Su was on top of, as Meg-Le jumped down to their level. Suddenly, the echidna shoved Julie-Su off of her before standing up to face the girls. "My name is Shade, and I am second-in-command of the Nocturnus Clan." Hearing this, Julie-Su aimed her blaster at Shade, and Meg-Le aimed her dreadlock cannons at her.<p>

"Where are Knuckles and the Chaotix? And what do you want with them?" Julie-Su bluntly asked.  
>"We are currently interrogating the Guardian for information..." Said Shade, not threatened by the weapons aimed at her. "As for the 'Chaotix', they are merely POWs..."<br>"Tell us where they are!" Meg-Le demanded, walking up to her sister. Shade couldn't help but stare at the echidnas before her... before realizing something...  
>"<strong>Now<strong> I know why you two seem so familiar to me!" She shouted, causing Julie-Su and Meg-Le to look at each other briefly, before focusing on Shade again. "You girls... are my children!" After Shade said this, Julie-Su's jaw dropped and Meg-Le just stood there, stunned at what she had just heard...

Meanwhile, Zpacefleet had returned to orbit above Mobius, when Zally and Zonic were returning to the bridge via elevator.  
>"So, you're okay with this?" Zonic asked Zally, making her look at him all confused. "Zeggman's still <strong>Captain<strong> of this ship! Doesn't that bother you?"  
>"*sigh* Yes Zonic, it bothers me, but remember, he's only in charge whenever I'm off the ship." Zally replied. Zonic nodded frustratingly. "Besides, there's nothing we can do about it..." Zonic suddenly stopped the elevator.<br>"Yes, there is..." He said as he grabbed her arms. "We leave Zpacefleet. You and me. We take a couple fighters from the hanger, and we soar through the stars!" This made Zally a little uncomfortable... "I _know_ you wanna do it, Zally. I can see it in your eyes..."  
>"...it is tempting, Zonic..." She eventually told him as she got the elevator going again. "...but right now, we have our duty to the galaxy..."<br>"Yeah... I guess you're right..." Zonic replied before the doors opened, and Zally put her hand on Zonic's face.  
>"We <span>will<span> do that soon, Zonic..." She told him. "I promise." Zonic smiled after hearing that.

"How'd the de-briefing go?" Asked Lt. Commander Zails as Zonic and Zally walked onto the bridge.  
>"Not good, Zails..." Zonic replied.<br>"But not bad, either." Added Zally. "Zonic & I didn't get punished... however, General Zeggman is to take command of this ship whenever I leave." This caused everyone to worriedly look at Zonic and Zally.  
>"Told you they'd freak..." Said Zonic.<br>"Relax boys, that's not gonna happen for a while." Zally told her crew. "Are all Ring Tunnel generators fully charged, Ensign?"  
>"Yes, ma'am." Znuckles replied.<br>"All right, then. Attention all ships, set course for Planet Wisp." Ordered Zally. "We need to settle things with the Black Arms."  
>"Course laid in, Captain." Said Lt. Commander Zector.<br>"Punch it, Zails." Zally told the fox.  
>"Roger that, ma'am!" Zails happily replied, before he pushed a lever forward, firing mutiple rings ahead of the fleet. All of Zpacefleet then blasted into the Ring Tunnel, unaware that Little Planet was slowly approaching orbit...<p>

At that moment, Nimue was watching from Never Lake, as Little Planet returned to orbit above Mobius.  
>"That nightmare may be over, but I fear the worst is yet to come..." She said with a look of fear on her face. That same moment, Shadow was walking in Station Square, when he felt a familiar presence...<br>"Can it be?" He asked as he grabbed one of the Chaos Emeralds he had with him, and noticed that it was glowing once again. "I... can feel it... the power welling up inside me, once again..." Shadow suddenly raised the Chaos Emerald above his head. "Chaos **Control!**" And the next thing anyone knew, Shadow was gone.

Meanwhile, Merlina was within her master's cave, watching over TodStar before her, when she sensed something, aswell...  
>"*gasp* Is that...?" She asked, before she witnessed the green echidna moving around on the bed, and starting to grunt. "Could it be..." TodStar was having another vision: Angel Island was at the bottom of the sea. Robotropolis was covered in flames, as was Knothole, Downunda, the Great Forest, Mercia, Chun-nan and Freedom HQ. Space Colony ARK and Little Planet was nothing but space debris, and standing atop a castle overlooking the firey land were three figures... An elderly grey echidna... a female echidna TodStar knew all too well... and a familiar lynx that started to shed her nanite exterior, and reveal her true form...<br>"**NICOLE!**" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he sat up, and scared the Realm of Iblis out of Merlina! While panting like crazy, TodStar looked around, and realized he was in a cave with a girl he'd never met before... "Wha? Who are you? Where am I?"  
>"Relax, Son of Chaos, you are in a safe place." She said in a soothing voice, but that wasn't enough for TodStar, as he jumped out of the bed and ran outside.<br>"*pant pant sigh* No flames..." He said in relief as Merlina caught up to him. "So that must've been a vision of things to come..."  
>"What vision? What are you talking about?" She asked him.<br>"Sorry sheila, but you're better off not knowin'..." TodStar told her. "Chaos... **Control!**" Before Merlina knew it, TodStar vanished from her sight.

"Yo... _you're_ our **Mother?**" Julie-Su asked Shade in disbelief. Shade merely nodded. "But... that's impossible! You look like you're MY age!"  
>"Let me explain..." Shade said to Julie-Su and Meg-Le. "About 4000 years ago -by your time- the Nocturne was sealed within a void known as the Twilight Cage. Ix knew that we had to leave something on Mobius so the Nocturnus Clan would be remembered, so he ordered me to send a Gizoid and my two eggs down to the planet's surface... they were you two. I'm sure of it..."<br>"But... that doesn't make sense..." Said Meg-Le.  
>"Yeah, if that's true, then we'd be dead by now!" Added Julie-Su.<br>"Please girls, let me finish." Shade replied. By the time I had sent you two and the Gizoid, centuries had already passed." Both Julie-Su and Meg-Le were still quite confused. "You have to understand... Time seems to move slower in the Twilight Cage... so one day in there-"  
>"Could be weeks, or even years in another..." Speculated Julie-Su, to which Shade nodded. "Okay, <em>now<em> it makes sense... but I've heard stories about you from my boyfriend's brother... he said you helped him and Tikal the Angel of Chaos defeat the very first Enerjak. So why are you with the Nocturnus Clan?"

"It's... complicated..." Shade replied, looking down at the ground she stood on. "I felt that I... Ngh. I can't say..." Both echidna girls approached Shade with caution. "Look girls, just go, before I call for back-up."  
>"Fine... <span>traitor<span>..." Meg-Le muttered as she and Julie-Su started to walk away.  
>"Wait!" Shouted Shade, getting the girls attention. "Your friends are being held captive within Bowser's Castle in Babylon Volcanica. That's all I can tell you."<br>"Okay, thanks... Mom..." Said Julie-Su, before she and Meg-Le ran out of the Mushroom Forest.  
>"(Mom...) *chuckle* That still sounds weird..." Shade said to herself before running in the opposite direction, unaware that a familiar lynx was watching her, before disappearing, using a technique that looked like Chaos Control...<p>

Next morning, Sonic and Sally were walking through the Great Forest, holding hands, and filling each other in on what had happened to them...  
>"Man... so everyone on Mobius thought I was <span>dead<span>?" Sonic asked the squirrel, and she nodded.  
>"We even had our royal gardeners build a large statue to honor your memory..." She replied.<br>"Whoa... I'm sorry I had everyone worried like that..." Said Sonic. "But hey, I dealt with that Enerjak creep, right?" Sally giggled as she nodded.  
>"Sonic... that Blaze person you were telling me about..."<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Was she a purple cat, who had a red gem in the middle of her forehead?"<br>"Yeah. How'd _you_ know?"  
>"*chuckle* She was one of my first friends, Sonic."<br>"No way..." Sally happily nodded after hearing Sonic's reaction.  
>"*sigh* Not a day goes by when I don't think about her..."<br>"The days you're awake, right?" This resulted in Sally playfully shoving Sonic to the ground.  
>"Low blow, Sonic." She said while pointing at him with a smirk on her face.<br>"Hey, I saw an opportunity..." Sonic replied as he jumped back up. "I took it!" But when he looked up, Sally was gone. "Huh? Sal?"

"Oh, she ran off to play with an old friend..." Said a voice similar to Sonic's. Before Sonic himself said anything, a green hedgehog that slightly resembled him stepped in front of him.  
>"What the? Who are you?" Sonic asked the green hedgehog, who merely smirked, showing his sharp teeth.<br>"Heh heh. I'm the new hotness on Mobius!" He said. "Name's Scourge. I'm your brother."  
>"Tch. Yeah, right. I've already gotten through ONE family reunion. I'm <strong>not<strong> doin' it again!" Sonic replied before he ran past him. Before Sonic could get too far, Scourge Spin Dashed into Sonic, causing him to fly into a tree branch!  
>"Okay okay, we're not brothers." Said Scourge. "But I bamb your clone, Blue. And... I'm gonna let the Princess have some fun with her friend..."  
>"*groan* Lemme guess: I gotta get through <em>you<em> to get to her. Am I right?" Sonic sarcastically asked.  
>"Ooh, you're good..." Scourge sarcastically replied, before having his fists out in front of him. "Now, are you ready to rumble?"<br>"Bring it on, faker!" Shouted Sonic as he did the same, and storm clouds started to form above the Great Forest... and the Great Plains, where Sally now was...

"What the? How'd I get out to the Great Plains?" She asked herself while looking around. "Sonic? Are you out there?" She soon spotted Freedom HQ, and started running towards it, until loud thunder made her duck down on the ground. When she looked up at Freedom HQ, she saw a flash of lightning, and a familiar pink hedgehog stood before her...  
>"*sigh* Amy, thank Chaos..." Sally said with relief. "Can you help me find Sonic?"<br>"Why should I?" Amy asked back in possibly the coldest voice Sally's ever heard from her. "So **you** can have him? Fat chance, Princess." When Sally looked at Amy's eyes, there were no green irises... only black pupils...  
>"Amy, are you OK?" Sally sincerely asked the pink hedgehog.<br>"I will be..." Amy replied, before she revealed her hammer to the squirrel. "...once I smash you into next week!"  
>"Wha? <strong>Whoa!<strong>" Sally asked before Amy swung her hammer down to flatten her, but she backflipped out of the way before impact. As this happened, heavy rain started to fall on the girls as more thunder came rumbling in.

"Amy seriously, what's wrong?" Asked Sally.  
>"YOU." Was all Amy said, startling Sally.<br>"Me? What in the Realm of Iblis are you talking about?" Sally asked again, feeling confused. "Ever since his mom took me in, I've been trying to get Sonic to love me..." Amy replied, as tears started to stream down her face (though, it's kind of hard to tell in the rain!) "Then **you** show up, and Sonic's clearly fallen for you! It's not fair! So I'm gonna end you here and now, so I can have Sonic all to myself!"  
>"(<strong>What<strong>?) Well, if that's what you wanna do to claim your love for Sonic..." Said Sally as she revealed the Sword of Acorns. "...I guess I have no choice."

At that moment, Sonic and Scourge were racing towards each other (Scourge looking cheeky, and Sonic angry), while Amy and Sally did likewise (Sally looking just mad, while Amy was furious, and crying).

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Red and Blue Chaos Emeralds - Imperator Ix<br>Yellow Chaos Emerald - Dr. Finitevus  
>Green, Grey and Purple Chaos Emeralds - Shadow the Hedgehog<br>Cyan Chaos Emerald - GUN


	20. HedgeSquirrel Fight

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 70_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>After Julie-Su and Meg-Le confronted her, Shade revealed to them that she was their mother! After explaining how that was possible, Shade told the girls where Knuckles and the rest of the Chaotix were being held: Bowser's Castle in Babylon Volcanica.<br>After a de-briefing, Zonic and Zally practically escaped without punishment, before leading Zpacefleet towards Planet Wisp once again.  
>Now that Little Planet has returned to orbit above Mobius, all links to the Chaos Force have been restored, and TodStar has reawakened!<br>After catching up with what had happened to each other, Sonic and Sally were really enjoying their time together, when Sally suddenly ended up in the Great Plains, where Amy was waiting for her, and Sonic was left to deal with Scourge.  
>Can Julie-Su and Meg-Le rescue the Chaotix, or is Shade leading them into a trap? How will Zpacefleet defeat the Black Arms? Where did Shadow and TodStar disappear to with Chaos Control? Can Sally talk her way out of her fight with Amy, or will Sonic have to break them up, if and when he defeats Scourge? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Twenty: Hedge-Squirrel Fight!_

Rain continues to fall down on the Great Plains, as Amy and Sally continue to swing at each other using their respective weapons of choice. Although Sally seemed to be evading more than attacking, causing Amy to make small craters in the ground that quickly filled with rainwater!  
>"Stop avoiding me and FIGHT!" Screamed Amy as she swung at the Mobian squirrel again.<br>"No! Ngh. I won't fight you." Sally replied as she used the Sword of Acorns to block Amy's attack.  
>"<strong>Why not?<strong>"  
>"You're better than this, Amy. If you ireallyi cared about Sonic, you'd let me have him." This made Amy furious.  
>"<strong>NO!<strong> Sonic is my one true love! And NO ONE is gonna take him away from me! Especially **YOU!**" She screamed as he continued her assault against Sally.  
>"Ngh! (Sonic... where <em>are<em> you?)" Thought Sally as she blocked another attack from the pink hedgehog.

The Great Forest wasn't immune to the wet weather either, as Sonic and his clone Scourge were staring to get dirty from the mud and rain as they fought each other. Sonic first tried to Spin Dash into Scourge, but he blocked Sonic's attack with his own Spin Dash! Scourge then quickly kicked Sonic up above the treetops.  
>"Whoa. Who <em>is<em> this creep?" Sonic asked after he uncurled from his Spin Dash, and lightning struck in the distance. "And what's he gotten Sally into?" Because he was so high up, Sonic caught a glimpse of what was happening in the Great Plains: Sally was using the Sword of Acorns to block Amy's hammer. "What? Why on Mobius are Amy and Sally fighting each other?"

"Gee, I dunno..." Said Scourge, before Sonic saw him standing on the top of a branch. "Maybe cause... they want to?" Before Sonic could protest, Scourge kicked Sonic in the head, making him fall back down into the forest! Before Sonic hit the ground though, he grabbed a branch, spun around it a few times, and propelled himself back up so he could Spin Dash into Scourge again. But the green hedgehog was ready for him, as he Spin Dashed towards him, causing their attacks to collide once again. Sonic managed to kick Scourge away from him. Uncurling from his Spin Dash, Scourge noticed that he was flying towards the top of another tree, so he grabbed it with his hand, spun around it a few times, and propelled himself towards Sonic before Spin Dashing again.  
>"Hey! That's <em>my<em> move!" Sonic pointed out as he dodged Scourge's attack. But as Sonic fell, Scourge kept using the treetops and branches to Spin Dash after him.  
>"Dude, I'm your <span>clone<span>! Remember?" He shouted as he continued his assault.

"Grr... I've had enough!" Said Sonic as he started spinning again. However this time, small orbs of light were gathering around Sonic. Scourge's attack impacted Sonic at this time, but it didn't seem to hurt him... suddenly, Sonic uncurled from the spinning, and he was glowing a light-blue.  
>"Huh?" Exclaimed Scourge as he saw this before attacking again. Sonic roared as he curled up again, but this time he was attacking Scourge at a speed that seemed impossible! Scourge soon fell into the muddy ground face first, whereas Sonic landed on his feet.<br>"Heh heh. And to think I forgot to bring my sword to this party... had enough, Green?" Sonic teasingly asked him. Scourge merely spat mud out as he got to his feet.  
>"Ha. Think again, Blue..." Scourge replied before he started spinning, allowing small orbs of light to gather around him. "I'm just getting started!"<br>"Good, cause I'm not done with you yet!" Said Sonic as he started spinning, and allowing those same orbs to gather around him, aswell.

Meanwhile, soaring above those same stormy clouds was the Babylon Zepplin, all three of the Babylon Rogues were admiring the three Arks of the Cosmos they collected.  
>"Well, I'd say we're doing pretty good so far..." Said Jet as he looked at the green Ark of the Cosmos on his left wrist.<br>"I agree." Wave pointed out as he admired herself in the mirror, wearing the blue one around her neck like a necklace. "I mean, **three** Arks of the Cosmos in under a week? That's impressive in my book!"  
>"So... there's only two left, right?" Asked Storm, who had the red Ark of the Cosmos on his left middle finger. Wave nodded at Storm, before he sighed.<br>"Then what're we standing around for? Let's go find the rest of them!" Jet announced, before the three of them felt the ship rumble. "Wave... you recalibrated everthing, right?"  
>"That wasn't a malfunction, Jet..." Said Wave, looking at the radar system. "We're under attack!"<br>"WHAT?" Shouted Jet and Storm.

Outside Babylon Zepplin were the E-100 Power Savers. Beta, Delta, Epsilon and Zeta were firing on the blimp, while Gamma and 'Eta' were staying out of harm's way... when the Babylon Rogues flew out of the blimp to confront the robots.  
>"WE HAVE SUCCESSFULLY DRAWN THEM OUT, POWER SAVERS." Said Beta. "BEGIN PHASE 2." The four robots began firing on the Rogues, but Jet was too fast, and Storm kept punching them, messing with their trajectory, while Wave threw a stick of dynamite to one after another.<br>"Oh-" They would say as they caught it, and it would explode. Still too far from the action were Gamma and Maria.  
>"I must... comply... with Beta's orders..." Stated Gamma, as he struggled to keep his cannon down beside him.<br>"Gamma, _please_..." Maria asked the red robot. "For now, your priority is to protect me." Opening her disguise's head, Maria looked at Gamma with those blue eyes of hers, and he focused.  
>"Affirmative." Gamma replied. "I bmustb protect you until we find Shadow the Hedgehog."

A little later, Julie-Su and Meg-Le arrived in a city that was filled with little mushroom people and Mobian tourists, and had buildings with mushroom shaped roofs.  
>"So this is Mushroom City..." Said Julie-Su, as she and Meg-Le saw a number of vehicles pass through. One was shaped like a bomb of some sort, while another was a bus that looked like a caterpillar. Before the girls could walk across the street however, a number of mushroom people nearly ran them over in what looked like go-karts!<br>"Hey, bub! Watch where you're going!" Meg-Le shouted.  
>"It's okay Meg. They're gone." Said Julie-Su, before they crossed the street, unaware that two Mobians were watching them from an alley... when they emerged, they tried to follow the girls across the street, but they were stopped by the racers!<p>

The shorter, fatter Mobian was a brown wombat with a black, zig-zag moustache, who wore a yellow hat (with a blue 'W' on it), a yellow shirt, purple overalls, green shoes, and white gloves (with the same 'W' on them). The taller, thinner Mobian was a brown kangaroo with a smoother moustache than the smaller Mobian, who wore a purple hat (with an upside down, yellow 'L' on it), a purple, long-sleeved shirt, black overalls, light brown shoes, and white gloves (with the same 'L' on them).  
>"So, what're we doing here, exactly?" Julie-Su asked her sister.<br>"You're asking me? I haven't a clue!" Meg-Le replied while shrugging. Before they knew it, the two Mobians from earlier knocked the girls to the ground!  
>"Man, doesn't anyone in this city look where they going?" Julie-Su angrily asked as she helped her sister back up, only to see her start freaking out... "Meg, what's wrong?"<br>"My Mobiums...they're gone..." She replied as she felt around her, looking for the Mobiums she had with her, only to find the two Mobians that knocked them over had them! "Hey! Gimme back my money!"  
>"Not a chance, pretty lady!" Yelled the small one.<br>"Yeh. You want it? Come and get it!" Added the tall one. Before they could run however, an arrow of Chaos Energy stopped them from running away.

"Give 'em back their Mobiums..." Warned a familiar voice from above, as he wielded another arrow of Chaos Energy. "...or the next Chaos Spears're goin' _right_ between your eyes!" After hearing this, the two Mobians dropped the money and ran away in a panic. He then jumped down from the buildingtop and picked up the bundle of Mobiums on the ground. "Wario and Waluigi... I was wondering where those sneaky little buggers ran off to..."  
>"TodStar!" Julie-Su and Meg-Le shouted in joy as they approached the green echidna.<br>"Hey, girls! Been a while, eh?" Said TodStar as he handed Meg-Le the Mobiums, and they nodded. "Where're you two headed?"  
>"Babylon Volcanica." Julie-Su replied, making TodStar jump slightly. "Knuckles and the rest of the Chaotix are trapped there, and we're gonna rescue them."<br>"How do you know they're there?"  
>"Our mother, Shade told us..." Hearing this, TodStar stood still briefly.<br>"Hold the phone..." He eventually said. "Shade's your MUM?" Both Julie-Su and Meg-Le nodded. "Well, she could be leading you into a trap... I'm goin' with you!"  
>"But... *sigh* okay." Julie-Su replied, not wanting to argue. "But only cause you're my boyfriend's brother."<br>"*chuckle* We'll head out first thing tomorrow morning, all right?" Proposed TodStar, and the girls nodded, before the three of them walked to a hotel. Little did they know that a familar lynx was watching them from above the city, before disappearing with what looked like Chaos Control...

When Jet managed to kick Beta in the back and send him down under the clouds, he suddenly felt compelled to look at his Ark of the Cosmos, which was glowing, but not like normal.  
>"Huh?" He exclaimed, before Beta returned to face Jet. When the hawk looked at Beta, he saw a similar glow coming from him. "Heh... These things really <em>do<em> attract one another... Hey, guys! That black robot's got an Ark of the Cosmos!" Wave and Storm were shocked to hear this, which allowed Delta and Epsilon to ram into them, causing Jet to place his hand over his face before turing to Beta. "All right bolt-brain, hand over the Ark of the Cosmos, and no one needs to get hurt."  
>"ROBOTS DO NOT FEEL PAIN, MOBIAN..." Beta stated. "SURRENDER THE THREE ARKS OF THE COSMOS YOU HOLD, AND NO MORE HARM SHALL COME TO YOU."<br>"**Ha!**" Shouted Jet, as he activated his Ark of the Cosmos, allowing him and his board to float. "I don't respond well to threats, buddy."  
>"YOU SHALL REGRET THIS..." Beta warned as he did the same with his Ark of the Cosmos. Using the power of their Arks of the Cosmos, Jet and Beta dove at each other, again and again, while Wave, Storm and the rest of the robots watched from afar...<p>

"The Mobian known as Jet cannot fight Beta for much longer..." Gamma pointed out. "We must act now, Maria!" Maria hesitated to answer...  
>"...All right, Gamma." She eventually replied. "I'll cover you." Gamma then flew towards Jet and Beta with Maria behind him.<br>"Hey, they've got back-up!" Exclaimed Wave as she saw Gamma and Maria flying towards Jet and Beta. "C'mon Storm, let's give Jet a hand!"  
>"Gotcha!" Storm replied, before Delta, Epsilon and Zeta blocked their path. Another attack made Jet feel dizzy after impact.<br>"ACTIVATING GRAVITY DIVE." Stated Beta as a gravity pulse left the Ark of the Cosmos inside him. Before he could charge towards Jet however, Beta was hit by laser fire... from Gamma and Maria! "GAMMA... ETA... YOU **TRAITORS!**" Beta fired two missiles at the robots that attacked him.  
>"Wrong, Beta..." Gamma replied, as he used his laser cannon to destroy the missiles before they got too close. "...it is <strong>you<strong> who has betrayed the Power Savers!"  
>"Your power source has corrupted your CPU, Beta..." Said 'Eta'. "You <span>must<span> to return to Robotropolis for repairs."

"NEGATIVE." Beta replied before firing a fast moving missile which hit Gamma, causing him to fall down below the clouds. "MY MISSION IS MY DESTINY."  
>"Gamma!" Maria cried as she flew down to help. Before Beta could fire at Maria, Jet kicked him in the chestplate, causing the grey Ark of the Cosmos to fall out, and into Jet's hand!<br>"All right, let's get outta here, Rogues!" Jet yelled as the three of them zoomed back into Babylon Zepplin, while Beta fell down like Gamma, and the other robots flew after him.

Shortly, Shadow and Omega were walking in the stormy weather in Mercia, when lightning struck not too far away.  
>"SHADOW." Said Omega. "I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR RETURNING FOR ME."<br>"Hmph. Think nothing of it, Omega." Shadow replied. "You're an invalueable member of the team, and neither Rouge nor myself would even dream of replacing you." Suddenly, they both heard a loud thud closeby. "What was that?"  
>"DETECTING TWO EGGMAN ROBOTS AND ONE MOBIAN NEARBY."<br>"Let's check it out." Shadow and Omega then pressed on to investigate.

What they found was Gamma looking wrecked beyond repair, a Flicky flying out of him, and a green robot similar to Gamma leaning over him.  
>"Omega... is that-?" Asked Shadow.<br>"SCANNING..." Omega replied, as he scanned the wreckage before him. "ANALYSIS COMPLETE. THE DESTROYED ROBOT IS DESIGNATED AS E-102 GAMMA."  
>"What? That's impossible!" Shadow exclaimed in disbelief.<br>"THE MOBIAN IS LOCATED WITHIN THE ROBOT DESIGNATED AS E-106 ETA."  
>"That can't be Gamma... it just bcan't be!b" Shadow said, which the Mobian within Eta heard.  
>"SHADOW!" She screamed in joy as she opened the robot's head revealing her face, and more importantly, her eyes. "I finally found you!" Hearing the girl, Shadow's eyes widened when he saw the Mobian calling out to him.<br>"That voice..." He said. "Those eyes... **Maria?**"

Further away from them, Delta, Epsilon and Zeta gathered around the remains of Beta. All of a sudden, lightning struck Beta, and his eyes changed from blue to red!  
>"<strong>WE MUST FIND THE ARKS OF THE COSMOS.<strong>" He told the other robots. When they walked away, there was a figure flying within the clouds. It was Metal Sonic with his right hand surrounded by electricity, but he looked different... his design look more superior, having five quills instead of three, and they had white stripes on them, similar to Shadow. The yellow in his ears was now red, and his nose was now black. He now had black, curved shoulder plates, larger hands/claws, leg armor like when Sonic was Roboticized and elf-like shoes. He also had a spiked belt, along with a black cape that went from the waist down.  
>"*chuckle* LET'S SEE SONIC GET OUT OF THIS ONE..." He said as he flew away.<p>

Back the Great Forest, Sonic and Scourge were facing off with their Light Speed Attacks.  
>"*pant pant snicker* Getting tired, Blue?" Asked Scourge, as he and Sonic skidded away from each other.<br>"*pant pant chuckle* C'mon Green, I'm havin' fun here!" Sonic replied before charging up another attack. "Let's go again!"  
>"Man, you sure are a glutton for punishment..." Said Scourge as he did the same. "Come and get some!" Once Sonic was glowing a light-blue and Scourge was glowing a light-green, the two hedgehogs stared at each other. Both Sonic and Scourge then jumped towards each other, but before they could land a hit on each other, Scourge was electrocuted by a cord of some sort that pulled him back!<br>"What the?" Sonic asked as he let the light flow out of him, and he saw who did this to his clone... "Sally?"  
>"No, Sonic." Said the one who looked like Sally, only her hair was longer, messy, and she wore a fully black uniform. "I am Alicia, the robot clone of Sally." Hearing this, Sonic got ready to fight again. "Relax, I'm not here to fight you. I'm here because of <span>him<span>."  
>"Scourge..."<br>"Yes. Listen, the real Sally is in danger. You must find her **now!**" Sonic nodded before running away at high-speed.

"As for you..." Said Alicia, before cracking her whip on Scourge's back, sending an electrical surge through his body. "I'm going to keep whipping you until you give me the Scepter of Darkness, so I can send it into the firey depths of Babylon Volcanica! Now hand it over!"  
>"Ha. You <em>really<em> think I'm just gonna give it to you, huh?" He asked.  
>"You might if I do this enough..." Alicia replied as she whipped Scourge again, shocking him again. "Give me the Scepter of Darkness!"<br>"*chuckle* Not by the hairs on my chinny chin chin." This resulted in another electric whip to the back.  
>"Cheekiness will get you nowhere at this point, Scourge. Now <strong>give it to me!<strong>"  
>"Eh. Where's the fun?" Alicia had swung her arm enough to hit Scourge with her whip, but something had caught it... the rubber gloved hand of Fiona Fox!<p>

Fiona then threw her end of the whip at Alicia, which somehow wrapped around her, and shocked her with enough electricity to shut her down.  
>"You okay, Scourge?" She asked as he held her hand out to him.<br>"Y-yeah..." Scourge replied as he took Fiona's hand to stand up. "Thanks, babe."  
>"F-Fiona." She said, introducing herself while blushing, which Scourge noticed.<br>"Wait a minute..." He said as he got a good look at her face. "Didn't I flirt with you at the EX World Grand Prix?" Fiona, too starstruck for words, merely nodded. "*snicker* All right Fiona, wanna ride with me?"  
>"Are-are you serious?"<br>"Sure. You saved my life, after all..." While Scourge and Fiona held hands as they walked out of the Great Forest, neither of them knew that the Scepter of Darkness had a black aura surrounding as it stuck out of Scourge's pocket...

Meanwhile, back in the Great Plains, Amy was still swinging her hammer at Sally, who had lost her sword! While Sally was running on empty, Amy seemed to not have lost any energy at all...  
>"Amy, can you give me a break?" Sally shouted as she tripped into the mud while dodging another smashing. "I'm <strong>exhausted!<strong>"  
>"Good. Now I have better chance of <span>flattening<span> you!" Amy replied as she held her hammer above her head, and Sally shut her eyes, expecting the worst. Before Amy could take one last swing however, something knocked her hammer out of her hands at an incredible speed. When both girls looked ahead, Sonic was standing in between them, and he didn't look happy...  
>"Sonic!" They exclaimed, but Sonic held both of his hands up, making them shut their mouths.<p>

"Okay... WHAT in the Realm of Iblis happened between you two while I was gone? **Huh?**" He asked them.  
>"She's been trying to get her hands on you ever since you guys-"<br>"Not **that** far back, Amy... I'm talkin' 'bout the time you guys thought I was dead."  
>"Nothing happened, Sonic." Sally replied. "I mean, until the EX World Grand Prix, the Freedom Fighters barely spoke to one another."<br>"Okay, I suppose that's a long story for another day..." Said Sonic. "But Sal... why were you fighting Amy just now?"  
>"That was self-defense, Sonic. <em>Amy's<em> the one who started it!"  
>"You're lying through your teeth, you brat!"<br>"I'm lying through _my_ teeth?"  
>"<strong>KNOCK IT OFF!<strong>" After screaming that, Sonic turned his attention to the pink hedgehog. "Amy... why? I thought you'd be _happy_ for me, not this jealous, whiny little girl that I'm talking to now..."  
>"*gasp* You... you think I'm a little girl?" As Amy said this, not only were tears forming in her eyes, but her eye colour was restored.<br>"With the way you're acting... I'm sorry, but I do." Sonic replied, before turning his back to her.  
>"*sniff* <strong>Sonic?<strong>" Amy asked desperately, making him turn around with a look of regret on his face as the rain continued to fall.  
>"I thought we'd be friends forever, Amy..." He said as she sobbed. "...but if you can't be happy for me cause I've found someone, then... I'm sorry." Sonic shed a single tear as he picked up the Sword of Acorns, and helped Sally to her feet before heading for Knothole... leaving Amy to cry in the mud and rain...<p>

That night, back in Mushroom City, Scourge was in an alley, watching people walk to and fro... when traffic and racers weren't driving past!  
>"Ahh... glad I'm <em>finally<em> out of that rain and mud!" He said as he stretched, unaware that a pair of green, lizard-like eyes, with red outside of them were glowing behind him...  
>"<strong>Yes...<strong>" Said a deep, dark voice that Scourge recognized while he heard footsteps. "**And it seems the Freedom Fighters are starting to drift apart...**" As the footsteps got closer, a black glove with red fingers sticking out was placed on Scourge's shoulder. "**And I must commend you on giving me such an incredible body, Scourge. Well done.**" When the eyes came into light, they and the voice were coming from Fiona!  
>"...Thank you, Master." Scourge replied, turning to the Mobian he'd recently met, only she wasn't there, and he seemed slightly annoyed. "So... what's next?"<br>"**Next, my apprentice...**" Said the voice as it came from Fiona's mouth. "**...we find the Chaos Emeralds.**"

END OF CHAPTER


	21. Kongo Chaotix

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>

_Episode 71 - Chapter Twenty One: Kongo Chaotix_

The morning after the fight in the Great Plains, there was alot of trees shaking around within the a jungle north of Mushroom City... The reason? Nocturnus soldiers were getting tossed and punched into them by two Mobian gorillas, and two Mobian chimpanzees.  
>One of the gorillas wore nothing but a red tie, with a yellow 'DK' on it.<br>The other gorilla wore an army helmet, a belt around his shoulder and chest with oranges clipped to it, camoflage pants, and standard issue army boots.  
>The male chimpanzee wore a red baseball cap, a red tank-top with yellow stars on it, and a backpack with something inside it...<br>And the female chimp wore a pink beret, a pink tank-top that was tied above her belly-button, and pink kneepads.  
>"All right you..." Said the gorilla, who wore only a red tie, as he had one of the soldiers in his right hand. "...are you gonna tell us what you guys are doin' here in the Great Jungle, or do I give you a <strong>face-lift?<strong>" As he was saying this, the gorilla was winding up a punch with his left fist.  
>"Okay, okay!" Shouted the soldier, panicing. "We're here for the Ancient Onyx! Just put me down!"<br>"Ancient Onyx?" He asked as he put the soldier down, unknowingly letting him walk away. "That's in the Crystal Cave, where we keep all the-"  
>"<strong>Donkey Kong!<strong>" Shouted the other three Mobian monkeys.  
>"Oop! Sorry!" He said before knocking the Nocturnus out.<p>

"You've got to be more careful about information like that, Donkey Kong." Said the other gorilla. "What would Cranky think of you?"  
>"Eh, my old man's got better things to think about than me..." Donkey Kong replied. "Besides Simian, I have been <em>trying<em> to control that habit of mine lately." Someone who was quick to back him up was the male chimpanzee.  
>"It's true, Sgt." He said. "DK's been getting help from Candy with it." Simian just scoffed before walking away.<br>"I'm going to get some more oranges from Funky." He told the three, before muttering to himself. "How he got a girl as good as Candy, I'll never know..."

As Sgt. Simian walked away, a monitor made of wood appeared before the other three monkeys, as it propelled itself above the ground. It then faced the male chimpanzee, before showing an elderly gorilla with a beard, glasses, wearing goggles and a lab coat.  
>"Ahh, Diddy Kong..." He told the chimp. "I've perfected another of my potions for you, my boy, and it's yours for just 30 Mobiums!" Diddy's eyes widened when he heard this. "If you want it, then get your furry butt to my lab, <strong>pronto!<strong>" Once the elderly gorilla finished speaking, the monitor flew away.  
>"DK seriously, have you ever tried to make Cranky, you know... inoti Cranky?" Asked the female chimp.  
>"Ha! That's like asking Funky not to be Funky, y'know?" Donkey Kong replied, making the chimp sigh.<br>"Well, I'm off to get my drink!" Joked Diddy Kong. "Wanna come with, Dixie?"  
>"Not really..." She replied. "Just the <span>smell<span> of all those potions in there makes me sick!" Shrugging, Diddy Kong made his way to Cranky's lab.

At that moment, Omega was outside of the cave in the abandoned Chao Garden outside Mercia, while Shadow and Maria were deeper inside the cave. After repairing a lot of Gamma's body parts and giving him one of the three Chaos Emeralds, Shadow was just staring at Maria without her robot armor on, as he was unable to talk to her...  
>"Shadow... I never thought I'd see you again!" Maria told him as she hugged him. Eventually, Shadow hugged her back, and he was smiling.<br>"You even _feel_ the same..." He told her, before they looked at each other again. "...but, how are you still here? And as a uhedgehog/u, no less?"  
>"Well, according to Dr. Eggman, everyone who was killed aboard the ARK all those years ago had their DNA samples retrieved for identification... including my own..." Maria replied. "After he stole my human DNA, Dr. Eggman managed to revive me, but as the Mobian you see now."<br>"I... I don't believe it..." Said Shadow, trying to understand what Maria had just told him. "It is good to see you again Maria, but-"  
>"You don't understand." Maria said, finishing Shadow's sentance as she hugged him. "It's okay. I still find it confusing, myself." While hugging Maria back again, Shadow shed a single tear.<br>"Maria..." He said as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "I may have failed to save you all those years ago... but I promise you... I will **never** let anyone hurt you again." Hearing this, Maria kissed Shadow on the cheek, making him blush slightly.  
>"I know you won't, Shadow." She said before giggling, making Shadow smile again.<p>

Meanwhile, TodStar arrives in Babylon Volcanica with Julie-Su and Meg-Le via Chaos Control.  
>"Phew! And I thought it got hot in Downunda!" Said TodStar as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, while the girls looked around.<br>"Look! A castle!" Exclaimed Meg-Le, pointing at a castle with a number of spikes on it.  
>"That must be Bowser's Castle..." Julie-Su pointed out.<br>"All right then, let's go!" Said TodStar, before the three of them got rammed by something moving quite fast!  
>"*chuckle* You're going to have to deal with one of my best Gizoid soldiers in order to breach my castle!" Said the voice of a grey echidna within a Ring. When the three echidnas looked up, they saw a Mobian lynx in Nocturnus armor looking down at them, looking angry...<br>"Isn't that...?" Asked Julie-Su, as TodStar shook his head in denial, while tears formed in his eyes.  
>"You... you MONSTER!" He angrily screamed as he got to his feet, and those tears streamed down his face. "<strong>HOW COULD YOU TURN NICOLE AGAINST ME?<strong>"  
>"*chuckle* I don't need to answer to the likes of you, Son of Chaos..." Said the grey echidna. "Nicole-Phi, destroy them at once."<br>"At once, Lord Ix." She replied as she bowed before the grey echidna, before Spin Dashing towards the other three.

Before her attack could hit Julie-Su however, TodStar blew Nicole back with his Chaos Wave technique!  
>"TodStar..." Exclaimed Julie-Su.<br>"Go! Rescue the Chaotix! I'll hold her off!" TodStar yelled, before the two echidna girls nodded. Nicole tried Spin Dashing towards them, but TodStar blew her away from them again with his Chaos Wave! "C'mon, Nicole! It's me! TodStar! You shouldn't be fighting me!"  
>"TodStar..." She said as she scanned the green echidna. "Target identified as TodStar the Echidna. Objective: Eliminate." Nicole Spin Dashed towards TodStar. but he blew her back with another Chaos Wave.<br>"Carn Nicole, you know me better than this!" TodStar told her, as he was still quite teary-eyed, before throwing a Chaos Spear at her. "If you absolutely have to fight me..." Nicole merely blocked the Chaos Spear with her Black Shield, but when she removed the shield, TodStar was nowhere to be seen... Until he warped behind her and punched her in the back, causing her to fly into a rock! "...you gotta do it right." As TodStar approached Nicole, she was starting to malfunction from being hit into a rock.  
>"...I'm sorry, Nicole..." TodStar said as his left hand became surrounded with Chaos Energy, when suddenly the fake Chaos Emerald within Nicole appeared in his hand, causing her to shut down, and her nanites to melt, revealing her 'true' Gizoid form. "...he left me no choice..." He then picked Nicole up and left Babylon Volcanica using Chaos Control.<p>

At that moment, in a laboratory within the Great Jungle, Diddy Kong had just arrived when he saw the elderly gorilla sitting in his desk chair with a strange liquid in a beaker on the desk.  
>"Hmph. You took your time, Diddy." He said to the chimp. "So, you got the 30 Mobiums, or what?"<br>"Yeah here, gramps." Diddy told the gorilla as he handed him 3 notes that had '10 Mobiums' written on them, before taking the beaker, and gulped the potion down! "*gasp* Mmm... tasty! Thanks, Cranky!"  
>"Now then, with that potion, you'll be able to use that thick skull of yours to ram into anything you find suspicious." Cranky replied. "I call it: Hurtus Cranium. Or for someone such as yourself: Chimpy Charge."<br>"Okay. Tha-"  
>"Wait a minute, sonny..." Shouted Cranky, getting Diddy's attention. "I have some information you might wanna hear..." There was an awkward silence.<br>"Well? Whaddya wanna tell me, Cranky?" Diddy angrily asked, getting impatient.  
>"Buh? Oh, right!" Said Cranky, just getting his thoughts together. "You have a living relative, far away from here." Hearing this, Diddy's eyes widened.<br>"What?" He asked. "But... I thought..."  
>"Yes, we all did." Cranky replied. "Well, your cousin has made quite the name for himself."<br>"Where is he, Cranky?" Asked Diddy, jumping onto the desk. "Please, tell me!"  
>"For another 5 Mobiums, sure." Diddy sighed as he gave Cranky 5 coins with a straight dent in the middle of them. "All right, here he is..." Cranky revealed a map, and pointed at the location where Diddy's cousin was, making the chimp gasp.<p>

Back within Bowser's Castle, Julie-Su and Meg-Le easily snuck through the guards, quickly taking out any that spotted them. They soon made it to the dungeon, where 5 familiar Mobians were trapped in a cage, sleeping...  
>"Zzz... zzz... zz-ngh?" Snorted Vector as he suddenly woke up, and saw the two echidna girls in front of him. "Julie-Su! Meg-Le! Wake up boys, we're saved!"<br>"Wait a minute..." Julie-Su said, holding her finger up before pointing it at Mighty. "How come you couldn't just bend the bars to get out, Mighty?"  
>"Those Nocturnus goons caught me off-guard..." The armadillo replied as he woke up. "I was knocked out before I knew it."<br>"We all were..." Vector pointed out as Julie-Su shot the lock, allowing the door of the cage to open. "Even Mr. Invisibility over there."  
>"I can't believe I was discovered so easily..." Said Espio, who was invisible. "How humiliating..."<br>"Come on, let's get outta here!" Charmy told them. "The battery on my DS is running low. I gotta recharge it!"  
>"As soon as we find Knuckles, we're outta here." Said Julie-Su. "Where is he, anyway?"<br>"That Finitevus creep is interrogating him in my armory." Said a voice from another cage. It was a Mobian turtle, but had spikes on his shell, horns and red hair. "Good luck trying to get there. This whole castle is _crawling_ with Nocturnus soldiers."  
>"We'll get him." Julie-Su told the turtle. "I'm <strong>not<strong> leaving without my boyfriend." After saying that, she led the Chaotix out of the dungeon.

Later, Dixie was watching Diddy in his house in the treetops pack a number of bananas and peanuts into his backpack.  
>"Diddy, do you have to go <strong>now?<strong>" She asked him. "I mean, we've still gotta deal with those Nocturnus creeps!"  
>"I know, Dixie..." Diddy replied as he continued packing. "...but, I've gotta find my cousin."<br>"You know where he is?"  
>"Yep. Cranky pointed him out for me."<br>"You sure he wasn't have a laugh at your expense?"  
>"I paid him, so he better not have..." While saying that, Diddy put his backpack over his shoulders, and started walking out of his house. Before he could leave however, something had grabbed onto his tail... it was Dixie's long, blond hair!<br>"Come on Diddy! Please, stay here!" She begged, but Diddy shook his head.  
>"I'm sorry Dixie, but I can't." He replied. "I have to do this."<br>"Well... at least let me come with you..."  
>"...Oh, all right." Said Diddy, not willing to argue with the other chimp as he removed his backpack. "We'll go after I grab some more bananas and Crystal Coconuts tomorrow morning." Dixie then hugged Diddy by pulling him to her using her ponytail.<br>"And _that's_ why you're my boyfriend!" She said happily, making Diddy blush.

Soon, the Chaotix managed to bypass the Nocturnus soldiers, and made it to the armory, where they all saw Knuckles tied to a chair, and getting pummelled by a white echidna wearing a black cape.  
>"All right, Guardian..." He said to Knuckles. "...are you willing to talk about the whereabouts of your brother?"<br>"*groan* Not on your life, Finitevus." Knuckles replied before spitting in Finitevus' face. This resulted in two more punches to the head!  
>"You should learn to respect friends of the family, Knuckles..." He told Knuckles.<br>"And **you're** one of them?"  
>"*chuckle* Why, yes. In fact, your father and I were quite close before I began executing my plan, all those years ago..."<br>"And that makes you a friend of my family?"  
>"Like I say, once a friend, always a friend." Before either echidna could say anymore, Julie-Su and Meg-Le ran in, shooting at Finitevus.<p>

"*chuckle* You fools really think you can stop me?" He said while avoiding all of the girls' attacks.  
>"No." Julie-Su merely replied. "That's why we're distracting you."<br>"What?" Before he knew it, Vector smacked his fists onto Finitevus' head, before Mighty punched him into the wall! However, Finitevus used one of the Rings on his wrists to avoid hitting the wall.  
>While this was happening, Espio used his ninja stars to free Knuckles from the chair.<br>"All right, let's get moving before he comes back!" Knuckles shouted, but a Ring suddenly appeared before them, and Finitevus emerged from it.  
>"And where do you think YOU'RE going?" He asked them, making Knuckles mad.<br>"Away from you. **Thunder Arrow!**" Knuckles then threw arrows of Chaos Energy at Finitevus, but the white echidna had let another Warp Ring appear before him. Before Knux's attack could enter the Warp Ring however, Meg-Le fired on of her dreadlock lasers, hitting Finitevus' leg, making the Warp Ring vanish, and allowing the Thunder Arrows hit their target! Knuckles then punched Finitevus into a different wall, creating a hole for them to escape! "Now's our chance! Let's get outta here!"

As the Chaotix jumped through the hole of Bowser's Castle, Finitevus watched them from the castle's entrance.  
>"I'm not through with you just yet, Guardian..." He said to himself. "I'll get what I need from you and your brother soon..."<p>

Meanwhile in Freedom HQ, Tails was in his lab, when he saw a flash coming from the bedrooms. When he made it to TodStar's bedroom, he found the green echidna with a familiar lynx on his bed.  
>"TodStar! A-and you found Nicole!" He exclaimed. TodStar didn't look so happy.<br>"Yeah... but she's not one of us right now..." He replied, holding out her fake Chaos Emerald.  
>"What happened?"<br>"Those Nocturnus creeps somehow turned her against us!" Tails gasped when he heard this! "Reckon you can fix her?"  
>"I'm not sure... it may take awhile, but I'll give it my best shot."<br>"Thanks, Tails." TodStar replied as he placed his hand on Tails' shoulder as he walked past.  
>"Hey..." Said Tails, getting the green echidna's attention. "It's good to see you, TodStar."<br>"Heh... likewise, mate." When TodStar walked out to the living room, he found a familiar blue hedgehog and brown squirrel. "Sonic?"  
>"TodStar!" Sonic shouted in joy as he and the green echidna high-fived each other. "Man, I thought you were dead!"<br>"Mate, these guys've been tellin' me that **you** were dead!"  
>"Hey, what's this?" Asked Sally, holding a letter in her hand.<br>"It's from Amy." Sonic pointed out as he read it.  
>"Amy? What's she sayin', Sonic?" Asked TodStar, as Tails walked in. "(Where <em>is<em> she, anyway?)"

_I'm sorry, you guys..._  
><em>But with Sonic now having a thing with Sally, I just don't feel like I belong on the team anymore. So I'm going back to my roots, and I don't know if I'll ever come back...<em>  
><em>Tails... you're like my little brother, and I'll always love you like a big sister should...<em>  
><em>TodStar... you're my best friend in all of Mobius. I hope we'll run into each other again one day...<em>  
><em>And Sonic... I love you... so much that, I don't want to hurt you anymore. And that's why I'm leaving the Freedom Fighters. I wish you all the happiness in the world, Sonic. All of you guys. I'm going to miss all three of you so much. Especially you, Sonic.<em>  
><em>Goodbye...<em>  
><em>Amy<em>

After reading the letter, the guys were really upset.  
>"*tearful gasp, before a sniffle* Tails... you said she came from Mercia, right?" TodStar asked before Tails nodded, unable to speak. "I'm goin' after her."<br>"TodStar, wait." Said Sally, as she grabbed the echidna's arm.  
>"We can't let her do this!"<br>"We have to. Amy just needs time to think, that's all. Right, Sonic?" They looked around, but Sally, Tails, nor TodStar could see the blue hedgehog anywhere. "Sonic?"  
>"W-where'd he go?" Asked Tails.<p>

Sonic was standing atop Freedom HQ underneath the bright moon in the night sky, letting at least one tear fall from his cheek. "Amy... I'm **so** sorry..."

END OF CHAPTER


	22. Treasures of the Nocturnus

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 72 - Chapter Twenty Two: Treasures of the Nocturnus_

The following morning in the Great Jungle, Diddy Kong arrived at a cave that was filled with coconut-shaped crystals, and a black jewel that was looked like a Chaos Emerald, but it was much larger.  
>"Man, that Ancient Onyx is still a mystery to me..." He said as he gathered up some coconut-shaped crystals while staring at the black jewel, unaware that another Mobian monkey was watching him... "I mean, what's so great about it?"<br>"The Ancient Onyx is a very powerful jewel, little buddy." Said a familiar voice from behind. When Diddy turned around, Donkey Kong was standing there. "But that's all I know about it. You're better off asking Cranky about that."  
>"Yeah. One day, DK." Diddy replied as he picked up his backpack and started walking out of the cave. "I'd just like to know why those Nocturnus creeps want it so much..."<br>"Me too, Diddy..." Said Donkey Kong as he saw a rocket emerge from Diddy's backpack, allowing him and Dixie to fly into the sky. "Me too."

Later that day, Sonic was racing through the Great Plains, with the events of the past few days still running through his mind...  
>"Man... I really wish Amy didn't have to leave like that..." He said to himself. "Wait... 'back to her roots'?" He suddenly remembered something about the pink hedgehog. "Mercia... <em>that's<em> she's run off to..." While Sonic was lost in his thoughts, he was unaware of the Warp Ring in front of him, so he tripped on the Ring and fell through it! After he shook his head, a familiar cat and alien were standing before him... "Cici? Black Soil? What am I doing back on Planet Wisp?"  
>"Look up there." Black Soil told him, as she pointed up above their heads, where Sonic saw the same asteroid above the planet, with smaller ships attacking it.<br>"Zpacefleet..." He muttered as he got to his feet. "Okay, you girls get back to New Star View Valley. I'm gonna have a word with Lady Earthia." After saying that, Sonic raced towards the forest of New Seedria. "(Wish I had the Sword of Light on me right now...)"

Above Planet Wisp, Zpacefleet are firing everthing they have at the Black Comet and every Black Hawk that attacked, but they were beginning to struggle...  
>"Damage report, Ensign Znuckles." Ordered Zally.<br>"Shields are at 45%, Captain." Znuckles replied. "Weapons are at half power, engines are offline, and our Ring Tunnel Generator is fried."  
>"So much for a tactical retreat..." Zally pointed out.<br>"Captain! I'm detecting a blue hedgehog on the planet's surface!" Said Zector, getting Zally's attention.  
>"Sonic? What's <strong>he<strong> doing back here?" Zally asked herself, before pressing on her headset communicator. "Zonic, I've got a new mission for you..."  
>"Whoa!" Exclaimed Zonic as he avoided a small missile-like weapon from a Black Volt. "New mission? What d'you have in mind, Captain?"<br>"We've detected Sonic down on the planet's surface, so it's up to you to retrieve him, and get him to board the Black Comet. I'll cover you."  
>"Sonic's down there?"<br>"According to our sensors. And if he's as powerful as you claim, he just might be able to defeat Black Doom..."  
>"All right. I'm on my way." Zonic then broke from the spacefront and dove down towards Planet Wisp.<p>

"Lt. Zespio... it's time." Zally told the chameleon, standing in front of a cell with a familiar Zoverlander.  
>"Aye, Captain." Zespio replied, before throwing a switch that disabled the forcefield of the cell. Before the Zoverlander could leave his cell, Zespio raised his fist at him. "You're coming with me to the bridge, 'General' Zeggman."<br>"Hmph. Very well." Zeggman replied as he left the brig with a smile on his face, and Zespio now aiming his wrist laser at his back. When they both looked out the window, they saw Captain Zally fly past in her fighter, zooming towards the Black Comet.

That night, back on Mobius, Diddy & Dixie were hovering above Mushroom City, looking for a place to land.  
>"Ugh, it's hard to tell what's what with all these mushroom rooves!" Exclaimed Dixie.<br>"There's _gotta_ be a hotel around here somewhere..." Diddy told her, before spotting a diner to their right. "Ah. We should be able to get directions there!"  
>"Not to mention a quick bite to eat."<br>"But we've got bananas."  
>"Diddy, really, how many bananas can you eat without getting bored of them?" Diddy just shrugged as they landed on the sidewalk close to the diner they found. As they walked towards the diner, they saw two Mobian raccoons and a Mobian frog inside... "Hey Diddy, isn't that...?"<br>"Yeah, I think they might be..."

Inside the diner, a mushroom-headed Mobian (much like a Toad Chao) approached the table with the raccoons and the frog with an apron over his chest.  
>"Welcome to the Shroom Shack!" He happily said to the three, with his young, cracking voice. "May I take your order?"<br>"I'll just have some water, thanks." Said the pink frog.  
>"I'm good." Said the raccoon wearing a green hat, holding his hand out.<br>"Spaghetti and meatballs for me. I'm starvin'!" Shouted the raccoon wearing a red hat.  
>"Comin' right up!" The mushroom Mobian replied, before walking away.<br>"Seriously Mario, how can you think of food at a time like this?" Asked the raccoon with the green hat.  
>"Hey, my stomach doesn't know I'm rushing to get the Princess home!" Mario replied. "Speaking of which, Peach, you <em>really<em> should've gotten somethin' to eat!"  
>"I'm just not hungry, Mario..." Said Peach, looking sad. "Ever since I swallowed that Chaos Emerald, and spat it back out, I haven't felt like eating at all..."<p>

Before the three of them knew it, a banana landed on their table. When they looked over at the opposite table, they saw Diddy & Dixie looking back at them.  
>"Try a banana, Your Highness." Diddy told her.<br>"Thank you, but I'm not hungry..." Peach replied.  
>"It's fresh from the Great Jungle." Added Dixie, making Peach's eyes light up. All of a sudden, Peach peeled the banana, and scoffed it down, shocking the raccoons and monkeys!<br>"Mmm, thank you! I _love_ bananas from the Great Jungle!" She exclaimed, leaving Mario speechless as a mushroom-headed girl approached Diddy & Dixie's table. She had her hair in pigtails, and was wearing a dress.  
>"Welcome to the Shroom Shack, folks!" She happily said. "What'll it be?"<br>"Just a banana smoothie for me." Said Diddy.  
>"And I'll have a hotdog." Dixie told the waitress.<p>

As the mushroom girl left, the volume on the television was suddenly turned up.  
>"...a Channel 360 helicopter is currently hovering above the island just in case something else happens on it." Said the Overlander news reporter onscreen, who was identified as Scarlet Garcia in the graphic onscreen. "To repeat in case you're just joining us, Angel Island's Guardians, Locke the Echidna and his son Knuckles have not been seen on the island since it fell into Glyphic Canyon earlier this week, and the effects are beginning to show... with plants dying in the jungle, Hydrocity has flooded the Marble Gardens, all power at Carnival Night has disappeared, non-stop blizzards at the Feathered Icecap... Wait... news just coming in now, the magma levels within Lava Reef are beginning to rise!" Everyone watching gasped when they heard this. "If this keeps up, that lava will destroy Angel Island, Glyphic Canyon <strong>and<strong> Spagonia!"  
>"Oh, that can't be good!" Said Diddy, looking a little worried, whereas Mario was confused.<br>"Wait a minute..." He said. "I helped Guardian Locke fight off some goons within the Hidden Palace! He should still be there!" Before anyone could say anything else, they all saw Knuckles and the Chaotix running through the city as fast as they could.

At that moment, Tails was flying above the Great Desert in his one-seater plane, which was now powered by two Chaos Drives.  
>"Sonic!" He shouted, hoping to hear a voice. "Sonic! Man, this is like trying to find a hedgehog in a haystack! *sigh* I'd better land near that town and continue the search tomorrow..." Upon landing just outside of Shamar, Tails walks into town wiping the sweat from his head.<br>"Phew! Sure is hot here..." He exclaimed as he looked around. "...and it's after dark! What gives?"  
>"No way... Hey kid!" Shouted a teenage female voice from behind. When Tails turned around, he saw an orange fox wearing a crown, and very non-royal clothes.<br>"Y-yes?" He replied. "Are you the ruling monarch here?"  
>"Uh-huh. Name's Daisy. Princess Daisy Prower." She told Tails, making his eyes widen. "Your name's Miles Prower, right?"<br>"Well, yeah. But everybody calls me Tails." Hearing this, Daisy grabbed Tails' hand and led him through the city.  
>"Come with me. I wanna catch-up..." She said, confusing the fox boy.<br>"(How does she know me?)" Tails asked himself.

Meanwhile in Freedom HQ, TodStar was pacing around the living room, while Sally was sitting at Nicole's bedside.  
>"There<strong> has<strong> to be a way to restore Nicole to the way she was..." She said, before the green echidna got an idea...  
>"Hey... what if I gave her the fake Emerald?" He asked Sally while holding the fake Chaos Emerald, making her stand to face him.<br>"What good would that do, TodStar? She'd just attack you!"  
>"I'm not so sure." This made Sally look confused. "Well, think about it: The first time this thing was used to power Nicole, the very first thing she saw when she was reactivated was me. If <strong>I'm<strong> the one who gives her back the Emerald..."  
>"...and she sees you when she reactivates... it just might work..."<br>"All right, let's give it a go!"

Not long after TodStar used Chaos Control to warp the fake Emerald into Nicole's body, she reactivated, but her eye colour was still red as she jumped on top of TodStar and threatened to punch him!  
>"TodStar the Echidna located." She stated. "Resuming termination process."<br>"Nicole, wait!" Shouted TodStar. "Look at me."  
>"I am looki-"<br>"No, Nicole. LOOK at me." Nicole suddenly looked confused as she stared at TodStar. "Tell me what you see."  
>"My... target..." She struggled to say, as the fake Chaos Emerald within her started thumping inside her again. "The enemy... of Lord Ix..." As she said this, her eye colour was alternating between red and green. "TodStar. I... I must..." Not long after saying that, not only did her eyes revert back to their green colour, but her black Nocturnus armor was replaced with her purple dress. "...I must apologize! I'm so sorry, TodStar!" As she said that, Nicole hugged TodStar and burst into tears.<br>"Shh... it's okay, Nicole..." TodStar replied as he shed a tear aswell and patted her on the back, while Sally sighed with relief as she watched them hug each other. "You're back to normal now, and that's what matters."  
>"Wow." Was all Sally said once TodStar and Nicole kissed each other. "(I wonder if Sonic and I can love each other like that...) Hey... where's the Sword of Light? I could've sworn that it was right there, leaning on Sonic's nightstand..."<p>

At that moment on Planet Wisp, Sonic was speaking with the hologram of Lady Earthia that was before the large tree.  
>"Whaddya mean you wanna <span>surrender?<span>" He asked her in disbelief, unaware that a small ship was approaching...  
>"Their numbers are too great, Sonic..." Earthia replied. "We need to ensure peace for the future of this world."<br>"And you think surrendering is gonna get 'em to stop invading?"  
>"Sonic!" Shouted a voice similar to his own.<br>"Zonic?" Sonic replied.  
>"Listen, you have to come with me." Said Zonic. "I need your help to infiltrate the Black Comet and take out Black Doom. Ah, I see you've brought the Sword of Light."<br>"Huh?" Sonic asked as he looked around him. What he saw was a belt around his waist, with a scabbard attached, and the Sword of Light within the scabbard. "OK, let's put a stop to Black Doom! Earthia, if I'm not back in about... 20 minutes, _then_ you can surrender."  
>"Very well." Lady Earthia replied as she saw Sonic stand on top of Zonic's ship as it flew up towards the stars. "Good luck... Knight of the Wind."<p>

Back on Mobius, Shadow had returned to GUN HQ with Omega, aswell as Maria, and a restored Gamma.  
>"What role would you have in store for me?" Asked Gamma, somewhat curious as the four walked towards Commander Tower's office.<br>"That's not really up to **me**, Gamma." Shadow replied.  
>"I sort of hope that I get put in some sort of protection program..." Said Maria, getting Shadow's attention. "Then you wouldn't have to worry about me all that much." Before Shadow could respond, Commander Tower opened his office door violently.<br>"Agent Shadow! Perfect timing. We have just received intelligence that those Nocturnus soldiers are on their way here!" He told Shadow, ignoring Gamma and Maria.  
>"Here?" Asked Shadow, to which Tower nodded. "(Grr... they must be keeping track of the Chaos Emeralds!)"<br>"I need you, Rouge, Omega and Patrick to lead the charge against those people, while our scientists wrap up our big surprise..." Said Tower.  
>"Understood, sir." Shadow replied as he saluted the Commander. "Please, get Gamma and Maria to safety."<br>"Very well." Said Tower, as Shadow and Omega raced towards the exit. "Come along, you two."

At that moment within Chun-nan's Dragon Kingdom, Ken Khan is floating above Stormtop Village on his cloud, while striking every Nocturnus soldier he saw with lightning from his Atom-Bat.  
>"*pant pant* There's *pant* too many..." He panted as he wiped the sweat from his head. "I *pant* can't *pant* fight these guys... *pant* by myself..." Not long after he said that, ninja stars were flying down before the Nocturnus soldiers. When Ken looked up, he saw two groups of Mobian ninjas looking down at the Nocturnus. Both groups were led by a female spider, and a female chameleon. "Endless Reach! Constant Vigil! Thank Chaos you made it!"<br>"By my Word of Honor, the Gossamer Clan shall protect the Dragon Kingdom from the likes of these monsters." Said the spider that Ken called Endless Reach, as the spider ninjas jumped down to fight the Nocturnus.  
>"As will the Shinobi Clan, by <strong>my<strong> Word of Honor." Added the chameleon known as Constant Vigil, as the chameleon ninjas did the same.

Just when Ken thought he was in the clear, someone kicked him in the back, forcing him to fall down to Stormtop Village. When he looked up, a familiar echidna had a blade under his mouth.  
>"You... <strong>you<strong> side with these monsters?" He asked in denial.  
>"The Nocturnus Clan must return to Mobius..." She told him. "If you won't accept us, then we shall return by force!" Before she could harm Ken any further, something hit her in the back of the head, which caused her to fall unconscious. Not long after she fell to the ground, she suddenly vanished, leaving a peanut behind.<br>"Wha? A peanut?" When Ken looked up, he saw two Mobian monkeys flying above him. One of which looked familiar to him. "...Diddy?"  
>"Huh? How do you know my name?" Asked the monkey wearing the red cap.<br>"Diddy... it's me, Ken. Your cousin!"

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Red and Blue Chaos Emeralds - Imperator Ix<br>Yellow Chaos Emerald - Dr. Finitevus  
>Green Chaos Emerald - Shadow the Hedgehog<br>Cyan, Grey and Purple Chaos Emeralds - GUN


	23. The Black Armed Nocturnus Pt1

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 73_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Sonic was transported to Planet Wisp, where Zonic eventually asked for his help to infiltrate the Black Comet.<br>Back on Mobius, Angel Island was experiencing enviromental problems because there was no Guardian on the island, according to the media. Fortunately, Knuckles was returning to the island with the Chaotix.  
>Along with Rouge, Omega and Patrick, Shadow was ordered to defend Station Square from the incoming Nocturnus soldiers (according to GUN's intelligence).<br>Ken Khan was also dealing with the Nocturnus, when the Gossamer and Shinobi Clans decided to lend a hand, and he was rescued by his cousin: Diddy Kong!  
>Can Sonic and Zonic defeat the Black Arms? Can Knuckles and the Chaotix get back to Angel Island in time? Can Team Dark, GUN, the Shinobi &amp; Gossamer Clans, Ken Khan and Diddy &amp; Dixie hold off the Nocturnus Clan? And who else has to defend their homes from these monsters? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Twenty Three: The Black Armed Nocturnus (Part One)_

"You're my cousin? Wow!" Exclaimed Diddy Kong before he hugged Ken Khan.  
>"We'll talk later, okay?" Ken asked, before Diddy nodded. "Right now, we have to protect the Free People of the Dragon Kingdom from these Nocturnus thugs..." When Diddy and Dixie pointed at what Ken was pointing at, they saw a large number of Mobians wearing black armor and helmets with blue markings.<p>

Chun-nan's Dragon Kingdom wasn't the only populated land threatened by these Mobians... the Nocturnus Clan and familiar looking robots were also standing outside Knothole! But King Elias had anticipated this since their invasion began...  
>"Royal guard! To me!" Shouted Elias as he drew his sword. "We must protect our home from these creatures." Suddenly, TodStar, Sally and Nicole appeared in front of them via Chaos Control! "Sally?"<br>"We're here to help, brother." She replied as she drew the Sword of Acorns.  
>"No one here knows the Nocturnus Clan like I do." Stated Nicole.<br>"Be that as it may, they've earned an **extra** helping of payback for what they did to y- are those Gizoids?" TodStar coldly pointed out before spotting familiar looking robots with the Nocturnus soldiers.  
>"The Nocturnus Clan were the ones who created the Gizoids in the first place..." Said Nicole, causing both Sally and TodStar to look at them in disbelief.<br>"That doesn't matter." Sally pointed out after shaking her head. "What matters is that my brother's Kingdom remains untouched by the time this is over!"

The Overlander city of Station Square was also prey for the Nocturnus Clan, but along with Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega and Patrick the Dog, GUN were ready for them...  
>"So... just how long have we gotta hold these guys off?" Asked Rouge.<br>"According to the Commander, just until the rest of GUN reveal their big surprise." Shadow replied.  
>"Hey Rouge, you still got that blaster handy?" Asked Patrick while holding his hand out to her.<br>"Sorry Big Dog, but since Shadow's powers are useless around you, it's best that he holds onto it." Rouge told him, making him growl silently.  
>"If Shadow's so powerless around me, how come the robot's still working? Isn't it powered by a Chaos Emerald?"<br>"UNLIKE THE ORIGINAL SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS, MY POWER SOURCE WAS CREATED BY MILES 'TAILS' PROWER." Omega replied. "THE EMERALD POWERING MY SYSTEMS SEEMS TO ACT DIFFERENTLY THAN A REAL CHAOS EMERALD..."  
>"Get ready, here they come!" Shadow exclaimed as they all saw the Nocturnus Clan approaching the city's border, and braced themselves...<p>

As the Nocturnus Clan was slowly approaching Station Square, they were also closing in on the Kingdom of Mercia, where King Rob was waiting for them with his fellow Knights...  
>"Um... Dame Percival?" Asked Macho.<br>"Yes?" Percival asked back.  
>"Do you think we can win against these guys?"<br>"I am absolutely positive that our King shall lead us to victory." King Rob himself wasn't so sure... and Sir Lancelot saw it...  
>"My King? What's troubling you?" Lancelot asked him.<br>"It's nothing." Rob replied as he shook his head while revealing his sword and shield. His shield was in the shape of a Chaos Emerald. "With Chaos as our witness, the Knights of Mercia shall NEVER fall to the enemies of this Kingdom!" After he said that and raised his sword in the air, the Knights of Mercia and Merlin yelled in approval.

Another land that faced the Nocturnus Clan was the Mushroom Kingdom. And all that was standing between the soldiers and Peach's Castle was Mario & Luigi!  
>"Jumpin' gelato! We leave for <strong>one<strong> little rescue mission, and the Kingdom's already in danger!" Mario pointed out as he picked a flaming flower from the ground, changing his clothes from red and blue, to white and red.  
>"As the protectors of this place Big Brother, I guess this is our own fault..." Said Luigi, as he picked a frozen flower that changed his clothes from green and blue, to light-blue and green.<br>"You're right, Luigi. This is the life we chose..." Mario replied. "...and I wouldn't have it any other way!" Watching from inside Peach's Castle was the Princess herself, with two Toads, and a number of Toad Chao around her.  
>"Please, Mario Bros..." She begged. "...protect my Kingdom once again..."<p>

Not too far from Spagonia, the Great Jungle was also being approached by the Nocturnus... and like the Mushroom Kingdom, only two Mobians stood in the way: Donkey Kong and Sgt. Simian!  
>"I really don't see how we can beat these guys without Diddy and Dixie backing us up, Donkey Kong..." Said Simian while juggling an orange with a pin in it.<br>"I'll tell you how..." DK replied.  
>"Yo dudes! Check out my new hardware!" Shouted a gorilla weaing a dark military uniform, and red sunglasses. What he was holding what appeared to be a bazooka made of wood.<br>"That's how. Thanks, Funky!" Said DK, while Simian was amazed by what Funky was armed with.

The Nocturnus Clan were also approaching Shamar, but Tails and his newly found cousin Princess Daisy were ready for them.  
>"Yo, guards! Think you could gimme some backup?" Daisy sarcastically asked some lizard Mobians in royal armor. "You sure you wanna fight these guys, Tails?"<br>"Daisy, I'm a Freedom Fighter. I fight creeps like this all the time." Tails replied before looking at a familiar face... "Are those Gizoids?"  
>"What are Gizoids?" Asked Daisy.<br>"Robots that can copy your every move. Be careful, Daisy!" Tails replied as he revealed an extension cord, and started twirling it around.

Shamar wasn't the only location in the Great Desert to be approached by the Nocturnus... so was Zpacefleet's Crimson Tower.  
>"Orders, Admiral?" Asked a Mobian in armor similar to Admiral Zower's.<br>"Attention all Zobians!" Shouted Zower through his communicator. "Grab the most powerful weapons you can find and form a defensive line in front of the tower! All Zoverlanders man ALL cannons and turrets! We **must** defend Crimson Tower from the Nocturnus Clan!" Suddenly, three different-coloured blurs zoomed past the viewing window. "The Babylon Rogues... what in the Realm of Iblis are _they_ doing here? And bnow/b of all times!"  
>"<span>This<span> is Crimson Tower? C'mon!" Said Jet, not impressed by the layout of the place.  
>"Jet the Hawk..." Said Zower through a communicator that Jet heard. "What are you doing here?"<br>"Looks like you're in a bit of trouble..." Jet replied. "We'd be willing to help ya... for a price."  
>"Name it."<br>"The Ark of the Cosmos you've got stashed in there!"  
>"What? But, it powers the main computer!"<br>"Wave here says you've got a backup generator. Hand it over, or you're not gettin' any help from us!"  
>"Grr... Deal. You! Bring me the Ark of the Cosmos, now!"<br>"Yes, sir." After their terms were agreed upon, Jet, Wave and Storm hovered in front of Crimson Tower, waiting for the Nocturnus Clan to get closer...

...as was Dr. Eggman, who was sitting in his Egg Mobile, floating above his Egg Pawn army in front of Robotropolis, while the Egg Carrier 2, an Egg Hawk, and several Egg Flappers hovered above him.  
>"Ah don't see why we've gotta use ALL of the Egg Pawns for this fight." Said Cubot. "Ah mean, these Nocturnus punks looks easy enough to deal with!"<br>"I'd agree with you, if it weren't for the Gizoids with them!" Orbot pointed out, sounding a little frightened. "Where did they _find_ those robots, anyway?"  
>"The Nocturnus Clan built the Gizoids, themselves." Eggman replied, startling Orbot and Cubot. "Not <span>one<span> of those soldiers is to come within 50 feet of Robotropolis! Am I clear?" Both Orbot and Cubot nodded. "Good. Ngh, FIRE!"

As one of the Egg Pawns fired its blaster, the laser moved from the Egg Pawn to vaporizing a Black Hawk in the battle above Planet Wisp.  
>"Yes! I got one!" Cheered Captain Zally, as she flew her fighter ship through the remains of the Black Hawk she destroyed.<br>"Don't get cocky, Captain!" She a familiar voice from the flagship. "Your mission is to cover Zonic until he's taken Sonic into the Black Comet, am I right?"  
>"Yes, General." Zally replied. "Zonic, how's it coming?"<br>"I'm on my way back with Sonic now, ma'am." Zonic replied, as his ship entered orbit with Sonic holding his ground on it. "Hold on tight, okay Sonic?"  
>"Hey, don't you worry 'bout the Knight of the Wind." Sonic told Zonic. "I'll be fine." Hearing this, Zonic flew himself and Sonic towards the Black Comet, before Zally detected something...<br>"Zonic, abort!" She said, panicing. "I'm detecting some sort of shield around the Black Comet!"  
>"<strong>What?<strong>" Zonic and Sonic shouted before Zonic pulled up.

What no one knew was that by using a Warp Ring, Cici and Black Soil had appeared inside the Black Comet!  
>"Ugh... I <span>never<span> thought I'd have to come back to this rock again..." Black Soil disgustingly pointed out.  
>"Never mind that now, Black Soil." Cici told Black Arm rebel. "You said that there are 4 shield generators inside this thing. So where are they?"<br>"Well, there's one..." Black Soil replied, pointing Cici to a black pedestal that seemed to glow a red colour. Black Soil then threw what looked like a Chaos Spear at the pedestal, causing the inner object to spin around before it all started to glow blue.  
>"Well, that was ea-" Said Cici, before she was inturrupted by an alarm which summoned a large number of Black Arms to approach the two. "-sy. Can you get us outta here? The Warp Ring's gotta recharge."<br>"We can't leave yet, because we have to disable the shield before Sonic tries to come in here!" Black Soil replied, before grabbing Cici's hand. "Besides, I have an idea..."

As the Black Arms fired on them, Cici and Black Soil warped outside the circle, allowing their lasers to hit each other!  
>"Nice!" Cici pointed out, looking at the result of Black Soil's trick.<br>"Compliment me later." Black Soil told her. "There's another generator this way!" Cici soon followed Black Soil through the comet, unaware that a familiar floating tentacle creature was watching them...  
>"So you have indeed betrayed me, my daughter..." He said. "No matter. For my foreseen battle with your nephew shall bring you back to me..."<p>

Meanwhile, within Angel Island's Hidden Palace, Locke was attempting to approach the Master Emerald to place one last piece in it's rightful place, but as anyone could tell from him crawling, he was weak...  
>"*pant* I must *pant wheeze* ...restore the Master Emerald!" He said with determination, but he fell to the floor as a familiar red echidna entered the palace.<br>"**Dad!**" He cried as he ran over and knelt down to see Locke. "Dad, are you OK?"  
>"Kn-Knuckles..." Locke struggled to reply as he handed the piece of the Master Emerald to his son, with his hand shaking. "You must *wheeze cough* restore the Master Emerald..."<br>"Okay. Sounds simple enough." Said Knuckles as he approached the Master Emerald, not knowing that Locke was trying to get to his feet.  
>"Wait! You don't know what-ngh!" He tried to shout, but the pain he experienced inturrupted him.<br>"It's best if you take it easy, Guardian." Espio told him. "You're badly hurt."

Just as Knuckles was about to place the last piece in it's rightful place, something dark was preventing him from doing so... and all of the Chaotix could see the dark energy!  
>"Ngh! What in the Realm of Iblis?" He exclaimed as he tried to move closer to the large gem.<br>"*cough* Th-that's what was pushing me away from it, aswell!" Shouted Locke. Knuckles could suddenly hear a voice chuckling at him...  
>"Try all you want Guardian, but it is impossible for you to overcome my anti-echidna trap! *cackle*" Said the voice. A voice that Knuckles recognized...<br>"Finitevus? Rrrgh... you're... NOT... gonna... beat me!" Knuckles exclaimed as he got closer to the Master Emerald, and the piece he had with him began to glow. "_The servers are... the seven Chaos..._" Knuckles' hands started emitting a green aura. "_Chaos is power... enriched by the heart!_" As he was close enough to the Master Emerald, the dark energy was getting stronger... "_The controller... exists... to **UNIFY THE CHAOS!**_" As Knuckles shouted that, he shoved the last piece of the Master Emerald in it's correct place, causing the dark magic around it to vanish, and the entire island to start rumbling...

What was seen from Peach's Castle in the Mushroom Kingdom at that moment (apart from Mario & Luigi fighting off the Nocturnus soldiers), was Angel Island rising from it's crash site in Glyphic Canyon.  
>"*sigh* Angel Island is back in the sky, so we're safe from the lava flow..." Peach said after sighing.<br>"But Your Majesty, what about those creepy guys?" Asked one of the Toads, pointing at the Nocturnus fighting Mario & Luigi.  
>"Oh, no need to worry about them." Peach replied, turning away from the window, unaware that someone from below was aiming at her... "The Mario Bros. will take care of-" Suddenly, a blast was fired, which not only penetrated the glass, but hit Peach in the back of the head, causing her to fall to the ground!<br>"PRINCESS!" Cried a Toad, loud enough for Mario to hear once he threw a fireball at the same soldier that fired.  
>"I'm gonna check that out, Luigi." He told his brother. "Stay strong!"<br>"Mario, look out!" Luigi shouted in fear, as he saw a Gizoid throw a fireball at Mario in the same style! Before it hit Mario however, what looked like a very long tongue grabbed it and pulled it back into the mouth of a green dinosaur of some sort.  
>"Fireballs, <strong>yum!<strong>" He shouted in joy before licking his lips (or is that his nose?).  
>"Yoshi!" Exclaimed Mario. "Quick, get down here and give Luigi a hand!"<br>"Yup, yup!" Yoshi replied before jumping and kicking his feet in the air before landing in the battle zone with Luigi, while Mario ran into Peach's Castle.

At that moment, deep within GUN HQ, Shade suddenly appeared. While some GUN troops tried to tackle her, she was too fast, and knocked them out with ease!  
>"Lord Ix, I'm in." She said after revealing a Chatter Ring.<br>"Excellent!" Ix replied. "You know what I want from you now..."  
>"Yes, my lord." Said Shade before putting the Chatter Ring back in her pocket, and running deeper into the base. All of a sudden, a large robot piloted by a GUN soldier started walking towards her. The robot had a jet-like shape, complete with missile launchers, a gatling gun, and monster-like legs.<br>"This is Spider Troop Big Foot, reporting to headquarters: Intruder has been located." Said a voice from within the robot.  
>"Copy that." Replied a female voice via communicator. The robot then jumped into the air and activated it's engines, allowing it to fly after Shade while firing it's gatling gun at her. Before the robot could hit Shade, she disappeared from the pilot's sights, only to hear a slash from behind... it was Shade, slicing at the robot's engines with her blade, causing the robot to fall to the ground and explode before she ran off.<p>

"Commander, Big Foot has failed to stop the intruder." Stated a female officer sitting in front of a screen.  
>"Blast! How are our last three mechs looking, gentlemen?" Tower asked a group of scientists.<br>"Projects Flying Dog & Blue Falcon are complete, whereas Project Diablon isn't quite finished yet..." Replied one of the scientists.  
>"Get them all ready to mobilize, now." Tower ordered, making the scientists gasp in horror.<br>"But sir, Diablon is not battle-ready!" Protested one of them.  
>"I don't care! We have no choice!" Shouted Tower. "Now that he's within the base, we must protect the President ASWELL as the Chaos Emeralds, at <strong>all<strong> costs!"  
>"Yes, sir!" Replied the scientists as they saluted the Commander, before getting to work.<br>"*bzz* This is Scorpion Troops Hot Shot." Said a voice on the communicator. "Enemy movement has been detected. En route to intercept and destroy."  
>"Copy that." Replied the female officer in front of the screen.<p>

Meanwhile, Cici & Black Soil managed to reach the final shield generator, but someone was watching them...  
>"Chaos <strong>Spear!<strong>" Black Soil shouted as she threw a Chaos Spear at the generator, disabling the shield around the Black Comet.  
>"All right, now let's ge- Black Soil?" Cici said, but she was inturrupted when she saw Black Doom raising his hand, causing Black Soil to kneel before him while holding her head in pain!<br>"Hahahahaha... What shall it be, cat?" He asked her. "Attempt to save your friend, or escape on your own?" Cici just stood there, growling at Black Doom.  
>"Zonic, the shield around the Black Comet is down!" Stated Zeggman as Zpacefleet's flagship was still under heavy fire. "Now's your chance!"<br>"Roger that." Zonic replied as he flew towards the comet once more. "You ready, Sonic?" Sonic merely replied by revealing the Sword of Light and giving Zonic the thumbs-up. Once he was in range, Sonic leapt off of Zonic's ship and starting spinning, with his sword sticking out. This resulted in Sonic penetrating the Black Comet with ease, and allowed a few Wisps to follow him inside!

When Sonic landed, he was right before Black Doom, making him smirk.  
>"Well well, if it isn't the big boss man, Black Doom himself..." He teased, before Black Doom stuck his hand out to Sonic like he did with Black Soil, but it didn't have any effect on him...<br>"What? Why isn't my mind control working on you?" He asked.  
>"Heh heh. I guess this baby purified my blood..." Sonic replied while looking at the Sword of Light. "Not that I needed it. I'm full of 100% natural goodness!"<br>"It doesn't matter..." Said Black Doom, as he began to move away from Sonic... "Even with the Sword of Light and a number of Wisps to help you, you cannot hope to defeat me!"  
>"Oh yeah? Well bring it on, Black Bozo!" Sonic replied as he and the Wisps chased after him with the Sword of Light in hand...<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	24. The Black Armed Nocturnus Pt2

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 74_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>The Nocturnus Clan had begun their offensive against some of the most populated areas on Mobius, but many of their inhabitants were ready for the invasion...<br>Meanwhile, Zonic was about to drop Sonic off at the Black Comet, when Zally detected a shield protecting the comet. A shield that Cici and Black Soil were attempting to disable from the inside.  
>At Crimson Tower, Admiral Zower was worried that all of the Zobians and Zoverlanders combined would not be able to stop the Nocturnus, when the Babylon Rogues offered to help... at the cost of the last Ark of the Cosmos!<br>While Knuckles was able to restore the Master Emerald in his father's place, Princess Peach was hit by enemy fire! When Mario left to investigate, his old friend Yoshi arrived to lend Luigi a hand!  
>When the Black Comet's shield was disabled, Black Doom had Black Soil under his control! But that didn't last long, as Sonic confronted Black Doom, armed with the Sword of Light, and with a number of Wisps backing him up. "You cannot hope to defeat me!" "Oh, yeah? Well bring it on, Black Bozo!"<br>Can Sonic defeat Black Doom? Will the denizens of Mobius triumph over the Nocturnus Invasion Force? Are Guardian Locke and Princess Peach still alive? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Twenty Four: The Black Armed Nocturnus (Part Two)_

As Sonic chased Black Doom through the Black Comet, nine different coloured Wisps were following him.  
>"Hey! How come you're runnin' away all of a sudden?" Asked Sonic. "Are my sword and my Wisp pals scarin' ya?"<br>"Mock me if you will..." Black Doom replied as he allowed two voids to appear on both sides of him. "...but taunts alone will not be enough to stop me!" When Black Doom thrusted his left arm forward, a red blade made of light appeared from the left void, but Sonic dodged it, thanks to his Quick Step technique. Black Doom then tried the right void as the left one disappeared, but Sonic countered it with his Sword of Light!  
>"C'mon, is that all you got?" Teased Sonic as the cyan Wisp following Sonic flew into his body. "Cause I'm just getting warmed up! <strong>LASER!<strong>" Sonic then blasted through Black Doom in his Cyan Laser form, before bouncing off of a wall and changing back to normal before charging towards Black Doom, who was ready for Sonic with a purple blade. Black Doom and Sonic then crossed blades for a short time, before the yellow Wisp flew into Sonic... "Heh heh... **DRILL!**" Sonic then used his Yellow Drill form to move through Black Doom again, so he could be chasing him again. "What's the matter? Got nothing left?"  
>"Fool!" Grunted Black Doom, as he recovered from Sonic's attack. "I gave your father life, and ithisi is how you repay me?"  
>"...what?" Sonic asked as he stopped chasing Black Doom...<p>

Meanwhile, Mario arrived in the room in Peach's Castle where there was shattered glass... Toads and Toad Chao alike were crying... a a frog Princess lying on the floor...  
>"Peach?" Asked Mario, before he picked her up, only to see her face was emotionless. This made Mario shake his head. "No... this can't be happening... how'd this happen?"<br>"*sniff* We think that one of those bad guys shot her." Replied one of the Toads. Mario just stared at Peach, as tears formed in his eyes... until he remembered something... "Wait a minute..." He said before reaching for his pocket, and pulled out a green mushroom with white spots on it. "This'll bring her back... I'm **sure** of it!" Mario then had the inanimate Princess eat the mushroom, which allowed her to slowly open her eyes after he helped her swallow.  
>"M-Mario?" She softly asked, before the Toads and Toad Chao cheered happily, and Mario hugged her.<br>"I _knew_ that I'd love 1-UP Mushrooms!" He said as tears stremed down his face.

At that moment, Shade had just defeated a robot that resembled the 'Big Foot' that she destroyed earlier, but it also had a cannon of some sort underneath it's gatling gun, and it had no legs.  
>"HA!" She shouted as she slashed a keypad near a door, which opened the door, revealing three Chaos Emeralds! "Three down, one to go..." Before Shade could move any further though, she felt like she was moving up. The next thing she knew, she was standing on top of a rather large skyscraper above Station Square, and a large machine piloted by another Overlander was approaching her position... the mech had thee sets of engines around the bottom of it, and it was lined with missile launchers all round the middle, with the cockpit just above them.<br>"*bzz* This is Station Square defense unit Blue Falcon." Said the pilot. "I am engaging the echidna!" All Shade did was swap the Chaos Emeralds for two Nocturnus Blades.  
>"Tch. Stupid humans..." She muttered, before approaching the mech. Before the pilot could do anything, Shade used her blades to remove one of the mech's many missile launchers.<br>"*bzz* This is Blue Falcon." Said the pilot. "I am under attack from the echidna! Moving into attack position!" The mech then fired a missile at Shade (which missed), while red lights suddenly appeared underneath the launchers... "*bzz* Charging particle-beam cannon..."  
>"Your time will run out before you finish charging that weapon!" Shade warned as she slashed at another missile launcher, and noticed that the lights around the mech changed from red to yellow...<p>

"Wait... are you saying that... that you created Shadow?" Sonic asked Black Doom, as the leader of the Black Arms returned to confront the blue hedgehog.  
>"Is ithati what Gerald named him? How pathetic..." Black Doom replied, making Sonic confused. "50 years ago, the Black Comet received contact from a space colony orbiting Mobius..."  
>"The ARK..." Sonic muttered.<br>"That's right..." Said Black Doom, as he continued with his story. "Professor Gerald, the head of the colony, was in development of the Ultimate Lifeforce, but he needed my help... and so, with my blood, he managed to create the Ultimate Lifeform I am proud to call my son: Terios."  
>"You mean Shadow, right?" Asked Sonic.<br>"Yes... and now that he has spawned life of his own, I am willing to take it from him, and use it for my own purposes!" As he said that, Black Doom opened five voids around him, launching meteors at Sonic, but he chewed them all thanks to his Purple Frenzy form!  
>"You're gonna regret that!" Sonic shouted as he merged with an orange Wisp. "<strong>ROCKET!<strong>" In his Orange Rocket form, Sonic attacked Black Doom in the same way that he attacked him in his Yellow Drill form.

"You think that a mere hedgehog can harm me? How pathetic!" Black Doom taunted, before throwing the purple blade he used earlier at Sonic, but the blue hedgehog merely jumped over it. "You must be aware of your surroundings..."  
>"Huh?" When suddenly looked back, the blade tossed Sonic into the air! "<em>Whoa!<em>" Black Doom then appeared in Sonic's way, and managed to catch him in his hands/claws, but not before a pink Wisp flew into Sonic.  
>"If I cannot mold you into a prime soldier, I will simply <strong>destroy<strong> you!"  
>"Heh heh. Not likely, scaley. <strong>SPIKES!<strong>" Suddenly, Sonic changed into his Pink Spike form, causing Black Doom to drop him, but Sonic attacked him with a Homing Attack before he fell back onto the path! When Sonic changed back to normal, Black Doom tried his red blade attack again, but Sonic was moving to fast for his attack to hit him! "Catch me if you can!"  
>"Begone!" Black Doom then threw meteors at Sonic again, but the hedgehog blocked the attack by causing blue blocks to appear out of nowhere!<br>"Yeah! We're the stars of this party!" Sonic cheered as his high-fived Yacker. Without knowing, Sonic was suddenly teleported up into the air above the path, allowing Black Doom to take aim at him with his red blade attack, but Sonic countered with his sword!  
>"Take this!" Black Doom shouted as he made two half-visible copies of himself, and used all three attacks he used before, but it was all in vain as Sonic absorbed them all in his Violet Void form!<p>

"I can smell victory, so it's time to wrap this up! **HOVER!**" Said Sonic before changing into his Green Hover form to get closer to Black Doom, who was trying to hit Sonic, and failing...  
>"How can you stand up to me so easily?" He angrily asked, as Sonic started to fall while the red Wisp merged with him.<br>"I'm the Knight of the Wind. **BURST!**" Sonic replied before changing into his Red Burst form, and started exploding all around Black Doom, causing the leader of the Black Arms to fall to the ground, but he started flying away from Sonic as fast as he could! "Oh no you don't!" As Sonic started chasing him, all ten Wisps that were helping the hedgehog started circling around in front of him... "What? You want me to jump in the middle? All right, here I come!" When Sonic used his Homing Attack, he ended up in the middle of the circle, allowing him and the Wisps to gain speed and glow brightly. "Yeah! Feel the rainbow, Black Doom!" Sonic roared before their attack impacted Black Doom, causing him to fly far before falling back down to the ground!

"Well, that was fun..." Said Sonic as he slowly approached Black Doom, who was struggling to get up. "...unless you've got another trick up your sleeve."  
>"Hmhmhmhm... As a matter of fact, I do..." Black Doom replied, getting Sonic's attention. "If iyoui will not help me conquer Mobius... **then your father will! HAHAHAHA...**" As he cackled away, Black Doom suddenly disappeared.  
>"Shadow! I've gotta get home, and fast!" Stated Sonic, before he felt rumbling, and the Wisps looked worried... "No problem! We can get outta here, but I'm gonna need a hand from you two." Sonic told the Wisps as he pointed at the cyan and orange ones.<br>The next time Sonic was seen, he blasted up to the ceiling of the Black Comet thanks to his Cyan Laser form, then broke through the rock with his Orange Rocket form!  
>"Zonic, I can see Sonic out of the Black Comet!" Said Zally via communicator. "Let's get blasting!"<br>"Roger that!" Zonic replied. But before they could start shooting at it, the Black Comet started glowing brightly. Sonic and the Wisps didn't notice, as they all flew into a Warp Ring that took them back to Planet Wisp, where Cici, Black Soil, Salem, Rose, Lady Earthia and all the Seedrians and other Wisps were waiting for them.  
>"What in the Realm of Iblis is happening?" Asked Zeggman as he shielded his eyes. "Has one of you messed with the viewscreen?"<br>"No, sir. This is live footage from out in front of us." Znuckles replied as all of Zpacefleet watched the Black Comet suddenly disappear before their very eyes in a blinding flash of light!

Meanwhile, Shadow was firing at every Nocturnus soldier within range, using the blaster Rouge gave him.  
>"Does this thing run out of ammo, Rouge?" He asked her via communicator, as she was high above Shadow, fighting off some airborne soldiers.<br>"Ngh! I'm not sure, Shadow..." She replied. "GUN found it when they were on an excavation mission in Glyphic Canyon."  
>"That's comforting. Omega, you deal with the Gizoids." Said Shadow. "Patrick, you're with me."<br>"Grr, fine." Patrick replied, before he got knocked out by an unidentified attacker. Shadow didn't notice, as he saw one of GUN's mechs fall down into the Nocturnus soldiers, and exploding upon impact! As Shadow saw this destruction, he was knocked unconscious aswell, and the Chaos Emerald he held was picked up by Shade!  
>"My lord, I have collected the rest of the Chaos Emeralds." She said into a Chatter Ring.<br>"You have done exceptionally well, Shade." Ix told her. "Now, call for a retreat and return to Bowser's Castle at once."  
>"Yes, my lord." Shade replied before putting the Chatter Ring back in her pocket.<p>

As the Nocturnus and Gizoids either vanish instantly or ran away from where they were invading, everyone fighting them off started celebrating! Almost everyone, as Admiral Zower gave the Ark of the Cosmos to the Babylon Rogues, when all of a sudden, a floating island was seen approaching Crimson Tower...  
>"What's that?" Asked Zower.<br>"Babylon Garden?" Jet asked in disbelief.  
>"What's it doing here?" Asked Storm, as Wave looked at the Arks of the Cosmos she was holding...<br>"The resonance from all five power units must have called it down." She speculated, as the three Mobian birds placed the Arks of the Cosmos within a briefcase.  
>"What does that mean?" Zower asked them.<br>"That's for us to know, and **you** to find out, bub!" Jet replied, before they all heard jet engines getting closer... it was E-101 Beta! And he was pretty banged up!  
>"You again?" Storm asked in disbelief. Beta said nothing. All he did was fly into Wave, making her lose her grip on the case, so Beta could grab it and fly towards Babylon Garden!<br>"How on Mobius is that thing still flying?" Jet angrily asked.  
>"Uh, sir?" Asked a Zoverlander in the area.<br>"What is it?" Zower asked back.  
>"There's something nearby that's generating a massive electromagnetic pulse." Said the Zoverlander. "Could that have reactivated the robot?"<p>

"Ugh. We can't let the Arks of the Cosmos get to Babylon Garden..." Wave stated.  
>"Why not?" Asked Jet.<br>"Uhh, I think **that** might answer your question, boss." Storm said as he pointed at Babylon Garden, which was starting to crumble and shine brightly.  
>"Sir? The power units are resonating together, forming a giant black hole!" The Zoverlander stated.<br>"WHAT?" Zower and Jet yelled. Before anyone knew it, a huge pulse was emitted from Babylon Garden, which shattered the glass of the viewing window, but the shattered glass merely floated in the air, before getting sucked towards Babylon Garden, that was slowly rising higher and higher... While the Zoverlander and Zower were pushing on the desk infront of them the stay where they were, the Babylon Rogues were holding onto the bars on the other side of the desk, as the the black hole within Babylon Garden was sucking them all in, too!  
>"At this rate, all of Mobius will be sucked into the black hole!" Exclaimed Zower, who looked terrified.<br>"Wave! You got any ideas?" Asked Jet, as he, Wave and Storm held on for dear life.  
>"Uh... um..." She muttered, struggling to come up with something.<br>"Wave!" Shouted Storm, before a light in her head turned on.  
>"I've got it!" She yelled. "The core in the engine unit powers Babylon Garden. If we can disconnect it, that should do the trick."<br>"Right. You guys get to safety." Jet told the Zpacefleet representatives as he jumped on his Extreme Gear. "We'll handle this!" As all of Zpacefleet ran inside Crimson Tower, they all noticed the Babylon Rogues flying into the black hole!

Meanwhile, Shade had returned to Bowser's Castle with the four Chaos Emeralds she had aquired, unaware that a green hedgehog was watching from the entrance...  
>"My lord..." She stated as she revealed the Emeralds.<br>"Finally! The moment I've been waiting for has arrived!" Exclaimed Ix before he clapped his hands twice. "Bring forth our guest of honor!" Soon, a large panel on the floor opened up, and the cage with Bowser inside came up! "Ahh... King Bowser the Koopa... are you ready to experience unimaginable power?"  
>"Ha. Gotta admit, it's tempting..." Bowser replied. "But if you think I'm gonna use it so that I help <span>you<span> conquer Mobius, think again!"  
>"*chuckle* It's <strong>you<strong> that should think again, Your Majesty..." Said Finitevus as he brought the other three Chaos Emeralds, with what appeared to be a fourth on his head. "...for if I am correct, your mind will be lost once you absorb the power of all seven Emeralds."  
>"Doctor, if there are only seven Chaos Emeralds, they why do you have an eighth on your forehead?" Asked Shade.<br>"Oh. I managed to create a false Chaos Emerald like the one that was found in Nicole-Phi." Finitevus replied. "It has the same wavelength and properties, but it is less powerful than a real Emerald."

Scourge looked quite serious as he watched what was unfolding before his very eyes, when a Chatter Ring appeared behind him, with Fiona inside it, but her eyes were green and lizard-like with red instead of white.  
>"<strong>Scourge! Where are you?<strong>" Asked a deep voice from Fiona's mouth.  
>"Keep it down, Master..." Scourge told 'her'. "I'm gonna see if I can swipe the Chaos Emeralds..."<br>"**I see...**" Scourge's master replied. "**Carry on.**" When the Chatter Ring vanished, Scourge revealed his sharp teeth and growled angrily as Bowser unintentionally absorbed the power of the Chaos Emeralds.  
>"I'm not grabbin' the Emeralds for <span>your<span> sake, 'Master'..." Scourge muttered before racing into the castle and taking the Chaos Emeralds at high-speed as Bowser's body began to transform...  
>"Ah, we have a guest." Announced Ix, stopping Scourge in his tracks, not knowing that the Chaos Emeralds were starting to effect HIM, too... "Behold! My latest servant..." What Ix was pointing at was a large monster that resembled Bowser, but he looked creepier, his shell and scales were lighter, and he had more spikes on his shell. "...GIGA BOWSER!"<p>

"Huh?" Asked Scourge as he noticed that the Chaos Emeralds started circling him, and they were picking up speed... before anyone knew it, Scourge's body had changed colour! His quills on his head were not only sticking up, but they were also purple, as was the rest of his fur/spines, and his shoes. His sunglasses changed from red to light-blue, the flames on his black jacket were now blue instead of orange, and he had a yellow aura around him, much like Sonic did when he absorbed the Chaos Emeralds. When Scourge opened his eyes, he had red eyes, but had black where there was white. "Whoa... now this is what I call power!" He exclaimed as he looked himself over.  
>"You <strong>dare<strong> to use the Power of Chaos against us?" Ix & Finitevus angrily shouted.  
>"Hey, if it wasn't me, it'd just be somebody else." Scourge replied before turning his attention to Giga Bowser. "All right scaley, get ready to fall before <strong>SUPER SCOURGE!<strong>"

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>All 7 Chaos Emeralds - Giga Bowser &amp; Super Scourge<p> 


	25. Mental Metal Madness!

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 75_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Sonic and his Wisp friends managed to defeat Black Doom, but he along with the rest of the Black Arms escaped the wrath of Zpacefleet!<br>Back on Mobius, while almost everyone on the planet was fighting her fellow Nocturnus soldiers, Shade managed to fight off huge mechs created by GUN and collected the three Chaos Emeralds they had sealed away! Not only that, but she knocked out Shadow and stole HIS Emerald, aswell!  
>During the battle that took place, Peach was hit by a Nocturnus energy blast that may have killed her, if it weren't for Mario holding a 1-UP Mushroom!<br>After the Nocturnus began retreating, Admiral Zower gave the Babylon Rogues the last Ark of the Cosmos, only to have it and the rest of them stolen by E-101 Beta! Once Beta took the Arks of the Cosmos to Babylon Garden, a black hole emerged from the floating island, and the Babylon Rogues flew towards it to deal with the problem...  
>Shade had returned to Bowser's Castle, allowing Ix and Finitevus to make Bowser absorb the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds, transforming him into Giga Bowser! Someone who witnessed the transformation was Scourge the Hedgehog, who managed to take the Emeralds from Giga Bowser, but not before transforming himself into Super Scourge!<br>Where did the Black Arms run off to, and how long until they reach Mobius? Why did the Nocturnus Clan suddenly retreat? Can the Babylon Rogues save Mobius from the black hole? Can Super Scourge defeat Giga Bowser? Will Shade continue to serve the Nocturnus Clan and betray her friends, or will she fight them FOR her friends? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Twenty Five: Mental Metal Madness!_

A short time after the Black Comet disappeared, all of the Seedrians and Wisps along with Cici, Salem, Rose and Black Soil had gathered within New Seedria for a celebration. And Sonic was the guest of honor!  
>"Really guys, you didn't have to do all this for just lil' ol' me..." He said nervously, as Yacker nuzzled up against him.<br>"It's not _just_ for you, Sonic..." Said Cici. "Apparantly, they're celebrating their freedom, and you were involved in that."  
>"Well, that's pretty cool." Sonic replied. "Cosmo'd love to see this..."<br>"Did you say Cosmo?" Asked the hologram of Lady Earthia, getting the hedgehog's attention.  
>"Did I not mention her?" Sonic asked, looking nervous as Earthia shook her head. "A friend of mine found her in orbit above my homeworld. She's being well cared for, so you don't have to worry about her..."<br>"I'm just thankful that the last of my offspring is alive, and has found a home." Earthia replied.  
>"Heh. I'll drink to that!" Said Sonic, holding his glass of water towards Earthia's hologram, then her tree form, as he'd gotten them confused, making her giggle.<p>

After the celebration, Sonic was standing in front of a Warp Ring, where the Mobian cats, Black Soil and a handful of Wisps were seeing him off.  
>"Sure you don't wanna come with me, Black Soil?" Sonic asked the Black Arm. "You'd be welcome on Mobius. Eventually."<br>"I would like to see where my brother was created, but not today." She replied, confusing Sonic.  
>"Brother?" He asked.<br>"I'll explain some other time."  
>"Seeya around, Sonic." Cici told the hedgehog as they shook hands.<br>"Hey, don't be stealin' my lines, Cici!" Sonic teased, making her giggle. Sonic and Salem just nodded at each other as Rose gave the hedgehog a hug. After one last wave, Sonic jumped through the Warp Ring before it shrunk and flew back into Cici's hand. Little did any of them know that Asunta was watching them from the forest...  
>"Just you wait, Salem..." She said as softly as possible. "You'll be mine soon enough..."<p>

Meanwhile, Jet, Wave and Storm had arrived at what appeared to be a path shaped like a figure-eight racecourse within the black hole, where a large floating robotic monster was waiting for them...  
>"Jet! Isn't that..?" Asked Wave, before Jet nodded.<br>"Yeah. Sure looks like that bucket of bolts that I smashed." He replied.  
>"What bucket of bolts?" Asked Storm. "Am I missing something?"<br>"All right, you!" Jet shouted, ignoring Storm. "Whatever you're doin' with Babylon Garden and the Arks of the Cosmos, knock it off!" The robot Jet was addressing resembled Beta, only it had one green eye instead of two red eyes, its visor was white instead of yellow, it had no visible legs since a black sphere with a purple aura replaced them, and the cannons on its hands looked different, aswell...  
>"<strong>JET NOT MASTER...<strong>" It bellowed after scanning the Mobian hawk as they flew onto the track. "**...NOBODY MASTER. ALL ENEMIES MUST BE ELIMINATED!**" The robot fired a large orb at Jet, but Wave threw a stick of dynamite at it before the attack impacted it's target.  
>"Wave, Storm! Think you two can cover me while I go on the offensive?" Jet asked his teammates.<br>"Of course."  
>"You got it, boss!"<br>"Let's go!"

Jet was in hot pursuit of Beta, when the robot fired another blast at him, which Wave countered with another stick of dynamite.  
>"Jet, we've got about five minutes before the black hole starts to consume Mobius!" She warned. Before Jet could respond, the gravity was changed, making all three Mobian birds dive towards Beta, but only Jet managed to hit him! Beta then managed to gather some debris into a large boulder, and he threw it at Jet.<br>"Oh no, you don't!" Shouted Storm before he broke through the debris, causing it to shatter, and for Storm and Jet and pass through to continue chasing Beta.  
>"Nice move, Storm!" Praised Jet, making Storm chuckle while scratching the back of his head.<br>"Commend him later, Jet!" Shouted Wave. "We've got to figure out how to trick him into altering the gravity again."  
>"Just throw somethiIIING?" Jet replied as the gravity was altered again, allowing for all three Babylon Rogues to hit Beta!<p>

"**I REFUSE TO BE DENIED MY DESTINY!**" Beta bellowed as both cannons were aimed at all three Babylon Rogues, making Wave and Storm look worried as they began charging up, whereas Jet couldn't have looked more serious if he tried.  
>"Oh yeah?" He asked as he revealed his Feather Fans. "Well, now you'll get to see...MY TRUE POWER!" As he shouted that, Jet threw his arms behind him, giving him a huge burst of speed! So much in fact, that when Beta fired, Jet was preventing it from hitting anyone else!<br>"**Jet!**" Wave cried as Jet impacted the blast, but it didn't faze him.  
>"<strong>Boss!<strong>" Cried Storm. After looking at the timer on her wrist (which read 1:00, 0:59, 0:58...), Wave suddenly got an idea...  
>"Storm, throw me up as high as you can!" She told the albatross.<br>"What? Why?"  
>"Trust me." Storm nodded, before grabbing the swallow and throwing her up into the air, allowing her to throw one more stick of dynamite, which made Beta change his trajectory, destroying Wave's board in the process! This allowed Jet to take one last burst of speed before impacting Beta, making his systems overload and explode in an enormous orb of light!<p>

While the Babylon Rogues were busy with Beta, Super Scourge was fighting a monster shaped like Bowser.  
>"Whoa!" Exclaimed Scourge as he dodged a punch from the monster that looked like it had a dark aura surrounding it's fist. "Yeah, c'mon! Keep it comin'!"<br>"What is that hedgehog up to?" Ix asked as he and Finitevus stared at the battle between Super Scourge and Giga Bowser.  
>"I'm not sure..." Finitevus replied. Shade was watching too, but something else was on her mind...<br>"(_Shade... how could you?_)" Shade remembered when she encountered TodStar before fighting him, and it was starting to eat at her...  
>"(<em>You'll help me find peace between our clans, won't you Shade?<em>) (_Of course I will, Tikal. I'd never break a promise to my best friend!_)" She then remembered the promise she made to a deceased friend, making her shed a tear...

Super Scourge and Giga Bowser then impacted each other's fist, causing them to fly back and shatter the walls of Bowser's Castle!  
>"Hah... woo! What a rush! But I'm not done yet!" Said Scourge as he charged towards Giga Bowser, kicking him in the stomach and sending him high into the air! Before anyone knew it, Giga Bowser was encased in a flash of light. And when the light vanished, Bowser was back to normal, thudding onto the floor of the castle.<br>"You... how could you **possibly** defeat my ultimate warrior?" Ix angrily asked Super Scourge.  
>"You got me..." The super-powered hedgehog clone replied before pinning Ix down on the ground. "But you're next!"<br>"I beg to differ!" Shouted Finitevus as he tried to grab Scourge using his dark energy, while Shade used this time to run away. "What? Why can't I get a hold of you?"  
>"Maybe cause I'm called <span>Super<span> Scourge for a reason!" Scourge replied before punching Ix in the face quite hard, making the grey echidna just lie there emotionless.  
>"Master Ix?" Finitevus asked as Super Scourge flew up a little higher. "My lord?" Still no answer... "...he's dead." As Finitevus said that, Scourge suddenly changed back to his normal green self as the Chaos Emeralds soared away from him in seven different directions.<br>"Whoa..." Exclaimed Scourge as he got to his feet. "Talk about a power drain..."  
>"You shall regret killing our leader!" Finitevus shouted as he threw dark arrows at the green hedgehog, but he vanished in a dark void before the echidna's attack could hit him! Finitevus then activated a Warp Ring and a Chatter Ring from his wrists, both of which could be seen by all Nocturnus soldiers around Mobius. "Lord Ix is dead. Retreat back to the Twilight Cage, at once!"<p>

Once the black hole vanished and what remained of Babylon Garden returned to float around Mobius, Jet was flying all over the place, looking for something... or someone...  
>"Wave?" He asked in desperation, before he saw the swallow holding onto Storm's arm for dear life. "*deep sigh* Thank Chaos..."<br>"So... is it over?" Asked Storm as he let Wave step onto Jet's board.  
>"I think so..." Jet told him. "Wonder what happened to the Arks of the Cosmos..."<br>"They were probably destroyed along with that robot..." Speculated Wave. "...and our dream..."  
>"Hey, don't worry about it, Wave..." Jet said to her as he put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll get there someday..." Hovering above the planet's surface on the two boards, the three Babylon Rogues looked up at the night sky behind Babylon Garden, where many stars were shining brightly, along with a shooting star...<p>

That same shooting star was also seen by a robot that resembled a blue hedgehog, who was floating in the air.  
>"THAT FOOL BETA MAY HAVE FAILED TO DESTROY THE WORLD..." He said as he revealed a red Chaos Emerald before it's red, digital eyes. "...BUT THAT BATTLE AGAINST THE BABYLON ROGUES WAS MERELY A TEST OF MY POWER... NOT EVEN THAT FOOL EGGMAN KNOWS THAT I HAVE LOCATED THE SOURCE OF ALL... AND I SHALL USE ITS POWER TO RID MOBIUS OF SONIC FOREVER! *cackle*"<p>

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Red Chaos Emerald - Metal Sonic<p> 


	26. Shade of Lies with the Truth of Khan

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 76 - Chapter Twenty Six: A Shade of Lies, with the Truth of Khan_

The day after the Nocturnus Clan retreated back into the Twilight Cage, Sonic and Sally arrived in Mushroom City, where they were meeting two special Mobians...  
>"Huh. All of a sudden, I'm a little nervous..." Sonic pointed out as a green caterpiller-like bus passed.<br>"You? Nervous? No way..." Said Sally, teasing the hedgehog. "C'mon Sonic, have you _ever_ taken a girl out on a date before?"  
>"Well, once..." Sonic replied, remembering his very first date. "Because it was Valentine's Day, I took Amy to Twinkle Park in Station Square. Which was pretty fun, but only cause Eggman tried to wreck our time together! *chuckle*" Sonic soon sighed, as he had mentioned Amy. And Sally noticed.<br>"Sonic, I'm sure Amy's fine, wherever she is." Sally told him as she made him look at her. "You just need to stop thinking about her for now."  
>"Hey-hey! How's my favourite blue bud doin'?" Shouted a familiar voice from behind. When Sonic and Sally turned around, Mario &amp; Princess Peach were approaching them.<br>"Hey, 'sup Mario!" Sonic said back as the two high-fived each other, while Sally and Peach greeted each other by bowing at one another. "So, you're dating the Princess aswell as protecting her?"  
>"Look who's talking!"<br>"Ahh, whatever! So... where're we eatin'?"  
>"I heard that this place over here is pretty good." Sally said as she pointed to a classy resturaunt called 'Finer Flower'.<br>"Ooh! I've _always_ wanted to eat there! Let's go!" Peach pointed out, feeling excited as the four of them walked towards the resturant.  
>"Hope they've got spaghetti and meatballs!" Said Mario, rubbing his stomach in anticipation.<br>"Heh, still obsessed with pasta, eh Mario?" Sonic teased as Mario chuckled. "...think they serve chilli dogs?"  
>"I doubt it, Sonic." Sally replied.<br>"Dang."

Meanwhile, Shadow was with Maria within the Emerald Coast Resort just outside Station Square. While Maria was lying under a beach umbrella, wearing a light-blue bikini, a white sunhat and black sunglasses, Shadow was standing near the water, looking up at the sky...  
>"Ahh... Beautiful day, isn't it?" Asked Maria from her chair as she stretched.<br>"Hmm... I suppose..." Shadow replied, not really paying attention. Maria noticed this and after she approached him, she wrapped her arms around him.  
>"Come on, Shadow..." She told him. "Commander Tower told you that you had take a break. Why are you staring up at the sky when you could be surfing those amazing waves?"<br>"I'm sorry, Maria..." Said Shadow. "...but something just doesn't feel right... why would the Nocturnus soldiers retreat all of a sudden? It doesn't make sense..."  
>"I'm sure they'll be gone for a while, Shadow. Hey, do you mind if I go swimming?" Asked Maria as she took the sunhat and sunglasses off of her head.<br>"Go ahead, I'll keep an eye on you." Shadow replied with a smile on his face before Maria ran towards the waves, and he looked back up at the sky. "(We're not finished with them yet... I can feel it...)"

At that moment, TodStar and Nicole arrive outside Hidden Palace on Angel Island via Chaos Control.  
>"So, do you know why we're here, TodStar?" Nicole asked, but TodStar just shrugged.<br>"Dunno." He replied. "But I'm just glad you could with me, Nicole."  
>"I couldn't be happier with you..." She told him as they hugged.<p>

When the two entered Hidden Palace, they found Knuckles and Julie-Su looking at an unconscious Locke.  
>"Dad!" TodStar cried as he approached his father. "What happened to him?"<br>"I think it might have had something to do with a spell Finitevus had around the Master Emerald..." Suspected Knuckles, while he shook his fists in anger.  
>"Who's Finitevus?" Asked TodStar. Before anyone could respond, a brief flash of light appeared behind Nicole, and Shade emerged from the light.<br>"He's the new leader of the Nocturnus Clan." She said, before TodStar threw a Chaos Spear at her, but she dodged it and Knuckles trying to punch her. "Stop!"  
>"Why should we, backstabber?" TodStar angrily asked her.<br>"I just want to talk." Said Shade. "Please, TodStar..." TodStar slowly lowered his fists, but Knuckles tried to approach her again.  
>"Hang on, Knux." TodStar told him.<br>"**Are you serious?**"  
>"Yeah. I'm gonna hear her out. As long as you just wanna <em>talk<em>, and nothin' else..."  
>"Yes, that's all I want." Shade said as she took TodStar away from the group.<br>"TodStar?" Asked Nicole, but Knuckles grabbed her shoulder before she got to the green echidna. When Nicole turned to face Knuckles, he shook his head.

Inside a small temple within Chun-nan's Dragon Kingdom, Ken Khan was showing Diddy Kong & his girlfriend Dixie inside.  
>"I can't believe you're here!" Ken told the chimp wearing the red baseball cap.<br>"I'm sorry, but I can't remember you..." Diddy replied, looking sad.  
>"It's okay. You were pretty young when we were seperated, Diddy... why don't I help you fill in the blanks?"<br>"Sure!"  
>"Dixie, is it?" Asked Ken, before Dixie nodded. "You're free to look around, but try to stay within Stormtop Village. Why don't you try the Bucket 'O Sushi resturaunt?"<br>"Bucket 'O Sushi? Doesn't that Eggman creep sell disgusting food from that place?" Dixie asked before holding her tongue out in disgust.  
>"Not since the new management." Ken replied, which intrigued Dixie. "Ever since the EX World Grand Prix ended, Dr. Eggman closed the place... until some of the Free People here decided to re-open it's doors with a fresh new smell." "OK, I'll check it out. Bye, sweetie!" Dixie shouted as she ran out of the temple.<br>"Later, Dixie." Diddy replied while blushing.  
>"Now then..." Said Ken, as he began to explain their past.<p>

Meanwhile, Princess Daisy Prower had invited Tails into her palace in Shamar.  
>"Make yourself at home..." She told him as he looked around.<br>"Wow... this palace is amazing!" Exclaimed Tails. "I wish I could say I knew you though, Daisy..."  
>"Me too. Cause I sure know you!" Daisy replied. "I used to play with you all the time when I visited your place on West Side Island." Tails looked pretty serious, as he was trying to place Daisy's face... "*chuckle* It's cool if you don't remember me, Tails. You were just a cub when we were cut off from each other.<br>"How did that happen? No, **why** did that happen?" Tails asked her, making her sigh.  
>"You're gonna wanna sit for this..." She told him.<p>

"You see, Diddy..." Ken began. "From a young age, I was arranged to be married to a Princess who lives far from here..."  
>"His and my parents were pretty close, so this arranged marriage came as no surprise to me or him." Said Daisy.<br>"Him? Him who?" Tails asked, before Daisy pointed at a framed photo of herself in a wedding dress, standing next to a Mobian monkey wearing traditional robes from the Dragon Kingdom. "You're married to 'Monkey' Ken Khan?"  
>"You're married to Princess Daisy Prower?" Diddy asked in disbelief.<br>"Yeah." Both Ken & Daisy replied while blushing.  
>"But our parents had only one problem with us..." Said Ken.<br>"We were too close to our cousins, so they forced me to say goodbye to you..." Daisy regretfully told Tails.  
>"I didn't want to Diddy, but there was no way out of this arranged marriage." Ken said to Diddy.<br>"It's cool." Both Tails & Diddy said. "What matters is that we're together now." Hearing this, both Ken & Daisy hugged Diddy & Tails.

At that moment, after the four had finished eating what they ordered, Sonic, Sally, Mario & Peach got to talking...  
>"Man, I'm glad they make cheeseburgers here, otherwise I'd be runnin' over to that diner over there!" Said Sonic before pointing at a diner that Mario and Peach recognized.<br>"Of course. And we'd be laughing behind your back." Sally teased, before Peach thought of an interesting topic...  
>"Hey, why don't we discuss how we all met each other?" She asked the other three.<br>"Sounds good." Mario replied before pointing at Sally and Peach. "Ladies first."  
>"Well, the only reason Peach &amp; I know each other-" Said Sally, but she got inturrupted.<br>"Lemme guess: Your trips to other Kingdoms with your old man?" Sally angrily sighed as she nodded.  
>"What about you boys?" She asked. "How did you two get to be so close?"<br>"That's easy." Sonic replied. "But the short version is: We've been buds since we were livin' in Knothole."  
>"Long version: Sonic was going for his morning run through Knothole one day, while I was hitting a punching bag." Added Mario. "Sonic wasn't looking where he was going, and I accidentely hit him in the face..."<p>

Flashback to when Mario & Sonic met...  
><em>"Ow... dude! Why don't you watch where you're punchin'?" A smaller, light blue Sonic told a smaller Mario, wearing basically the same clothes, except he wore blue shorts and a red shirt.<em>  
><em>"Hey, it wasn't <strong>my<strong> fault you weren't watching where you were running! Which I must say: was pretty fast." Mario replied._  
><em>"Oh, yeah? Well how do you like thi- you think I'm fast?"<em>  
><em>"Yeah. But why don't I test out your reflexes?" After Mario said that, he tried to punch Sonic in the face again, but the hedgehog's head was darting from side-to-side too fast.<em>

"...aaaand we've been close ever since." Sonic told the Princesses.  
>"I thought I was telling the story..." Mario whispered, but Sonic just shrugged. "Anyway, what about you, Sonic and Sally? How'd you get together?" Both the hedgehog and the squirrel blushed after they heard this.<br>"Uh Mario dude, we just hooked up..." Sonic told his raccoon friend after bringing him in close. "...though I've had a thing for her for awhile, I won't deny that." As Mario nodded, Sally was whispering to Peach.  
>"While Sonic and I only <span>just<span> started dating..." She told Peach. "...I've had an interest in him since that award ceremony. Remember that?"  
>"So <em>Sonic<em> was the guy you were telling me about?" Peach asked back as softly as she could, and Sally nodded while blushing.

"OK Mario, what about you & Peach?" Asked Sonic, with his voice loud enough for the girls to hear.  
>"Do you wanna tell 'em or should I?" Mario asked the frog Princess.<br>"Let's tell them together." Peach replied as she and Mario held hands. "*sigh* It was love at first sight..."  
>"It was about a month or so after me &amp; Luigi left Knothole." Said Mario. "When we arrived in Spagonia, we collasped from exhaustion. And the next thing we knew, we were in Peach's bedroom, where I saw those beautiful eyes for the first time..."<br>"From the moment I met this man, I **knew** there was something about him... and that grew even more when he first rescued me from that monster known as Bowser."  
>"Who?" Asked Sonic.<br>"Long story for another day, man." Mario replied. "But for now -*snaps fingers*- check, please."

Meanwhile, Shade and TodStar arrived in the room where the Master Emerald was, making the green echidna nervous...  
>"Uhh, you're not gonna try and snatch that, are ya?" He asked.<br>"No. I told you, I just want to talk to you... and Tikal." Shade replied, making TodStar confused before the image of Tikal could be seen on the Master Emerald.  
>"My friends, it is good to see you both again." She told them. However after that, there was an awkward silence...<br>"Uhh... see that lynx out there?" Asked TodStar, before both Shade and Tikal nodded. "I-I love her."  
>"Aww, that's sweet, TodStar." Tikal said to him. "I knew you would find someone."<br>"I have a confession to make to the both of you." Shade told them. "...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for betraying you. And I'm sorry I broke my promise, Tikal..."

"What are you talking about, Shade?" Asked Tikal, somewhat worried for her friend.  
>"She went and rejoined the Nocturnus Clan!" TodStar yelled, making Tikal gasp.<br>"Shade... why?" Tikal asked again.  
>"I had no choice, Tikal!" Shade replied. "After you died, I felt miserable and alone. I blamed myself. I had no one to talk to, so I went back to the Nocturnus Clan for company. I didn't want to, but I had nowhere else to go!"<br>"Oh... you thought I died?" Asked Tikal, before Shade tearfully nodded. "Shade, sweetheart, all I did was disappear into the Master Emerald."  
>"You what?"<br>"After Chaos and I helped change the Knuckles Clan into a peace-loving people, Chaos didn't see the need for the two of us to be around. I protested, but she had already decided to seal us within the Master Emerald. I'm sorry I couldn't reach you after all this time, Shade." After hearing this, Shade just hugged the Master Emerald, which put TodStar on alert, before he remembered why Shade was doing this.  
>"That's not the only reason why you're here, is it Shade?" He asked.<br>"No." Shade replied whilst shaking her head. "After meeting my daughters, I've decided to defect from the Nocturnus Clan once again."  
>"Really?" Asked Tikal, before Shade happily nodded.<br>"Cool. Then it'll be just like old times!" TodStar pointed out as he approached the Master Emerald and placed his hand over Shade's shoulder, making her smile.

Shortly after waving off Mario and Peach, Sonic and Sally began walking out of Mushroom City.  
>"Well, that wasn't so bad." Sonic pointed out.<br>"So that's what double dates are like..." Said Sally as she held her hands behind her head, before getting an idea... "Hey, Sonic..."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"For the next stop on our world tour, what do you say we visit Holoska?" Sonic smirked after hearing this.  
>"Ah, like the snow and slippery slopes, eh?" He asked while Sally smirked back, before Sonic sweeped her off her feet (literally), and started running out of Mushroom City as fast as he could.<p>

Meanwhile, deep within Robotropolis, Dr. Eggman was approaching his Egg Mobile, while Orbot and Cubot followed him.  
>"So boss... why again are you going back to that frozen wasteland?" Orbot asked as Eggman jumped into the Egg Mobile.<br>"Because my dimwit droid..." Eggman replied. "I have something I need to take care of up there..."  
>"Duh!" Said Cubot while elbowing Orbot. "Uhh... <strong>what<strong> are you takin' care of?"  
>"Relax boys, it's none of your concern. Just look after the city, and make sure my Egg Pawns are still working on my project while I'm gone." Both Orbot and Cubot saluted Eggman as his Egg Mobile attached itself to an Egg Hawk before the giant bird-shaped robot took off. "Set course for my base in White Acropolis. I need to make sure he's still frozen up there..."<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	27. Some Snowy Secrets

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 77 - Chapter Twenty Seven: Some Snowy Secrets_

Sonic was running up a mountain in the snowcapped area of Mobius known as Holoska, whilst carrying Sally in his arms. And while Sally wore a thick blue ski jacket and dark grey pants, Sonic hadn't changed clothes _at all!_  
>"Brr... seriously Sonic, you're making me cold just <span>looking<span> at you!" She told the hedgehog. "Why didn't you at least put on a sweater, or something?"  
>"What can I say, it was colder in Blizzard Peaks!" Sonic replied, making Sally confused as she shivered. "Oh, right. Sol Zone."<br>"You've been to the Sol Zone?" Asked a voice that sounded familiar to Sally. Emerging from a cabin was a purple walrus wearing a yellow cap, an aqua belt over his shoulder, and a thick brown jacket.  
>"Rotor!" She exclaimed as she hugged the walrus. "It's good to see you."<br>"Hi, Sally." Said the walrus. "Been a long time, huh?" Sally nodded, before Rotor turned his attention to the hedgehog. "And you said you've been to the Sol Zone, right?"  
>"Yep." Sonic replied. "Sonic's the name, speed's my game." This startled Rotor slightly.<br>"You'll want to come inside, Sonic." He told the hedgehog. "I've got some friends who'd want to talk to you about this..."  
>"Uhh... okay. Can Sal come with us?"<br>"I couldn't leave her out here if I wanted to."  
>"Thanks, Rotor." After Sonic and Sally walked into the cabin, Rotor soon joined them.<p>

At that moment, on the other side of the mountain, Dr. Eggman had landed the Egg Hawk on top of a huge base that was covered in frozen metal. At this time, Eggman had a white scarf around his neck, and was _still_ shivering as he walked into the base.  
>"Grr... why can't you lousy robots turn on the furnace when you detect me approaching White Acropolis?" He angrily asked his robots.<br>"We are currently unable to activate the furnace, as the valve has been frozen." Replied an Egg Pawn, making Eggman angry. "We are attempting to remedy the situation as we speak." When the robot pointed the furnace to Eggman, they saw that it was indeed frozen, and being repeatedly hammered by a large, dark robot that resembled an Egg Pawn.  
>"Stop that!" Eggman shouted at the robot. "Just replace the Egg Hammer with an Egg Heater to bmeltb the ice. But remember... the detention level must remain cold! Am I clear?"  
>"Yes, Doctor." The Egg Pawn replied as it saluted Eggman, before the Doctor walked away.<p>

Meanwhile, Sonic, Sally and Rotor entered the cabin, where six other Mobians were already inside. A penguin with a red visor and a purple seal wearing a green beret and a blue-striped sweater were about to dive into a hole in the middle of the floor that had water inside it.  
>Looking out the window was a red wolf wearing a green, sleeveless jacket, brown gloves &amp; green shoes, and a light brown reindeer with light-blue eyes and peach-coloured antlers, wearing a thick, pink zip-up coat (showing off a little cleavage), white gloves and purple boots.<br>Smacking a punching bag between each other was a giant polar bear wearing blue shorts, and a muscular brown cougar with red eyes who was wearing light-blue gloves with sharp fingertips.  
>"Hey guys, look who's come to visit!" Rotor said as he closed the door and pointed at Sally. "This is the Princess Sally I was telling you about." All but one of the six Mobians soon gathered around both Sally AND Sonic.<br>"Bonjour, Princess." Said the purple seal as she greeted Sally.  
>"Oh... you're Spagonian?" Asked Sally.<br>"Nah... I just like the way they talk!"

"And while it is an honor to meet the Princess of Knothole, I can't believe that the Knight of the Wind is here!" The wolf pointed out whilst looking at Sonic. Sonic seemed a little puzzled until he realized that the Sword of Light was around his waist again.  
>"Man... still a little weird that the Sword of Light suddenly appears hanging from my waist." Sonic pointed out before he held his hand out to the wolf. "Sonic the Hedgehog."<br>"Welcome to Mammoth Mountain. The name's Guntiver." The wolf replied as he shook Sonic's hand. "I'm the leader of our own Freedom Fighter team, the Arctic Angels." Both Sonic and Sally were amazed when they heard this.  
>"Dude, you guys are Freedom Fighters?" Sonic asked, not believing what he heard.<br>"Well, yeah." Said the penguin while adjusting his hat. "We've all been affected by the Eggman Empire up here, and we all eventually came together and started bashin' bots! I'm Flip, by the way."  
>"He's the fastest swimmer on Mobius!" The seal pointed out. "While I come at a <strong>close<strong> second."  
>"In your dreams, Sealia! You can't even <span>touch<span> me in the drink!"  
>"Oh, yeah? Wanna prove it?"<br>"You're on!" After that, both Flip and Sealia dove into the hole in the floor.

"My name's Carnage." Said the cougar as he shook Sonic's hand. "Your speed is legendary, Sonic the Hedgehog. Something I pride myself on is my agility."  
>"Heh. Well, I'm glad I could inspire you, dude." Sonic replied, before pointing at the polar bear. "Who's the big guy?"<br>"This is Augustus." Said Guntiver, introducing the polar bear. "He may not be able to talk, but he certainly makes up for it with his strength and speed in the water!" While Sonic got aquainted with the male Arctic Angels, Sally couldn't help but notice the reindeer staring out the window while holding a blue Chaos Emerald.  
>"Rotor, who's she?" She asked the walrus.<br>"Oh, that's Rachel." Rotor replied. "If you're gonna talk to her, be careful..." Despite Rotor's strange warning, Sally approached the reindeer.

"Hi. I'm Sally." She said, introducing herself. "Is your name Rachel?" The reindeer nodded without saying a word. "I'm sorry. Are you shy?" Rachel shook her head, looking sad. "What's wrong?"  
>"...I wish I had found this Chaos Emerald sooner in my life..." She eventually said, softly.<br>"Why?"  
>"Here." Rachel gave Sally the Chaos Emerald, which resulted in her antlers glowing brightly, and they eventually fired a beam of light through the window, smashing the glass, startling everyone in the cabin!<br>"What on Mobius was _that?_" Sonic asked while looking at the window. Rachel quickly took the Chaos Emerald back and hung her head in shame.  
>"<em>That<em> is why Rachel was kicked out of her herd a few years ago." Said Guntiver, before Sally tried to comfort Rachel.  
>"No wonder you're thinking about the Chaos Emerald like that." She told her. "I'm sorry."<br>"It's okay." Said Rachel, holding the Chaos Emerald as tight as she could. "You're not the one who's cursed..."

"Is that why she's got those antlers?" Sonic asked Guntiver, curiously. "Cause I'm pretty sure girl reindeer are antler-_less_."  
>"From what Rachel told me, she got them when she was thirteen..." Guntiver replied. "...but they didn't start shooting light like that until a few months after they were fully developed. Just don't talk to her about it. She gets emotional when someone asks her about it."<br>"Man... I don't blame her." Sonic stated as he and Guntiver saw Rachel cry over Sally's shoulder, still holding the Chaos Emerald. "How long's she had that Emerald?"  
>"Just a few days."<br>"Before we found it, Rachel just stayed in the cabin and used her power to drill a hole in the floor that Flip and Sealia can swim through." Carnage pointed out.  
>"Huh." Sonic muttered as he revealed what looked like a yellow Chaos Emerald, but it seemed a little darker than the real Emerald. "Maybe this can help..."<p>

Back within his White Acropolis base, Dr. Eggman had arrived at the detention level, which was below sea level, and where a large Mobian was trapped in ice.  
>"Well, I'm glad that you of <span>all<span> Mobians decided to hang around." He told the frozen Mobian. "Oh wait... you **can't** leave, because you're frozen solid! Gah hahahahaha!" Little did he know that another Mobian was watching him outside... "Well... according to everyone else, I'm actually doing Mobius a favor by keeping you here. Besides... when free, you're MORE of a threat to me than Sonic! But, with you frozen here, Mobius will never have to worry about you again."  
>"I beg to differ, Doctor." Said a proud, elderly voice from outside. When Eggman looked at a window, he saw a shark wearing snorkling goggles and a jetpack with propellers instead of an engine. What was weird was that his pupils were green, and matched what appeared to be a diamond of the same colour on his head.<br>"What? **Sharps?** What do you think you're-"  
>"My First is merely the means of my escape..." After saying that, the shark fired a laser beam from it's mouth, not only shattering the glass, but slowly began to melt the ice around the large Mobian. Eventually, the ice revealed the head of a mammoth as it melted.<br>"...and with your building this base so far underwater, I can access the ruins of Atlantinopolis at long last!" Said the same voice, but coming from the mammoth's mouth, while Eggman was swimming in the _freezing_ cold water!  
>"(Atlantinopolis?)" Thought the Doctor. After the mammoth was free from his prison, Sharps the Shark's eye colour seemed to return to normal before he swam away from the base in fear.<p>

Back up on Mammoth Mountain, before Sonic approached Rachel with the fake Emerald, they all heard an explosion not too far away, and Flip and Sealia jumped out of the hole, looking worried.  
>"Guys, there's something going down at Eggman's base in White Acropolis!" Flip pointed out.<br>"I still think we should've stayed there and fought that mammoth!" Said Sealia, making Sally realize something.  
>"Did you say mammoth?" She asked, which Sealia nodded. "But... it can't be!"<br>"What is it, Sal?" Asked Sonic, before they all heard a voice.  
>"<strong>Knight of the Wind...<strong>" It said. "**You will help me unlock the Power of the Stars I have desired for many, many years.**"  
>"Power of the Stars?" Said Sonic, sounding confused before running out of the cabin. "Who in the Realm of Iblis <em>are<em> you?" Before Sonic could walk too far, a Mobian mammoth wearing a purple suit.  
>"I am Mogul." He said to the hedgehog. "And I am going to take what I deserve from this world!"<p>

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Metal Sonic - Red Chaos Emerald<br>Rachel the Reindeer - Blue Chaos Emerald


	28. White Cold Battle!

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 78_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Sonic and Sally travelled up to Holoska's Mammoth Mountain, where they met the local Freedom Fighter group known as the Arctic Angels.<br>Meanwhile Eggman arrived at his base in White Acropolis, where he had a Mobian mammoth frozen solid. But not for long, as a shark by the name of Sharps managed to melt the ice, and free the mammoth!  
>Identifying himself as Mogul to Sonic and the Arctic Angels, he demands the Power of the Stars from Atlantinopolis.<br>Who is this Mogul? Why did Eggman have him frozen in his base? And what is this Power of the Stars in Atlantinopolis? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Twenty Eight: White-Cold Battle!_

As Eggman manages to get to a safe level of his base while it flooded, he noticed that both the mammoth and the shark were gone.  
>"*gasp pant* Blast! I forgot that Mammoth Mogul could control the minds of Mobians." He said as he gasped for air. "Prepare the Egg Fighters for battle! It's time for their test run..." Not long after he said that, a large door opened in the Robot Storage Room, revealing a large number of blue robots that had the heads of an Egg Pawn, but their bodies were a little bigger, and they looked <em>slightly<em> tougher.  
>About twenty of the robots emerged from the room (with a handful grabbing swords and shields), and marched out of the base.<p>

Just outside the cabin of the Arctic Angels on Mammoth Mountain, they, Sonic and Sally have been confronted by a large mammoth who calls himself Mogul.  
>"Mammoth Mogul?" Sally asked in fear. "But... you were frozen in Permafrost by Eggman <em>years<em> ago!"  
>"Even while frozen, my dear Princess..." Mogul replied. "...my mind control can reach those I have already marked... like Sharps the Shark." This startled Flip and Sealia, before Mogul pointed to the Sword of Light. "And with that sword, I shall <strong>finally<strong> unlock the Power of the Stars!"  
>"You want it, trunky?" Sonic asked as he revealed the sword in all its glory, before jumping on a snowboard and moving down the mountain. "...come and get it!"<br>"That was grave mistake on your part, boy..." Mogul warned as he started flying after Sonic. Little did either of them know that Sonic had dropped his fake Chaos Emerald.

As Sonic moved further down the mountain, he saw some robots marching towards him, making him grin...  
>"Cool! Eggman's got some new toys for me to play with!" He joked as he and Mogul closed in on the battalion. While Sonic was about to jump into the air to attack one of the robots, Mogul used <span>his<span> power to raise them all above Sonic's reach, allowing the two of them to move down the mountain without a scratch. Whereas the robots all fell down to the ground.  
>"Cease running and fight me, coward!" Mogul demanded as he unleashed an orb of energy at Sonic, but he just swung his sword at it, deflecting Mogul's attack.<br>"Hey, I'll fight when I wanna!" Sonic replied, before realizing where he was headed: Icy cold water! When Sonic stopped at the edge of the ice, he started to lose his balance when he saw a shark waiting for him with his mouth open! "Uhh... you don't wanna eat **me**, buddy! I'm uh... not the kind of food you can swallow! *nervous chuckle*"

"He will not listen to you, hedgehog..." Said Mogul, before Sonic noticed the same diamond-shaped mark on both his and the shark's forehead. "For he is bound to **me.** Hand over the Sword of Light. Now." Sonic looked at his sword, before smirking.  
>"No can do."<br>"You are indeed a stubborn fool. Very well. I shall open a path to Atlantinopolis myself!" Mogul then aimed his hands at the water, before firing a beam at it, causing water to split into two sections, revealing a city deep on the bottom.  
>"Whoa... is that?" Sonic asked, amazed at the sight.<br>"Atlantinopolis..." Mogul replied. "...and in order for me to unlock the Power of the Stars within that city, you must be destroyed."  
>"Just try it!" Challenged Sonic as he prepared to fight the mammoth, unaware that the Mogul-controlled Sharps was still waiting for his lunch...<p>

As Augustus ran down Mammoth Mountain and Flip & Sealia swam down as fast as they could, Sally found the fake Emerald.  
>"Oh no! Without this fake Emerald, Sonic doesn't stand a chance against Mammoth Mogul!" Sally exclaimed, before looking at the blue Chaos Emerald Rachel was holding. "Rachel, can I interest you in a trade?" The reindeer immedietly held the Emerald tighter.<br>"But... I'm a monster without this Chaos Emerald!" She said, looking worried.  
>"Without <strong>a<strong> Chaos Emerald..." Sally replied, as she approached Rachel and Guntiver while holding out the fake. "...this Emerald may have been made by a friend of mine, but I'm pretty sure it'll keep your power in check." This made Rachel look at both the fake and real Emeralds. "I know it's a scary thought Rachel, but you're going to have to learn how to control your power someday..."  
>"...All right. Here." Said the reindeer as she and Sally traded Emeralds, before Rachel realized something... "Hey... I don't feel any different... this Emerald works!"<br>"That's great, Rachel!" Exclaimed Sally before she passed the real Emerald over to Carnage.  
>"Get that Chaos Emerald to Sonic as fast as you can!" Guntiver told the cougar.<br>"On it!" Carnage replied before running down the mountain on all fours.

Witnessing the Egg Fighters' being bypassed, Eggman was quite angry...  
>"Grr... that was a <span>minor<span> setback..." He pointed out as he attached his Egg Mobile to the Egg Hawk. "All Egg Fighters report to the perimeter of the base, and cover my escape." As the Egg Fighters surrounded Eggman's base, the Doctor himself flew away.

While Sonic was blocking and reflecting what attacks Mogul threw at him, he was still unaware that Sharps was waiting for him.  
>"Are you ever going to fight back, hedgehog?" Mogul teased.<br>"Ngh! Maybe if you'd stop with the magic stuff, I could land a hit!" Sonic replied. Just before Sonic looked back, Sharps was pulled underwater by Flip and Sealia, getting Mogul's attention, and allowing Sonic to jump towards the mammoth & start slashing! But Mogul had a shield around him, preventing Sonic's attacks from hitting him!  
>"Take <strong>this!<strong>" Shouted Flip as he punched Sharps, before Sealia hit the shark pretty hard with her tail. What neither of them were expecting was Sharps to fire lasers from his mouth, causing them to swim away!  
>"Sacre bleu!" Sealia cried as they swam. Before they could get too far though, Augustus dove into the water and punched Sharps from above! "Whoa... nice work, Augustus!" This made the polar bear blush slightly.<br>"Praise him later!" Flip told the seal. "C'mon, we still gotta beat this creep!" After that, all three of them swam towards Sharps.

Soon, Mogul shoved Sonic into the chasm that he created, but Sonic stuck his sword into the edge, allowing him to hang as he sighed with relief.  
>"Whew! <strong>That<strong> was close." He exclaimed.  
>"You realize I can just as easily throw you down there without a second thought, correct?" Asked Mogul, making Sonic looking up at the mammoth, before he spied Carnage getting closer...<br>"Tch. You're bluffin', big guy. I can tell." Sonic said to Mogul, enraging the mammoth.  
>"PERISH, YOU FOOL!" Shouted Mogul. But Carnage rammed into him and passed the Chaos Emerald to Sonic. "A Chaos Emerald?"<br>"That's right! Now get ready to see the true power of the Knight of the Wind!" Sonic replied before he attached the Chaos Emerald to his gauntlet, causing it and the Emerald to glow brightly... soon, armor that was a platinum colour started attaching itself to Sonic, and the Sword of Light changed slightly, and it also gained marks of light on it. As Sonic gained a light cape and a platinum helmet, he realized how much power he now wielded. "Whoa..." He was once again Excalibur Sonic, only this time he was much stronger! "Ha! Let's do this!"

As Excalibur Sonic engaged Mammoth Mogul between Atlantinopolis and White Acropolis, Sally, Guntiver and Rachel watched from Mammoth Mountain...  
>"Go, Sonic!" Cheered Sally, while Rachel was staring at the fake Chaos Emerald and thinking about what Sally told her...<br>"(_I know it's a scary thought Rachel, but you're going to have to learn how to control your power someday..._)" Rachel suddenly looked at Sonic fighting Mogul with determination in her eyes...  
>"Rachel? What is it, sweetheart?" Guntiver asked, but he didn't get an answer. Before either him or Sally knew it, Rachel grabbed a pair of poles, put a pair of skis on her feet, and started skiing down the mountain!<br>"Rachel!" Shouted Sally.  
>"C'mon, let's got after her!" Rotor told Sally &amp; Guntiver as they jumped on a red snowmobile and zoomed after the reindeer.<p>

Meanwhile, Augustus just landed another hit on Sharps, before he realized that he was running out of air, and he started to swim to the surface... only for Sharps to bring him back down into the water using his tail! Before Sharps could attack the polar bear however, Flip and Sealia started swimming around the shark at an amazing speed!  
>"Augustus! Get to the surface!" Flip shouted.<br>"We'll cover you." Added Sealia, as Augustus nodded before swimming up. As Flip and Sealia continued to swim around him, Sharps started to get dizzy... allowing Flip and Sealia to beat him up some more! Sharps tried to shoot lasers at the two, but they were too fast!  
>"Heh. As Sonic would say: You're too slow!" Teased Flip. Before Sharps knew it, Augustus came back down and punched him so hard that he fell down into the depths of the sea!<p>

At that moment, Excalibur Sonic was easily slashing through Mogul's shield, only to find that Mogul wasn't even inside the shield!  
>"What?" Sonic asked in disbelief.<br>"It seems you are as gullible as you are foolish." Said Mogul from a distance. When Sonic looked around, he saw that Mogul was fast approaching Atlantinopolis!  
>"No!" Sonic shouted before he chased after the mammoth. Before Mogul could reach the city, he was hit by a beam of light that severly drained him of his power!<br>"**Blast you, hedgehog!**" He screamed out in pain.  
>"That wasn't me, chief..." Said Sonic, looking at where the beam originated... it was coming from Rachel's antlers, as she had the fake Chaos Emerald in the snow beside her!<br>"You... cannot... deny me... my destiny!" Mogul shouted as he disappeared, and Rachel's attack ended.

After Sonic changed back to normal, the Arctic Angels gathered around him while Sally hugged him.  
>"I knew you'd do great, Sonic." Sally told him.<br>"Hey, I shouldn't be getting _all_ the credit here!" Sonic pointed out.  
>"That's right. You all did an amazing job to help Sonic!" Guntiver told Flip, Sealia, Augustus, Carnage and Rachel.<br>"Merci, mon capitaine." Sealia replied as Rachel blushed, and Flip, Augustus and Carnage high-fived each other. Sonic then looked at the water that had covered Atlantinopolis, and it got him thinking...

"Guys? What's that Power of the Stars thing that Mogul mentioned a few bajillion times?" He asked the Arctic Angels.  
>"Rotor?" Said Guntiver.<br>"The Power of the Stars is something that nearly destroyed Mobius and the Sol Zone when they were just one planet." Rotor replied, which shocked Sonic.  
>"Mobius and the Sol Zone were once <strong>one planet?<strong>" He asked in disbelief, before Rotor nodded. "Well... I guess that explains why there're Mobians in the Sol Zone... but how come the planet was split in two?"  
>"According to some ancient scrolls I found down in Atlantinopolis..." Said Rotor. "...the Power of the Stars was too much for the planet to handle on its own. So Chaos and Iblis seperated the planet, with the Sol Zone on the other side of the galaxy, and Mobius staying right where it is now."<br>"It is said that those who wield the Sword of Light here and the Jeweled Scepter in the Sol Zone can access the Power of the Stars." Sealia pointed out, making Sonic realize something...  
>"(Blaze...)" He thought before coming to a conclusion."I wanna see this Power of the Stars."<p>

"But Sonic... you can't swim!" Said Sally, looking worried.  
>"I know... but we can't let creeps like Mogul or Eggman get their hands on it! It just seems iwayi too dangerous." Sonic then turned to Flip and Sealia. "Think you two could give me a lift?" Both of them nodded.  
>"How about <strong>us?<strong>" Asked Sally, getting Sonic's attention.  
>"Shouldn't be a problem, right Sealia?" Flip replied.<br>"Non, no problem at all." Said Sealia.  
>"Sal, are you sure?" Asked Sonic, before Sally placed her hands on his face.<br>"Sonic... I don't want to be apart from you again." Hearing this, Sonic smiled.  
>"Yeah. I guess that's fair."<p>

Later that night in the Sol Zone (within the royal castle, to be exact), Princess Blaze was walking within the castle walls, wearing skin-tight white pants, a purple coat with a red and faint-gold lining, and her shoes appear to have the same style, except for the pink strap.  
>"Princess Blaze! What are you doing up at this hour?" Asked Gardon, making the cat angrily sigh.<br>"Gardon, I'm seventeen." She told the koala. "I think I'm old enough to take care of myself."  
>"(That's what they all say...) Very well, Princess." Gardon replied. "Good night."<br>"Good night." Before Blaze entered her bedroom chamber, she suddenly got the urge to do something she hadn't done before... "I wonder..." Blaze then walked away from her bedroom chamber, and headed down to the Treasure Room, where the seven Sol Emeralds and the Jeweled Scepter were located. "I only hope there's no repocussions for this..." After twirling the Jeweled Scepter over her head, a portal opened up, much like when she helped Sonic get home (sorta). Blaze then jumped through the portal with the Jeweled Scepter, letting a note fall to the ground.

At that moment, Mammoth Mogul appeared within a trailer where Mina Mongoose was sleeping...  
>"Rest easy, for I shall soon need your assistance, my Second..." He said as he placed his thumb on Mina's forehead, leaving a green diamond shaped mark that eventually seeped into her head. Seeing this, Mogul vanished without a trace.<p>

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Metal Sonic - Red Chaos Emerald<br>Sonic the Hedgehog - Blue Chaos Emerald


	29. The Lost City of Atlantinopolis

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 79_ - _Chapter Twenty Nine: The Lost City of Atantinopolis_

About an hour after Mogul left Holoska, Flip and Sealia carried Sonic and Sally to Atlantinopolis while swimming at a high-speed. Eventually, the four made it into the air pocket within the city, where Sonic and Sally gasped for air.  
>"Sorry." Apologized Flip. "I <em>told<em> you we should've been swimming faster, Sealia."  
>"Any faster, and they wouldn't have been able to hold on to us!" Sealia replied.<br>"Thanks for the lift, you guys." Sonic told them. Flip and Sealia then dove back into the water, allowing Sonic and Sally to take in the sight of Atlantinopolis from the inside: Pillars, statues and other objects hanging around or standing on the ground were completely intact. There were even lamp-posts keeping the city alight were bright lights!

"Whoa. Hard to believe that this place has been down here for who _knows_ how long!" Exclaimed Sonic as he and Sally walked around.  
>"Yeah..." Sally said, agreeing with the hedgehog. "In fact, it looks like this place was built only recently." Suddenly, Sally spotted a light shining from a wall ahead of them. "Sonic, look."<br>"*whistle* I'll bet that light is pretty bright up close."  
>"What do you think it is?"<br>"You got me, but there's only one way to find out." Sonic started slowly (according to him!) jogging towards the light with Sally close behind him.

Meanwhile, in the Sol Zone, Gardon was walking around the royal castle, when he saw the door to the Treasure Room open, and a note inside.  
>"What is <em>this?<em>" He asked before he read the note:  
><em>Gardon,<em>  
><em>I am leaving this note to tell you that I am searching for the Power of the Stars. <span>Alone<span>. I am sorry for leaving unannounced, but this is something that I must do on my own._  
><em>Don't try to find me or send Team Radical. I need to do this <span>by myself<span>. I shall return as soon as I can._  
><em>Farewell for now,<em>  
><em>Blaze<em>  
>"<strong>BLAZE!<strong>" Gardon screamed as he crushed the note in his hand. At that moment, Blaze was walking within the planet's core, which would make any other Mobian sweat uncontrollably, but Blaze felt quite comfortable walking underneath the crust. Suddenly, she saw a light ahead of her as the Jeweled Scepter started glowing.  
>"Hm? Could it be...?" She asked before running towards the light.<p>

At that moment, Sonic and Sally arrived in front of a pedastal that had little stars shining above it.  
>"This must be it, Sonic." Exclaimed Sally, before she saw a panel with text on it.<br>"What on Mobius does **that** say?" Sonic asked.  
>"I'm not <span>entirely<span> sure, but I think it says that this is where _you're_ supposed to place the Sword of Light if you want to access the Power of the Stars."  
>"Whaddya mean 'not entirely sure?'"<br>"Well, I'm a little rusty with reading Moboglyphics like these, but I think I got the gist of it."  
>"Let's hope so... cause I'm gonna do it." Sonic then approached the pedastal with the Sword of Light in hand.<p>

Meanwhile, Blaze had found a similar pedastal that had the same amount of small stars above it, and a panel standing on the ground in the text that Sally called Moboglyphics.  
>"Hmm... 'Only the Knight of the Wind and the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds shall access the Power of the Stars, using the Sword of Light and the Jeweled Scepter.'" She read out, making her think. "I wonder who this Knight of the Wind is supposed to be..."<br>At the very same moment, Sonic and Blaze unknowingly stuck the Sword of Light and the Jeweled Scepter within the pedastals at the _same time!_ Seconds later, a circle of light appeared on the ceiling of Atlantinopolis AND the crust of Blaze's planet, which sucked Sonic, Sally and Blaze into it!

When Sonic woke up, he found himself and Sally in a palace within a realm that was completely white.  
>"Whoa..." He exclaimed, before looking down at Sally. "Hey, Sally. Wake up, you've <em>gotta<em> see this!" When the squirrel awakened, she too was amazed to see where she and Sonic were.  
>"Where <strong>are<strong> we?" She asked, but Sonic just shrugged before seeing another familiar face getting to her feet.  
>"Hey is that..." He began to ask himself before confirming who it was. "Hey, Blaze!" Hearing a familiar voice, the purple cat turned around almost instantly.<br>"Sonic!" She exclaimed, before seeing who the hedgehog was with... "Sally?"  
>"Blaze!" Both Sally and Blaze instantly ran up to and hugged each other once they saw each other's faces.<p>

"Wow. I never thought I'd see you again, Blaze." Sally told the cat.  
>"And I you, Sally." Blaze replied.<br>"Oh, that's right. You two have met before." Said Sonic, inturrupting the girls' reunion.  
>"Sorry, Sonic." Sally said. "I suppose we should tell you the whole story. Right, Blaze?"<br>"Yes." Blaze replied. "Sonic... do you remember Iblis telling us about the Solaris Project?" Sonic nodded. "Well, during that time, Iblis hadn't accepted me as her vessel just yet, and Eggman Nega brought me as an insurance policy should his and Dr. Eggman's plan fail." Hearing this, Sonic growled.  
>"Had a feeling those two knew each other, and that <strong>they<strong> were behind the Solaris Project..." He said. "But why were you there, Sally?"  
>"To this day, I have NO idea..." Sally replied. "Maybe I was there to keep Blaze company. I don't know."<br>"And that was also the day that a silver hedgehog helped Eggman Nega seal Iblis within my body." Said Blaze, making Sally remember something...  
>"Yeah... that same hedgehog gave me something I later found out was a Time Stone!" She said.<p>

Before anyone could say anything more, a blue liquid emerged from one portal, while a flame emerged from the other. The liquid took on the form of a female echidna, while the flame took on a similar shape to Blaze.  
>"What the?" Sally asked, but Sonic &amp; Blaze knew who they were...<br>"Chaos..." Said Sonic, as the liquid echidna nodded.  
>"Iblis..." Said Blaze, as the firey cat nodded aswell.<br>"_**Sir Sonic...**_" Said Chaos similar to Tikal's. "_**I knew that you would try to unlock the Power of the Stars.**_"  
>"<em><strong>And I knew you would do the same, Princess Blaze...<strong>_" Iblis told Blaze with a voice similar to her own. "_**It was written in the stars, after all.**_"

"So, what's gonna happen now that we've done this?" Asked Sonic.  
>"<em><strong>Now that yourself and Princess Blaze have unlocked the Power of the Stars once more...<strong>_" Chaos told him. "_**...Iblis and myself can travel to this realm whenever we please.**_" This got Iblis' attention.  
>"<em><strong>Does this mean that you have forgiven me, after all this time Chaos?<strong>_" She asked, but Chaos shook her head, making Iblis feel bad.  
>"<em><strong>I shall not forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive, Iblis...<strong>_" Chaos told Iblis. "_**Even if there was, I could never stay mad at you. Iblis... you are -and always shall be- my friend.**_"  
>"<em><strong>Thank you, Chaos.<strong>_" Iblis tearfully said as she hugged Chaos, while Sonic, Sally and Blaze watched them make up. Eventually, Chaos took Sonic and Sally back up through the portal _they_ came through, while Iblis took Blaze through the one they came through.

The next thing Sonic and Sally knew, they were standing within Atlantinopolis...  
>"Whoa. <em>That<em> sure was an experience." Exclaimed Sally as she got her head together.  
>"Yeah... never thought I'd see Chaos <span>or<span> Iblis like that!" Sonic replied, before he remembered something... "Sal... you still got that Time Stone?"  
>"Not on me." She answered. "In fact, I left it back at Castle Acorn before I joined you guys." Hearing this, Sonic revealed his Chaos Emerald.<br>"Well, at least it's in a safe place. How about we continue our world tour?"  
>"Sure. Where are we going?"<br>"Heh heh. You'll see. Chaos... CONTROL!" Sonic then used the power of the Chaos Emerald to leave the sunken city via Chaos Control.

Meanwhile, Blaze suddenly appeared before her castle, where Gardon and Team Radical were about to start looking for her...  
>"Blaze!" Shouted Marine. "Strewth mate, next time you go on walkabout like that, tell me in advance!"<br>"Gardon, I **told** you not to worry about me." Blaze said to the koala.  
>"I'm your <span>assistant<span>, Princess." Gardon replied. "It's my **job** to take care of you..."  
>"He had a right to be worried about you, Blaze." Said Gadget. "The Power of the Stars is said to be <span>very<span> dangerous."  
>"Well, at least you're okay." Rad pointed out, unaware that he and Crystal were holding hands, which Blaze noticed.<br>"Rad... do you know that you and Crystal are holding hands?" She asked.  
>"What?" Rad asked before looking down at his left hand, and sure enough, Crystal's right hand had a good grip on it. While both Rad &amp; Crystal blushed, Blaze, Marine and Gadget started laughing and Gardon walked back into the castle.<p>

Not long after, Mephiles sensed something familiar while walking through Mushroom City...  
>"<strong>Iblis...<strong>" He said as he looked up at the sky. "**Soon, we shall be together, once more...**"

Next morning in Mercia, Lily was jogging around the town that was once again peaceful, when she saw a familiar face performing magic...  
>"Hey... I did it!" Said a familiar voice as she had successfully raised three rocks from the ground using nothing but a wand.<br>"Your skill is incredible for a novice, Amy." Said an Overlander that was with her.  
>"*giggle* Thanks, Merlina." Amy replied, before Lily approached the girls. "Hey... don't I know you?"<br>"I shoud think so, Amy..." Lily told Amy. "We're _cousins!_" This made Amy just stare at Lily with her mouth open.

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Metal Sonic - Red Chaos Emerald<br>Sonic the Hedgehog - Blue Chaos Emerald


	30. The Lily of a Rose

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 80_ - _Chapter Thirty: The Lily of a Rose_

One morning, Sonic and Sally arrived at an island via Chaos Control. This particular part of the island they were on was filled with loops and grassy hills, overlooking the sunrise.  
>"Well, here we are at Nostalgisland!" Sonic pointed out, confusing Sally.<br>"Sonic... are you sure we're not just on West Side Island?" She asked him before looking around. "I mean, this place looks a _lot_ like the Emerald Hills..."  
>"Sal, trust me. These are the Splash Hills..." Sonic replied before seeing something familiar moving away from them... "...which still has Badniks roaming around it..." Sonic then destroyed the bug-like robot with one wheel using his Homing Attack. "I could've sworn I smashed all these..."<br>"Well, I guess we're gonna have to deal with _these_ robots, too..." Said Sally as she revealed the Sword of Acorns. "Ready?"  
>"You know it!" Sonic replied as the two of them ran towards other Badniks on the island...<p>

That same morning, Amy and Merlina had taken Lily to Merlin's cave in Mercia, where the two Mobian girls had a better chance to talk.  
>"I shall remain outside if you need me." Merlina told Amy, leaving the Mobians alone.<br>"So... how are we related, Lily?" She asked. "I mean, you **do** look a little familiar..."  
>"My real name... is Lily Rose." Lily replied, making Amy stare at the girl intently. "Maybe <em>this<em> will help you remember..." After she said that, Lily slowly changed her shape, into a small light-blue hedgehog with green eyes, wearing a yellowish-gold dress. This triggered something in Amy's mind...  
>"Lily... it <strong>is<strong> you!" She shouted with joy as she hugged the little hedgehog, before she changed back to her current form. "But... I thought you drowned in Never Lake, all those years ago."  
>"Well, I-"<br>"Hey, big sis!" Shouted a little pink hedgehog that resembled Amy, only she had her hair out, and she wore a green shirt, an orange skirt, and blue sneakers with orange laces. "Who's this?"  
>"Rosy, this is our cousin, Lily." Amy told her while they hugged.<br>"Wow... so, how come I've never heard of you?" Rosy asked Lily.  
>"Well, it's a long story..." Lily replied as she stood in front of her cousins while Rosy got comfortable in Amy's lap. "So I guess I'd better get started..."<p>

"Years ago, before you were born, Amy & I used to play together all the time." Lily said to Rosy. "In fact, we even thought of each other as BFFs."  
>"That means: Best Friends Forever." Amy said, as Rosy looked confused. "Go on."<br>"Then one day, not long after you were born..." Lily continued. "The two of us were walking along Never Lake..."

_"I can't believe I've got a little sister!" Amy happily said to Lily. Amy was wearing exactly what Rosy wore today, while Lily wore a yellowish-gold dress with no back and boots of the same colour with a white stripe down the middle.  
><em>_"I know... and I've got another cousin!" Exclaimed Lily, before looking at the water, and getting an idea... "Hey, Amy... whaddya say we go swimming?"_  
><em>"In Never Lake?" Amy asked. "But... it's forbidden!"<em>  
><em>"So? C'mon!" As Lily said that, she grabbed Amy by the arm as she made them fall into the water. What neither hedgehog knew was that the water wasn't normal water, and it had started to affect them differently... Amy seemed to be split in two, with the other half of her rose up to the water's surface wearing a light-blue dress and arm-length gloves.<em>  
>"And while I made it to the surface, I never saw Lily come up." Amy pointed out. "I waited for hours, but she never came up... I thought she was lost forever..."<p>

"Yeah... when I fell into Never Lake..." Said Lily, as Amy paid attention. "There was something keeping me down, causing me to change..." _While she was within Never Lake, Lily's quills on the back of her head and her eyes turned red. Apart from that, Lily didn't notice any other change..._  
>"I must've lost consciousness, because the next thing I knew, I was in a bed in the Downunda Orphanage, where an Overlander, a crocodile and a green echidna were looking down at me."<br>_"All you all right?" Asked the Overlander as she reawakened. "Strewth, you're lucky I was in the area, or you would've drowned!"_  
><em>"Wh-where am I?" Lily asked as she sat up and looked around.<em>  
><em>"The Downunda Orphanage." The Overlander replied, startling Lily.<em>  
><em>"But... I was in Mercia's Never Lake!" She shouted. "How could I have come all the way to Downunda?"<em>  
><em>"Maybe it was the will of Chaos." Suspected the green echidna, who seemed to look at Lily in awe. He wasn't alone, as Lily seemed to stare back at him. "I-I'm TodStar, by the way."<em>  
><em>"L-Lily." She replied as the Overlander walked away from the bed.<em>  
><em>"And I'm Vector." Said the crocodile.<em>

"TodStar, Vector & I were fast friends." Lily told Amy & Rosy, as both girls were amazed by her story. "Mainly because the majority of the kids at the orphanage all picked on us, but we were so close the three of us were almost brothers and sister. Then one day, I discovered something new about me..."_ TodStar and Vector were playing with Lily in the orphanage's playground, when Lily started to turn purple once she ran into TodStar. Before any one of them knew it, Lily had transformed into a complete replica of TodStar!_  
><em>"What the?" Asked TodStar, before Lily got a look at herself in a nearby puddle of water, and nearly jumped out of her fur. "How come you look just like me?"<em>  
><em>"I don't know!" Lily replied with TodStar's voice. Vector was speechless, as was everyone else in the playground.<em>  
><em>"Freak!" Shouted all but two of the other orphans while pointing at Lily, making her cry as she soon changed back.<em>  
><em>"Leave her alone!" TodStar yelled, standing in front of the hedgehog.<em>  
><em>"All right you lot, just knock it off now." The Overlander caretaker told them, but they wouldn't listen, making TodStar angry. Unknown to the echidna, his right hand was on fire, and his left hand had an orb of Chaos Energy surrounding it.<em>  
><em>"Uhh, TodStar?" Asked Vector, as he witnessed what was happening with the echidna.<em>  
><em>"Not now, Vector." TodStar replied as the other kids kept teasing Lily, making the echidna very angry. So much so, that his eyes turned red with rage. "RRRRRGH... <strong>SHUT UUUUUP!<strong>" As TodStar shouted that, he exploded in an enormous amount of Chaos Energy that blasted high up into the clouds, terrifying everyone in the orphanage, and getting the attention of a certain black hedgehog who was nearby..._

"So was _that_ how TodStar became Shadow's apprentice?" Amy asked Lily, who nodded.  
>"Everyone was so scared of TodStar since he did that." The morph-hog continued. "In fact, the only people who even talked to him -let alone still be friends with him- were me and Vector. And while he spent a lot of his time controlling his power with Shadow, he still hung out with us every chance he got. TodStar &amp; I got even closer, because of our 'abnormalities'. Then came the day we all seperated..."<br>"Eggman." Said Amy, as she had heard from TodStar about that tragic day.

_Dr. Eggman's Egg Carrier had just begun bombing the orphanage, causing a lot of destruction around them._  
><em>"Chaos <strong>Spear!<strong>" TodStar shouted as he threw an arrow of Chaos Energy at a bomb headed his way, causing it to explode before it got to him. Vector used his fists and tail to knock back whatever debris was falling on them. Lily tried to Spin Dash into a plank to knock it away from TodStar, but it was too much for her and she was knocked out. "Lily!" Before TodStar could run towards her, a bomb went off, allowing fire to seperate the boys from the hedgehog. "LILY!"_  
><em>"C'mon TodStar, we gotta get outta here!" Vector told the echidna. But when TodStar wouldn't listen, Vector grabbed his arms and attempted to pull him away.<em>  
><em>"Are you crazy, Vector?" He asked the crocodile. "We can't just <span>leave<span> her here!"_  
><em>"TodStar, this place is comin' down, and we'll NEVER get her out in time! Now, c'mon!" Vector shouted, still pulling TodStar away.<em>  
><em>"<strong>LILY!<strong>" Screamed TodStar as the orphanage exploded._

"TodStar told me about that." Amy said. "So, how'd you survive?"  
>"Amy, I've been asking myself the same question for years." Lily replied. "But when I came to, everyone was long gone. Even TodStar and Vector. I ran all over Mobius looking for them, but I couldn't find them anywhere. About a month or so later, I swore vengance on the people who left me for dead, and renamed myself Lily the Morph-hog. And four years later, I ran into you and TodStar."<br>"But, you never went through with it..." Said Amy, before Lily shook her head.  
>"I've made peace with TodStar since then." Lily pointed out. "And while I'm a little angry that he's got that Gizoid for a girlfriend, I'm happy that he's happy." This made Amy realize something... "Now I just have to find Vector..."<br>"He's on Angel Island, with the Chaotix." Amy told Lily.  
>"Well, that's good to hear." Lily replied. "I'm gonna head over there now!"<p>

After she hugged both Amy and Rosy, Lily raced out of the cave, allowing Merlina to walk back in.  
>"Are you ready to continue your training, Amy?" She asked, but Amy shook her head.<br>"Sorry Merlina, but I've gotta get back to Knothole." She said after hugging Rosy.  
>"Have you decided to tell Sonic that you don't mind him being with Princess Sally?" Asked Merlina as Rosy ran out of the cave.<br>"...how did you know?"  
>"I couldn't help but overhear what Lily said, and I noticed the look on your face. If you leave now, I don't mind."<br>"Oh... well, thanks for understanding." After Merlina bowed to her, Amy raised her wand up to the sky, and she vanished in a flash of green light.

Late that afternoon on Nostalgisland, Sonic and Sally raced out of the Lost Labyrinth ruins, before Sonic shook his whole body in disgust.  
>"Ugh. <strong>Man<strong>, I hate water." He said, making Sally giggle as she wrung out her jacket, while looking at a factory of some sort...  
>"What's that over there, Sonic?" She asked, getting the hedgehog's attention.<br>"Huh? Oh, that's Eggman's abandoned Mad Gear base." He told her, before they both noticed that some lights were on.  
>"For an abandoned base, it sure looks like it's in business..." Suspected Sally. Before they could walk towards it, a beeping came from Sonic's belt. What he picked up was a communicator Mario gave him.<br>"Mario! What's up, dude?" Asked Sonic as he held the communicator up to his face.  
>"Sonic, Spagonia is under attack by Bowser and his minions!" Mario shouted, startling Sonic.<br>"Can't you handle it like always?"  
>"Not this time. Luigi and Yoshi have been knocked out. Help, please!"<br>"Okay, we're on our way!" Sonic then connected the communicator back onto his belt before revealing his Chaos Emerald and grabbing Sally's hand. "Chaos **Control!**"

What neither Sonic nor Sally knew was that not only a number of Egg Fighters were being constructed, but so was a third of a large spherical object hidden deep within the base...  
>"How goes your third of the project, Cubot?" Eggman asked via a monitor.<br>"We're running ahead of schedule at the moment." Cubot replied. "Y'all should be ready to install it by... next week." Hearing this, Eggman clasped his hands together.  
>"Excellent!" He exclaimed before turning his attention to a screen with Orbot standing by. "What about you, Orbot? How is <strong>your<strong> third of the project in Metropolis?"  
>"Current status is at 23%, boss." Orbot replied. "For some reason, the Badniks here seem frightened." This made Eggman think...<br>"Hmph. It must be because of that blasted Nocturnus Clan..." He suspected.

"What about you, boss?" Asked Cubot. "What're y'all doing within your Scrap Brain base?"  
>"Heh heh. My third of the project is already complete, boys..." Eggman replied, before looking at the fruits of his labor: a large, half-spherical object that appeared to have eyes, a pointy nose and a moustache on one of its sides. "By the end of this year, ALL of Mobius shall tremble before my latest and greatest invention! HAAAH HA! AHH HAHAHAHA!"<p>

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Metal Sonic - Red Chaos Emerald<br>Sonic the Hedgehog - Blue Chaos Emerald


	31. Koopa Klash!

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 81_ - _Chapter Thirty One: Koopa Klash!_

"...CONTROL!" Shouted Sonic and he and Sally appeared in Spagonia's Mushroom Kingdom, where the two of them saw a massive airship fleet composed of large wooden boats with propellers attached.  
>"Whoa... I didn't even know ships like this still existed!" Exclaimed Sally, as she was in awe of the airships.<br>"From what Mario told me, this Bowser guy has a huge army of turtles backin' him up." Sonic added.  
>"Sonic! Thank Chaos you showed up!" Shouted Mario as he landed near the hedgehog and the squirrel. "Listen, we need to find a way to get Bowser away from the Mushroom Kingdom!"<br>"And I think I have it..." Sally speculated, before Mario and Sonic stepped closer to her so she could whisper her plan. Unknown to anyone in Spagonia, an Egg Mobile was hovering on the edge of Spagonia.  
>"Heh heh heh..." Chuckled its pilot. "Let's see if the so-called 'Knight of the Wind' can defeat the King of the Koopas..."<p>

Meanwhile, TodStar returned to the orphanage he was raised in via Chaos Control, where the Downunda Dags were waiting for him...  
>"Okay guys, I got your message." He told them. "What's up?"<br>"Well, TodStar..." Said Barby as she pointed to an island in the distance. "Y'know how close South Island is from here, right?"  
>"Yeah..." TodStar replied. "(I've always wondered about that place... especially since Sonic told me <em>he's<em> been there...)"  
>"We've been hearing alot of machine-like noises comin' from that place." Bill pointed out.<br>"And we were wondering if you'd give us a hand at getting over there to check it out." Asked Thrash.  
>"Well... I <span>have<span> always wanted to visit South Island." TodStar stated, before coming to a conclusion... "Let's do it!" Hearing this, all of the Downunda Dags cheered.  
>"I knew we could count on you, mate!" Shouted Walt. Soon, TodStar used Chaos Control to warp all seven of them to South Island.<p>

The next thing they knew, they were all standing within a base of some sort, filled with flamethrowers, spikes, and Badniks galore!  
>"Whoa... TodStar, where'd you bring us, dude?" Asked Stu as they all looked around before the green echidna spotted a sign...<br>"It's all right, mates." He said. "We're in the right place."  
>"How can you be sure?" Thrash asked.<br>"Well, if what Sonic told about this place is anything to go by, we're in Dr. Eggman's Scrap Brain base on South Island." Before anyone said anything else, a siren started blaring.  
>"INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT." Stated a computer voice. "ALL BADNIKS, INTERCEPT THE INTURDER." Suddenly, a large number of Badniks surrounded the Downunda Dags, while TodStar sensed a familiar presence...<br>"There's a Chaos Emerald in here..." He pointed out.  
>"A Chaos Emerald?" Asked Walt. TodStar nodded before unleashing a Chaos Wave at a handful of Badniks, destroying them, before he ran away. "Oi! Where're you goin'?"<br>"To find that Chaos Emerald." TodStar replied. "Just keep those robots away from me!"  
>"Barby, you cover him." Walt told the koala. "We'll deal with these guys."<br>"Right." Barby replied. "Wait up, TodStar! I'm gonna give you a hand!"

Soon, back in Spagonia, Bowser's front ship managed to kidnap both Princesses Peach AND Sally from the castle! As the airship began to rise up higher into the air, Mario and Sonic grabbed onto the anchor.  
>"This plan is <em>crazy!<em>" Mario pointed out as his clothes changed from red and blue to white and red.  
>"Chill out, Mario. Sal knows what she's doin'..." Sonic told him while looking up as the anchor continued to rise. "Ready?" Mario nodded. Before anyone onboard knew it, Mario started throwing fireballs at a number of turtles, while Sonic used his Homing Attack to flatten mushroom-shaped creatures that had fangs and small feet. Suddenly, Sonic was hit by a hammer that knocked him back onto the deck.<br>"Eat **this!**" Mario shouted as he threw a fireball at the turtle that threw the hammer, before handing Sonic a flower that was on fire. "Sonic, I think you'll need one of these, too."  
>"A flower?" Sonic asked, before deciding to get cheeky. "For me? Aww, you shouldn't have..."<br>"*groan* Just take the Fire Flower, Sonic."  
>"*chuckle* Okay, okay."<p>

About two seconds after Sonic took the flower from Mario, he felt a sudden surge of energy, as his glove changed from white to red, and the red & white on his shoes switched around!  
>"Now that you're Fire Sonic, you can throw fireballs like I can!" Mario told him.<br>"Oh, I can do _more_ than that, dude..." Said Sonic, before he jumped into the air and started spinning. What was different about his Spin Dash however, was that when he released it, he blasted through the deck like a large fireball!  
>"Whoa..." Was all Mario could say before looking at the number of turtles surrounding him. "All right... bring it on, you Koopa Troopas!"<p>

Meanwhile, Peach and Sally were tied to a post within Bowser's quarters on the ship. And he was ecstatic about his catch!  
>"Ahh hahaha! <strong>Never<strong> in my life I thought I'd get a two-for-one deal!" He cackled. "The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom who I've been kidnapping for many years... and you... the Princess of Knothole... this'll make me a high-ranking tyrant, that's for sure! Ahh hahahaha!"  
>"Is he <em>always<em> like that, Peach?" Sally asked the frog as Bowser left.  
>"You have NO idea..." Peach replied as Sally started moving around, revealing a frozen flower.<br>"I'm glad Mario gave me this..." Once Sally got a good grip on the flower, she felt a surge a power running through her as her jacket and boots changed from from their regular blue to light-blue.  
>"You're now Ice Sally!" Exclaimed Peach, before Sally touched the rope she was tied to, causing it to freeze and eventually shatter, freeing her in the process!<br>"Okay... now, if everything is according to plan, Mario and Sonic should be confronting Bowser by now." Sally pointed out as she untied Peach.

Sonic had indeed engaged Bowser, but he was starting to struggle as a number of walking bombs kept exploding near him, causing him to lose his fire power-up.  
>"Ngh! Looks like it's just gonna be speedy Sonic comin' at ya today!" Sonic said before Spin Dashing towards Bowser, but the monsterous turtle caught Sonic and started to breathe fire on him! Before he could give Sonic any serious burns, Sally threw a number of ice balls at Bowser, while Mario threw some fireballs at the ship's propellers.<br>"Mario, you lunkhead!" Shouted Bowser. "You've just killed us all!"  
>"Even you, Shell-for-Brains?" Sonic asked. Bowser didn't answer, as he twirled around in the air before disappearing.<br>"What was that?" Asked Sally as the three of them got close to Sonic.  
>"Never mind. Let's just get outta here." Sonic said before using Chaos Control to warp them all out of Bowser's airship before it crashed into the ground!<p>

At that moment, TodStar and Barby had found the Chaos Emerald within Eggman's Scrap Brain base, but it was causing pain to the green echidna...  
>"Oh, that's right..." Said Barby, as she remembered why TodStar was acting this way. "What do you want me to do with the Emerald?" TodStar started looking around, and found an opening above them.<br>"Just *groan* throw it out of here so you guys can find it later." He groaned. Barby took the Chaos Emerald, and threw it up as hard as she could. Fortunately, it landed outside Eggman's base. "*phew* Thanks, Barby."  
>"Don't mention it. But, what about the Chaos Emerald?"<br>"Meh. You guys keep it. I'd just be hurting myself if I had it."  
>"Thanks, TodStar."<br>"*chuckle* Don't mention it. Chaos CONTROL!" After TodStar vanished, Barby took the Chaos Emerald back to the Downunda Dags, unaware that a number of Egg Pawns were standing guard around half of a spherical object below the base...

Later, Sonic and Sally had arrived back in Freedom HQ via Chaos Control.  
>"Well, I'd call that a success!" Sonic pointed out as he stretched his arms.<br>"Sonic, there's something I've been meaning to ask you..." Said Sally.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Why couldn't you just use Chaos Control to take us _into_ Atlantinopolis?"  
>"Oh... well, with the way Chaos Control works -at least for me- is I need to have been there before. If not, I could've warped us into the Great Jungle or into the heart of Robotropolis!"<br>"Ah. Back from your world tour, eh?" Asked TodStar from Freedom HQ's doorway. Sonic and Sally were just about to walk towards the echidna, but he pointed at something burning that crashed in the Great Plains. "What was _that?_" The three of them ran towards the wreckage.

When Sonic, Sally and TodStar arrived at the crash site, they saw what appeared to be an escape pod, but it was wrecked beyond repair and still on fire.  
>"Huh. Why does the colour style on this thing look so familiar?" Sonic asked as TodStar tried to open the pod.<br>"I don't know." Sally replied while shrugging. "I've never seen anything like it."  
>"Uhh, guys? You might wanna take a look at this..." TodStar pointed out, before Sonic &amp; Sally saw two familiar faces within the pod.<br>"What the? Who in the Realm of Iblis are _these_ guys?" Sally asked, not believing what she was seeing: A hedgehog and squirrel that resembled Sonic and Sally.  
>"Zonic!" Exclaimed Sonic as Zonic started to open his eyes. Zonic's visor was cracked, while the Sally look-alike looked like she was in bad shape... "What happened, man?"<br>"...Sonic...ngh!" Zonic said before feeling pain in his left arm. "...they're coming..." Sonic instantly realized who Zonic was talking about.

Meanwhile, Mephiles was standing within Holoska's White Acropolis, still inside Fiona's body, when he sensed something...  
>"<strong>Hmm... these beings could prove a threat to my plans...<strong>" He thought as he revealed the Scepter of Darkness. "**I had better retreat back into this for now, as I suspect that Scourge has turned on me...**" A dark void left Fiona's body and flew into the Scepter of Darkness. The Mobian fox girl looked at the rod as she awakened, and ran away in fear... before an Egg Fighter picked up the rod from the snow.

A few hours later, Bowser and his Koopa Troopas were walking through the Great Desert. Many of them were complaining... and getting on Bowser's nerves...  
>"Would you all PIPE DOWN?" He angrily shouted at them, making some hide in their shells. "I'm hot and tired too, but you don't hear <em>me<em> complaining about it!"  
>"That's because we all tune you out." Said a lone Koopa Troopa, making Bowser burn him to a crisp with his Fire Breath!<br>"Anyone else got a problem?" The other Koopa Troopas shook their heads in fear before hearing unfamiliar cackling not too far away...

"So... THIS is the famous Koopa Klan I've heard about..." Said Dr. Eggman, as he landed his Egg Mobile and approached Bowser.  
>"You're... Doctor Eggman." Exclaimed Bowser. "You're known throughout Mobius as the #1 tyrant!"<br>"Yes, and I noticed your attempt to kidnap Princess Peach earlier, and I was intrigued..." Eggman told Bowser. "How would you like to become part of the Eggman Empire?"  
>"What's the catch?"<br>"Nothing at all. If you accept, I'll happily supply your army with weapons, technology, even cybernectics to give you a hand in defeating that pesky plumber..."  
>"Hmm... tempting... could <em>I<em> get in on some of those cybernectics?"  
>"Anything you want, King Bowser, it's <strong>yours!<strong>" Hearing this, Bowser held out his hand.  
>"Deal." Eggman shook Bowser's hand.<br>"Heh heh. You shall not regret this... (For I have great plans for you, Your Majesty...)" As they shook hands, Bowser and Eggman both started laughing maniacally.

Meanwhile, within GUN HQ, Shadow couldn't help but stare outside the window...  
>"(I don't like this...)" He thought, before throwing his cape to the floor, walked to his locker, and pulled out a machine gun and a belt with spare magazines attached.<br>"Agent Shadow, I'm glad I found you." Said a familiar voice as Shadow put on the belt and strapped the gun over his right shoulder.  
>"Commander Tower, sir." Shadow exclaimed as he saluted the Overlander.<br>"We have detected a large number of creatures approaching Mobius, and we need you to lead the charge against them."  
>"Very we-"<br>"But, while you're doing that, I have another mission for you..."  
>"Yes, sir?"<p>

About an hour later, a large number of armed GUN troops lead a handful of humanoid and beetle-like robots out to the streets of Station Square, while Shadow was standing atop a skyscraper, looking up at the sky, when black and red clouds started to gather into a spiral-like shape, and Shadow felt something unusual...  
>"(This is it...) Get ready soldiers, here they come!" He warned via communicator as he and all the GUN troops aimed their weapons at the opening in the sky. Eventually, a large number of Black Arms soldiers emerged from the opening!<br>"Terios... your son may have failed to help me, but you will not... for it is your destiny..." Said a familiar dark voice.

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Red Chaos Emerald - Metal Sonic<br>Blue Chaos Emerald - Sonic the Hedgehog  
>Grey Chaos Emerald - Downunda Dags<p> 


	32. Reenter the Black Arms

**SHADOW The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><strong><em>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<em>**

_Episode 82_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>After Sonic defeated Black Doom with the help of the Wisps, the Black Comet disappeared, while Zpacefleet went in search for it.<br>Eventually, Zonic and Zally crash landed their escape pod on Mobius, where Zonic gave Sonic a warning... "...they're coming..."  
>Leading GUN's defensive line at Station Square, Shadow was first to witness the Black Arms invading Mobius.<br>Can GUN hold the Black Arms back? What other mission did Commander Tower give to Shadow? Will Zonic and Zally recover from their injuries, and what happened to the rest of Zpacefleet? Why have the Black Arms come to Mobius in the first place? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Thirty Two: Re-Enter the Black Arms_

About half an hour before the Black Arms began invading Station Square, Sonic, Sally and TodStar helped Zonic and an unconscious Zally into Freedom HQ.  
>"So Zonic..." Sonic asked as both hedgehogs laid Zally on the bed in what used to be Amy's bedroom. "...who's this?"<br>"*sigh* Zally..." Zonic said softly before speaking up. "This is Captain Zally Zacorn. She's the leader of Zpacefleet's mission to defend the galaxy."  
>"So how come she looks like me?" Asked Sally. "I'm pretty sure I don't have a sister..."<br>"She's your clone, Sal." Sonic replied. "Zonic filled me in on that. So, what happened out there, dude?"  
>"Well, you know how the Black Comet suddenly disappeared from above Planet Wisp, right?" Asked Zonic, and Sonic nodded. "Well, we managed to intercept it before it reached Mobius, but those monsters were well ready for us..."<p>

_The Black Comet continuously fired lasers at Zpacefleet's ships, destroying them one by one!_  
><em>"Damage report, Ensign Znuckles." Said Zally.<em>  
><em>"Weapons are offline, shields are failing, our engines are gone, and our only support is our remaining fighters." Znuckles replied, making Zonic grit his teeth.<em>  
><em>"Captain, we can't survive out here for much longer!" Said a paniced Zails from his fighter. "You gotta give the order to fall back!"<em>  
><em>"No. Attention all fighters. Your job now is to cover all of the flagship's escape pods." Zally stated. "We're abandoning ship." As Zally said that, an alarm sounded before all but one person began running off of the bridge... "Zeggman, that includes you, too."<em>  
><em>"Not this time, Zacorn." Zeggman replied. "I may only be an <strong>Acting<strong> Captain, but I'M going down with this ship!"_  
><em>"Zeggman, abandon ship!" Zally shouted. "That's an order!"<em>  
><em>"C'mon Cap'n, we gotta get outta here!" Zonic told her before she joined Zonic.<em>

_As all of the escape pods of the flagship were jettisoned, Zeggman flew the ship into the Black Comet._  
><em>"May the Power of Chaos be with Mobius..." He said while he saluted, before the ship exploded upon impacting the Black Comet's shield.<em>  
>"...and while our pod was hit by a laser, I didn't get hurt as badly as Zally did..." Zonic said before looking at his commanding officer. "I think our communicators were fried in the attack too, because I haven't had any contact from the rest of Zpacefleet."<br>"Maybe I can fix them..." Suggested Tails. "Can I see one?" Zonic then handed his helmet to Tails.  
>"So, how long until these creeps come to Mobius?" TodStar asked. Before Zonic could answer, Sonic felt something familiar...<br>"They're already here..." He said, making everyone look at him. "...and they're invading Station Square."

Many of GUN's soldiers and robots had engaged the invading Black Arms with little success, as the aliens were stronger and had better technology at their disposal.  
>"They're too strong for us!" Shouted a GUN soldier before he got shot with a weapon similar to the blaster Rouge gave Shadow.<br>"Spare me." Begged another before he got stomped by a rather large alien.  
>"This is for my friends!" Said a third as he fired his machine gun at the same large Black Arm. Before the large alien could run after the GUN soldier, Shadow jumped off of the building he stood on and fired his machine gun at it, killing it in the process! "Phew! Thanks, Shadow. I'm glad the Commander recruited you!"<br>"Hmph." Shadow said while smiling at the soldier, before gasping all of a sudden...  
>"<em>Terios...<em>" Said a voice unfamiliar to him in his head. "_The promised time is near... bring ALL of the Chaos Emeralds to me... immediately!_" After hearing this, Shadow suddenly punched the soldier who talked to him beforehand into a wall!

"*bzz* Commander, Agent Shadow's gone rogue! Repeat: Agent Shadow's- _Aaagh!_*bzz*" Shouted a GUN soldier via communicator, making Tower angry and bang his fist on the control panel...  
>"I knew this day would come..." He said to himself before turning to two Mobians and a robot. "Agents Rouge, Patrick and Omega... bring him back here, NOW!"<br>"Yes, sir." Said Rogue and Patrick as they saluted the Commander.  
>"AFFIRMATIVE." Added Omega before the three of them left his presence.<p>

Shadow was racing out of the city, when he noticed a number of Black Arms getting thrown in the air.  
>"*bzz* Blue hedgehog spotted.*bzz*" He heard on his communicator while feeling a familiar presence...<br>"I knew it..." He thought out loud before disappearing via Chaos Control. When Shadow reappeared, he was standing between Sonic, Sally and fallen Black Arms soldiers.  
>"Shadow!" Exclaimed Sally.<br>"Man, what timing." Sonic added. "Think you could help us with these creeps?"  
>"I don't think so, Sonic..." Shadow responded while aiming his machine gun at Sonic. "You see, I'm working iwithi them."  
>"What?" Asked Sally in denial.<br>"Why?" Added Sonic.  
>"It is my destiny to serve Black Doom." Shadow replied. "Now hand over that Chaos Emerald, and I won't have to use this." Sonic then revealed the Sword of Light.<br>"Lemme keep the Emerald, and _I_ won't have to use _this._" Sonic replied.  
>"How about we fight for the Chaos Emerald? No weapons." Suggested Shadow as he threw his gun on the ground.<br>"Sounds good to me, Dad." Sonic replied as he undid his belt, causing his sword to fall to the ground. Both Sonic and Shadow then leapt at each other while shouting.

Black Doom's third eye had witnessed the destruction of Station Square and Shadow's betrayal from above the city...  
>"Hmhmhmhm... foolish humans..." He muttered to himself. "Once my soldiers take the ARK and unlock the power of our temples, Mobius shall soon get a taste of their own medicine..."<p>

Meanwhile, on Planet Wisp, Black Soil was just resting on the pillars near the altar of the Chaos Stars, when she sensed something that made her fall to the ground, holding her head in pain...  
>"<em>Black Soil... your brothers are close to acheiving their goals...<em>" Said an all too familiar voice. "_Join us on Mobius, and make our family whole once more..._" Suddenly, Cici and Salem came rushing to her aid.  
>"Black Soil? What's wrong?" Asked Cici as she knelt down to the Black Arm.<br>"Agh.. we have to get to Mobius..." Black Soil replied. "They're all in danger."  
>"Salem, go grab the Warp Ring!" Cici shouted to the black cat.<br>"Right." Salem replied before running towards the forest, unaware that a certain brown cat was watching them all...  
>"*giggle* It's only a matter of time until my Master has Mobius under his thumb..." She said to herself.<p>

At that moment, Sonic and Shadow were Spin Dashing at each other, while Sally just stayed back.  
>"C'mon Shadow, I know your attack patterns like the back of my hand! Just lemme go with the Emerald!" Sonic shouted, before Shadow thought of something...<br>"You don't understand, Sonic..." Shadow replied before pulling out the blaster Rouge gave him and shot Sonic with it! "...Black Doom was destined to destroy Mobius..."  
>"Sonic!" Cried Sally as she ran over to the blue hedgehog who was in pain from the blast, while Shadow picked up his machine gun and the Chaos Emerald.<br>"...and I have to help him. Chaos CONTROL!" Shadow then disappeared with the Chaos Emerald.  
>"Ngh... Shadow..." Sonic groaned before passing out from pain and exhaustion, worrying Sally.<p>

Minutes later, Shadow reappeared before Black Doom's third eye above one of Station Square's ruined skyscrapers.  
>"Black Doom... here is one of the seven Chaos Emeralds." He said to the floating tentacles with an eye in between.<br>"Well done, Terios." Said a voice Shadow had heard before. "Your younger sister should be more loyal like you and your older brother."  
>"I have a brother and sister?" Shadow asked, curiously.<br>"Now, travel to Glyphic Canyon and restore the power of our temples." Black Doom replied, ignoring Shadow's question. "General Axtius shall meet you there."  
>"At once, Father." Said Shadow as he bowed before Black Doom's eye. As Shadow disappeared via Chaos Control, a number of helicopters were seen flying away from the city. All of them had the GUN logo painted on the side.<p>

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Red Chaos Emerald - Metal Sonic<br>Blue Chaos Emerald - Shadow the Hedgehog  
>Grey Chaos Emerald - Downunda Dags<p> 


	33. Alien Family

**SHADOW The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 83_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>After Zonic and an unconscious Zally crashed on Mobius, Zonic told the Freedom Fighters how Zpacefleet was destroyed by the Black Arms.<br>While those same aliens were invading Station Square, Shadow decided to turn his back on GUN, and he even shot Sonic and took his Chaos Emerald!  
>Black Soil informed Cici and Salem of the danger she sensed, which was when Cici told Salem to find their Warp Ring, but none of them have any idea that Asunta was still on Planet Wisp...<br>Can Sonic and Sally get that Chaos Emerald back? Will Zonic be willing to help while Zally lies unconscious in front of him? Why has Shadow betrayed Sonic & GUN all of a sudden? Can Black Soil, Cici and Salem get to Mobius in time? And what plans does Black Doom have for Mobius? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Thirty Three: Alien Family_

As numerous helicopters flew over her, Sally had Sonic lying on top of her unconscious.  
>"Well... at least he's breathing..." She said to herself before a Warp Ring appeared before her. Coming out of the Ring was Black Soil, Cici and Salem, who were shocked to see Sonic like this.<br>"Sonic!" Cried Black Soil and Cici as they and Salem ran over to the blue hedgehog, unaware that Yacker came through the Warp Ring and flew away, and a familiar feline did aswell...  
>"He's alive, don't wo- stay back, alien scum!" Sally replied before seeing Black Soil and pointing the Sword of Acorns at her.<br>"Oh, you don't need to worry about her..." Said a voice from behind them. When Cici, Salem and Black Soil turned around, they saw Asunta spinning the Warp Ring around her index finger. "Me, on the other hand..."  
>"Asunta! Give back that Warp Ring!" Cici demanded, confusing Sally, since Cici and Asunta had the same voice.<br>"Sure... as long as **you** give me that handsome hedgehog over there..." Asunta replied.  
>"No dice." Stated Sally.<br>"All right... I'll also trade the Warp Ring for that cutie of a cat over there..."  
>"Me?" Asked Salem, before Cici stood in front of him, pointing her Star Staff at Asunta.<br>"Give back... that Warp Ring." She repeated. Asunta suddenly jumped and created her glider for her to fly away.  
>"You'll have to catch me first!" She shouted.<p>

"C'mon Salem! We're going after her!" Yelled Cici as the two of them chased after Asunta, leaving Black Soil with Sonic and Sally.  
>"Stay away from him!" Sally warned.<br>"I assure you, I'm not here to hurt you OR Sonic." Black Soil said to the squirrel, making her think. "I maybe a Black Arm, but I do **not** serve those monsters!"  
>"Wait... is your name Black Soil?" Sally asked her. She nodded. "So <em>you're<em> the one Sonic told me about..." Before Black Soil could respond verbally, Sonic groaned while slowly opening his eyes...  
>"...Sally?" He softly asked.<br>"*sigh* Sonic." Sally replied as she hugged him.  
>"Black Soil? What're you doing here?"<br>"I'll explain on the way, Sonic." Black Soil replied. "Can you walk?" Sonic then Spin Jumped out of Sally's arms and onto his feet, before giving Black Soil his thumbs-up and a cheeky grin. "Good. Chaos CONTROL!" With those words, Black Soil teleported herself, Sonic and Sally out of Station Square.

A short time later, Metal Sonic was standing on top of some ruins floating above Angel Island, staring down at the clouds above the island.  
>"SOON, ANGEL ISLAND SHALL BE NOTHING MORE THAN A FLOATING ISLAND OF FLAMES..." He said out loud, unaware that a certain black creature was approaching from behind... "ALL I NEED IS THE SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS IN ORDER TO REACH FULL POWER..."<br>"It appears you and I have the same goal..." Said a distorted voice from behind. When Metal Sonic turned around, Black Doom was staring at him.  
>"YOU MUST BE THE LEADER OF THOSE INVADERS TO MOBIUS..." He said. "SOON TO BE MY ROBOT KINGDOM."<br>"You shall get your Kingdom..." Black Doom told Metal Sonic before Chaos Energy spread out through his claws. "...but **my** plan must succeed first!" Without a second thought, Black Doom used Chaos Energy to rip Metal Sonic apart, revealing a Chaos Emerald aswell as gold liquid. "Two down..." Once Black Doom left with the Chaos Emerald, the liquid gathered what remained of Metal Sonic, and managed to mold it all back into the same shape it was before Black Doom ripped him apart! In mere seconds, Metal Sonic was functioning normally, and his digital red eyes glowed through the grey clouds.  
>"*chuckle* IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO DEFEAT THE FUTURE RULER OF MOBIUS..." He pointed out.<p>

Below Angel Island, it was raining in the Great Jungle, where Fiona was running away from something in fear.  
>"Gotta... get away... from that creepy ro-WHOA!" She said in a panicy voice, before tripping over something. When she looked at what she tripped on, she saw a familiar green hedgehog lying on the ground, out cold. "Scourge... well, forget him. I'm outta here!" Before she could run though, she spotted a number of strange creatures approaching, giving her seconds thoughts...<br>"I'm gonna regret this..." She said to herself before dragging Scourge into a nearby cave so the creatures couldn't find them. "You owe me big time, Scourge."

"...CONTROL!" Shouted Shadow as he appeared with the ruins of Glyphic Canyon, where a Black Arm soldier in a green uniform was waiting for him...  
>"You must be Terios." He said to Shadow as he approached the black hedgehog. "I have heard much from Father about you."<br>"Father?" Asked Shadow, sounding confused.  
>"Yes. I am Axtius, the Ultimate Weapon of the Black Arms." Said the Black Arm.<br>"But... that doesn't make sense..." Shadow pointed out. "Black Doom told me that _I_ was the Ultimate Weapon of the Black Arms."  
>"We are <span>all<span> Ultimate Weapons of the Black Arms." Said a female voice that Shadow couldn't recognize. When both Shadow and Axtius looked around, they saw Sonic and Black Soil. "However, none of us HAVE to obey him!"  
>"That's where you're wrong, Black Soil!" Axtius shouted. "If we refuse to obey Father, he will seal us away as he did you."<p>

Shadow wasn't listening to Axtius or Black Soil, as he had set his sights on Sonic as he aimed his machine gun at the blue hedgehog.  
>"I don't have time for games anymore, Sonic." He warned. "I'm warning you now. Back off!"<br>"Before I do, I got one question..." Said Sonic, making Shadow lower his weapon. "Why in the Realm of Iblis are you siding with these LOSERS?"  
>"Black Blur! That is no way to treat family!" Said a voice that all four of them recognized. The next thing they knew, Black Doom was floating in between them. "In fact, <span>all<span> of you are related to each other in one way or another..." This made them all look at each other in confusion.

"Axtius..." Black Doom addressed the Black Arm wearing the green uniform. "You were not born like the rest of my army... you were created to be my Ultimate Weapon. But even with my own blood running through your veins, I somewhat failed in my experiment..." This made Axtius a little angry as Black Doom turned to Shadow.  
>"Terios... you were indeed created by Professor Gerald... but what you don't know, was that you were created from my blood. And my collaboration with Gerald gave me ideas after seeing you awaken..."<br>"So it's true..." Shadow softly said as Black Doom turned his attention to Black Soil. "I am the spawn of Black Doom..."  
>"Black Soil..." Black Doom said to the female Black Arm. "...after my success with Terios, I incorperated Gerald's ideas with my own to create the <strong>perfect<strong> warrior! With one minor setback..."  
>"Yeah, you say 'setback'..." Said Black Soil. "...I say 'perk'."<br>"Wait a sec..." Sonic said. "Axtius is my uloser/u of an uncle, and Black Soil's my AUNT?"  
>"It would appear so..." Black Soil pointed out.<p>

"Black Soil... Black Blur..." Said Black Doom as he addressed Sonic and Black Soil. "You now have one last chance to rejoin our family... or die at the hands of our family."  
>"What's it gonna be, <strong>nephew?<strong>" Axtius asked.  
>"I already have a family." Sonic coldly replied. Hearing this, Shadow aimed at Sonic with his machine gun before Black Doom disappeared.<br>"Farewell... Son of Jules Hedgehog." He said before firing. Sonic jumped before any bullets could hit him, and he revealed the Sword of Light, which blocked the bullets Shadow fired as Sonic spun around.  
>"What say you, <strong>sister?<strong>" Asked Axtius. "You can still make amends for all you've said in the past..."  
>"I would rather die than take back my words of rage against you monsters!" Black Soil angrily yelled as she let a Chaos Spear appear in her right hand.<br>"That can be arranged..." Said Axtius as he and Black Soil threw Chaos Spears at each other. Sonic ran in one directions the ruins were leading with Shadow behind him, while Axtius flew off in the other with Black Soil behind him.

What none of them knew was that a number of GUN soldiers had arrived at Glyphic Canyon. All armed and ready to defend the ruins!

Meanwhile, back in the cave within the Great Jungle, Scourge had just regained consciousness... and had an angry fox staring back at him.  
>"Fiona?" He asked, which resulted in her slapping him across the face. "Hey, not the face!"<br>"I was possessed... by an evil and twisted VOID of darkness... and all you care about is your **FACE?**" Fiona screamed in his ears.  
>"Oh. Mephiles..." Scouge said to himself. "Believe me Fi, I didn't want him to put you through that. But he insisted. And the only reason I ditched you two was so I could swipe the Chaos Emeralds and use 'em to get that freak out of your body." Hearing this, Fiona smiled briefly as Scourge looked outside to see the rain pouring onto the Great Jungle. "Man... I'm still weak from the Emeralds draining my power... can you at least stick with me 'til we get outta the Great Jungle?"<br>"...Fine. But don't expect me to be all hugs and kisses with you." She told him, which resulted in Scourge sticking out his tongue in disgust.  
>"All that mushy stuff? Blaugh! I'm not one of THOSE whimps!" Scourge replied, making Fiona smile again.<br>"Okay. We'll leave first thing in the morning." She said to him. Scourge wasn't listening however, as a big back diamond-shaped jewel caught his eye.  
>"Check it out..." He said before Fiona got a glimpse of it. "The Ancient Onyx!"<p>

At that moment, Yacker was floating above the Great Forest, when he saw a familiar face in a clearing... in that clearing was Tails and Cosmo, who were talking happily.  
>"...and that's how I met Sonic." Tails said to the Seedrian.<br>"Wow, that's amazing." Cosmo replied before looking up at the sky to see a familiar sight... "Yacker?" Yacker flew into Cosmo's chest, allowing her to hug the Wisp. "It's been so long."  
>"*chuckle* Who's this little guy, Cosmo?" Asked Tails, who seemed curious about the Wisp.<br>"Oh. This is Yacker." Cosmo replied as Yacker waved at Tails. "He's a friend of mine from Planet Wisp."  
>"Ohh... so YOU'RE the Yacker that Sonic was talking about!" Tails exclaimed, before Yacker started getting all excited and saying something that Tails couldn't understand, yet Cosmo did. "What did he say?"<br>"*giggle* He said that he's happy that he's found the planet where Sonic & I live." Cosmo replied, making Tails chuckle.

Meanwhile, back in Freedom HQ, the only four people within the base were TodStar, Nicole, Zonic and a seriously injured Zally.  
>"Darn... my scanner's broken, too." Zonic said. "I wish I knew if Zally was okay..."<br>"Nicole?" Asked TodStar, before the lynx approached the squirrel.  
>"Scanning..." She said as two green lights shone from her eyes over Zally's body. When the lights vanished, Nicole looked sad. "Captain Zally is suffering from internal bleeding. She needs immediate surgery."<br>"No worries, I'll just get her over to Castle Acorn and-"  
>"Hold on, TodStar. I'm detecting a number of unidentified creatures approaching..."<p>

TodStar and Nicole ran outside while Zonic stayed with Zally, only to find dozens -possibly hundreds- of Black Arms approaching Freedom HQ! In front of them all was Black Doom's third eye.  
>"Denizens of Freedom HQ..." He said to TodStar and Nicole. "Surrender Commander Zonic and Captain Zally, and your lives shall be spared." Hearing this, TodStar allowed a Chaos Spear to appear in his left hand.<br>"Over our dead bodies!" He told Black Doom. "Right, Nicole?"  
>"Right. You shall <strong>not<strong> pass!" She added as she allowed Chaos Energy to emerge around her hands.  
>"You fools have signed your death warrants. Eliminate them at once!" The Black Arms then approached TodStar &amp; Nicole, who were determined to block them from Freedom HQ...<p>

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Red Chaos Emerald - Black Doom<br>Blue Chaos Emerald - Shadow the Hedgehog  
>Grey Chaos Emerald - Downunda Dags<p> 


	34. Black Blurred Ballet

**SHADOW The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 84_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Cici, Salem and Black Soil arrived on Mobius to help their friend Sonic against the Black Arms. But when Asunta appeared behind them and stole their Warp Ring, Cici &amp; Salem chased after her, while Black Soil took Sonic to Glyphic Canyon.<br>Running away from the Scepter of Darkness, Fiona found Scourge out cold in the Great Jungle. And while she thought about leaving him, seeing Black Arms approaching changed her mind.  
>Before revealing to Sonic, Shadow, Axtius and Black Soil that they were all related, Black Doom managed to take Metal Sonic's Chaos Emerald!<br>When Scourge came to, he told Fiona about his protest to stop Mephiles from possessing her. After being forgiven (sort of...), Scourge spotted the Ancient Onyx.  
>Around the same time Yacker was reunited with Cosmo, Nicole revealed that Zally was in a serious condition and needed surgery. But that would have to wait, as Black Arms were outside Freedom HQ.<br>Now that Sonic & Black Soil have turned their backs on their 'family', how long can they hold off Shadow & Axtius for? And how long until GUN tries to shoot them all? How come Metal Sonic is still fully functioning after Black Doom ripped him apart? What will Scourge and Fiona do with the Ancient Onyx? Where are Cici & Salem chasing Asunta to? Can TodStar & Nicole hold off the Black Arms, and how long can Zally survive without treatment? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Thirty Four: Black Blurred Ballet_

Within the ruins of Glyphic Canyon, Sonic was running away from Shadow, who was shooting his machine gun at him. Whatever bullets came at Sonic, he deflected them with his sword.  
>"C'mon, you can do better than that, Shadow!" Sonic shouted back, but when he turned around, Shadow wasn't behind him. When Sonic turned back, Shadow kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious!<br>"Hmph. And to think you're supposed to be my son..." Shadow said as he aimed his machine gun at Sonic.  
>"Freeze!" Shouted an unknown voice, stopping Shadow in his tracks. When he turned around, a number of GUN troopers in a helicopter were aiming at him. "Hand yourself and Sonic over to us, and you won't be harmed."<br>"Hmph. You can take the blue hedgehog, for all I care." Shadow replied. "As for me..." Shadow disappeared via Chaos Control before he finished his sentence.  
>"Commander, Shadow escaped, but we've got Sonic unconscious." Said the GUN trooper as he pressed a button on his radio. "Do you want us to bring him back to base?"<br>"*bzz* Affirmative." Commander Tower replied via radio. "He may hold information about the black aliens. *bzz*"  
>"What about the strange jewels here, sir? The black aliens seem drawn to them."<br>"*bzz* We don't know anything about those jewels, but we're sending reinforcments to protect the ruins. Your priority now is to bring Sonic back alive. *bzz*"  
>"10-4. Okay boys, let's get Sonic back to HQ."<p>

At that moment on Angel Island, Sally was standing within some ruins, looking at the sky quite angrily as she remembered what brought her here...  
><em>"Princess, I think it would be best if you stay here." Said Black Soil.<em>  
><em>"What?" Sally shouted in disbelief.<em>  
><em>"She's right, Sal." Added Sonic. "The Black Arms are dangerous. You're better off staying here within Angel Island's Marble Gardens."<em>  
><em>"But Sonic, I can take care of myself. You know that."<em>  
><em>"I know. But... I've already lost Amy. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too, Sal." Sally then looked into Sonic's eyes, and they kissed. "C-can you stay outta sight until I come back?"<em>  
><em>"Sure thing, Sonic." Sally replied, before Black Soil used Chaos Control to warp herself and Sonic away.<em>  
>"Sonic... I can't stay mad at you..." She thought out loud, before hearing a strange roar of some sort. When Sally looked down, she saw a large black creature with red markings on it... and it was climbing up to her. "I know Sonic wants me to stay out of the action for now..." She said as she revealed the Sword of Acorns. "...but it looks like I'm going to have to defend myself."<p>

Before Sally could slash at the creature, some ninja stars were thrown onto its back before it was struck with arrows of Chaos Energy. When Sally looked up, she saw Knuckles and Espio had arrived.  
>"Need some help, Princess?" Asked Knuckles.<br>"Knuckles!" Sally exclaimed. "What're you doing here?"  
>"Sonic called us. He sure seemed worried about you." Hearing this, Sally was shocked.<br>"Wow..." Was all she could say while Knuckles and Espio dealt with the Black Arms approaching. "(I didn't know he cared about me **that** much...)" She then leapt down and sliced the big black creature in half, destroying it in the process!

Suddenly, a Ring appeared out of nowhere, and a brown cat emerged from within it, confusing Knuckles.  
>"Cici?" He asked, only for the cat to laugh in his face.<br>"Close." She replied. "I'm Asunta. I was cloned from Cici by those Black Arms you've been fighting." Hearing this, Sally, Knuckles and Espio got angry.  
>"You are allied with those beasts?" Espio asked as multiple ninja stars appeared in his hands.<br>"And how did you get your hands on a Warp Ring?" Added Knuckles. "They're forbidden!" Seeming to ignore Knuckles' question, Asunta started to dance while holding out her Sun Fans. This made Knuckles and Espio sway involuntarily as their eyes closed halfway.  
>"Wha- what are you doing to them?" Sally asked. Asunta merely chuckled as she danced.<br>"These good-looking boys are falling for my hypnotic dance." She replied. "They now obey me until I-UGH!" Asunta was inturrupted when a number of shooting stars struck her back. When Knuckles and Espio shook their heads, they saw a familiar purple cat and black cat...  
>"Cici!" Knuckles exclaimed before the purple cat waved.<br>"Salem!" Shouted Espio before he and the black cat bowed to each other. What no one knew was that Asunta had escaped with the Warp Ring...

Meanwhile, back at Glyphic Canyon, Black Soil was avoiding gunfire from GUN while chasing after Axtius.  
>"Chaos Spear!" They both shouted as they threw Chaos Spears at each other, but both attacks exploded upon impacting each other.<br>"Give it up, Axtius!" Yelled Black Soil. "You can't activate the jewels by yourself!"  
>"*chuckle* Do you really think Father would be stupid enough to send only myself &amp; Terios?" Axtius replied as they arrived at a pedastal with a floating green orb above it, and a number of Black Arms soldiers protecting it.<br>"Hold it right there, alien scum!" Shouted a GUN trooper from a helicopter. When Black Soil & Axtius turned around, they saw three helicopters with GUN troopers ready to jump out. "All right. Are you creeps gonna come quietly?" Hearing this, Axtius smirked.  
>"Chaos Eye!" He shouted as his eyes started shining a green colour, paralyzing all of the Overlanders in the choppers. This made Black Soil trip Axtius with her tail, then throw Chaos Spears at the other Black Arms.<br>"Hey, guys..." Said the same GUN trooper, getting the rest of the battalion's attention before pointing at Black Soil, who was beating up the other Black Arms. "I think we've got ourselves an ally..."

Just outside the Great Forest, Tails was watching Cosmo talk to her old friend Yacker, when his ear started twitching...  
>"Hold up, you guys." He told them as he held his arm out to stop them. "Something bad is happening..." When Cosmo and Yacker saw the red and black clouds in the sky, they gasped. They were so afraid, that they didn't notice an energy beam coming for them! "Look out!" Tails flew them out of harm's way, only for the three of them to see a large number of black creatures fighting TodStar &amp; Nicole outside Freedom HQ!<br>"*gasp* The Black Arms! They've returned to Mobius!" She gasped in horror, confusing Tails.

After TodStar threw a Chaos Spear at the creatures, he fell to his knees in exhaustion. Seeing this, Nicole Spin Dashed into a black creature that was approaching him.  
>"Are you OK?" She asked the green echidna.<br>"*pant pant* No, Nicole." TodStar replied while panting. "I'm knackered." Before Nicole could advance on the creatures, Tails gave them some electroshock treatment with his extension cord. "*pant* Tails..."  
>"What's going on?" Tails asked them as he carried Cosmo above the Black Arms.<br>"These creatures want the Mobians that resemble Sonic and Sally within Freedom HQ." Nicole replied.  
>"Cosmo, you and Yacker get inside." Tails told the Seedrian and the Wisp.<br>"But Tails..."  
>"Now, Cosmo!" When Cosmo and Yacker entered Freedom HQ and closed the door, Tails started twirling the cord above his head.<p>

Within Freedom HQ, Cosmo and Yacker found Commander Zonic watching over Captain Zally.  
>"Oh my..." Cosmo exclaimed as she saw Zally in bad shape. "What's wrong with her?"<br>"...she's bleeding internally..." Zonic eventually replied, before leaning his head onto the couch Zally was laying on. "...and there's nothing I can do to help her. *sob*" This made Cosmo look at her hands.  
>"(Maybe <em>I<em> can do something...)" Cosmo thought as green vines emerged from her sleeves, and wrapped around Zally's body. Zonic gasped when he saw what Cosmo was doing to her. He was about to aim his wrist laser at her, but Yacker stopped him. When the vines returned to Cosmo, Zally didn't appear to be in pain at all. Zonic banged on his visor a couple times before putting it over his eyes, so he could see Zally's condition: Fine and stable.  
>"She *sniff*... she's gonna be okay!" He said before looking at Cosmo. "What did you do?"<br>"I... I don't know..." Cosmo replied while looking at her hands.

At that moment, rain was still pouring into the Great Jungle as Scourge and Fiona were running as fast as they could while holding the Ancient Onyx!  
>"*pant* Can't you run any faster, Scourge?" Asked Fiona.<br>"Not while I'm exhausted like this..." Scourge replied. "I gotta recharge, and I can't do that while we're in this jungle!" Scourge and Fiona then started leaping over large puddles and low branches, when they saw an opening... "Finally, the exit! Mushroom City, here we-" He was inturrupted when four Mobian monkeys blocked their path.  
>"If you think you're gonna leave the Great Jungle with the Ancient Onyx, you'd better think again, dude!" Warned the gorilla wearing nothing but a tie.<br>"Just hand over the Ancient Onyx, and we'll let you go..." Added the male chimp. Hearing this, Scourge and Fiona smirked at each other.  
>"Oh no... if only there was someone here who could plow through you guys at high-speed..." Fiona sarcastically said.<br>"Yeah. Oh, wait..." Scourge jokingly added, before Spin Dashing into the two chimps and using Homing Attacks on the gorillas, knocking all of the monkeys out cold! At this moment, Scourge and Fiona picked up the Ancient Onyx once more, and headed for the exit out of the Great Jungle. "Mushroom City, here we come!"

A short time later within Angel Island's Hidden Palace, Knuckles was catching up with Cici, while Espio was meditating with Salem.  
>"What're you two doing back on Mobius?" Asked Knuckles. "Don't you have to protect the Chaos Stars?"<br>"While we're gone, some friends of ours are keeping an eye on them." Cici replied. "I see you're still stickin' with **your** duties."  
>"I sure am!" Knuckles said proudly.<br>"Unless you count competing in the EX World Grand Prix." Teased Sally, making Knuckles sweat, and Cici giggle as Julie-Su showed up.  
>"Knuckles?" She asked as she got his attention. "It's your father."<br>"...okay." Knuckles then walked over to his father's bedroom chamber, leaving both Sally and Cici confused.  
>"Locke was hurt pretty badly when Angel Island fell not too long ago..." Julie-Su told them.<p>

Locke looked very weak whilst lying on his bed, coughing violently as Knuckles showed up.  
>"*cough hack* Kn-Knuckles, my boy..." He said.<br>"Hey, Dad." Knuckles softly said. "How're you holding up?"  
>"Oh, better than yesterday." Locke joked before seeing that his son looked upset. "Knuckles... I'll be fine. I'm just feeling weak now... but I'll get better. I promise."<br>"I hope you're right, Dad... I'm getting worried about you. Can't you just heal yourself with the Master Emerald?"  
>"No. *cough cough* If my body is to restore, then it must do so without the Chaos Force to guide it."<br>"But... you're a Guardian, Dad. All Guardians need the Power of Chaos to survive. You told me yourself **years** ago!"  
>"Knuckles... now that you're a little older... I can tell you this... *cough cough* Every Guardian will have a moment in their lives where they must survive <span>without<span> the Chaos Force. And for me, that time has come..."  
>"But Dad... without the Power of Chaos now... you could DIE! Please Dad, don't do this!"<br>"I'm afraid it's too late, Knuckles... give my love to your brother..." Just after saying that, Locke suddenly fell back onto his bed while closing his eyes, making Knuckles worried.  
>"Dad? DAD?" Hearing Knuckles shouting, everyone within Hidden Palace came running in. Knuckles looked very worried. Almost frightened as Sally placed two of her fingers on Locke's wrist.<br>"He's still alive..." She said, allowing Knuckles to sigh with relief. "And while I'm not entirely sure, I think he might be in a coma..." This made Knuckles look worried again...

Back at Glyphic Canyon, Shadow was running through the ruins when he found a pedastal similar to the one Axtius and Black Soil came across.  
>"Hmph. This must be one of the jewels that Black Doom was talking about..." He thought out loud.<br>"Indeed, Terios..." Said the voice of Black Doom as his third eye appeared before the black hedgehog. "You must touch the jewel, and release the power within."  
>"Why me?"<br>"Only those with my blood flowing through their veins can restore these ruins."  
>"I see." Shadow then placed his finger onto the jewel, and as it started to spin, the temple started to rumble. "What?"<br>"Our first temple has awakened." Black Doom stated. "Can you not feel that shockwave?"  
>"Yes. What <em>is<em> that?" Asked Shadow.  
>"Because you have touched the jewel, this temple shall now reveal its true purpose." Black Doom replied. "Now go. Restore power to the other four temples!"<br>"Yes, Father." Just after he bowed before Black Doom's eye, Shadow warped out of the temple via Chaos Control.

At that moment, Black Soil was beginning to struggle against Axtius, as more Black Arms soldiers were appearing.  
>"Heh heh heh... what's wrong, dear sister?" Axtius teased as he stood back and watched Black Soil get overwhelmed. Black Soil then exploded in an orb of Chaos Energy, vaporising the soldiers surrounding her. However, she fell to her knees, allowing Axtius to grab at her chin. "You were foolish to betray your family, Black Soil. Now, like our nephew, you shall fall..." Before Axtius could harm Black Soil, he was struck by a green laser from GUN's choppers. "What? How do you pathetic humans have laser weapons?"<br>"None of your business, alien scum!" Shouted the GUN trooper holding a laser cannon that was aimed at Axtius. "**Now** are you gonna come quietly?"  
>"<strong>NEVER!<strong>" Axtius shouted in pain before he warped over to the jewel, touched it thereby activating the temple, and warped away.  
>"Sir, we've gotta get outta here!" Warned the pilot of the helicopter.<br>"Not without our new ally!" The trroper yelled as he helped Black Soil to her feet. "C'mon. You'll be safer back at HQ." After the three choppers flew away from the temple, all of the troopers noticed that the temple was rising from the canyon! "...We're gonna need bigger weapons..."  
>"Sir, we're gonna need bigger <em>rides!<em>" Stated the pilot as they all saw other landmasses within Glyphic Canyon were rising up from the ground!

Meanwhile within Robotropolis, Dr. Eggman was watching the Black Arms invade Mobius... and he was not impressed!  
>"Those idiots!" He angrily said. "They're destroying <strong>everything!<strong> How can I take over Mobius, and claim it as part of the Eggman Empire if there IS no Mobius?"  
>"Uhh... Boss?" Orbot nervously pointed out.<br>"Grr... what is it **now?**" Asked Eggman, before Orbot pointed at a number of screens showing Shadow, Axtius and Asunta touching the jewels at Glyphic Canyon, and activating the temples.  
>"Well, shut me down!" Cubot exclaimed. "Ain't that that Shadow fella you was talkin' 'bout?"<br>"SILENCE!" Shouted Eggman as he gave Cubot a good whack before placing his hand over his face. "I'm at my limit. I have NO choice. Send in the Eggman Prototype Fleet!**CHARGE!**" As Eggman shouted that, the Egg Pawns behind him ran out of the room in a panic.

Within Mushroom City, Scourge and Fiona had just hidden the Ancient Onyx within an alley, with a black tarp covering it.  
>"Well... we've got the Ancient Onyx." Fiona pointed out. "Now what?"<br>"We're just gonna chill out here until I get my strength back." Scourge replied. "And once I do, that rock is gonna give my Master _just_ what he deserves..." As he finished saying that, Scourge revealed his sharp teeth in an evil grin.

At that moment within the floating temples, Shadow, Axtius and Asunta had gathered together as Black Doom arrived.  
>"Hmph. I bet no one expected this baby could fly." Shadow thought out loud.<br>"I transported this _brilliant_ flying fortress to this planet over 2000 years ago." Black Doom pointed out. "It's magnificent! The perfect killing machine. Ready to impose terror in unimaginable ways!"  
>"Cici's Warp Ring." Said Asunta as she handed Black Doom the Ring.<br>"Yes." Black Doom replied as he accepted the Warp Ring right before giving it to Shadow. "Terios... you must use this Warp Ring to travel to the Sol Zone, and bring me the seven Sol Emeralds."  
>"Sol Emeralds, eh? I'm on it." Said Shadow as he threw the Warp Ring in the air, allowing it to create a portal. Once Shadow left through the Warp Ring, it disappeared, allowing the other three to see red fish-like airships approaching.<br>"Hmhmhmhm..." Chuckled Black Doom. "Do these fools really believe they can stop... ME?"

That night in the Sol Zone, Blaze was leaning on the railing outside her bedroom chamber, looking up at the stars.  
>"*sigh* (So many things are racing through my mind...)" She thought. "(Sonic... Sally... Iblis... Swell...)" Before she knew it, a large Ring appeared next to her, startling her. Emerging from the Ring was a hedgehog. "Sonic?"<br>"No..." The hedgehog replied as he turned around to face Blaze. "I am..." He couldn't finish his introduction, as both he _and_ Blaze were suddenly lost in each other's eyes. "My... my name is Shadow."  
>"I-I'm Blaze." The cat replied, before she extended her hand out to the black hedgehog. "I-it's nice to meet you, Shadow..."<br>"...as it is with you." Said Shadow as he shook Blaze's hand, both of them unable to comprehend what was happening with them...

END OF CHAPTER


	35. The Shadow of Jewels

**SHADOW The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 85_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Shadow not only knocked out Sonic, leaving GUN to take him back to their base, but with help from Axtius, he activated the jewels around Glyphic Canyon, allowing the temple to raise from the ruins and fly!<br>Sonic wasn't the only one GUN retrieved from Glyphic Canyon... after seeing Black Soil struggle to fight against her own kind, they rescued her.  
>While Sally was left on Angel Island, Black Arms still attacked. But Knuckles &amp; Espio came to lend a hand, only for the two of them to fall for Asunta's hypnotic dancing. Before they could fall before her will however, Cici and Salem stopped her! What no one knew however, was that Asunta managed to escape with Cici's Warp Ring, which she gave to Black Doom! After a brief chat with Locke, Knuckles watched his father fall into a coma.<br>Back at Freedom HQ, Tails helped TodStar & Nicole against the Black Arms, while Cosmo somehow managed to heal Zally of all her injuries!  
>While he and Fiona escaped from the Great Jungle to Mushroom City with the Ancient Onyx, Scourge mentioned that he would give his Master something...<br>Giving Shadow the Warp Ring, Black Doom told him to travel to the Sol Zone and find the Sol Emeralds. Little did Shadow know that the local Princess would be someone special to him, even though they had never met...  
>Watching the action at Glyphic Canyon from Robotropolis, Eggman got frustrated with the Black Arms and decided to take action by launching his prototype airship fleet.<br>Can Shadow steal the seven Sol Emeralds, or will his feelings for Blaze get in the way? Why have GUN taken Sonic & Black Soil back to their base? How long will Locke be in his coma? How long can Tails, TodStar and Nicole last against the Black Arms? Now that he has the Ancient Onyx, what does Scourge have planned for Mephiles? And can Eggman's fleet take down the Black Arms' flying fortress? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Thirty Five: The Shadow of Jewels_

Sonic slowly opened his eyes, and slowly realized that a familiar looking bat was sitting over him...  
>"Morning, handsome." She said in her seductive voice. "Were you dreaming about little ol' me?"<br>"Get off of me, Rouge!" He told her as he shoved her off of him while he sat up on his bed. Rouge then looked offended as she looked at Sonic.  
>"Is <em>that<em> anyway to treat a lady?" She asked him.  
>"Please. You're no lady." Sonic replied while looking around. "Where are we, anyway?"<br>"Sorry honey, but that's classified. At least, until your black alien friend tells us what we want to know..." Hearing this, Sonic's eyes widened.  
>"Black Soil?" He asked before cornering Rouge. "Where is she?"<br>"Oh... I didn't know you liked me THIS much, Blue Boy... *giggle*" Sonic then clenched his hands into fists.  
>"Where... is she?" He angrily repeated.<br>"Ugh. Don't get angry with me. She's just next door." Hearing this, Sonic opened the door. "Oh, and Blue... you can't say that you don't like what you see here. I'm perfect in everyway."  
>"Tch. If you say so..." Sonic replied as he closed the door behind him.<p>

Around the same time in the Sol Zone, Shadow was getting aquainted with Princess Blaze, as the two of them sat on the railing of the balcony of her bedroom chamber.  
>"Wow... you certainly sound as if you've had a rough life, Shadow..." Blaze told the black hedgehog, feeling both amazed and sympathetic for him.<br>"As have you." Shadow replied. "I don't know how I could share my body with a god, then be seperated after so long..."  
>"Well... it's not <em>so<em> bad..." Stated Blaze as she revealed one of the Sol Emeralds, which got Shadow's attention. "Even though Iblis is sealed within the seven Sol Emeralds, we can stay in touch as long as I keep one with me."  
>"I see..." Shadow replied, feeling a familiar presence... "...w-why do I sense Chaos Energy?" Blaze soon realized what he meant, and replaced the Sol Emerald with a familiar looking gem... "A <span>Chaos<span> Emerald?"  
>"Y-yes." Said Blaze. "It arrived here about a week ago, although I'm still not quite sure how..." Blaze noticed that Shadow was staring intently at the Chaos Emerald. "Would you like to see my family's treasure room?"<br>"Treasure room?" Shadow asked before Blaze nodded, making the hedgehog think... "(Perhaps the other Sol Emeralds are in there...) ...sure."

As they both stood up, something zoomed in between them, taking the Chaos Emerald with it!  
>"Ngh! What was that?" Asked Shadow.<br>"I'm not... oh no, the Chaos Emerald!" Blaze cried as she realized that the Chaos Emerald was gone.  
>"Over here, Princess!" Shouted a voice that sounded like Sonic's. When Shadow and Blaze looked up behind them, they saw a Mobian parrot on a board, holding the Emerald.<br>"Swell!" Blaze cursed, leaving Shadow confused. "Give back that Chaos Emerald."  
>"Oh, so it's a CHAOS Emerald now, is it?" Asked Swell in her real voice as she looked the Chaos Emerald over. "What'd you do, ditch the Sol Emeralds altogether?" This made Blaze angry, but Shadow stepped forward.<br>"I'm warning you now..." He said. "You have **no** idea of the powers that reside in that jewel. Give it back, or suffer the consequences."  
>"Nah, I'm gonna run off with it, while you two deal with my peeps." Swell replied as a Mobian magpie on an air rider and a Mobian rooster on a bike appeared, before Swell flew away. "Later!"<br>"Come back here!" Shadow yelled as he jumped up to the castle roof, past the magpie and rooster.  
>"Shadow, wait!" Shouted Blaze, but he had already vanished via Chaos Control, while the magpie and rooster decided to follow their leader. "Mach, Gust! Don't you two think <strong>you're<strong> getting away..."

While Swell was zooming over the water on her Extreme Gear, she was amazed at the Chaos Emerald she was holding...  
>"Wow... I wonder..." She thought out loud. "...could <strong>this<strong> be what he's looking for?" Her thoughts were inturrupted however, when she saw Shadow quickly moving across the water, thanks to his Air Shoes!  
>"Swell! Hand over that Chaos Emerald!" He demanded as he got closer.<br>"Not gonna happen." Swell replied as she performed a quick 360, creating a whirlpool that sucked Shadow in! "Hmph. Piece of cake."  
>"...CONTROL!" Shouted Shadow as he warped in front of her, punched her in the stomach, causing her to fall off her Gear and drop the Emerald. Which Shadow caught. What Shadow didn't know was that a large black arm emerged from where Swell fell into the water, and grabbed him!<br>"**You will give me that Chaos Emerald...**" Swell said as she started floating above the water... but she didn't seem herself...  
>"Chaos..." Shadow yelled as he tightly held the Emerald, while being held tight himself. "...BLAST!" The explosion that came from Shadow caused the dark hand coming from Swell to evaporate before she fell back down into the ocean!<p>

Back on Mobius, TodStar was barely standing, as he had used too much Chaos Energy to fight the Black Arms outside Freedom HQ. Tails and Nicole were fighting off what they could, but they were tiring, aswell...  
>"*pant pant pant* I can't... ugh." Was all TodStar managed to say before he fainted.<br>"TodStar!" Tails & Nicole cried before they were struck by the creatures.  
>"Tails, what can we do?" Asked Nicole.<br>"I... I don't know..." Tails replied as he got up from the ground. Before anyone knew it, vines emerged from within Freedom HQ, and wrapped up three of the Black Arms. Then all of a sudden, lasers were fired from within Freedom HQ at the wrapped-up creatures!  
>"What?" Asked Tails, before he and Nicole looked back at Freedom HQ, and saw Cosmo standing in front of their mountainous base with Zonic and Zally behind her! "Cosmo?"<br>"We're here to help, Tails." She told him as Zonic revealed his Laser Sword, and Zally aimed her fist at other Black Arms.  
>"Here. Have the Son of Chaos eat this." Zonic said to Nicole as he threw him a chocolate bar.<br>"Remember the plan, Cosmo?" Asked Zally.  
>"Yes. Stay put and wrap up as many Black Arms as I can." Cosmo replied, before Zally nodded.<p>

Zonic started slicing his way through the pack, while Zally used her wrist lasers to blast any and every Black Arm soldier she saw. Cosmo managed to wrap up two more creatures using the vines coming from her sleeves, allowing Tails to shock both of the creatures AND Cosmo with his extension cord!  
>"Oh man, I'm <em>so<em> sorry, Cosmo!" He said, feeling bad about electrocuting the Seedrian, but she didn't appear to be in pain at all...  
>"*giggle* It's okay, Tails." She replied. "The electricity you saw hit me was painlessly being transferred between the Black Arms and myself." Hearing this, Tails wiped the sweat from his forehead. Nicole eventually got TodStar to swallow the chocolate bar, which instantly woke him up before leaping to his feet!<br>"All right folks, let's make some noise!" He said as a Chaos Spear appeared in his left hand. Everyone fighting the Black Arms now had a cheeky grin on their faces.

Back in the Sol Zone, Swell awakens within Blaze's bedroom, with Blaze, Shadow, Mach and Gust watching over her.  
>"Swell? Are you okay?" Asked Blaze.<br>"Blaze..." Swell said as tears formed in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry. That wasn't me trying to kill your friends. *sniff* It was something else... something dark..."  
>"What do you mean by dark?" Asked Shadow, somewhat curious.<br>"*sniff* I don't know. He just wanted to use me to merge with that Iblis chick..." Swell replied, which shocked both Shadow and Blaze, but for different reasons.  
>"So, what d'ya want us to do now, boss?" Asked Mach. Swell didn't answer. She just wanted to hug Blaze.<br>"We're not stealing the Sol Emeralds anymore." She said, confusing Mach and Gust. "I don't want to wreck my friendship with Blaze anymore. So, we're going back to Babylon City."

After Swell and Blaze hugged one more time before the Babylon (Sol) Rogues flew away, she and Shadow arrived at the castle's treasure room, where the other six Sol Emeralds and the Jeweled Scepter were being held.  
>"So that's..." Shadow stated, but he couldn't finish, as he was in awe of what was before him... and next to him.<br>"Yes. The Jeweled Scepter that I used to seal Iblis within the Sol Emeralds, and send Sonic home." Blaze replied. Shadow approached one of the Sol Emeralds, and was reaching for it, but he hesitated as he had flashbacks of people talking to him...  
><em>"Bring me the seven Sol Emeralds." Said Black Doom.<em>  
><em>"Why in the Realm of Iblis are you siding with these LOSERS?" Asked Sonic.<em>  
><em>"I have another mission for you..." Commander Tower pointed out.<em>  
><em>"Master..." Was all TodStar said.<em>  
><em>"Shadow... I believe in you..." Said Maria.<em>  
><em>"I-I'm Blaze..." Blaze stated. "I-it's nice to meet you, Shadow..."<em> Remembering all of this caused Shadow to fall to his knees while holding his head.

"Shadow?" Blaze asked as she knelt down to his level. "What's wrong?"  
>"I can't... I can't do it!" Was all he said before he shed a single tear. "I'm a horrible person..."<br>"No, you're not..." Blaze told him. "You're not, Shadow. And you want to know how I know? It's because of all the good deeds you've done that you told me about. Like training TodStar, telling Sonic that you're his father, helping the Freedom Fighters in the EX World Grand Prix... you are a GOOD person, Shadow."  
>"...then why do I still feel darkness inside my heart?" It was at this point that Blaze revealed the Chaos Emerald again.<br>"Shadow... take this Chaos Emerald..."  
>"What? Why?"<br>"So that everytime you doubt yourself, I want you to look at this Emerald... and think of me."  
>"...okay." "I-I mean think about what I said to you!" As Blaze said this, she blushed. Feeling somewhat confused, Shadow accepted the Chaos Emerald before throwing the Warp Ring up in the air.<br>"Thank you, Blaze." Blaze then felt an impulse that made her kiss Shadow on the cheek, causing the both of them to blush once she pulled back.  
>"My pleasure, Shadow." She said. "I-I hope you use that Warp Ring to return here, someday."<br>"...yeah... someday..." Shadow replied before jumping through, leaving Blaze alone... until Gardon found her walking outside the castle walls.  
>"Princess?" He asked. "Are you all right?"<br>"Yeah..." She replied. "It's just... I think I've found MY Sol One..."

Back within GUN HQ on Mobius, Sonic peered through the window in the door, and saw Commander Tower talking to Black Soil, who was tied to a chair. Seeing this, Sonic kicked the door open!  
>"Let her go!" He angrily shouted.<br>"Sonic!" Exclaimed Black Soil. "Please, help me."  
>"How did you escape from Agent Rouge?" Tower asked.<br>"Hah. I developed an immunity to her charm _years_ ago." Sonic replied. "Let Black Soil go, now!"  
>"I do not take orders from <span>you<span>, hedgehog!" Said Tower. "Now get out of my sight!"  
>"Not without Black Soil." This made Tower a little angry.<br>"...fine. Take her." Hearing this, Sonic untied Black Soil, then raced out of GUN HQ while holding onto her hand tightly. "I got what I needed from her, anyway..."

A short time later, Sonic had led Black Soil to the Emerald Coast, and she couldn't help but be amazed.  
>"What is this place?" She asked while having a smile on her face.<br>"It's the Emerald Coast." Sonic replied. "The guys at GUN didn't hurt you, did they?" All Black Soil did was shake her head while she looked around in awe. "Listen, I oughta get you back to Freedom HQ. You'll be safer there."  
>"Wait... look." Black Soil said as she pointed up to the sky, where the ruins of Glyphic Canyon were flying amongst a number of airships.<p>

At that moment, lasers were being fired from the ruins, and hitting the airships. The airships were launching effective attacks aswell, but the Black Arms turrets were making it difficult to make any progress. This is the moment when Shadow arrived back at the ruins via the Warp Ring.  
>"What? The Doctor? What's <em>he<em> doing here?" He asked himself before Black Doom's third eye appeared before Shadow.  
>"Terios... the foolish scientist still seeks to resist us." He said to the hedgehog. "While my soldiers eliminate his fleet with our powerful turrets, you must board the flagship, and take the Chaos Emerald I can sense within..." Once he'd given Shadow his new mission, Black Doom's eye flew away, leaving the Ultimate Lifeform to question himself... before he held the Chaos Emerald Blaze gave him in his hand...<br>"Thank you, Blaze..." He said as he grasped the Emerald tightly. "Now... I **know** what I have to do." After saying this, Shadow threw away his machine gun and belt, leapt from the pillar he was standing on, and ran towards his objective that he set for himself...

Meanwhile, Mina Mongoose had just finished performing a sellout show at a place called Casino Night on West Side Island, when she found herself tempted to explore backstage.  
>"Mina, you're not gonna wander off too far, are you?" Asked Ash.<br>"Ugh, will you chill out, Ash? I'll be fine!" Mina told the other mongoose as she walked away. Shortly, she found something shining a green colour from a bag of some sort, Mina felt the need to investigate. When she opened the bag and saw a Chaos Emerald, she gasped as she remembered something...  
><em>"Now, my Second..."<em> Said the voice of Mammoth Mogul. _"...should you ever find one of the seven Chaos Emeralds, bring it to me as fast as possible..."_ Mina's eyes suddenly turned a bright-green colour, the same colour of the diamond that had appeared on her forehead at the same time. Mina then grabbed the Chaos Emerald and raced out of Casino Night at a speed that rivaled Sonic's, unaware that a light-blue Mobian hawk with feathers on his elbows was watching her leave with the Emerald...  
>"And so, the hunt begins..." He said before he leapt from the tree he was perched on to soar through the sky after Mina...<p>

At that moment within a temple in Chun-nan's Dragon Kingdom, two Mobian lynxes were within a rather large chamber all alone. The female lynx was wearing a traditional samurai outfit with a straw hat, brown boots with steel tips and black fingerless gloves. The male lynx was wearing blue gloves and sneakers. Both of which had yellow lightning bolts on them.  
>"I always treasure our moments alone. Don't you, Lightning?" Asked the female lynx, as she hugged the male, making him blush.<br>"O-of course I do, Connie." The lynx called Lightning replied, resulting in the female holding Lightning up using her arm.  
>"You must be aware of your surroundings before calling me that!" She warned before she let go.<br>"Of course, my Bride of Conquering Storm." Lightning replied as he bowed before the female lynx. All of a sudden, Black Doom appeared before them both, causing the two of them to assume their fighter stances.  
>"Wha... who in the Realm of Iblis are <strong>you?<strong>" Asked Conquering Storm. Black Doom merely laughed.  
>"Answer the question that was asked by the Bride of Conquering Storm!" Demanded Lightning.<br>"My identity is not important at this time..." Black Doom told them. "What's important is that I sense a Chaos Emerald within this temple... and I want it." Hearing this, Conquering Storm revealed the Emerald from behind her throne.

"Oh. You mean _this_ Chaos Emerald?" She asked the black creature. "Well, you are going to have to defeat myself and my most loyal Raiju in order to claim this as your own." Both Conquering Storm and Lightning Lynx had grins on their faces.  
>"Hmhmhmhm... fools." Was all Black Doom said before he blinded the two of them with a bright light emanating from the Chaos Emerald!<p>

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Red Chaos Emerald - Black Doom<br>Blue & Purple Chaos Emeralds - Shadow the Hedgehog  
>Grey Chaos Emerald - The Downunda Dags<br>Cyan Chaos Emerald - Eggman's Flagship  
>Green Chaos Emerald - Mina Mongoose (under Mogul's control)<br>Yellow Chaos Emerald - The Raiju Clan


	36. Chaos and Emeralds

**SHADOW The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 86_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Sonic awakened within GUN HQ, where Rouge was waiting for him. Despite her 'best' efforts, she couldn't keep him in his room while Commander Tower interrogated Black Soil.<br>Shadow arrived in the Sol Zone, only to find out that he and Blaze share something about each other... after a long talk, Blaze revealed a Chaos Emerald that mysteriously appeared in the Sol Zone. That same Chaos Emerald was stolen by Swell of the Sol Zone's Babylon Rogues! After a brief chase, Shadow managed to not only take back the Chaos Emerald, but free Swell from the darkness within her.  
>When Shadow tried to take the Sol Emeralds from Blaze, he dealt with some inner turmoil, which Blaze helped him out with by giving him the Chaos Emerald. Shadow then returned to Mobius, where he found Eggman's airship fleet attempting to do battle with the Black Arms' floating ruins.<br>Within Casino Night, Mina soon found a Chaos Emerald, which triggered Mammoth Mogul's control over her mind. When she left Casino Night with the Emerald, a Mobian hawk soared after her.  
>At that moment within the Raiju Temple of Chun-nan's Dragon Kingdom, Black Doom confronted two lynxes who had a Chaos Emerald! Conquering Storm (the head of the Raiju Clan), challenged Black Doom to a duel for the Emerald. "Hmhmhmhm... fools."<br>Now that Sonic has escaped from GUN HQ with Black Soil, what shall they do now that they've spotted the floating ruins? Can Shadow stay true to what Blaze thinks of him, or will he obey Black Doom's command and steal Eggman's Chaos Emerald? Why are Eggman's forces fighting the Black Arms in the first place? Why does Mammoth Mogul want a Chaos Emerald, and who is that Mobian hawk following his mind-slave? Can Conquering Storm & Lightning Lynx keep their Chaos Emerald from Black Doom? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Thirty Six: Chaos and Emeralds_

As the Mogul-controlled Mina ran across the ocean at a high-speed, she was totally unaware that a Mobian hawk was following her in the skies above... when all of a sudden, the hawk swooped in from behind and swiped the Chaos Emerald!  
>"Who dares to steal my Chaos Emerald?" Mogul made Mina yell in his voice. When the hawk turned around, he revealed himself to the mind-controlled mongoose as a light-blue hawk with blue eyes, wearing a red headband, red shoes, a grey strap around his shoulder, and red gloves that had sharp claw-like tips.<br>"My name is not important to 'singstars' such as yourself." The hawk replied as he flew above Mina with the Chaos Emerald in hand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am off to collect my reward from my robotic client!" He then soared towards the mainland. But Mogul hadn't given up on his prize just yet...  
>"Return with my gem of power at <span>once!<span>" He ordered as he made Mina chase after the hawk.

At that moment, Black Doom had successfully used the Chaos Emerald to blind Conquering Storm and Lightning Lynx of the Raiju Clan!  
>"Ngh... you think that merely blinding us will be enough for you to take our Chaos Emerald?" Asked Lightning Lynx after the light from the Chaos Emerald vanished.<br>"Raiju! To me!" As Conquering Storm said that, a large number of Mobian lynxes wearing appropriate ninja clothing appeared from elsewhere in the temple. "You will have to defeat _all_ of us in order to claim the Chaos Emerald as your own!"  
>"Hahahaha... fools!" Was all Black Doom said before throwing meteors their way! While all of the Raiju lynxes blocked Black Doom's attack, they had no idea that it was an illusion so the REAL Black Doom could knock out Conquering Storm and steal her Chaos Emerald!<br>"Conquering Storm!" Cried Lightning as he saw her unconscious. Black Doom then used the two Chaos Emeralds he had to unleash red and purple blades at the remaining Raiju, knocking them out aswell!  
>"Hahahaha... with these Chaos Emeralds, I am one step closer to acheiving my goal..." He said before sensing another somewhere else. "...and now I shall add to my collection..." Black Doom then vanished with what looked like Chaos Control...<p>

Meanwhile, back on the floating ruins of Glyphic Canyon, Shadow was racing towards the closest battle zone, where he not only saw some Black Arms fighting a couple Egg Pawns, but he also spotted a floating monitor with an antenna spinning on top of it.  
>"Doctor?" He asked before the monitor turned around to reveal Eggman's face onscreen.<br>"Ahh, Shadow!" Exclaimed Eggman. "It's been a long time, my furry friend. And I see you've lost your cape."  
>"Let's skip the plesantries, Doctor." Shadow told him. "What're you doing out here?"<br>"Isn't it obvious? I'm having my robot army engage these black creatures so I can help save Mobius!"  
>"...so it's safe for <strong>you<strong> to conquer, right?"  
>"While you're here Shadow, I noticed that <strong>you<strong> were one of the three beings that activated those jewels that allow these ruins to fly. Why don't you destroy them while my robots hold off the black creatures?"  
>"Why are you asking me to help you when you saw me activate the jewels in the first place?"<br>"Please. I _know_ you, Shadow. You wouldn't be helping these black creatures unless you had an ulterior motive yourself."  
>"Hmph. You're good, Doctor. Very well... I shall assist you for now." After saying this, Shadow Spin Dashed into the Black Arms attacking the Egg Pawns before he raced towards one of the jewels, with Eggman's monitor following him.<p>

"Just make sure you destroy those jewels before my prototype air fleet is destroyed." Eggman warned. Shadow soon arrived at one of the temples with the jewels inside, and spotted a Black Arm aiming what looked like a turret at one of Eggman's airships. "Quickly, Shadow! Disable that turret before it destroys one of my ships!"  
>"Yes, Doctor." Shadow replied before attacking the large Black Arm controlling the turret with Homing Attacks, Spin Dashes and Chaos Spears. Eventually, the creature was eliminated, and Shadow threw a Chaos Spear at the jewel, which destroyed it, causing the temple to rumble...<br>"Nicely done, Shadow!" Praised Eggman. "Hurry, let's move towards the next power source."  
>"I'll meet you there, Doctor." Shadow replied as he revealed the Chaos Emerald the Blaze gave him. "Chaos CONTROL!"<p>

Chasing after the floating ruins and Eggman's air fleet, Sonic was carrying Black Soil across the oceans of Mobius, when Sonic suddenly stopped before he ran into a familiar-looking totem pole...  
>"Whoa... that'll teach me not to keep my eyes on the road!" He exclaimed as he stepped back while Black Soil looked around.<br>"Where... are we, Sonic?" She asked.  
>"The Green Hills of South Island." Sonic replied. "Never thought I'd come back <span>here<span>." Suddenly Sonic sensed a familiar presence...  
>"*gasp* I feel it, too..." Said Black Soil as they both ventured further through the Green Hills. When they arrived at a number of ruins surrounded by lava, Sonic &amp; Black Soil saw six Mobians fighting off some Black Arms soldiers!<br>"Those must be the Downunda Dags that TodStar told me about!" Exclaimed Sonic, while Black Soil noticed something else about them...  
>"They have a Chaos Emerald!" She pointed out, which startled Sonic.<p>

While Black Soil threw a Chaos Spear at one of the Black Arms, Sonic Spin Dashed into two more and sliced through another with the Sword of Light, which got the attention of the Downunda Dags.  
>"It's the Knight of the Wind!" Walt pointed out.<br>"What up?" Asked Sonic. When Sonic didn't see the Black Arm behind him, Walt threw a black boomerang that had a fuse on top of it, which exploded when it hit the black creature! "Whoa, nice! TodStar told me you guys had some skills!"  
>"So, to what do we owe the honor, Sir Sonic?" Asked Barby.<br>"Nothin', really." Sonic replied. "I was chasing those ruins up there with Black Soil here, and I guess I didn't see where I was goin'..."  
>"Oh. Well, I just assumed you were here cause of this." Said Walt as he revealed a familiar-looking gem.<br>"A Chaos Emerald!" Exclaimed Black Soil as she seemed drawn to the Emerald, causing the Downunda Dags to gather in front of the Emerald.  
>"And we knew that these black creatures would want it!" Stu pointed out.<br>"Hey, wait! Black Soil is-" Sonic's explanation was inturrupted when more Black Arms appeared from the sky! "Let's argue about this later. Right now, we've gotta deal with _these_ creeps!" Hearing this, Sonic, Black Soil and the Downunda Dags formed a circle in front of all the Black Arms approaching them...

As they approached the mainland, the Mobian hawk noticed that the mind-controlled mongoose was still in hot pursuit of him, so he attempted to swerve through a bamboo forest within Chun-nan.  
>"You will not escape me, you feather-headed fool!" Mogul warned through Mina as he made her continue to chase the hawk. While the hawk was merely swinging through the trees, he unintentionally dropped the Chaos Emerald, and Mina had passed it without Mogul knowing it was there! Someone who DID know it was there was Black Doom, and he had obtained it with ease.<br>"Should Terios complete his mission, there is now only one Chaos Emerald left..." He muttered before vanishing once more. Emerging from the bamboo forest, the hawk and Mina arrived near a temple that seemed abandoned.  
>"There is no escape for you now, hawk..." Mogul warned. "Surrender the Chaos Emerald to me now, and I shall spare your insufferable life."<br>"If you think I am going to give up my pay just to..." Said the hawk, but he stopped as he couldn't seem to find the Emerald in question. "Where is the Chaos Emerald?"  
>"If you are trying to fool me, you are more of a sorry Mobian than I gave you credit for." Mogul said, making the hawk mad.<br>"NOBODY makes a fool out of Predator Hawk!" He warned as he approached Mina with his claws fully visible. "**NOBODY!** Now... where is that Chaos Emerald?"  
>"Did I hear someone say 'Chaos Emerald?'" Asked a voice unknown to either Predator or Mogul. When they turned around, they saw a large number of pink Mobian bats wearing ninja-like attire, aswell as a female bat in front of them, wearing a white veil that covered her mouth, a purple dress and a large amount of jewelery while holding a red fan. "Because my loyal Yagyu Clan had claimed it for their Bride many nights ago."<p>

"And you are..?" Asked Predator.  
>"I am Rich Nights." Said the female bat. "The Bride of the Yagyu Clan. And that Chaos Emerald you claim to have lost belongs to me. Hand it over, and we won't have to get our hands dirty..."<br>"Cease this nonsense at once, you miserable excuse of a leader!" Mogul shouted through Mina, making Rich Nights angry.  
>"Destroy them both and bring me that Chaos Emerald!" She ordered her clan. The Yagyu bats then charged at Predator and Mina, both of which ran back into the bamboo forest.<br>"(Grr... I must've dropped that Emerald **somewhere** in here...)" Predator thought.  
>"(I <span>must<span> have at least one Chaos Emerald in order for me to achieve the power I so desire...)" Mogul thought as he made Mina run through the forest.

Back on the floating ruins, Shadow had arrived at the last temple that was floating above Mobius, and saw a large airship flying above the ruins that was under heavy fire from the temple below...  
>"You must disable that temple, Shadow!" Eggman told him. "We can't let those black creatures get their hands on my Chaos Emerald!"<br>"I'm on it." Shadow replied before attacking the Black Arms within the temple and disabling their turrets, before destroying the jewel keeping it afloat.  
>"Excellent!" Praised Eggman. "Now, allow my flagship to pick you up before the temple crashes down to where it came from."<br>"Yes, Doctor." Said Shadow. Soon, a green light emerged from underneath Eggman's flagship and surrounded Shadow before lifting him up to the ship. Before Shadow knew it, he was within the ship's engine room, where a number of Egg Pawns were guarding the Chaos Emerald connected to the ship. Seeing this, Shadow smirked.

Before any of the Egg Pawns knew it, Shadow threw a small Chaos Spear at Eggman's floating monitor, destorying it!  
>"All Egg Pawns, aquire target: Shadow the Hedgehog." Ordered a computer voice, but by the time the order was issued, Shadow had already smashed all of the Egg Pawns in the engine room and taken the Chaos Emerald!<br>"Hmph. Never ask for my help again, Doctor." Shadow said to one of the cameras. "Chaos CONTROL!" Watching this from Robotropolis was Eggman himself, and he looked _quite_ angry...  
>"I <strong>told<strong> you not to trust him, boss..." Said Orbot, looking at the flashing red in the screen.  
>"Arr! The Powers of Chaos be a harsh mistress." Cubot pointed out, making the Doctor's face turn red in anger.<br>"Rrrrgh! JUST GET BACK TO WORK!" He screamed at Orbot and Cubot, before they flew away in fear. "I want my greatest creation airborne by the end of the month. Then ALL of Mobius shall tremble before the might of the Eggman Empire! Gah hahahaha!"

Meanwhile, back on South Island, Sonic had just finished slicing through the last Black Arm in the area (not counting Black Soil).  
>"All right Sonic, why didn't you want us to smash <em>this<em> one?" Asked Thrash as he pointed to Black Soil.  
>"She's not like the others, man..." Sonic replied as he walked back to the group. "Black Soil can't stand her own kind." Hearing this, Black Soil nodded in agreement.<br>"I want nothing to do with those monsters." She added. "If I could change my appearence, I would. But I assure you all, I am no threat to any of you."  
>"Well in that case, Barby?" Walt said, before Barby handed their Chaos Emerald to Sonic. "Reckon you could get us back to Downunda, Sonic? You can keep the Emerald if you do."<br>"Sure. I can do that." Sonic replied as he took the Chaos Emerald. "Just stay close to me, you guys. Chaos..."

Later, Shadow had returned to Station Square via Chaos Control, and looked at the Chaos Emerald that he held in his hand.  
>"Hmm... I wonder how many Chaos Emeralds are left to find..." He thought out loud, before he sensed a familiar presance...<br>"...CONTROL!" Shouted Sonic as he and Black Soil appeared next to him. "Shadow..."  
>"Sonic, you need to listen to me..." Shadow told him, but Sonic merely turned away from the black hedgehog.<br>"Since you kicked me in the head, I don't think so." He said.  
>"Sonic, please..."<br>"Terios, you disobeyed my orders!" Shouted a familiar voice. Suddenly, Black Doom appeared before them with Axtius beside him.

"I think it's time we got a few things straight, Black Doom..." Shadow told the large Black Arm before him as he held the Chaos Emerald that Blaze gave him tightly. "My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. And I was under orders from GUN to obey you only until the Chaos Emeralds came together." Hearing this, Sonic's eyes widened. "I was created for one reason, and one reason only... to protect Mobius from monsters such as yourself."  
>"(Man, he sure had me fooled...)" Sonic thought as he slapped himself in the face.<br>"So **this** is the path you have chosen?" Asked Black Doom. Shadow merely nodded. "Very well then, **Shadow**... like your son and your sister, you shall suffer for betraying your own kind!"  
>"Enough talk! Let's settle this, Black Doom!" Shadow demanded as they, Sonic, Axtius and Black Soil stared each other down, unaware that a blonde Mobian in robot armor was watching from a wrecked GUN robot...<br>"Please be careful, Shadow..." She said softly.

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Red, Yellow and Green Chaos Emeralds - Black Doom<br>Blue, Purple and Cyan Chaos Emeralds - Shadow the Hedgehog  
>Grey Chaos Emerald - Sonic the Hedgehog &amp; Black Soil<p> 


	37. Black Vengance

**SHADOW The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 87_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Black Doom manages to obtain two more Chaos Emeralds in the Dragon Kingdom, while Shadow swiped one from Eggman after helping him!<br>Sonic and Black Soil helped the Downunda Dags fend off some Black Arms and helped them back to their homeland, which resulted in them giving Sonic a Chaos Emerald.  
>Now that the family of Black Arms had reunited, Shadow revealed that he was ordered by GUN to obey Black Doom until he had all seven Chaos Emeralds. Shadow then challenged Black Doom, unaware that a friend of his was watching what was happening.<br>Can Shadow defeat Black Doom? Can Sonic forgive Shadow for kicking him in the head? And now that Shadow has helped to destroy his air fleet, what else does Eggman have planned? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Thirty Seven: Black Vengance_

Within GUN HQ, Commander Tower was pacing within his office, when a GUN soldier came barging in.  
>"Sir? We're receiving live footage from Station Square!" He said as he revealed a screen with Shadow and Black Doom in it. "Former Agent Shadow is fighting the leader of the black aliens!"<br>"As I ordered him to." Tower said to himself. "Prepare all weapons for an attack, should Shadow fail."  
>"Yes, sir!" The soldier replied while saluting the Commander.<p>

At that moment, Sonic & Black Soil were fighting Axtius. But Sonic was struggling, since Axtius was warping all over the place!  
>"Darn it! Enough with the Chaos Control, already!" He shouted, giving Black Soil an idea...<br>"Sonic, stay still." She told him, making Sonic turn around in confusion. Before Sonic knew it, Black Soil had jumped into his body, making him fall to the ground!  
>"Haha! Decided to surrender like the good nephew you're supposed to be, eh?" Axtius asked as he approached Sonic, unaware that Black Soil had opened the blue hedgehog's eyes and made him smirk. She then made Sonic perform a roundhouse kick that knock Axtius off of his feet!<br>"You know something, Axtius?" Black Soil asked through Sonic as she revealed the Sword of Light. "I've put up with your taunting long enough!" Black Soil then struck the ground in front of Axtius with the sword, making Axtius chuckle.  
>"*chuckle* Was that supposed to hit me?" He asked while laughing.<br>"No. This was." Black Soil replied as a circle of light appeared around Axtius, keeping him on the ground! "Time to end you, Brother. Chaos..."  
>"Brother? Black Soil, wait-!"<br>"**BLAST!**" The instant after Black Soil shouted those words, a beam of Chaos Energy blasted from Sonic's sword, and vaporised Axtius. As this was all happening, Black Soil's eyes widened as she gasped.

When Black Soil opened her eyes, she and Axtius were in a black and red void.  
>"Axtius, where have you taken us?" She asked him.<br>"I see now why Father wanted us to be partners..." He said, ignoring Black Soil's question. "It's because we are linked, Sister..." This made Black Soil gasp again. "Our powers and blood are what keep us together, Black Soil. And now that you have killed me, you shall die aswell."  
>"What? When?"<br>"I'm not sure... but you don't have much time. If you want to TRY to save this planet, now is the time."

When Black Soil came back to reality, she left Sonic's body and landed in what remained of Axtius.  
>"Black Soil! You OK?" Sonic asked her.<br>"Sonic... I'm dying." She replied, making Sonic's eyes widen in fear.  
>"What? How? Why?"<br>"I don't have to explain now, Sonic. Just come with me. Chaos CONTROL!" In their haste, Sonic and Black Soil left their Chaos Emerald behind!

Meanwhile, Shadow was avoiding all of Black Doom's attacks while throwing his own that seemed to impact.  
>"Chaos SPEAR!" Shadow shouted as he threw an arrow of Chaos Energy at Black Doom.<br>"Take this!" Yelled Black Doom as he launched two red blades of light at Shadow. One managed to block Shadow's Chaos Spear, but Shadow managed to avoid the second one using Chaos Control. Appearing above Black Doom, Shadow Spin Dashed into his head before he vanished in a similar fashion to Chaos Control.  
>"(What? But that felt like...)" Shadow's thoughts were inturrupted when Black Doom knocked Shadow to the ground quite hard!<br>"Hahahaha... your son can fight better than you can, **Shadow**..." Teased Black Doom as he opened five portals around him. "This is your last chance. Obey me, or be destroyed."  
>"Ngh... to the Realm of Iblis with you, Black Doom."<br>"So be it." Black Doom then allowed five meteors to emerge from the portals. But before they harmed Shadow, Maria leapt into harm's way and took the attack, hoping that her robot armor would protect her. Once the last meteor hit her, Black Doom then used a purple blade of light to throw Maria into a wrecked building!  
>"MARIA!" Shrieked Shadow before he warped over to her.<p>

"Maria! Are you all right?" Shadow asked as he picked Maria up.  
>"Sh..Shadow..." Maria weakly said. "Y-you were right... you <strong>were<strong> created to protect Mobius... and to give these people a chance... to be happy."  
>"Don't leave me again. Maria... please!" Begged Shadow.<br>"...I know that you'll keep my promise..." Maria said weakly, as she was short of breath. "Sayonara... Shadow the Hedgehog." After saying that, Maria appeared lifeless as she layed in Shadow's arms.  
>"Maria? Maria! NO! (Not again! I've failed...)" Shadow started crying as he layed Maria on the ground.<br>"At long last, after 2000 years, the seven Chaos Emeralds are now MINE! HAHAHAHA..." Once he heard Black Doom laughing, Shadow started to feel anger, making him remove his Inhibitor Rings, and allowed negative Chaos Energy to create a black aura around him... and getting the attention of a god within White Acropolis...  
>"<strong>That's it, Shadow...<strong>" He said from within the very rod he created. "**...allow the darkness to consume you, so you can punish the monsters that made you suffer!**" Not hearing the voice, the negative Chaos Energy began to change Shadow... his red stripes and tags turned blue, and his jet black fur/spikes/quills became pure black. Not only that, but his eyes were completely white, and his skin had turned black, too!

"Rrrgh! **Death to all who oppose me!**" He angrily shouted, getting Black Doom's attention.  
>"So Shadow, it appears you have revealed your true self..." He told the black hedgehog.<br>"Now are you going to hand over those Emeralds, or am I gonna take them from you by force?" Shadow asked.  
>"Try as you might, you will not be able to harm me, Shadow. Hahahaha..." Black Doom replied while turning away, making Shadow furious. "Chaos..." Before Black Doom could say the next word, Shadow Spin Dashed <em>right<em> through him!  
>"I warned you." He angrily said. "Give me the Chaos Emeralds. NOW!"<br>"Chaos... CONTROL!" Shouted Black Doom, startling Shadow. All of a sudden, the Black Comet that was currently orbiting Mobius had warped down to Station Square, and three groups of what appeared to be vines emerged from the comet and penetrated the ground!

"What? How did you do that?" Shadow asked Black Doom, who merely laughed in his face.  
>"Hahahaha... this was the ONLY reason as to why I needed the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow." Black Doom replied. "This was the only way to get the Black Comet down to the surface of Mobius. And now that I have succeeded, it is time for the next phase of my plan..." All of a sudden, a near-invisible gas was released from the Black Comet, which caused ALL Mobians and Overlanders in Station Square to freeze up. All except... "What? Why are YOU still able to move?"<br>"Hmph. Maybe it's because I'm the Ultimate Lifeform." Shadow replied as he reverted to his natural state while re-attaching his Inhibitor Rings. "Or maybe because **I** am a Black Arm too!"  
>"No matter, I will deal with you myself. If you can catch me. Hahahaha..." Black Doom then disappeared into the Black Comet with Shadow close behind him.<p>

When Shadow entered the Black Comet, he was surprised to see how many Black Arms were still within the asteroid, when a familiar-looking monitor appeared behind him.  
>"Shadow! Listen to me!" Said a familiar voice.<br>"Doctor?" Shadow asked as he turned around to see Eggman's face in the floating monitor.  
>"I've found where that Black Doom creature is hiding within this comet." Eggman replied. "If you want to confront him, follow me!"<br>"But what about-"  
>"There's no time to argue, Shadow! That gas that's paralyzing everyone in Station Square is quickly spreading all over Mobius! We only have about 5 minutes before it reaches Robotropolis, then I won't be able to help you."<br>"Understood. Lead the way, Doctor." Eggman's monitor then flew further into the Black Comet as Shadow followed.

At that moment, Sonic and Black Soil had appeared within a room that had a spire in the center with screens either floating around or circling it.  
>"What? Where <em>are<em> we?" Asked Sonic as Black Soil approached the control panel in front of the spire.  
>"This is where I shall relieve the universe of the Black Arms. Including myself." Black Soil replied, making Sonic look at his aunt again.<br>"Wait. Is this cause you're dying?" He asked, and she nodded. "Why? How?"  
>"Axtius and I were connected, Sonic. I don't know how, but our powers were always linked. We were supposed to be the perfect team... until I rebelled. And now I have a chance to- huh?" Black Soil had accidentely pressed a button that made an elderly Overlander that resembed Eggman appear onscreen.<br>"That looks like..." Sonic suspected.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Eggman had arrived in a chamber of some sort, where Black Doom was waiting for them with the Chaos Emeralds floating above him, when the signal for Eggman's monitor was suddenly lost.  
>"Doctor?" Asked Shadow, but there was no response. "Dammit. The gas must've made it to Robotropolis."<br>"What shall you do Shadow, now that your guide is unable to help you?" Asked Black Doom, getting Shadow's attention.  
>"I'm going to rid Mobius of all these monsters..." Shadow replied as he slowly approached Black Doom. "...starting with their leader!"<br>"Heh heh heh... it seems that you haven't been informed about my mind control ability..." Black Doom said as he extended his left arm out to Shadow, making the black hedgehog stop in his tracks.  
>"What? Ngh!" As Shadow held his head in pain, he fell to his knees. "Wha-what are you doing to me?" This made Black Doom laugh.<br>"Isn't it obvious? I'm attempting to control your mind." Shadow continued to struggle against Black Doom's control. "I must admit, your mind is easier to penetrate than your son's..."  
>"No... you can't... do this!" Suddenly, both Shadow &amp; Black Doom heard a voice.<br>"Shadow, my son..." Said an elderly voice that they both recognized.  
>"Pro-Professor?" Asked Shadow as he looked up.<br>"What is this?" Black Doom asked in anger, when five screens with the same elderly Overlander appeared behind Black Doom.  
>"If you are listening to this, then the worst has happened." Said the man Shadow called Professor. "You need to know the truth..."<p>

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>All 7 Chaos Emeralds - Black Doom<p> 


	38. Father VS Son

**SHADOW The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 88_ - _Chapter Thirty Eight: Father VS Son_

Shadow was about to fall to Black Doom's mind control, when a familiar voice was heard...  
>"Shadow, my son..." Said the voice.<br>"Pro-Professor?" Asked Shadow as he looked up.  
>"What is this?" Black Doom asked in anger, when five screens with the same elderly Overlander appeared behind Black Doom.<br>"If you are listening to this, then the worst has happened." Said the man Shadow called Professor. "You need to know the truth. The government plans to shut down this research facility." This Overlander was seen in screens all over Mobius, and before everyone's eyes. "The government plans to cease _all_ of our research, and imprison all who know about you. I made a terrible mistake, Shadow. It's all my fault... making contact with that comet..."  
>"Professor Gerald!" Exclaimed Commander Tower, as the gas hadn't seemed to reach his office deep within GUN HQ just yet. "So <span>he<span> was responsible..."  
>"Now listen very carefully..." Said the Professor, as his message was coming from the ARK, where Sonic &amp; Black Soil had accidentely activated the video. "In 50 years, the Black Comet will return... they plan to harness its powers to destroy Mobius! The only way to stop them was to develop a way to use the very power THEY intended to use <strong>against<strong> them." Hearing this, Sonic and Black Soil gasped with joy.  
>"Is he talkin' about..?" Asked Sonic.<br>"Yes. That's brilliant!" Black Soil replied.

"Shadow, it's up to you, and **only** you can stop them!" Gerald told the black hedgehog. "I developed the Eclipse Cannon. It's the only weapon that can destroy the Black Comet!" As Shadow watched the footage before him, the Professor had his undivided attention. "Shadow, you are the _only_ hope to save Mobius as we know it... the future of this planet depends on... YOU."  
>"Don't worry Grandfather, Shadow and I will protect Mobius." Said the voice of another Overlander that Shadow was all too familiar with. "Right, Shadow?"<br>"Maria..." He softly said as he faced the ground again, while Black Doom laughed at the Professor's message.  
>"Gerald, you fool." Said Black Doom as the screens disappeared. "Shadow is <em>already<em> under my control." Suddenly, Shadow managed to stand up without Black Doom giving the order. "What's this? Well well well... seems like you're immune to my mind control."  
>"You have no control over <strong>me<strong>, Black Doom..." Shadow told him. "I now know my true purpose in my endless life. I made a promise, and I'm here to keep it! Today marks the extinction of the Black Arms!" As Shadow jumped up to attack, Black Doom disappeared via Chaos Control.  
>"Have it your way, Shadow." Said Black Doom, although he couldn't be seen by the black hedgehog. "So be it. Be prepared to meet your maker! Your life may <span>seem<span> endless, but it WILL end today. Say goodbye Shadow, as you witness my true wrath!"  
>"We'll see about that, <strong>Father<strong>..." Shadow replied as he allowed the Chaos Emeralds to circle around him. As the Chaos Emeralds started picking up speed as they circled him, Shadow started to curl up into a ball. When Shadow staightened up again, a gold aura appeared around him, his fur/spines/quills were now a white-gold colour, except the streaks remained red. Impressed by the amount of power he now had, Shadow used Chaos Control to escape the Black Comet.

When Shadow reappeared above the Black Comet, he found an enormous black and red monster with wings, two heads, two arms and seemed to be attached to the top of the Black Comet!  
>"I gave you life, and yet you defy me?" It asked in Black Doom's voice. "So be it! You shall pay for your ingratitude with relentless pain!"<br>"Hmph! Clearly, you've never dealt with SUPER Shadow." Shadow taunted before throwing Chaos Spears at the rocks in his way. When Super Shadow appeared before Black Doom's new form, he tried a Homing Attack, but the beast avoided the attack with Chaos Control!  
>"Now Shadow, DIE along with these foolish Mobians!" Black Doom said as he reappeared and breathed what looked like fire at Super Shadow. This attack didn't faze the super-powered hedgehog at all.<br>"Hmph. Chaos... SPEAR!" He shouted as he threw a powered-up Chaos Spear that not only hit Black Doom, but it caused his tentacle-eye form to exit one of his two heads and entered the other one! "Hmph. It seems I've found your weak spot."

"I'll shred you to pieces!" Threatened Black Doom as the rocks around the monster fired lasers Shadow's way, but he dodged the attacks with what looked like Sonic's Quick Step technique. Just then, Super Shadow managed to land a Homing Attack on Black Doom's eye! "I see. I seem to have underestimated the true power of the Emeralds... No matter, I shall destroy you all the same!"  
>"I don't think so... Take this!" Shouted Super Shadow as he smacked Black Doom with another Homing Attack, causing his eye to escape once more. But Super Shadow was ready for this and threw a Chaos Spear at the eye, disabling it! "Rrrgh! Chaos... RIFT!" Upon saying that, Super Shadow had created a void in the shape of an orb before throwing it at Black Doom's eye. When Super Shadow's attack connected, Black Doom's eye was transported inside the Black Comet, rendering the monster on top useless. "Only one thing left to do..." Super Shadow then zoomed underneath the Black Comet, making sure he had both of his hands touching it. "...to eliminate this threat once and for all! Chaos CONTROL!"<p>

The Black Comet was then covered in a blue light before it vanished from the face of Mobius. When it was next seen, it was right in the Eclipse Cannon's line of fire as Shadow fell back down to Mobius.  
>"It's... up to you... Sonic..." Shadow said as the Chaos Emeralds seperated from him as he fell. It was then that all seven Chaos Emeralds flew off in seven different directions all over Mobius.<br>"Shadow!" Cried Sonic as he saw his biological father plummet back down to the planet.  
>"Sonic." Black Soil said, getting the blue hedgehog's attention. "My time has come."<br>"What do you mean? Black Soil?" Asked Sonic as he saw Black Soil place her hand on a pedastal where seven Emerald-shaped holes were. This caused Chaos Energy to be transferred from Black Soil to the Eclipse Cannon.  
>"This shall be my final act to save my nephew and his world. But it cannot be fulfilled until you press the 'Fire' button, Sonic." As she was saying this, her body was beginning to evaporate into the Eclipse Cannon.<br>"But... Black Soil..."  
>"I'm sorry, Sonic... farewell." Immedietly after she said that, Black Soil had been completely transferred into the Eclipse Cannon. While Sonic fought back what tears he felt coming, he smacked his fist on the 'Fire' button and allowed a single tear to fall. After opening up, the ARK's Eclipse Cannon fired a powerful beam at the Black Comet, which destroyed it almost instantly!<p>

After the Black Comet was warped off of Mobius, the gas it was spreading onto the planet disappeared, allowing everyone to move again. Just in time to see the Black Comet get destroyed, so they could scream and shout with joy!  
>"Yeah, he did it!" Cheered Tails as the Freedom Fighters watched from outside Freedom HQ with Cosmo, Yacker, Zonic and Zally. "The Black Comet is destroyed!"<br>"That's my Master!" Exclaimed TodStar.  
>"Well Zonic, there's one more threat we can cross off our list." Zally said to the hedgehog that resembled Sonic, who gave her a wink and thumbs-up.<br>"Hmph. Perhaps Shadow CAN help us after all..." Said Commander Tower as the rest of GUN celebrated along with everyone else who dealt with the Black Arms.

Around that time within the Twilight Cage, two Mobian birds were seen bowing before Dr. Finitevus with an army of bird-shaped robots behind them.  
>"And what makes you think you are worthy of the Nocturnus Clan?" Finitevus asked them.<br>"I can control fire, wind and darkness. I'm sure that would come in handy for your next invasion of Mobius!" Said the elderly owl.  
>"And my BabylonBorgs shall obey your orders without question, should you accept our offer." The vulture added.<br>"Very well, Talon and Vlad..." Said Finitevus. "You may now consider us your allies!" Hearing this, Talon and Vlad laughed along with Finitevus.

About an hour later, Sally and Nicole had arrived in the ARK's research lab, where they found Sonic staring out into space.  
>"Thanks, Nicole. I'll call when I need you." Sally told the former Gizoid.<br>"Sure thing, Sally." Nicole replied before walking away, and allowing Sally to approach Sonic.  
>"Sonic?" Asked Sally, getting the blue hedgehog's attention.<br>"Hey, Sal." Sonic replied, looking rather down.  
>"You OK?"<br>"...no. Don't get me wrong, it's great that the only Black Arms left are me & Shadow, but... I just wish Black Soil was still here..."  
>"Well, I may not be your aunt, but I can at least <em>try<em> to fill the void she left in your life..." Hearing this, Sonic turned to Sally and hugged her.  
>"Yeah... I think she'd like that." Sonic and Sally then left the room and went to find Nicole.<p>

Meanwhile, Shadow had awakened in the Great Desert, where an egg was waiting for him.  
>"Huh? An egg?" He asked himself before spotting a note that said 'For Shadow' on it. "For me?" All of a sudden, the egg hatched and a Chao that resembled someone Shadow knew emerged from it.<br>"M-Maria?" He asked the Chao, who hugged his arm at the mention of her name, making Shadow smile before picking the Chao up. "Of course... reincarnation! I promise you Maria, I will raise you as best I can." Shadow then walked through the Great Desert with the Maria Chao in hand, who loved being in Shadow's arms.

END OF CHAPTER


	39. The Star Carnival

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>3rd Saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus<strong>_

_Episode 89 - Chapter Thirty Nine: The Star Carnival_

The same night that the Black Comet was destroyed, Sonic and Sally had placed a stone above Freedom HQ that had 'Black Soil - Rebel, Aunt, Heroine' engraved on it. Standing behind Sonic and Sally was Cici, Salem and Yacker, who were also paying their respects.  
>"I'll miss you, Black Soil." Said Sonic, as Sally wrapped her arms around his left arm. "You fought those creeps with everything you had. And sometimes with everything <em>I<em> had. *chuckle* Man, if there was an award for 'Coolest Aunt' you'd so get it." It was then that Sonic knelt down to Black Soil's stone and poured in front of it. "Seeya round, Black Soil."

About half-an-hour after the memorial, Cici and Salem said their goodbyes before returning to Planet Wisp via their Warp Ring, and a Mobian bulldog in a royal uniform was approaching Freedom HQ.  
>"Excuse me, Knight of the Wind?" He asked, getting Sonic's attention. "King Elias has asked that you report to Castle Acorn tomorrow so that he can properly Knight you."<br>"Cool. I'll be there." Sonic replied, feeling a little better, before remembering something... "Wait... tomorrow's the day of the Star Festival, isn't it?"  
>"Yeah! So you're gonna have a great day tomorrow!" Sally happily replied.<p>

Meanwhile, Shadow had used the Warp Ring that was given to him to travel back to the Sol Zone with the Chao that resembled Maria. When Shadow arrived, he spotted a Mobian cat, but it wasn't Blaze. This cat was a little shorter, was yellow with black hair and purple eyes, wore a red-and-black dress with red boots and a red headband.  
>"Whoa! Guards! Intruder!" She shouted, startling Shadow and the Chao before Blaze appeared.<br>"Shadow!" Exclaimed the purple cat, before turning to the yellow one. "Honey, would you just relax? Shadow here is a friend of mine."  
>"A friend, huh?" Asked the cat Blaze called Honey. "Are you sure he's just that and nothing more?" Blaze blushed after hearing that.<br>"What about you and Tiara?" Blaze eventually asked, making Honey blush even harder.  
>"That's none of your business, Sis!" Not long after she said that, a third Mobian cat appeared in the room. This one was a dark-yellowlight-brown cat with brown hair (tied with a big yellow bow) and blue eyes. She wore a red bikini top with a red skirt and red shoes with rings around her wrists and ankles.

"Hey, Honey. You ready to go?" She asked as she grabbed Honey's hand.  
>"Sure thing, Tiara. Get me away from <span>them<span>." Honey replied as the both walked away, leaving Blaze alone with Shadow and his Chao.  
>"So... who's this?" Blaze asked as she crouched down to meet the Chao face-to-face.<br>"This is my friend Maria, who was reincarnated into a Chao just this afternoon." Shadow replied, making Blaze look up at the black hedgehog with a look of confusion on her face.  
>"But I thought Maria was cloned as-"<br>"She was... but she was killed earlier today."  
>"Oh. I'm so sorry, Shadow. Wait... reincarnation?"<br>"It's something that Maria told me about 50 years ago... according to legend, any Mobian that had a good heart when they died would later become a Chao. Should that same Chao be raised well enough, they're supposed to become the same Mobian they were before they passed on."  
>"And you believe that this is your friend Maria?"<br>"Well, with her egg being before me when I woke up, and it being addressed to me, it makes sense."  
>"Yeah... hi there, Maria." When Blaze tickled Maria's stomach, the Chao started laughing which made Blaze giggle and Shadow smile.<p>

The next day at Castle Acorn, Sonic had arrived at the throne room, where everyone (including the Freedom Fighters) in Knothole was standing along the red carpet, waiting for him to walk across it.  
>"Uhh... hiya, folks. Thanks for comin' out." He nervously said, before spotting two familiar faces in the crowd... "Mom? Uncle Chuck?"<br>"I'm so proud of you, Sonic!" Bernadette told her son.  
>"As am I, my boy." Added Sir Charles. It was then that Sonic knelt down before Elias, who placed his sword on Sonic's shoulder.<br>"Sonic the Hedgehog. For your bravery, strength, skill, and of course, speed..." Elias began, making everyone chuckle. "...I hearby dub thee, Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind."  
>"Thank you, Your Majesty." Sonic replied as he shook the King's hand.<p>

That afternoon, within GUN HQ, Shadow had returned via Warp Ring and found Rouge placing a scope over her left eye and ear. Rouge was wearing something different, too. She had purple eye-shadow on instead of blue, and wearing a low-cut leather top, leather short-shorts, black rubber gloves and leather boots.  
>"Oh. Hey, Shadow." She said. "Coming back from seeing Princess Blaze, huh?" Shadow nodded as he sighed. "You like her?" Shadow instantly blushed after hearing that.<br>"What makes you say that?" He asked, making Rouge giggle.  
>"C'mon Shadow, I saw how you were looking at that Chaos Emerald she gave you. It's okay to say it." This made the black hedgehog think...<br>"Hmm... yeah. I guess I do like her... never mind that. Where are you going?"  
>"On a mission to White Acropolis. And that's all you need to know. Later!" Leaving Shadow in GUN HQ, Rouge started thinking as she flew away from Station Square. "(Stupid mission. I wanted to go to the Great Plains tonight. Oh well. I'm sure this 'Scepter of Darkness' thing the Commander wants is just as pretty...)"<p>

Later that night, small star-shaped pieces were falling down from the sky as what appeared to be a large ship had appeared above the Great Plains, where hundreds of Mobians and Overlanders had gathered for this momentous event.  
>"Wow! So <em>this<em> is the Star Festival you guys kept tellin' me about!" TodStar exclaimed as he was amazed at what he saw.  
>"Yep! Here, try a Star Bit!" Said Tails. TodStar took a small bite, and then grabbed the whole thing!<br>"Mate, this tastes like honey!" He said while having his mouth full.  
>"It's one of my favourite foods." Said a voice both boys knew all too well. When they turned around, a certain pink hedgehog was standing before them. She was wearing a short, red sleeveless dress with white across the bottom, and she was also wearing red shoes that looked better suited for ballet dancing.<br>"AMY!" Both of them shouted as they ran towards her.  
>"*giggle* Hey, guys." She said back to them as the three of them hugged. "Where are Sonic and Sally? I kinda need to talk to them."<p>

"Well, Sonic's back at Freedom HQ..." Said Tails, pointing backwards.  
>"While Sally's right behind you." TodStar added. When Amy turned around, Sally was staring her right in the face, startling the pink hedgehog. Along with her usual attire, Sally was also wearing a white tube-top, black finger-less gloves, blue short-shorts with a black belt. She was also wearing her blue Time Stone around her neck.<br>"H-hi, Sally." Amy nervously said. "Is that a Time Stone you're wearing?"  
>"What are you doing here, Amy?" Asked Sally, sternly.<br>"Uhh... I just wanted to talk to you and Sonic. No hammers."  
>"Well?"<p>

At that moment, Sonic was in front of Freedom HQ, where two ships were standing along with Zonic and Zally.  
>"So, what's next for you guys?" Sonic asked them. Both Zonic and Zally just shrugged.<br>"Aswell as warriors, we're also explorers, Sonic." Zonic told him.  
>"We're trying to acheive what Queen Rosalina is doing..." Added Zally. "...seeking out new life, and new civilisations..."<br>"Cool. Kinda makes me wish I was goin' with ya." Said Sonic.  
>"Your place is here, Sir Sonic." Zonic told Sonic as he and Zally boarded their spacecraft. "You know that."<br>"Later, you guys." Sonic said as they blasted up towards the stars. Just before Sonic could race towards the Great Plains, he spotted the Egg Carrier 2 bombarding the Star Festival with missiles and robots. "*sigh* 'Ol Baldy McNosehair never learns, does he? *chuckle*" Sonic then dashed towards the Great Plains, unaware that a certain brown cat was watching him...  
>"Well, if I can't get Salem to love me, I'll make that Sonic love me! *sinister giggle*"<p>

Before any real damage was done to the large ship, it blasted back up into space and becoming a comet as Egg Fighters landed in the Great Plains, surrounding Sally and blocking the rest of the Freedom Fighters in the area. This was when Eggman appeared before Sally in his Egg Mobile that emerged from the Egg Carrier.  
>"Eggman!" She shouted in anger.<br>"It's been a while, hasn't it Princess?" Asked Eggman. "The reason I'm here tonight is to take you and your Time Stone back to my base." Hearing this, Sally held onto her Time Stone as tight as she could. "Now Princess, this way please."

Before Eggman could get any closer to the Mobian squirrel, a wind that looked blue started circling the Egg Fighters blocking Sally's escape. When everyone in the Great Plains looked up, they saw a certain blue hedgehog looking back at them.  
>"Hey, Doc..." He said to the Overlander. "Nobody puts Sally in the corner."<br>"Sonic!" The Freedom Fighters shouted in joy as Sonic leapt into action and used his Homing Attack to smash all of the Egg Fighters that surrounded Sally. He even tapped his foot on one Egg Fighter that fell down easily!  
>"Hang on tight, OK Sal?" Sonic said as he picked up the Princess.<br>"Right!" Sally replied before Sonic ran off.  
>"Sonic! You won't escape me <span>this<span> time!" Eggman warned. "**Attack!**" After Eggman shouted that, red robots fired missiles Sonic's way, but he managed to avoid them all as he carried Sally out of the Great Plains at a high speed. Little did anyone know that a silver hedgehog was watching this all unfold from atop a tree...  
>"I've finally found him... the Iblis Trigger." He said as he clenched his right hand into a fist.<p>

END OF THIRD SAGA

Special Thanks to CCgonzo12, Crazyone8832 (Darkfox), andyvader and mastergamer19 for letting me use their characters in this saga.  
>Also thanks to Falconpawnch7 for designing the mark on Sonic's arm, Chekiko-San for letting use the outfit she made for Mari-An, Shadefalcon for letting me use his design for Dark Shadow, mastergamer19 for giving me the idea of Sally wearing the Time Stone around her neck, and Energon-Cupcake for letting me use the outfit they designed for Sally<p>

Stay tuned for the fourth saga: The Solaris Merger


End file.
